El amor no se impone se conquista
by Fam. Andry Grandchester
Summary: El amor no es algo que se impone... se conquista y deja fluir.. se entrega desinteresadamente gratificandose uno mismo por la alegria del ser amado
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicas... yo aquí de nuevo espero esta historia les agrade... me encantaría subirla diario como las anteriores pero lamentablemente será de día por medio... las historia es con cariño como regalo para mi mona...**

**El amor no se impone se conquista**

** Pecosa & Armand **

Esa tarde cuando yo te conocí en tus ojos

supe que eras para mi

que sería solo una cuestión de tiempo para

conquistar tu amor y ser tu dueño, y me fui

tras esa sombra de tu piel dando vueltas en

tu rumbo sin saber la manera de hacer frente

a esta ilusión que ha robado ya mi calma y

Mi razón...sé que hay algo en ti que me domina

El pensamiento una atracción algo especial...

Te has convertido en lo que anhelo...

CORO

voy a conquistar tu amor voy a serte mía se

q tú sientes algo x mi m lo dice esa sonrisa...

voy a conquistar tu amor seremos solo tú y

yo ando vueltas x el mundo como locos

enamorados para siempre uhuhuu..

no puedo disimular esto que siento queda vez

q estoy contigo sale a relucir el deseo de

atraparte entre mis brazos y entregarte

todo lo mejor de mi...sé que hay algo en

ti q m domina el pensamiento una atracción

algo especial te has convertido en lo q anhelo...

CORO

voy a conquistar tu amor voy a serte mía se

q tú sientes algo x mi m lo dice esa sonrisa...

voy a conquistar tu amor seremos solo tú y

yo ando vueltas x el mundo como locos

Enamorados para siempre...

(voy a conquistar tu amor, voy a serte mía) que

bonito es vivir esta ilusión que ha robado mi

calma y mi razón(voy a conquistar

tu amor ,voy a serte mía) te lo digo t lo vuelvo

a repetir q tu amor solo será

para mi(voy a conquistar tu amor ,voy a serte

Mía)...esa chica es mía casi

casi miiiiaaa...

vayaaa...(voy a conquistar tu amor ,voy a

serte mía)t quiero tener aquí para tocarte

para besarte para hacerte feliz(voy a

conquistar tu amor ,voy a serte mía) una

Atracción algo especial...de ti m quiero

enamorar (voy a conquistar tu amor ,voy a

serte mía) ven mi amor que estoy aquí para

Entregarte todo lo mejor de mí...

_Fuente: _

_Letra añadida por __brendix2_

_**Jhonny Rivera**_


	2. Chapter 2

**El amor no se impone se conquista**

** Pecosa & Armand **

Una hermosa mujer rubia contemplaba maravillada el paisaje frente a su vista… hasta que una dulce voz la interrumpió.

Voz: necesito que realices un viaje…

Mujer: ahora…

Voz: ahora… es imprescindible tu ayuda

Mujer: como digas… partiré de inmediato

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

El actor dejo el teatro, resoplo, está exhausto, pronto seria el próximo estreno donde nuevamente asumía el papel principal, ciertamente estaba alegre, desde que retomara su carrera comenzando en cero después de dejar la compañía… para buscarla… de eso ya cuatro años… y su vida dejo de ser la misma, trabajaba con la misma pasión que a sus inicios, se animaba a él mismo, pero un sentimiento le rondaba el corazón que habrá sido de ella… suspiro, se acomodo la bufanda alrededor del cuello cubriendo su rostro y comenzó a caminar, ese día dejo el auto en casa porque su rubia esposa tenía cita en el hospital… camino varias aceras y se detuvo frente a una pastelería un delicioso pastel de chocolate se encontraba en el ventanal seduciéndolo y recordándole unas hermosas esmeraldas, rio para el mismo, cerro sus ojos para atesorar el recuerdo**… por qué no… **se dijo… **hoy tenemos invitados y esa será la escusa perfecta**… entro al lugar lo compro y retomo su camino hasta su hogar, era una humilde residencia apta para su esposa, con todas las comodidades y atenciones que ella requería, llego hasta la puerta, una mueca asomo su rostro, últimamente las cosas no eran fáciles en casa, pero que podía hacer en gran parte él era el causante de esa situación.

Metió sus manos en el bolsillo para encontrar sus llaves y abrir la puerta, pero toco aquel preciado objeto que le regalara ella, hacia tantos años como intercambio para dejar su vicio, nuevos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos de la segunda colina de Pony, de Escocia, suspiro fuertemente, y dejo de acariciar aquel tesoro, encontró sus llaves las introdujo en la cerradura, esta cedió fácilmente y entro… toda la casa tenía su aroma, sonrió sin ganas, realmente estaba cansado, se adentro hasta la cocina para dejar el que sería el postre luego de la cena, se dedico brevemente a olfatear la comida, sencilla pero deliciosa, muchos de sus platillos favoritos, en eso la rubia era tan considerada, lo consentía en todo… se recrimino un poco por su actitud, nuevamente una mueca apareció en su rostro…, salió del lugar y se dirigió a la habitación, seguro su esposa estaría ahí… descansando por el ajetreado día, su condición la limitaba, le exigía mas fuerzas para realizar movimientos y esto la fatigaba…

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente para no despertarle, pero se encontró con ella echa un mar de lagrimas sosteniendo unos papeles contra su pecho, en el suelo a un lado de mesa de noche… su rostro se endureció y trato de calmar su temperamento…

Terry: que haces nuevamente con esos papeles… creí que los habías quemado… como lo pedí… cuando nos casamos

La rubia no se movió del lugar, trato de tranquilizarse, sabía que a él no le gustaba verla en ese estado… pero no lo logro, Terry intentaba apaciguarse pero le costaba… por que no podía deshacerse de esos papeles… si tanto daño le hacían… se acerco a ella se agacho para quedar a su nivel y la abrazo por los hombros, le dio un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla…

Terry: deja ya de llorar mujer… y deshazte de eso si siempre te van hacer llorar…

La rubia lo miro con ojos de disculpa y sonrió tímidamente… **no puedo tirar tus sentimiento, no crees…** dijo ella y le acaricio el rostro… el castaño frunció la frente y le ayudo a levantarse con cuidado… la deposito en la cama y acaricio sus rubios cabellos…

Terry: descansa un poco… pronto vendrán los invitados a cenar… no pueden verte en ese estado tan desmejorado o me retaran…

El joven no pudo seguir su enojo al ver el rostro de la rubia… como enojarse con ella… si lo había sacrificado todo por él… a pesar de estar en desacuerdo tomo los papeles y los volvió a dejar en el cajón… **Piensas en ella**… fue la pregunta de la rubia… **no**… fue la simple respuesta de él dando por terminada la conversación y sentándose a un lado de la cama para abrazar a su esposa.

Terry: descansa ya mujer… tenemos aun dos horas antes que lleguen (la chica asintió y se acurruco en el pecho del hombre para descansar, mientras el castaño suspira y la miraba de reojo)

Terry cerró los ojos deseoso de dormir un rato… pero la ansiedad no se lo permitía, la vería nuevamente se encontrarían en tan solo unas horas… como estaría…él la haría feliz, si no era así le partiría la cara de un golpe…desde hace mucho le tenía ganas… si… desde que se la llevo de su lado… hizo una mueca… desde cuando eres posesivo con ella… se dijo para el mismo… sonrío satisfecho… quien diría que ese incidente provocaría que se encontraran, que feliz lo hizo cuando entro en su vida… nuevamente esta cambio dando un giro de 360 grados, todo se lo debía a esa mujer rubia que le indico mal el camino, pero hay la encontró… aunque durara poco lo que compartieron juntos …ahhh… suspiro… pero ni modo ella lo amaba y era feliz a su lado…él demostró amarla… tanto o más que él… pronto llegarían… como estaría el pequeño… ese caballerito seria igual a su padre definitivamente tenía que ser hijo de Albert…


	3. Chapter 3

En la casa de New York de los Andry un rubio comenzaba a zapatear de impaciencia el suelo, tenía una cena con su amigo y su esposa se estaba tardando más de lo usual… **Vamos princesa… se nos hace tarde**… desde el inicio de las gradas mirando hacia arriba… **dame un minuto**… se escucho la dulce voz de la mujer… **todavía no termino de alistar a Anthony**…

Albert: ¡princesa! Hace como una hora que dices lo mismo…. ¡Dame un minuto…!

**William Albert Andry**… dijo la hermosa mujer asomándose a las gradas con un hermoso niño rubio de dos años en brazos y de unos hermosos ojos azules que al ver al pie de la grada a su padre le extendió las manitas y le llamo… **pa… **toda la agitación del el rubio se rompió al ver el gesto de su retoño y lo despampanantemente bella que estaba su mujer, subió las gradas de dos en dos y en cuestión de minutos se encontraba besando en los labios a su esposa y tomando a la vez en brazos a su campeón que automáticamente le rodeaba el cuello con sus bracitos y recostaba su cabecita en el hombro paterno… **y bien…** dijo la esposa… **valió la pena el atraso**…

El rubio la observo de abajo arriba con ojos de pasión y le volvió a besar… **debería estar celoso**… **hoy luces hermosa… y ese vestido… uffffffff… jajajaja… **rio la mujer y le miro con enfado**… desde cuando celoso… que yo recuerde solo es una cena de ambiente familiar para celebrar el nuevo protagónico de Terry… no me dirás que después de todo lo que hemos pasado no crees en el amor que te profeso… **

Albert la toma por la cintura con el brazo que le queda libre y la jala junto a ellos juntando sus frentes… **No... se lo mucho que me amas y todo lo que has sacrificado por demostrármelo…** **pero soy humano y te ves tan hermosa que deseo llevarte a la habitación para ver si le damos una hermana o hermano a Anthony… ¡Albert!... **lo amonesto la mujer separándose de su lado y ruborizándose… **ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde… **el rubio suelta una carcajada al ver el sonrojo de su esposa, y lo rápido que desciende la escalera… parece mentira llevan menos de 2 años de casados y aun el tema la incomoda… rápidamente le da alcance y ambos llegan al auto donde los espera George, se montan y se ponen en marcha a casa de sus amigos, dentro del auto**… no me vas a dirigir la palabra…** pregunta el rubio… **Nop**… contesta la chica mirando por la ventana perdiéndose en sus recuerdos hasta que es interrumpida por la voz de su pequeño… **mami… nojada con pa… **la mujer gira y lo ve… sonriendo estira los brazos… **no** **corazoncito… mami no está enojada con papito… mami eso paito… **dice el pequeño rubio mirando a ambos padres y con una sonrisa deslumbrante… Albert miraba a su esposa con picardía y ella con resignación odiaba que usara al niño para salir victorioso pero realmente no podía estar molesta con ese príncipe que la traía loca desde que lo conoció en la colina de Pony, se acerco a sus caballeros beso en la mejilla a su principito y luego tratando de ser fría le dio un rápido beso en los labios a su flamante esposo… **el beso que le diste a Anthony fue más cálido y creo que duro mas… **refunfuño el hombre… **ahora resulta que le tienes celos a tu propio hijo faltaba más… **dijo fingiendo indignación… **ufffffffffffff**…. Resoplo el hombre… **tus cambios de ánimo me recuerdan cuando estuviste emb**… ambos se voltearon a ver… **nooo**… dijeron al unisón… **tú crees**… dijo el hombre viendo a su esposa pero esta estaba concentrada en lo que parecía sacaba cuentas… **George…**

George: si Sra. Andry… a primera hora mañana sacare una cita para que la examine el Dr. Martin

Albert: estas bien… dijo entre emocionado y preocupado, (colocándole la mano en el hombro ella respiro y le miro) **ningún comentario o alegrón de burro hasta mañana**… dijo ella sin expresión en el rostro… **pero hay de ti William Andry que resulte positivo y se te ocurra salir de viaje… **

Albert: no volverá a pasar cariño… tranquila… pero que…

**Shhhhhhhh**….le interrumpió ella colocando un dedo sobre la boca y mirando a la ventana**… nada hasta que lo confirme el médico… no quiero volver a ilusionarme…**

El rubio beso el dedo de la mujer y la atrajo hacia él para reconfortarse ambos, Anthony al verlo los abrazo ambos por el cuello y los lleno de besitos logrando que rieran…

Albert: debemos aprovechar este arranque de amor (mirando al pequeño) porque cuando lleguemos a casa de los Grandchester

Anthony: **Tío…tío…tío... (**Comenzó a decir el pequeño aplaudiendo y viendo por la ventana con sus ojitos azules resplandeciendo de la emoción)…amelo Gol… apula…apula...tío tely pela… **jajaja**…**deberías celar mas al pequeño… realmente ama a su tío Terry…** dijo la mujer sonriendo y de manera divertida, cambiando drásticamente su anterior estado de ánimo…

Albert: Hmm… (resoplo)… es porque lo consiente mucho…

Anthony: pa...nojao… (Al ver la cara de serio del hombre) **No…** contestó entretenida la mujer… **celoso** **porque quieres más a tu tío Terry**

Albert: no es cierto…

Anthony: jijiji… yo quero mucho a tío tely, tío Achi y tio Aman... (Reía viendo las muecas de su padre) peo a paito lo queo mas (tirándose a sus brazos y llenándolo de besos en la cara)

La mujer miraba fascinada esa escena no la cambiaría por nada…su pequeño era la razón de ser… al igual que su Albert…sintió una punzada cuando recordó que casi los pierde por esa… víbora…suspiro…por la ayuda de aquella hermosa y rubia mujer… se pregunto por la esposa del actor como estaría… por lo que él les había contado cuando fue a visitarlos las cosas no iban bien, el hacia todo lo posible poniendo de su parte pero ella no lo hacía fácil ya que no seguía las indicaciones medicas… pero uyyy apenas estuvieran cara a cara ella la iba a escuchar…no era posible que no se cuidara e hiciera tantas tonterías… con todo lo que Terry había sacrificado por ella… para estar a su lado…bueno aunque ella también había sacrificado y sufrido por ese amor, su carrera, casi su vida, mmmm… que extraño era el amor… esa si era una relación complicada… bueno no tanto como la de ella y Albert… aunque hablando de relaciones extrañas y complicadas esa sé la ganaba ella, aun recordaba el dolor en esos ojos claros cuando tuvo que dejar a Terry una vez más… para que él fuera feliz… definitivamente el amor que ellos se desmostaron era realmente puro, desinteresado y sincero…. **Ahhhh**

Albert: y ese suspiro… **nada solo pensaba en lo mucho que va a disfrutar Anthony la velada jugando con Richard… **comento la mujer acurrucándose en el pecho del rubio

Anthony: icha… va ugal migo…

Albert: claro que si campeón… serás un buen niño y le prestaras tus carritos… si!... pero no le digas nada a tío Terry porque es una sorpresa

George: llegaremos dentro de una hora señores….

Anthony: yupiiii… ugale con icha… amelo Gol..

George: eso es estupendo señorito Anthony….

Anthony: ufa (haciendo puchero) amelo… no enolito…

Todos reían…

* * *

**Gracias a las chicas que han leído la historia y le han puesto alerta o la han agregado a favoritas desde el primer capítulo sin mas... es una gran muestra de confianza y se los agradezco espero no defraudarlas**

**Zafiro: gracias cariño... apoyo mutuo mil por mil**


	4. Chapter 4

En uno de los hoteles de New York una hermosa mujer de ojos claros descansa boca abajo sobre la cama dejando al descubierto su espalda desnuda, del baño sale su esposo un hombre alto, delgado, ojos y pelo negros, hombros anchos, cara fina, nariz respingada, y que la mira con adoración y pasión… **realmente quieres que me golpeen**… le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama… **y culpa de quien es… **respondió ella sin intenciones de voltearse**… tuya por provocarme y seducirme… **le contesta el hombre que se sienta sobre la cama a un lado de ella y la contempla…** te he dicho lo mucho que me gustan tus pecas de la espalda… creo que hoy no… **sonríe pícaramente por las cosquillas que le provocan los cálidos besos que le da su esposo sobre la espalad… **vas a empezar de nuevo… **le dice la mujer mientras se vuelve provocando que él se pierda en sus ojos…. **Me encantaría pero estamos a una hora de ir a la cena de tu queridísimo Terry, y a los ingleses no nos gusta llegar tarde, lo sabes de antemano, debiste haberte metido al baño conmigo… **lo dice mientras acaricia la clavícula con la yema de los dedos… **nos hubiéramos atrasado mas además quien vigilaría a Richard**… contesta ella callando su respuesta con un beso… **iré a bañarme y arreglarme**, **te toco alistar al pequeño**… **lo sabía**... dijo el hombre depositando un beso en los labios carmesí y dirigiéndose a la habitación contigua por Richard, si bien el no era el padre biológico, adoraba a ese pequeño castaño de ojos tan hermosos como los de su madre… no cambiaría por nada su vida y jamás se arrepentiría de haber aceptado a esa revoltosa e impulsiva mujer para que le cambiara la vida… bueno las cosas no fueron fáciles al principio especialmente por la actitud y lo posesivo que se mostro el actorcito cuando le dejo en claro sus sentimientos, fue una lucha de titanes pero él le gano, sonreía de manera victoriosa, jamás pensó que ella terminara aceptándolo a él aunque sabía que la decisión le había sido demasiado difícil porque tuvo que dejarlo todo, sus amigos, su familia, su trabajo, su país y en especial alejar al pequeño de su querido "papi Tedy "… pero él había logrado ganarse el cariño del pequeño, el cual ahora lo consideraba como su padre, no fue algo que le impusiera ya que sabía perfectamente del cariño tan profundo que el niño sentía por el actor y por su tío Albert, pero se lo fue ganando con muestras de cariño sincero y si bien era cierto el niño adoraba a su "papi Tedy" a él ya lo respetaba y le quería.

Al llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba Richi, el pequeñito de dos años y seis meses se encontraba despierto, sentado en la cama y tratando de ponerse los calcetines, estaba en la etapa de yo lo hago solito, se había puesto los pantalones y la camisa al revés y con sus manitas trataba de jalarse el calcetín, el hombre no pudo evitar reír… **a ver duquecito, deja que te ayude o quieres que Terry se enoje conmigo… **el pequeño se giro a verlo e hizo puchero de enojo realmente tenía el carácter Grandchester… **papi tedy no bavo, papá, el ta feliz de veme**… cruzando sus bracitos, el hombre puso sus ojos en blanco… **lo sé mi duquecito Terry se sorprenderá cuando te vea ya que le dijimos que te quedarías en la villa de Escocia con tu abuelito… lo amos a sopende… **dijo el chiquitín mientras se ponía de pie… **por su puesto mi duquecito él se va a poner muy feliz cuando te vea**…**aunque ya imagino la cara que me hará…** lo dijo entre dientes mientras levantaba al niño lo colocaba en la cama para desvestirlo y vestirlo nuevamente… **papá**.. dijo el niño… **podo domi con papi Tedy… **el hombre le miro tiernamente le acaricio la cabecita y sonriendo le contesto… **claro hijo… siempre y cuando él lo consienta y tu mami este de acuerdo… lo extrañas mucho verdad… ti…** fue la inocente respuesta del niño mientras le estiraba los bracitos para que le colocaron la camisa.

Era realmente extraño como el niño adoraba al actor apenas tenía un año y seis meses cuando se separaron, otros pequeños fácilmente se acostumbraban a la ausencia y olvidaban pero el niño lo recordaba con tanto cariño y devoción que a veces la posibilidad de regresar era eminente pero claro…los negocios no lo permitían por lo que su madre no dejaba de hablarle de Terry, Albert y todos… fue difícil tener que confrontarla para exigirle el respeto ante el niño como lo que era su padre… si padre porque él no se creía un padrastro.

El hombre termino de arreglar al niño y mientras la hermosa chica terminaba de vestirse se sentó en la cama tomo el libro que estaba sobre la misma, acurruco al niño en su regazo y le dio el mismo al crío para que pasara las hojas mientras él lo leía como por milésima vez, era un regalo que le diera el actor, y aunque ya se lo sabían de memoria era el único que deseaba escuchar, mientras el niño perdía la mirada en el papel, el padre le acariciaba el cabello.

La hermosa mujer llego al cuarto y se recostó en el marco de la pared admirando la escena y recordó cómo meses atrás ese hombre maravilloso se le impuso, se reía al acordarse, se encontraban en Londres en su casa, él acababa de llegar de una extenuante reunión y todo era un caos, el niño había desaparecido, lo buscaron por todos lados… cual había sido su sorpresa cuando lo encontraron dentro de la canasta de de costura todo rojo y con las tijeras en la mano… vaya susto, cuando el hombre reacciono lo levanto de golpe mientras que ella entro en histeria y gritaba por un médico, él hizo un escrutinio rápido buscando la herida pero esta no existía, al pequeño le había salido el dote artístico y como… aun no saben había tomado el lápiz labial de su mami y se había pintado todo su cuerpecito, y las tijeras las había tomado para recortar una foto de una revista de su "papi Tedy", no fue enojo, tampoco frustración… pero es difícil de explicar el sentimiento que lo recorrió en ese momento a su esposa tras tranquilizarla, puso al niño en el suelo y lo reto, ella inmediatamente salió en defensa del pequeño y aquello se hizo una discusión, ella le reclamaba que regañara y castigara al niño y él le recriminaba que no le estaba dando el derecho a ejercerse como padre, motivo por el cual sería mejor que dieran por terminado todo… pero toda diferencia se paró en seco al escuchar el llanto de dolor del niño y las palabras que hasta ese día han sido el combustible para sacar adelante esa familia… **papá**… si el pequeño lo había llamado papá después de casi un año de convivencia, dejándolos en shock… **no te valas no me ejes… yo ere beno…mamá…e no se vala papá…** aferrándose a su pierna… cuando él salió de su asombro no pudo más que alzarlo y abrazarlo acurrucándolo con sus brazos entre su pecho, sin poder controlar sus lagrimas, lagrimas de alegría, dolor… no sabría explicar pero eran lágrimas, mismas que corrían por las mejillas de la mujer que corrió a su lado para unirse al abrazo, fue fácil pedir disculpas, luego de unos minutos él se separo para verlos y con voz aun quebrada le dijo las palabras que aun le calan en el corazón y agrandaron la confianza que sentía por él, al cerrar los ojos aun puede escucharlas con claridad…** cuando me case contigo y acepte formar una familia me convertí en su padre y tengo el derecho, la obligación y el deber de ejercer todas las responsabilidades que ello conlleva como si fuera de mi propia sangre, lo entiendes… si debo regañarlo lo hare, al igual que si decido castigarlo para corregirlo espero no me quites autoridad ante él, como yo no te la quitare a ti… así funciona una familia me crees… **la chica asintió con la cabeza, él tomo al niño con un brazo para con el otro envolverla por la cintura y traerla junto a él depositándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola, luego miro al niño que todavía hipaba por el llanto y tenía los ojos rojos… **tranquilo hijo no me voy a ir con la condición de que me vuelvas a llamar como antes… **él sonreía y el niño suspiro lo miro a los ojos y volvía a repetir esas dos silabas…** papá … **el hombre deposito un besote en la mejilla del niño y como sabiendo las dudas que recorrían la mentecita del pequeño le dijo… **yo soy tu papá… pero Terry siempre será tu "papi Tedy"… está claro…** el niño asintió con su cabeza… **a ambos nos tienes que obedecer y querer mucho, bueno también esta Albert…** el niño volvió a mover su cabecita y sonrió… **de acuerdo ahora señorito debería castigarte por el susto que nos distes pero como mamá y papá también te asustaron con su discusión cosa que no volverá a pasar**… miro a su esposa y ella asintió… **esta vez lo pasamos por alto si…** y envolvió a su familia en un nuevo abrazo.

Estos recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por las risas de sus caballeritos ella se limpio la garganta para hacerse notar e hizo ver que ya era tarde… el hombre se quedo boquiabierto al ver lo despampanante que estaba, tomo al niño en brazos se acerco a la mujer deposito un beso en su labios, dejo que el niño le diera uno en la mejilla y luego sin bajar a su hijo, se puso de cuclillas quedando a nivel con el vientre de su esposa y deposito un beso en el, él niño lo imito…** papi tedy se sopende muso hoy**… la pareja se soltó a reír y se encaminaron a casa del actor, dispuestos a pasar una noche agradable, aunque la chica sabía que las asperezas entre su esposo y el actor aun se presentaban… pero por lo menos cada uno sabía el tipo de amor que ella les profesaba…

* * *

**Sayuri Moon: hola pequeña... gracias... me alegra montones te gustara la adaptación, mas aun cuando le diste al mensaje de primeras... no sé que se traerán la verdad aun no lo decido... jaja a ver que se me ocurre... y nuevamente gracias... **

**Roni de Andrew: a mí me gusta más este Richi... y si tengo tres damas sin nombre relacionadas con los dos galanes quien será la Candy... se habrá casado con otro? mmmm... sería interesante no crees? de antemano te doy las gracias y te pido disculpas pero mi compu no me da acceso a abrir la pág. de Albert lover ni la otra... no sé que tiene el Explorer...**


	5. Chapter 5

En la casa del actor el breve descanso había terminado, se había dado un rápido baño y se puso ropa cómoda, seguro que antes de la cena Anthony querría jugar con él al caballito, las carreras, al teatro, al veterinario o algún otro juego y él no se negaría… aunque le haría falta su pequeño Richi… lo extrañaba demasiado… pero el niño debería estar al lado de su madre, como correspondía, por más que él lo quisiera, no podría arrancarlo del lado de ella, además ese hombre lo quería y aunque el intentaba y se exigía que le cayera mal por llevárselos de su lado, tenía que admitir que era un buen sujeto y que le había dado sin importarle nada una familia… pero porque en Londres resoplaba el actor…

Bueno por lo menos en las cartas que le llegaban mensualmente sabía hasta el nuevo lunar que le saliera al pequeño… realmente lo extrañaba se estaba perdiendo eventos importantes, como le hubiera gustado verlo todo pintado con el lápiz labial, aunque si lo meditaba bien fue una grave travesura quien sabe como hubiera actuado él a lo mejor su mal genio le salía… o no reaccionaba o… sacudió su cabeza es mejor no pensar en lo que no presencio ya tendría tiempo de ir a visitarlo y pasársela jugando, le regalaría un poni, no el abuelo ya lo hizo, un auto, tiene muchos… mejor aun le regalaría tiempo… si para jugar llevarlo al parque, al zoológico, terminar de enseñarle a tocar la armónica, que guardara muchos buenos momentos para el futuro y de paso, pasar un rato con su madre, como la extrañaba.…

Pero por dicha la vería esta noche y se quedarían para el estreno de la nueva obra… pero lo que aun le daba rabia era que no trajeran al niño… bueno hoy no era día para ponerse enojado estarían todos su amigos que eran más su familia… **amor**… lo llamo la rubia…** me ayudas con los botones del vestido no puedo yo sola…**

Terry: ya voy… (Se dirige donde ella)… te vez hermosa…pero tus ojos están rojos… y estas pálida… te sientes bien?

**-no te preocupes… estoy bien solo me duele algo la espalda de seguro es por estar sentada… y los ojos pues...**

Terry: deja de llorar… enserio deberías… (A la rubia se le cristalizan nuevamente los ojo) por favor no otra vez… de acuerdo… de acuerdo déjalo así… listo ya acabe de abotonarlos (le acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, se inclina para besarla pero el timbre de la puerta interrumpe)… termina de alistarte… voy abrir…

-**que inoportunos… no pudieron esperar a que me besaras...** con un mohín de molestia en el rostro y cruzando los brazos… él se devuelve y le sampa un besote en la frente, le sonríe con burla

Terry: no podemos hacer esperar a las visitas (da media vuelta y sale de la habitación, mientras baja las escaleras va silbando y sonriendo por la expresión de fastidio que hizo su esposa)

El castaño abre la puerta pero no estaba preparado para el recibimiento, en un parpadeo una mota rubia se le tiro encima tomándolo desprevenido y logrando tumbarlo al suelo, ante el asombro de sus padres que vieron todo en cámara lenta y no pudieron reaccionar y solo escucharon el golpe.

Anthony: tío tely… tío tely… (el niño está sentado sobre el vientre del actor agarrando con sus manitas la camisa y zarandeándolo porque este cayo acostado y no abre los ojos) tío tely… papi, mami… (Gira para ver a sus padres con los ojos temerosos) tío tely no abe sus ojos

Albert vuelve a ver a su esposa y esta levanta los hombros, realmente aun no salen de su asombro y no creen la velocidad y agilidad del niño para dejar los brazos paternos y saltar del modo que lo hizo, de un momento a otro solo escuchan el grito seguido de las carcajadas de su pequeño… Terry lo tomo entre sus brazos, cruzo las piernas y le dio un ataque de cosquillas, las risas del pequeño llenaron todo el lugar sacándole lágrimas hasta que comenzó a hipar, el actor reía también al igual que Albert pero la mujer tenía cara de pocos amigos.

**_ Terrence Grandchester sabes el susto que nos has dado… que inconsciente hasta Anthony se preocupo… poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de la cadera y viéndolo a los ojos…**

Terry: fiuuuuuuuuu… no te enfades o se te hacen arrugas… sabes que me ha costado recuperarme realmente logro sorprenderme y sacarme el aire… (Despeinando la rubia cabecera,)

-**Insolente… no se me hacen arrugas… vuelve la cara**

Albert: vaya que eres buen actor… lograste que me preocupara (Inclinándose y estirando su brazo donde se encontraba su amigo para ayudar a que se levantara)

Aunque el pequeño se aferro a su cuello logro levantarse sin problemas, tomo al niño poniendo sus manos por debajo de las pequeñas axilas, levantando al pequeño, estiro los brazos para poder contemplarlo mejor…

Terry: vaya si que este caballerito ha crecido… cuanto tiempo tenemos de no vernos… uno... dos meses… te pareces mucho a tu papá… (Vuelve a ver a Albert y ambos sonríen) aunque eres muy impulsivo

Albert: eso lo saco de su mamá… auchss… eso dolió (sobándose el costado del estomago donde lo golpeo su esposa)

**Según la Tía abuelo… es idéntico a ti… en todos los sentidos…**

Albert: no te enojes princesa (abrazándola por la cintura, y pegando su frente junto a su sien, hasta que ella giro el rostro y quedaron frente con frente)…

Terry seguía ido contemplando a Anthony e imaginando como se vería su Richi… el rubiecito le sonreía y mostraba un gran brillo en sus ojos.

Anthony: tío tely… tas bien

Terry: sip…

Anthony: jugamos al aviocito

-**Anthony!**… le llama la atención su madre... (Terry la vuelve a ver con mirada reciminatoria)

Terry: Ca….

**Sopesa!**… el actor volvió a caer por el impacto que le produjo esta vez una chispita castaña que se le fue directo a las piernas haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, por instinto atrajo a Anthony hacia su cuerpo para protegerlo del impacto… nuevamente los padres del rubio y la pareja que entraba vio todo en cámara lenta, Albert no tuvo más reacción que cerrar los ojos, apretar los dientes y esperar el ruido del golpe. Mientras su esposa enterraba la cabeza entre el masculino pecho y ahogaba un grito con el nombre de su hijo, la madre del castañito se llevaba las manos a la boca y observaba como dos de los hombres más importantes en su vida yacían en el suelo y su esposo pronunciaba un nombre… **Richard Grandchester W…**

* * *

**Roni de Andrew: sabes es que aun no se con quien esta Candy...**


	6. Chapter 6

Fue un golpe seco, al reaccionar los presentes corrieron al lado de la víctima y el victimario, el yacía en el suelo protegiendo a Anthony entre sus brazos y contra su pecho, no abría los ojos, el pequeño Richi, ya se había incorporado y se mostraba realmente asustado por la llamada de atención que su padre le dio… veía a su papi Terry y este no se levantaba para tomarlo entre sus brazos y hacerlo girar como siempre… se llevo sus manitas al rostro y comenzó a restregarse los ojitos, ninguno de los adultos le ponían atención estaban muy concentrados atendiendo al actor, Albert ya tenía en brazos a Anthony quien temblaba como conejito por la impresión de todo, las damas se encontraban arrodilladas frente a Terry, llamándolo y tratando de hacerle reaccionar, el pelinegro regresaba de la cocina con un balde de agua algo fría… internamente iba a disfrutar ese momento… incluso pensaba en recompensar al pequeño…

Trato en lo que pudo ocultar su maliciosa sonrisa o algún gesto que lo descubriera ante sus amigos…no logro hacerlo delante de Albert que al cruzar miradas vio el brillo especial en sus ojos y de una manera casi imprevisible sonrió y aprobó el hecho y sin querer su mente retrocedió unos cinco años cuando él le hizo lo mismo en un bar de no muy buena fama en Chicago, luego de una acalorada discusión y porque no admitirlo un leve goce lo invadió... él ojinegro no es que tuviera grandes y serios problemas con el actor… su relación era de una sana rivalidad por el cariño de la mujer y el niño que ambos adoraban… él le estaba agradecido al actorcillo y este a él, pero no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa… era una en un millón… y con solo hecho de pensar en hacerlo… como lo estaba disfrutando.

-**Cuidado…** dijo el ojinegro a las mujeres y vacio el balde de agua (al que había puesto unos cuantos cubitos de hielo para darle mejor efecto según él) sobre el castaño, espero ansioso la reacción pero nada… eso lo preocupo.

Giro a ver a Albert y este levanto los hombros algo alarmado, camino hasta donde su esposa la levanto con un brazo y le dio al niño él se agacho para tomar los signos vitales… estaba bien pero acaso fue tan fuerte el golpe… como tenía los ojos cerrados no se percato si se golpeo la cabeza…

Albert: rápido ayúdame a llevarlo al sofá…

**-No es contraproducente?…**

**-Podemos moverlos ?…**

Albert: no lo podemos dejar aquí o sí?

**-Llevémoslo al hospital**

**-no eso preocuparía a…**

**-Si en su estado un susto no es recomendable…**

Anthony: mami tío Tely esta juano

**-El va a estar bien… tranquilo…**

Anthony: die eso a ichi e ta olando (señalando a su amiguito con su dedito)

Al escuchar eso los padres del castañito se acordaron de él y lo volvieron a ver junto con la madre del rubiecito quien se acerco inmediatamente al niño puso a su hijo en el suelo y abrazo al infante tratando de consolarlo esto tranquilizo a la madre del castaño que siguió atenta a la condición del actor que aun no despertaba…

Con cuidados los hombres lo levantaron Albert le sostenía la cabeza y el caballero los pies, lo llevaron a la pequeña sala y recostaron en el sofá, la madre de Richi se sentó a una orilla del mismos cerca de él mientras le tomaba una mano y lo llamaba con su cantarina voz instándolo a que despertara…

Albert se dirigió al pequeño bar para tomar un poco de alcohol y utilizarlo como reactivante para hacer reaccionar a su amigo, el pelinegro se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina por un poco más de agua esta vez para su esposa que había comenzado a llorar por la preocupación

Anthony y su madre tranquilizaban al pequeño duquecito quien estaba tremendamente preocupado por su papi Terry…

Anthony: no oles ichi… tío tely ta juano… olita espita y nos ache leil…

Richi: jue mi culpa… jui un niño malo… se cayo pol mi sopesa…

**Tranquilo pequeño sabes que a Terry no le gusta que llores… ya despertara… seguro que tu tía no lo deja dormir bien y él aprovecho este ratito para dormir…**le decía la mujer cruzando los dedos para que fuera así…

Auchh.. ahhh…mi cabeza… que paso… comenzó a despertar Terry y a sobarse la cabeza con una mano…

Albert: no te levantes tan rápido… (Poniéndole las manos sobre sus hombros, para evitar que se levantara de manera abrupta y se hiciera más daño, el joven se incorporo y quedo sentado)

Terry: Albert… que… (Pero al recordar rápidamente el impacto) Anthony está bien?… buscando con su mirada al niño por todo el salón sin percatarse de la compañía de la dama…

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella que se encontraban cristalinos y húmedos por las lágrimas derramadas… sonrió ampliamente

Terry: Ca…

Pero fue interrumpido por el efusivo e impulsivo abraso que la mujer le dio tirándose sobre su pecho y envolviéndolo con sus brazos… era una suerte que Albert no le hubiera soltado de los hombros aun y le hiciera soporte porque de seguro terminaba de nuevo acostado esta vez no en el suelo sino en el sillón…

**-Terry…Terry… entre sollozos estas bien, te extrañaba tanto brolis, te quiero. Me tenías preocupada... tonto... **

* * *

**Roni de Andrew: bueno pero tú te lo quedas los fines de semana y días festivos y yo entre semana te parece... hay que aprender a compartir...**

**hildywhite: hola... gracias por leer... el misterio lleva a sacar suposiciones a veces correctas a veces erróneas... ya veremos con quien está la pecosa...**


	7. Chapter 7

Terry separo a mujer y ambos cruzaron miradas perdiéndose en sus recuerdos y deteniendo el tiempo para ellos...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Flash back **

_Había pasado un año desde que Terry retomara su carrera en la compañía Stamford, luego de la plática que tuvo con Albert, asumió su responsabilidad y acepto las condiciones de Robert, iniciando de cero, pero su talento era mucho y pronto se coloco entre los mejores nuevamente…. _

_No volvió a leer ningún periódico, realmente no le interesaba, para saber sobre su carrera se encontraban las Marlow que siempre lo ponían al tanto de su fama y éxito… y de las noticias importantes se enteraba por Karen, Eleanor o algún otro compañero, él estaba consciente de que si leía algún ejemplar en cualquier momento tendría noticias de ella y eso sería muy doloroso._

_Esa noche representaban Cyrano de Bergerac en Florida, la compañía ya llevaba dos meses de gira y la terminaría en ese teatro… había podido descansar de las amenazas de la Sra. Marlow para seguir presionando al duque en su aprobación para el matrimonio ya que aun era menor de edad y su padre era el tutor, esa negativa le daba tiempo pero era consciente de que tenía que cumplir con su palabra ya que Susana no rompería a pesar de que le había dejado claro que no lograba amarla aunque lo ha intentado en este tiempo… _

_Al terminar la función asistió como siempre de mala gana a la fiesta que diera el alcalde del lugar para reconocer el trabajo de la compañía… permaneció lo necesario para que no se dieran habladurías y luego sin despedirse ni informar a nadie se marcho… al salir de la residencia la noche estaba magnifica el cielo realmente despejado y estrellado además que el clima era cálido y en el aire se respiraba el olor salado del mar…_

_Suspiro y decidió caminar un rato mientras reflexionaba sobre su vida… lo cerrada y solitaria que él la hacía, no tenía mas amigos que Albert y ve a saber si él lo consideraba así, Karen y Robert bueno los estimaba pero no les tenía confianza, su madre la adora una de las mujeres más importantes en su vida pero estaba de gira y su relación aunque ahora era buena pues era distante… su padre al otro lado del océano… aunque parecía mentira lo extrañaba y le agradecía el que no lo haya buscado para exigirle regresar y aun más el que no autorizara todavía el compromiso… realmente hoy sentía el peso de la soledad…_

_Dirigió su vista al cielo al llegar a un parque, suspiro, se tiro al césped saco su armónica y entono una melodía eso siempre lo reconfortaba…_

**_-Es una triste melodía…_**_ lo interrumpió una dulce voz femenina _

_Terry: quién es? Dijo incorporándose para sentarse_

**_-ohh disculpa por interrumpirte… vaya si eres un joven muy apuesto… pero tu aura transmite mucha soledad_**_… dijo la mujer que lo tenía embobado, era muy hermosa de unos 30 o 40 años, piel blanca, cabello rubio rizado que estaba suelto por los hombro y cara redonda nariz respingada y con pecas además de unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, si no supiera que Candy tendría un poco menos de la mitad de edad de esa mujer hubiera jurado que era su pecosa…_

_Terry: tranquila… (Sacudiendo la cabeza)… usted es? _

_Yenory… me llamo Yenory pero puedes decirme Ye…_

_Terry: Yenory!_

_Ye: si lo sé es un nombre poco común, es de origen eslavo sabes y significa un nuevo comienzo con más fuerza por eso en otros idiomas es el primer mes del año._

_Terry: osea que te puedo llamar enero… january…Janvier, Gennaio (con una mueca sarcástica en su rostro)_

_Ye: si… o si también (levantando su mano y enumerando) Janeiro, Janvarie, Janar, Januar, Yanvar, Janvye, Lonawr, Xaneiro, Eanair, Sausis o si gustas Lanvaire… pero como te dije prefiero que me digan Ye… (Lo mira divertida)_

_Terry: me saliste contestona (asombrado y perplejo) _

_Ye: no eres el primero que hace burla de mi nombre por eso en mi juventud me dedique a buscarlo en casi todos los idiomas… pero dime tú cómo te llamas?_

_Terry: Terrence… Terrence Grandchester… pero dime Terry _

_Ye: Terry…el de la fuerza motivadora delicado y tierno… _

_Terry: Perdón… levantando una ceja_

_Ye: es lo que significa tu nombre… además creo que una importante familia Romana lo uso pero es de origen Ingles… pero dime por que tan solo…_

_Terry: que dem…. (Se contuvo al ver la mirada de reproche de la mujer) me gusta la soledad…. Y si me disculpas… debo de irme… (Se pone de pie)_

_Ye: que te vaya bien… y no te preocupes pronto ese sentimiento de soledad desaparecerá… _

_Terry: eee… (Sacude la cabeza)... disculpa pero sabes por dónde llego al Hotel Principal _

_Ye: por allá (indico el camino contrario)_

_Terry: Gracias… _

_Se fue muy extrañado por esa mujer pero no le dio importancia y comenzó a caminar, el recorrido no se le hizo conocido… maldijo por lo bajo a esa mujer y al mismo por no recordar el camino. Estaba perdido… Camino un poco mas tratando de controlar su enojo cerro sus ojos y suspiro, subió su rosto al cielo, abrió los ojos y contemplo una vez más las estrellas y al dar el paso sintió un golpe en su cuerpo lo hizo tambalear pero no caer… esto le regreso el coraje, maldijo por lo alto y al bajar la mirada para recriminar a su agresor se estremeció por la imagen. En el suelo estaba una joven que temblaba y respiraba agitada… se puso de cuclillas inmediatamente para auxiliarla… _

_Terry: te encuentras bien… que ha pasado, la luz de un faro le permitió ver que sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, su rostro mostraba golpes al tomar con sus manos el rostro de la chica y girarlo para que lo viera, distinguió el labio partido, pudo notar que sin importar eso la joven era muy hermosa de cabello castaño oscuro como el de él cara alargada fina, ojos grandes que cuando se abrieron para mirarlo dejaron ver unos ojos celestes tan claros como el cielo su mirada lo perturbó, le llego al corazón, sintió un urgente deber de protegerla, cuidarla que no podía creerlo._

_Terry: estas bien?... que te ha pasada… quien te hizo esto… (Miraba por todos los lados de la calle pero no había nadie) dime por un…. (Se calla al ver que la chica se encoge por miedo, como esperando un golpe)._

_Ella temblaba, por instinto tal vez la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazo al escucharla quejarse intento separase pero ella ya lo había abrazado y entre sollozos le pedía ayuda, pudo ver en su espalda el vestido rasgado y marcas de laceraciones que aun sangraban, esto estrujo su corazón, vio un coche que se acercaba y lo detuvo._

_Terry: te llevare a un hospital._

**_-No_**_ fue la suplica ahogada que dio la chica contra su pecho… **me encontrara…**_

_Estas palabras enfurecieron a Terry, pero no sabía porque su alma le exigía que la protegiera _

_Terry: no te preocupes te ayudare… te llevare a mi hotel y ahí inventaremos algo… (La ayudo a subirse, el cochero también le ayudo impactado por ver la condición de la joven)_

_Cochero: al hospital…_

_Terry: no al hotel principal… _

_Cochero: pero la dama…_

_Terry: ahí la atenderá el doctor… muévase lo más rápido que pueda _

_Dentro del coche la chica se sentía protegida por el castaño, no lo conocía pero sentía como si lo hiciera de toda una vida, extrañamente se sentía segura y confiada**… Cami…** _

_Terry: perdona…_

_Cami: Cami ese es mi nombre (lo miro a los ojos y de dio una sonrisa tan dulce que si él tenía alguna duda se le derritió y confirmo su ahora necesidad de velar por la chica) gracias (logro decir antes de desmayarse)_

_Todo esto lo veía de lejos una hermosa mujer rubia, que sonreía de manera satisfactoria y dejaba decir al viento… ya empieza el giro de tu vida Terry._

_Al llegar al hotel Terry cargo a Cami hasta su habitación seguida por uno de los empleados del lugar, que no daba crédito a lo que veía… al entrar la coloco en su cama y le solicito al hombre buscara a un doctor inmediatamente, mientras él iba por algo de agua y limpiaba la sangre… al llegar el doctor el mismo se impresiono por las heridas de la muchacha y su condición, eran de considerar… sin embargo no requería de hospitalización, el hombre desvistió a la chica y curo las laceraciones de su espalda, al parecer habían sido hechas con un fuete, el golpe en su labio un manotazo el mismo que dejo morado su mejilla, y en sus manos marcas de agarre con fuerza…_

_Doctor: que es usted de la joven y como le ha ocurrido esto… (Le dijo mirando a Terry y con cara de repulsión)_

_Terry: mi hermana… (Mintió y lo dijo sin dudar y haciendo gala de su actuación)… ella es mi hermana Cami… y de milagro la he encontrado así en la calle…_

_Doctor: pero como… _

_Terry: no lo sé, yo estoy de gira y ella… ella está despertando… (La señala y se acerca a la cama)_

_Cami: donde estoy… ahiiiii…auchhhhh duele… (Incorporándose para sentarse, esta boca abajo)_

_Doctor: tranquilícese… señorita ahora está con su hermano…_

_Cami: hermano… (Dijo sobresaltada, pero al ver los ojos de Terry siguió la corriente) perdóname hermano (cubriendo con sus manos el rostro) debí hacerte caso y quedarme en casa…_

_Terry: si… (Dijo confundido al ver lo buena actriz que le salió su supuesta hermana) por desobedecer te han asaltada no es verdad… _

_Doctor: no tiene que levantarle la voz a su hermana eso no le hace bien a ella… pero debo hablar con usted en privado…_

_Cami hizo ojos de suplica y terror ante eso y miro a Terry, pero este le sonrió, guiño un ojo y le dio paz…_

_Terry: dígalo delante de ella… no nos ocultamos nada…_

_Doctor: eso es bueno…sus padres?_

_Terry: en Londres de viaje_

_Doctor: ya veo...mmmm... me gustaría que mañana fueran a mi consultorio, los golpes no son serios pero quiero estar seguro de que no habrán consecuencias para el producto… _

_Terry: producto… (Levantando la ceja y mirando a la joven quien le quito el rostro) _

_Doctor: si es que acaso no sabían del embarazo…_

_Terry: EMBARAZO! (sintió una furia tal que cerro los puños y apretó las quijadas por ese motivo le dieron tal paliza) mañana estaremos en su consultorio… gracias lo acompaño a la puerta…_

_Doctor: bien…vayan a levantar una denuncia y ponga esta pomada en las heridas de la espalda, tal vez las cicatrices no se vean demasiado… hasta mañana…_

_Al salir el doctor Terry regreso a la recamara y se encontró con la chica sentada en la orilla de la cama cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana, sentía que la sangre le hervía pero a pesar de todo tenía esa sensación de proteger a la joven. La chica al sentirlo lo miro brevemente y le quito el rostro que estaba mojado por las lagrimas_

_Cami: lamento todas las molestias… será mejor que me marche_

_Terry: ja… a donde irías y con qué ropa… soy un caballero y no puedo dejar que mi "hermanita" (hace el movimiento de comillas con los dedos) se marche en esas condiciones_

_Cami: no debiste mentir por protegerme_

_Terry: no te protegía a ti... lo hacía por mi… imagínate que podía decirles, que eras mi novia, amante o algo y te golpee… no… imagínate los encabezados... por cierto soy Terrence Grandchester… dime Terry (se acerco a la cama y se sentó junto a ella) ahora para seguir con la mentira quien te hizo esto… el padre del niño?_

_Cami: no... mi padre…(apretó las sabanas, mientras que Terry apretaba los puños quiso decir algo pero ella continuo, su voz era de dolor y amargura) o el que pensé que era mi padre sabes (lo volvió a ver y le sonrió tristemente, él hizo un gesto de que continuara) hoy me he enterado de que soy una bastarda, mi abuelo obligo… no, no lo obligo, lo compro para que se casara con mi madre y tapara su falta… ahora sé porque nunca me demostró cariño, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años dando a luz a su hijo, ambos fallecieron, él desde entonces me envió a un internado… nunca me fue a visitar… al año se caso, su nueva esposa me trataba bien las veces que nos veíamos mismas que eran a petición de mi abuelo materno… al año tuvieron a su hijo Philip y al siguiente a Estefanía , ellos se criaron en casa y yo… yo en el internado… solo mi abuelo me visitaba, pasaba las vacaciones con él y bueno era mi única familia… cuando cumplí dieciséis lo obligo a sacarme de esa cárcel y que viviera con ellos, los desprecios por su parte eran siempre, sus hijos y esposa me trataban bien, conocí a un chico en una de las empresas de abuelo, fue amor a primera vista, extrañamente él autorizo que me cortejara… yo creí en su sincero amor (levanto los hombres) abuelo murió hace dos días y desde entonces vivo en la caldera del diablo…Lucas dejo de visitarme, ese hombre me encerró en mi habitación, solo Philip, su madre y Davis el mayordomo se preocupaban por mí, hoy me desmaye y llamaron a un medico (subió sus piernas a la cama dejando flexionadas sus rodillas y se abrazo a ellas cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos, su voz se quebraba y sollozaba) cuando el doctor le informo mi condición subió a mi recamara… me dijo que era una vergüenza… que no toleraría mas mis cochinadas que no era su hija, sino una bastarda y comenzó a golpearme…de no ser por Philip y su madre que lo contuvieron un momento me hubiera matado… yo salí como pude y los encerré en el cuarto al bajar Davis no me impidió escaparme al contrario me dio un poco de dinero… pensé en ir a la casa de Lucas y al llegar a una cuadra lo encontré con Estefanía… no supe que hacer, ellos no me vieron, me eche a correr sin rumbo ya mi cuerpo me dolía y me sentía débil, fue cuando te encontré… _

_Terry no pudo contener las lagrimas su historia era tan parecida en muchas cosas, en su soledad principalmente, a él el duque nunca lo maltrato físicamente lo hizo de otras maneras pero él es hombre…paso toda su vida internado, de niño careció del cariño de su madre, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven y le reitero su ayuda, la joven se lo agradeció y lo abrazo, él le correspondió el abrazo, cuando esta se durmió, fue hasta donde Karen y le solicito ayuda tenía que comparar unos vestidos sencillos no muy ajustados, todos sus compañeros se asombraron por el hecho de que tuviera una hermana nadie sabía de su vida, bueno solo Robert pero prefirió mantenerse al margen… al día siguiente antes de que la compañía partiera la llevo al médico, el embarazo iba bien ella tenía un mes y a pesar de la heridas podría viajar... ya en el tren hacia New York. _

_Cami: Terry… haces mucho por mí_

_Terry: eres mi hermana no lo olvides… además si te quedas aquí de seguro te encontrara… él ni se imagina que partes a New York además estas usando mi apellido… tú tranquila es lo mejor _

_Cami: no quiero provocar problemas en tu vida… _

_Terry: tranquila mujer… te soy sincero no sé porque tengo la urgencia de protegerte a ti y al niño… no malinterpretes no me enamorare de ti…_

_Cami: gracias... pero no eres de mi tipo… (Lo dice con un tono sarcástico)_

_Terry: ahora me rechazas… (En tono irónico)_

_Cami: eres guapo (sonrojada) pero no se… no te veo con ojos de _amor...


	8. Chapter 8

_Cami: eres guapo (sonrojada) pero no se… no te veo con ojos de amor…_

_Ambos se miran y sueltan la carcajada, Karen entra en ese momento._

_Karen: vaya es la primara vez que te veo reír... tu hermanita ha mejorado ese humor tuyo_

Terry: que quieres Karen

_Karen: nada solo saber cómo sigue tu hermana de sus heridas… extraño caso de robo (la mira de arriba abajo, Cami quita el rostro) qué piensas decirle a la Susana esa… cuando sepa que te apareció una hermana durante la gira y que vivirán juntos…_

_Terry: no tiene que pensar nada… es mi hermana ha venido desde Londres a visitarme y no le hare el feo… ahora si nos permites…_

_Karen: me estas echando…_

_Cami: creo que fue claro… (La mira con ojos de hielo)_

_Karen: ja… vaya que son hermanos… tiene la misma mirada fría… que les aproveche (sale del vagón) _

_Cami: no deseo ser indiscreta pero quien es Susana_

_Terry la mira con ojos de enojo pero extrañamente respira y le cuenta toda su vida… toda sin omitir detalles, desde que su padre lo separo de su madre y se lo llevo a Londres, el internado, Candy, su separación, su llegada a América, su encuentro, el estreno y ahora su impuesto compromiso, en ocasiones Cami, lloraba, lo abrazaba o reía con él, insólitamente ese viaje los unía más y ambos sentían la necesidad de cuidarse mutuamente. Al llegar a su destino los miembros de la compañía tenían un semana libre, la cual Terry aprovecharía para enseñarle la ciudad a Cami, al llegar al departamento la presento con la dueña como su hermana esta se puso feliz, por el ya que le daba tristeza su soledad la única que en ocasiones lo visitaba era su prometida pero siempre lo dejaba más triste bueno o esa era su impresión, le comento al actor que acababan de dejar un departamento más grande con dos habitaciones en el primer piso, él no dudo en aceptarlo y se mudaron aunque Cami protesto, dos días después se instalaron, descansaron por el viaje y Cami se repuso de sus heridas, el joven la llevo a casa de Eleanor y ahí le contaron todo a la actriz quien se sorprendió por el parecía físico de ambos era mínimo pero ella lo noto, sin embargo apoyo en todo a su hijo y acogió a Cami como a una hija cosa que hizo llorar a la chica, de regreso al departamento se encontraron con una inesperada visita la Sra. Marlow que estaba que se moría de la cólera porque su Yerno no había ido a visitar a su hija y lo encontraba del brazo con una joven._

_Sra. Marlow: señor Grandchester… quien es esta?… (Mirándola de arriba a abajo)_

_Terry: mi hermana Camille Grandchester…_

_Sra. Marlow: no sabía que tenía una hermana…_

_Terry: no se los había dicho… (Usando el sarcasmo)_

_Sra. Marlow: no ha ido a ver a Susy y ella esta triste… lo espera desde que se entero de su regreso _

_Terry: he estado ocupado… _

_Sra. Marlow: Nada es más importante que Susy _

_Terry: mi hermana lo es (mirándola con ojos fríos)_

_Sra. Marlow: bueno eso quiere decir que su padre se ha dignado a venir y firmara la aprobación del matrimonio_

_Cami: siento contradecirla… pero no… mi padre sigue muy ocupado en Londres… deberán esperar un poco más…_

_Terry: ya escuchó a mi hermana ahora si nos disculpa deseamos descansar iré mañana a ver a Susana (iniciaron a caminar)_

_Sra. Marlow: le recuerdo que ella esta invalida por su culpa, por salvarlo (Terry freno de repente, y apretó sus puño cosa que noto Cami)_

_Cami: es usted una manipuladora señora (se volvió y la miro con frialdad)… mi hermano no le pidió a su hija que lo salvara… chantajista… él le está ayudando ya económicamente…._

_Sra. Marlow: ella lo ama… y nadie la amara siendo inválida_

_Terry: iré mañana… buenas tardes (jalo de Cami e inicio de nuevo la marcha)_

_Cami: Terry…_

_Pero el no la dejo hablar caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación, ella prefirió no tocar el tema, no conocía a la tal Susana pero no le agradaba, Terry se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta minutos después escucho la melodía de la armónica, indicio de que él estaba triste. Al día siguiente Terry fue a visitar a la rubia, al regresar a casa Cami lo esperaba con una rica cena, increíblemente este simple detalle cambio el humor del castaño, era tan fácil hablar con la castaña y sentirse bien, solo lo había logrado con Albert y con su pecosa, el tiempo transcurrió a los dos meses de conocerse eran más que grandes amigos realmente eran hermanos, ella consiguió trabajo en una heladería el hecho molesto algo al actor pero ella le comunico que lo ayudaría y no permitiría un NO… era tan obstinada y testaruda como él, Eleanor la visitaba con frecuencia entre ellas se hizo un cariño especial, una tarde luego de salir temprano de su trabajo fue al parque le encantaba darle de comer a las palomas ahí conoció a una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes, que se sentó junto a ella…_

**_Hola… te pareces mucho a alguien mmmm… quien será ahhh si ya me acuerdo el castaño arrogante… Terry es su nombre lo conocí en florida es algo tuyo _**

_Cami se estremeció, miro a la mujer pero esta le dio paz… **siii…es mi hermano…**_

**_Tu hermano… si ya veo, por cierto soy Yenory, dime Ye… imagino no te hablo de mi… _**

_Cami: si lo hizo… y a usted le debo las gracias, le indico mal el camino y gracias a eso nos encontramos… soy Camille pero dígame Cami _

_Ye: ohh… la que está presente en Dios para hacer justicia_

_Cami: también me conto eso…_

_Ye: que tienes ahí (señalando su mano)_

_Cami: mi cheque… mi sueldo…_

_Ye: no es bueno que lo tengas a la mano deberías ir a un banco mira que suerte ahí hay uno y es de los buenos, del consorcio Andry… vamos ábrete una cuenta esos ahorros los necesitaras para cuando nazca el bebe…_

_Cami: eee… como sabe de mi bebe..., aun ni se me nota…_

_Ye: mmmm… digamos que se cosas… anda ve… _

_Cami: no confiaba en esa mujer pero le hizo caso, al llegar a las oficinas se retracto y dio media vuelta para chocar con un hombre casi cae sentada pero con rapidez el joven le ayudo, era un rubio alto de ojos azules y sonrisa agradable_

**_-Tan malo es mi banco que no le agrada… señorita _**

_Pero la chica no le respondió estaba petrificada por la persona enfrente de ella, este hecho no paso desapercibido por el rubio que miro sobre su hombro, al ver el terror en la chica, decidió llevarla a su oficina _

**_-Acompáñeme… no tenga miedo soy William Andry… la atenderé personalmente_**

_Cami: siguiéndolo por inercia… gracias… yo…_

_Albert: tranquila realmente es un hombre que da miedo (llegaron a la oficina de Albert, este le ofreció asiento y un café pero ella negó con la cabeza) y bien dígame en que le puedo ayudar_

_Cami: yo solo quería abrir una cuenta…pero creo que mejor no (asomándose por las aberturas de la ventana) _

_Albert: si usted me dice de donde lo conoce yo le digo que viene hacer_

_Cami: ahhh… queee… de que habla (asumiendo una actitud arrogante)_

_Albert: del señor Aarón Peterson… el hombre que provoco tal temor en esos hermosos ojos (sonríe coquetamente) _

_Cami: no le dirá que estoy aquí (viéndolo temerosamente)_

_Albert: a quien a anunciaría, aun no se su nombre aunque creo conocerla… vino a rogarnos que leyéramos el testamento que su difunto primer suegro dejo… pero eso no puede ser ya que falta uno de los principales beneficiarios… la nieta del hombre_

_Cami: eeeeeeee… (Sentándose en la silla) mi abuelo me ha heredado algo..._

_Albert: eso depende, si usted es Camille Peterson Wilson…la hermosa joven de la que presumía su abuelo_

_Cami: No soy una Peterson (se levanto furiosa)_

_Albert: por ahí escuche eso y más… (Sonrió) uno de mis abogados estuvo indagando y según el señor Davis usted la paso muy mal… me alegra que este con vida… su abuelo era un gran amigo y socio._

_Cami: gracias… pero no me interesa nada de la herencia si con ello corremos peligro_

_Albert: corremos… (Levantando la ceja)_

_Cami: yo me entiendo Sr. William… gracias por encubrirme… si me disculpa_

_Albert: yo que usted lo hablo con ese o esa que también correría peligro, estamos hablando de que muchos de los negocios de su abuelo estas frenados y miles de personas dependen de ese trabajo… _

_Cami: gracias (lo mira de manera fría, mientras se levanta y busca la salida) lo meditare_

_Albert: donde he visto esa mirada…_

_Al llegar a casa Cami se encuentra con Terry y Eleanor, estos la encuentran algo pálida por lo que el castaño le exige que platiqué lo sucedido ella lo hace, al final del relato Eleanor sugiere enfrentar la situación, ellos la apoyaran y no permitirán que le pase nada…_

_A la mañana siguiente Cami se dirige al Banco, hablo personalmente con Albert y acuerdan la reunión para el día siguiente a la cual asisten Aarón, su esposa, Philip, Estefanía y su prometido Lucas, junto con un abogado, además estaba Albert y George con los abogados que llevaron el papeleo ya que las empresas Andry eran socios de algunos negocios, las sorpresas no se hicieron esperar, Cami sintió ganas de vomitar al ver al padre de su hijo o hija con la que supuestamente era su hermana, Eleanor tenía razón y solo estaba por el apellido, Terry y Albert se sorprendieron mutuamente, el rubio porque su amigo acompañará a la joven, se le hizo muy extraño y el castaño por descubrir que él era el Tío abuelo Williams, tuvo que contenerse por no preguntar por su pecosa…_

_George solicito a los recién llegados que se sentaran así lo hicieron Cami quedo entre Terry y Eleanor y sostenía una mano de ambos para obtener fuerza, Philip le sonreía, mostraba alegría de verla bien al igual que la madre de este, no así con los demás, un abogado comenzó la lectura de la última voluntad del Sr. Wilson _

**_"Primero que todo deseo disculparme contigo mi pequeña melcochita…por mis prejuicios tontos te impuse un hombre que en vez de facilitarte las cosas te los complico, fui un ciego al negarte la verdad imagino que a estas alturas Aarón ya te dijo que no es tu padre… y me alegra porque al hacerlo rompe con el contrato y todas mis empresas, propiedades y negocios pasan a ser tuyos, mi única heredera, sangre de mi sangre…_**

_El abogado corta con la lectura… ya investigamos y nos enteramos por parte del testimonio del señor Davis el mayordomo y los padres del señor Lucas ex prometido de la dama que usted le grito que no era su hija… por si pensaba negarlo. Aarón se puso blanco de la impresión y luego rojo de la ira, Cami apretaba las manos de sus acompañantes. Continúo la lectura_

**_…no obstante al ser menor de edad le pido a mi buen amigo George y William, te ayuden y coopere hasta que tu verdadero padre se haga presente… él mi niña no sabe de tu existencia nunca le permití a tu madre se lo informara… tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor… y tu hubieras sido feliz… se que eres capaz de llevar mis negocios yo mismo te enseñe… pero hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad y te cases con un buen hombre debes tener apoyo… y estoy seguro de que él lo hará es un buen hombre se que quiso a tu madre pero estaba casado o tenía amoríos con otra mujer, no me di a la tarea de indagar, incluso tuvo un hijo con ella cosa que me molesto y por lo que los separe, luego tu madre apareció embarazada e hice un trato con Aarón para que te diera su amor de padre cosa que no hizo…pero ya no puedo hacer nada más que pedir tu perdón, ya le he escrito a tu padre y le puse al tanto de todo pidiendo me perdone y confiando en que crea mis palabras de no ser así te ruego pequeña que vayas en su búsqueda al verte sabrá que no miento… el vive en Londres y es un noble su nombre Richard Grandchester, Duque de Grandchester… perdóname hijita"_**

_La sorpresa fue para todos, Eleanor se puso blanca y apretó la mano de Cami la cual junto con Terry se habían puesto en pie, este soltó la mano del joven incrédulo mientras que Albert llego justo a tiempo para recibirla en brazos._

**_Fin Flash back _**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

_TC GAN :Hola! gracias ami por darte la vueltita... _

_Alhel Garcs: Hello! gracias por leer el fic, si algo loco al inicio... pero haber como se termina desarrollando _

Gracias a las que leen la historia...


	9. Chapter 9

Terry: te ves hermosa luciérnaga…

Cami: estas bien brolis? No te duele nada… te diste un golpe muy feo…

Terry: me he dado peores… pero quien me derribo

Cami: era una sorpresa… lo siento (mirando a su marido quien tenía en brazos al niño)

Terry trata de ponerse en pie, Albert lo ayuda, al hacerlo saluda como se debe al rubio, descubre al pequeño Anthony sano en brazos de su madre y se le estruja el corazón al ver una pequeña motita castaña acurrucada y sollozando en brazos de su cuñado… sonríe y camina hasta ellos… siente una gran felicidad.

Terry: con que esta es mi sorpresa… (Le toca la cabecita para que lo vea) acaso no me piensas saludar…

El niño mantiene su rostro escondido en el hueco del cuello del padre sollozando.

Terry: vamos Richi, es que acaso no vas a curar mis heridas con un gran abrazo…

El niño se aparta lentamente del cuello del hombre… fija sus ojitos celestes vidriosos en los zafiros…

Richi: papi tedy… no nojado… fui niño mao (hipando por el llanto)

Terry: si no me abrazas si…

Richi: sopesa… no queo con abelo…

Dijo tirándole los bracitos para que lo alzara cosa que el castaño lo hizo con gusto, extendiéndolo por los aires para soltarlo y volverlo atrapar, el niño ríe con ganas y Terry con él, pero en una de tantas atrapadas se detiene y lo observa tan fijamente como al rubiecito, el pequeño al sentir el calor y los brazos del hombre se acurruca en su pecho y llora de alegría… tenían ya casi seis meses desde que el actor fuera a visitarlo, Terry haciendo todo el uso de su autocontrol, intento suprimir sus propias lagrimas, pero una traicionera rodo por su mejilla… ay… tenía a su hermana, a pesar de ser medios hermanos su lazo fue tan diferente a los otros hijos del duque… bueno ahí ni relación hubo, Cami y el compartieron una niñez sola, alejada de sus padres, y sufrieron en el amor, su encuentro tan extraño les enseño que la sangre jala y ella y sobrino se convirtieron en dos seres de luz que cambiaron su oscura vida y soledad… por eso desde que se entero de ella, está se convirtió en su luciérnaga…

Terry: bueno ya deja de llorar….

Richi: tas mojado…

Terry; eeee… pero como… (Mira a su cuñado)

**-Queee…. **Levantando los hombros**…Tenía que hacerte reaccionar… y era buena idea… **

Terry: muy conveniente. (Cami se acerca a su hermano y los tres Grandchester lo miran con ojos fríos)

**La** **mirada de los Grandchester… te considero amigo**

Cami: Armand no te hagas el inocente… imagino que lo has disfrutado…

Albert: bueno familia no entremos en discusión o a Terry se le alborota la jaqueca… ve a cambiarte antes de que tu esposa, aparezca…

Armand: hablando de ella cuñado… como van las cosas…

**Si… estoy dispuesta a darle un buen jalón de orejas**… la esposa de Albert se acerca ya que Anthony algo celoso insiste en estar en brazos de su tío, al llegar el castaño lo toma en brazos…

Terry: como estas hermosa… (Suspira) como bien saben las cosas no han sido nada fáciles de unos meses para acá… pero no la culpen en su condición es muy normal…

Cami: y es que acaso eso te hace solo culpable a ti…

Terry: no luciérnaga pero que ayude… ayude… no me malinterpreten saben que la amo con mi vida… pero mi carácter no me ayuda mucho (camina al sillón con ambos niños en brazos y se sienta colocando a cada uno en sus rodillas y moviendo estas para arriba y abajo) además de no tener paciencia y el estrés de la nueva obra… fiuuuuuuuuu… hace de la casa un campo minado

Las parejas se acomodaron en la salita a escuchar al castaño

Albert: pero acaso ella no sigue las indicaciones médicas…

Terry: como si no la conocieras…pero sus cambios de ánimo en conjunto a mi temperamento han sido muy mala combinación desde el accidente…

**Uyyyyyyyyy… es una inconsciente mira que arriesgarse por esa estupidez… **

Terry: jajajaja no hagas caras porque te ven las

**Las que… atrévete mocoso malcriado y ya verás**… (Levantándose y amenazando con golpearlo con la mano para)

Terry: no cambias… jajajaja… sigues siendo la misma… (Los niños se contagian por la risa del actor y comienzan a reír contagiando a los otros adultos)

**Albert… espero no te rías de mi…**

Albert: lo siento princesa pero en algo tiene razón Terry… eres la misma (levantándose para abrazarla) y no digas que no ya que tú misma dices que no puedes ser una dama como lo exige la sociedad

**Con ustedes siempre pierdo no es justo… Cami ayúdame (haciendo puchero) **

Cami: jejeje… lo siento pero una duquesa no se inmiscuye en cosa de plebeyos…

Terry: el conejo hablado de las orejas del burro… si no me equivoco la última carta del duque decía…

Cami: Terryyyyyyyy…. (Tirándole uno de los cojines y)

**Terry…** se escucho desde el inicio de la escalera la voz de la rubia…

Los invitados se levantaron y fue la rubia esposa de Albert que siguiendo su impulsivo instinto llego a la escalera y ambas rubias sonrieron y al unisón se llaman por sus nombres…

* * *

_TC GAN: híjole lo había escuchado, pero lo de chananannnnn leche con pan es nuevo... me dejas usar la frase en alguna parte que ya mi cerebrito ideo dentro de la historia? siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_Alhel Garcs: Hello! misterio de mujer uno aclarado... jejeje faltan dos... tales en el siguiente cap. que es otro flash back... _

Gracias a las que leen la historia...


	10. Chapter 10

_Disculpen por la tardanza pero mi hermano se va a casar en menos 4 días y es de locos, además tuve que presentar unos informes de urgencia para el trabajo y no tenía cabeza..._

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Flash back **

Candy ya tenía 11 meses de estar en el hogar de Pony, después de la reunión con Paty, Annie y Archie, descubrir que Albert era su tutor, amigo, benefactor y su príncipe además de tratar de sanar su corazón; intento volver a chicago pero para hacerlo debería usar el apellido Andry y se negaba a ello ya que la Tía exigía dejara el trabajo y se comportara como una dama de sociedad, siguiendo el ejemplo de Eliza, por lo que después de una caliente discusión se regreso al Hogar de sus madres y les ayudo con el cuido de los niños a demás de trabajar con el Dr. Leonard del pueblo , ese día había recibido carta de Albert quien tenía ya 7 meses en Escocia anunciando que regresaría, si la carta estaba en lo correcto sería en una semana….

Corrió llena de alegría hacia su colina realmente lo extrañaba, hablarían extensamente y le presentaría a sus nuevos amigo. La semana paso rápidamente y el rubio antes de ir a saludar a su familia que lo esperaban en Lakewood fue al hogar a ver a su pequeña e intentar convencerla que se mudara a vivir con él a la mansión de las rosas, el tiempo y la distancia lo habían hecho comprender la necesidad de tenerla cerca, no se daría por vencido, al llegar saludo a las dos mujeres que con una sonrisa en los labios le indicaron que la siempre impulsiva joven se encontraba en la colina, el rubio sin más se dirigió al lugar a lo lejos la distinguió recostada en el pasto con los brazos flexionados detrás de su cabeza y una hoja de algo en la boca, le llamo mucho la atención verla tan cambiada, su cuerpo se veía más voluptuoso, largo y inclusive su cabello se veía diferente, más claro, su corazón le comenzó a latir vehementemente conforme se acercaba.

La rubia al escuchar los pasos acercarse ni se inmuto siguió en su faena de relax, cosa que extraño al joven.

Albert: vaya espere otro tipo de recibimiento…algo más cariño (pero no tuvo respuesta), es que acaso estas molesta conmigo pequeña… mira que si no te portas bien no te daré tus regalos (lo dijo volteando la cara cruzando los brazos y tratando de sonar enfada pero con burla)

Sin embargo lo único que obtuvo fue un gruñido lo que lo hizo girar automáticamente para perderse en unos ojos verdes tan claro y cristalinos que por un segundo lo transportaron a la nada, la joven se había incorporado quedando sentada y con las rodillas flexionadas viéndolo fijamente con cara de enojo.

**Yo no necesito que me den regalos… puedo conseguir lo que me agrada por mi cuenta… para eso trabajo… y gracias a tu interrupción no he terminado mi descanso…**

Albert: yooo… loo..sien..to (sacudiendo la cabeza para salir de su embobamiento y mirándola fijamente) te confundí con…

**ALBERT!...** se escucho un grito de esa voz cantarina que tanto extrañaba el rubio y de un momento a otro y liguero golpe le lleno de una sensación cálida al sentir los brazos alrededor de su cintura…

Albert: Candy… pequeña (correspondiendo al abrazo y encontrándose con una dulce sonrisa y una verde mirada tan tierna y profunda que le estremeció)

Candy: la señorita Pony me dijo que estabas aquí… veo que ya conociste a mi nueva amiga

Ambos se giraron para verla ella un se encontraba aun sentada pero mirando hacia otro lado…

Albert: tu amiga! (cuestiono algo extrañado)

Candy: SIP… es casi como una hermana…

Albert: eeeeeeee… pero…

Candy: Kay, el es Albert, de quien tanto te he hablado… (Sonrojándose), Albert ella es Kay… se queda en el hogar desde hace 6 meses, es medico de animales y está atendiendo el ganado del rancho de Tom y de señor Cartwright (Albert la miro sorprendido pero la chica seguía viendo hacia otro lado lo que le pareció muy descortés al rubio)

Albert: le reitero mi disculpa por la confusión.

Kay: pierda cuidado (sin volver a verlo) Candy (se gira y le da una tierna expresión) es mejor que acompañes a tu…. Amigo (lo mira de arriba abajo) o no te dará tus regalitos…

Candy: eeeeeeee…

Albert: ya te pedí una disculpa…

Kay: (incorporándose acercándose hasta donde ellos y golpeándole el pecho con un dedo) y yo ya la he aceptado… ahora si me disculpan estoy descansando y ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar… Candy se amable e invita a tu amigo… a una taza de lo que sea… por favor...

Candy: eeee… sip… disculpa ya te dejamos… vamos Albert…

Albert: pero porque si la colina no tiene dueño…

Candy: ayer y parte de hoy no hemos descansado ya que varias vacas del rancho de Tom estaban en labor dos de ellas se complicaron y Kay tuvo que intervenir de emergencia sabes… no ha descansado y se pone de malas, además su padre no le dio una muy buena noticia (se lo dijo como susurro)

Albert: mmmm… Que descanse (dijo el rubio que sin ganas siguió a su pequeña)

Kay: no se han ido… (Acostándose nuevamente en el pasto y mirando al cielo)

Los rubios llegaron a la humilde casa, Candy no dejaba de contarles todas sus aventuras con Kay y lo bien que se llevaba, el rubio aun estaba extrañado pues la joven con él fue todo lo contrario a lo que le decía su pequeña… luego de hablar de todo lo que ambos vivieron durante esos meses el rubio se fue a la mansión sin la pecosa ya que ella no deseaba imponer su presencia a la tía, durante una semana Albert la visitaba casi a diario y a veces la rubia no se encontraba pues o acompañaba a Kay atender el ganado o estaba en el pueblo ayudando al Doctor, la relación del rubio y Kay, era de cortesía y mejorando cuando la chica estaba relajada y tranquila era dulce y amable tan impulsiva tal cual la describía la pecosa, pero tenía un carácter que le recordaba a Terry tan explosivo defensivo, había algo en ella que lo intrigaba… al terminar la semana la mejor yegua de Lakewood enfermo y ambas rubias asistieron por petición del patriarca, Kay la reviso, diagnostico y curo, no era nada de qué preocuparse, feliz el joven, las invito a tomar el té sin saber que eso daría pie a un calvario…

Albert: gracias por atender a mi yegua

Kay: es mi trabajo… no puedo ver sufrir a un animal

Albert: eres muy buena….

Kay: insinúas algo

Albert: no… porque siempre debes estar a la defensiva…

Kay: porque siempre desean pasarme por encima por el hecho de ser mujer…

Candy: podrían ustedes dejar de pelear un momento y disfrutar el té (rodando los ojos)

Albert: disculpa…. La tía abuela ha preparado un baile para este domingo y me encantaría contar con su presencia…

Candy: enserio…. eso sería…

Albert: serias mi acompañante… por favor Candy…

Candy: que dices Kay?…

Kay: quieres asistir?

Candy: tengo tiempo de no hacerlo y así te presentare a Archie y Annie… me imagino que asistirán

Albert: por supuesto

Kay: de acuerdo pero permítame traer a Tom como mi acompañante no deseo hacer mal tercio

Albert: no hay problema…

En eso la puerta se abre dejando pasar a una muy malintencionada Eliza Legan que escucho la conversación y quien no perdió tiempo en soltar veneno al ver que su madre y la tía se disponían a entrar…

Eliza: pero que cosas dices tío, no te puedes dar el luego de invitar a cualquiera a la gran fiesta que dará la tía…

Albert: mide tus palabras Eliza (al ver la cara de tristeza de Candy y de furia de Kay)

Eliza: la Tía Elroy no permitirá que unas gatas de establo, mal olorosas y mugrientas que no tienen ni donde caer muertas asistan y menos que una sea tu acompañante…

Albert: mide tus palabras (al ver a las chicas apretando los puños y mandíbula, una por enojo y la otra por impotencia)

Eliza: lo mejor es que yo sea tu acompañante para que a tu lado tengas una verdadera dama que te sepa dejar en alto con los invitados, no lo cree señora Elroy

Las mujeres habían escuchado todo y mantenían silencio

Sara: creo que Eliza tiene razón… William, como patriarca no puedes traer a dos pueblerinas a una fiesta de gala piensa que las pones en una encrucijada en cuestión de su vestido, no tendrán medios para comprar uno que este a nivel del evento…

Albert: eso no tiene que ser problema Candy sigue siendo una Andry, por lo que yo le compare uno

Tía Elroy: ya no queda tiempo para eso además… ella no actúa como una Andry… no se comporta como una dama de sociedad y puede dejarte en ridículo… apoyo la noción de Eliza de que ella sea tu acompañante…

Albert: ME NIEGO… será Candy… y Kay está invitada y puede traer a quien guste.

Eliza: jajajaja jajajaja y a ella también le compras un vestido o un traje de hombre (la joven vestía con overol y una camisa para tener mejor movimiento en la atención con los animales, las damas soltaron a reír)

Albert: ELISA

Kay: ME CANSE YA ES SUFICIENTE!… (Levantándose de golpe y golpeando la mesa al punto de provocar silencio en los presentes y una expresión de asombro)

Tía: que modales son esos

Eliza: que esperabas de una gata de establo…

Kay: pues esta gata de establo sabe sacar muy bien las uñas… mocosita y te aseguro que se tragaran sus palabras… ahora si me disculpan me retiro… vienes Candy (mirando a la chica que tenía la cabeza gacha)

Albert: espera por favor… (Levantándose para seguirlas)

Pero ya Candy se había puesto en pie y tomado la mano que Kay le ofrecía para salir de la mansión…

Sara: déjalas William no has visto que se han atrevido a amenazarnos

Eliza: como si dos pobretonas pudieran con los Andry y los Legan

Albert: vendrán a la fiesta y punto… entendido…. Y yo mismo me encargare de comprar el vestido para Candy que será mi acompañante… (Mirando a las mujeres de su familia)

Kay: no es necesario… gracias… y pierda cuidado que estas gatas asistirán al dichoso baile y demostraran quien maúlla mejor (viendo con odio a Eliza quien sonreía con maldad) si nos disculpan

Kay quien iba como un miura de enojada saco a Candy de la mansión sin darle tiempo al rubio de despedirse, estaba tan indignada de la manera en que esas "damas" las trataron que por primera vez en la vida tenía todas las intenciones de hacer justicia y claro que lo haría y declararía la guerra en el famoso baile…unas horas más tarde Albert llego al hogar en busca de las chicas para pedir de nuevo una disculpa y dejarle dinero a Candy para que comprar un vestido pero las amables mujeres le comunicaron que las rubias habían partido hacia nada y vendrían hasta el domingo para asistir a la fiesta.

_TC GAN: gracias... _

Gracias a las que leen la historia...


	11. Chapter 11

_El día de la fiesta llego y Albert se encontraba nervioso no había tenido noticias de las rubias en los pasados 3 días y si Kay había convencido a Candy de no asistir, donde se habían metido, y si no consiguieron un vestido para la ocasión, y si realmente estaban ofendidas… el rubio se pasaba la mano por la cabeza en reiteradas ocasión demostrando la ansiedad que sentía, si Candy no asistía lo más seguro es que la tía le impondría a Eliza como acompañante asegurándose a comprometerlo para que no pudiera negarse…_

_Eliza: hola tío parece que las gatas no pudieron venir_

_Albert: Eliza…_

_Eliza: te gusta mi vestido lo compramos en la mejor tienda de New York (era un vestido elegante color champan, largo con encajes que entallaba a la cintura y se dejaba caer en falda) _

_Albert ni cuidado le prestó, en eso George se le acerco para informarle que uno de los socios mayorista había aceptado la invitación y del cual dependían gran cantidad de negocios e inversiones ya que el hombre era tan o quizás más rico que los mismos Andry y provenía de una de las familias más importantes de Europa._

_Albert: Eliza si me permites debo atender a este invitado personalmente,_

_Eliza: pero permíteme acompañarte (y sin dar tiempo a que el rubio le respondiera se le guindo del brazo y lo acompaño)._

_Al llegar donde el hombre que tendía unos 70 años este se encontraba en una amena platica con la tía abuela y los señores Legan._

_George: disculpen señor Lancaster, déjeme presentarle a William Albert Andry..._

_Albert: un placer (extendiendo la mano para saludarlo)_

_Lancaster: el placer es mío, gracias por la invitación…_

_En eso se escucharos unos cuchicheos y algunos ohhhhhhhhh de otros invitados provocando que la orquesta detuviera la música y obligando a los anfitriones y familia Legan a mirar la causa de tal suceso. Albert abrió los ojos como platos, Eliza se puso roja como un tomate, la Tía blanca como el papel y la Señora Legan no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro. Caminando hacia ellos de manera angelical venian Tom vestido exquisitamente con un traje muy elegante estilo cowboy y de cada lado dos rubias despampanantes mostrando una gracia nata y sencillamente elegante, Candy traía un vestido corte princesa color verde olivo, que se entallaba perfectamente a su cuerpo sin caer en lo vulgar, el cabello recogido en un moño delicadamente elaborado de donde caían algunos risos además de un collar de esmeraldas muy sencillo pero costoso y Kay venia vestida de color azul rey con un corsé en la parte de arriba y enagua con caída campana y cabello recogido en una cola a medio lado que lo hacía caer sobre hombro que estaban descubiertos, se veía mucho más hermosa ya que acentuaba sus curvas de mujer, traía un exclusivo collar de zafiros con incrustaciones de diamantes, definitivamente mejor vestidas que Eliza… se acercaron con tal encanto hacia los anfitriones pero en el rostro de la rubia mayor se podía identificar un mueca de triunfo inexplicable… Albert salió de su mutisismo y al querer acercarse hacia las damas fue interrumpido por el señor Lancaster quien extendió la mano para tomar la de Kay_

_Lancaster: señores Andry, Señores Legan permítanme presentarles a mi hija Kayrel Lancaster y sus amigos Candy White y Tom Stevens…_

_La expresión en los rostros de los presentes fue indescriptible la tía abuela casi se desmaya pero lo soporto para evitar dar de que hablar, los Legan tenían rostro de miedo y Albert no salía aun de su asombro…_

_Eliza: suuu... hi..ja… (con voz temblorosa)_

_Lancaster: si mi pequeño monstruillo… verdad (mirándola con devoción) debo decirles que me es imposible negarle algo… (Las Legan y la tía tragaron grueso) motivo por el cual es toda una rebelde (ríe suavemente) es toda una doctora de animales y le encanta trabajar en ello…_

_Kay: papi… (Con voz melosa que sorprendió a Albert) ya les dijiste la noticia…_

_Albert: que noticia._

_Lancaster: verán aparte de su preparación medica mi monstruito es una gran empresaria, negociante y administradora, no se le escapa negocio y hace dos días me pidió le dejara encargarse de los negocios que tengo con su familia y la de los Legan y se lo concedí de ahora en adelante ella está autorizada para todo lo relacionado con nuestros negocios…_

_QUEEEEEEEEEEEE… se dejaron decir las damas Legan y los Andry sintieron que les movieron el piso…_

_Kay: papi… mira el señor Wilson (señalando a un hombre mayor)… recuerda que debes acordar la fecha de la entrega del oficio para el traslado de la mercancía… ve aprovecha…_

_Lancaster: cierto... ven lo que les dije… discúlpenme_

_Kay le sonreía dulcemente a su padre mientras lo veía alejarse para que luego su rostro cambiara por uno duro y de expresión fría, viendo fijamente a los que días atrás la humillaron por su apariencia humilde_

_Kay: Vaya señorita Legan un lindo vestido pero demasiado sencillo para una gala de esta altura donde lo compro en New York… muy corriente no cree… parece que estas gatas se visten mejor que usted ya que son importados de Europa… ahhhhhhh (interrumpiéndola) quiero dejar muy en claro que ustedes tienen razón no soy una dama de sociedad… soy una mujer de negocios por lo que en mis manos está la estabilidad económica de los Andry y… (Mirando de arriba abajo a Eliza) de los paracitos de familia que tienen a su alrededor… por lo cual le sugiero que midan sus palabras al expresar cualquier comentario hacia la clase humilde o específicamente hacia Candy que de ahora en adelante esta bajo mi protección y si ella es insultada, maltratada o le hacen lo mínimo… miro fijamente a los ojos a Eliza… terminare todo negocio… entendido._

_Los presentes no tenían palabras… Albert se sentía petrificado y a la tía abuela le comenzó a doler la cabeza…_

_Kay: disculpe señor William… (Albert la miro a los ojos, realmente era una mujer hermosa, ahora entendía su actitud y temperamento típico de un empresario) acaso no solicito usted a Candy que fuera su acompañante (mirando como Eliza lo tomaba aun del brazo) en Europa consideramos un descortesía faltar a la palabra… no opina lo mismo señora Andry (viendo a la tía que la miraba con ojos de escepticismo)_

_Tía: William lleva a Candy a la pista y abran el baile…_

_Albert: eeee… si… ofreciendo la mano a la pecosa pero sin poder quitar la mirada de los ojos de su nueva socia…_

_Kay: señor William_

_Albert: (deteniéndose pues ya se dirigía a la pista de baile) si_

_Kay: deseo ver el documento sobre la excavación de las minas, pasado mañana antes del medio día en la colina de Pony… lo espero y sea puntual no me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo… claro_

_Albert miro a George que también estaba asombrado pero este le hizo una seña con la cabeza por lo que el rubio contesto –ahí los tendrá_

_Kay: señor Legan, para mañana a las 3 de la tarde quiero un balance general de los ingresos que han dejado los 3 negocios que lleva con mi padre, si me permiten (dio media vuelta le sonrió a Tom que le ofreció el brazo para ir a la pista de baile pero enseguida se detuvo y giro para ver a Eliza) querida creo que quedo comprobado que esta gata es toda una pantera a diferencia de otras que no pasan de ser…. (Levanto los hombros giro y se marcho con Tom para disfrutar de la fiesta, cosa que no pudo hacer los Legan ya que el pobre hombre pagando por las imprudencias de su esposa e hija tuvieron que marchar se para que a él le diera tiempo de tener la documentación solicitada para el día siguiente)._

_La noche fue una velada majestuoso, la tía Elroy tuvo que excusarse y retirarse agradeciendo que no le diera un ataque por todo lo sucedido, Candy dejo en alto a Albert ante sus otro socios, pero el rubio no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le repararían los tratos con la rubia Lancaster…_

_Al día siguiente el señor Legan presento el papeleo a la hora indicada, pero la rubia encontró un sinfín de errores dejando claro que manejaba perfectamente los negocios por lo que el hombre tuvo una semana para pulirse y trabajar._

_En la colina de Pony el día fechado y antes del medio día George y Albert hacían arribo para negociar con la joven rubia que se encontraba tendida en el suelo descansando junto con la pecosa, al llegar los hombres extendió la mano para recibir los documentos y dar lectura a los mismos…._

_Kay: acaso considera que soy estúpida… (Mostrando gran seriedad)_

_Albert: a que se refiere_

_Kay: el inciso A, del párrafo 7, no coincide con la clausura 45, del insumo en cuestión, además de que los balances no concuerdan con el resultado del inventario de los último meses y existe una gran diferencia entre el porcentaje de ingresos y el de salidas…_

_Albert: Queeeeeeeeee… no puede ser arrebatándole el papel y leyéndolo pero (mostrándoselo a un desconcertado George) los hemos revisado antes de venir…_

_Kay: aja… vuélvalos a traen en tres días, esta vez nos veremos en el rancho de los Steven…_

_Y ahí inicio el calvario para ambos, George y Albert realizaban los documentos a conciencia y revisaban constantemente pero estos al llegar a manos de la empresaria siempre reflejaban errores, o simples o complejos favoreciendo a los Andry o desfavoreciéndolos, en fin como ella decía errores de principiantes, los días pasaron en ese vaivén de papeles y errores hasta que ambos jóvenes se vieron en la necesidad de viajar a New York por la muerte de uno de los socios, el señor Wilson. El rubio porque el consorcio llevaba documentos importantes y la rubia porque era gran amiga de la nieta del hombre. Ahí seguirían los negocios._

_Después de un acuerdo común y un tiempo de tregua los rubios convinieron llevar a la pecosa que debía enfrentarse a su pasado y resolver un asunto pendiente con cierto actor, Candy no tuvo escapatoria y termino en New York con su dos amigos, sin entender claramente los motivos que los impulsaban a meterse en su vida, la rubia empresaria, porque sabía que solo si lo enfrentaba, el corazón de su amiga sanaría y él rubio porque aun guardaba la esperanza de ocupar un lugar más privilegiado en el corazón de su pecosa._

_El tiempo transcurrió y no se encontraba a la nieta del señor Wilson tras averiguaciones realizadas en Florida se descubrió el maltrato físico y verbal que recibió la joven de su supuesto "Padre" el señor Aarón Peterson, pero a unas semanas de darse por vencidos la aludida llego sola a uno de los Bancos del consorcio Andry, entrevistándose con Albert y citándose un día después para la lectura del testamento del buen Wilson el cual fue un día de muchas sorpresas._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Gracias a las que leen la historia...**


	12. Chapter 12

Mientras Terry procesaba el hecho de que su falsa hermana en realidad era su media hermana, sintió una ráfaga de viento por su espalda y volvió en si al escuchar un grito ahogado de las mujeres y un MALDICION! De alguno de los hombres presentes, instintivamente giro para donde se encontraban las dos mujeres de su vida y se encontró con la castaña en brazos de su amigo, quien se encontraba de rodillas sosteniéndola y Eleanor le hacía aire con su abanico, recordado la condición de su ahora verdadera hermana se apresuro en tomarla en brazos y pedir al rubio un doctor lo antes posible, este con un movimiento de cabeza asintió y miro a George que abría la puerta del salón topándose con dos pares de ojos color verde de tono diferentes que lo miraron con extrañeza…por la actitud pedía paso libre para que alguien saliera, la pecosa no pudo distinguir el significado del pinchazo que recibió su corazón al ver al actor salir del lugar con una hermosa castaña en brazos y una cara de gran preocupación, seguido por su hermosa madre y Albert. Quien al verlas sintió un alivio y algo de preocupación

Albert: Kay, pequeña pueden revisarla…en lo que George va por un medico

Kay: no es necesario yo me ocupa, vamos Candy (pero ella estaba petrificada) CANDY! La llamo sacándola de su actitud tomándola del brazo y llevándola hacia donde se encontraban los castaños.

Al entrar al cuarto donde George llevo a los jóvenes Terry acostó delicadamente a Cami sobre un sofá, tomándole una mano con la suya y con la otra dándole suaves palmaditas en la mejilla para que reaccionara a la vez que la llamaba dulcemente, tan concentrado y preocupado estaba que no se percato de la presencia de las rubia y de cómo una de ellas lo miraba con devoción y profundo dolor ya que en su cabecita solo una idea rondaba… él no está con Susana… sino con esta chica".

Kay tomo del brazo al joven y solicito que saliera este fue jalado por su madre, aun ninguno echaba de ver la presencia de la pecosa, al ser sacado del lugar y antes de que la puerta de diera en las narices, Terry solo pudo decir, está embarazada… lo que termino por destrozar el corazón de Candy.

Kay: Candy… Candy… que te pasa?... que tienes… (La llamaba la rubia empresaria pero esta no reaccionaba)… Candy te sientes mal (el zarandeo por los hombros)

Candy: eeee (con ojos cristalinos)

Kay: que pasa… que tienes… (Preocupada)

Candy: Te…Terry (logro decir mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas)

Kay: Terry… (Mirando hacia la puerta, la chica y cayendo en razón) ese es Terry…Terry

Candy: si (asintió y en un susurro dijo) pero ella no es Susana (señalando a la chica que se encontraba desfallecida en el sofá)

Kay se giro para verla y se sorprendió ya habían pasado dos o tres años desde la última vez que la vio pero no había cambiado nada era su pequeña amiga, aquella con la que compartiera sus secretos, sus sueños y la soledad del internado, a la que muchas veces se habían llevado de vacaciones porque su padre la había dejado olvidada en el colegio y su abuelo el buen Wilson por cuestiones de negocios no podía hacerse cargo, la rubia sintió una opresión dos amigas queridas sufrían pero que hacer?

Kay: siéntate Candy y tranquilízate… tú querías su felicidad y a lo mejor Cami lo es… vinimos aquí por la verdad ahora debes ser fuerte (miraba a su amiga a los ojos y trataba de ocultar el dolor que compartía con ella) recuerda que **Amar es entregar desinteresadamente sin esperar recibir nada… solo gratificarse uno mismo con la acción… **y es precisamente lo que tu decidiste aquel día de invierno en el hospital, entregarle su libertada a Terry para que cumpliera a Susana y te sentiste bien por ellos porque creías hacer lo correcto pero cachorrita el **amor no es algo que se impone, se conquista y deja fluir** y tal vez ese fue el error… Terry no amaba a Susana, se sentía comprometido a la que quería era a ti y si recuerda ambos prometieron ser felices tal vez Cami es la felicidad

Estas palabras primero hicieron que el corazón Candy se terminara de desquebrajar pero estaban llenas de razón, ella tomo una decisión por los dos pensando en el bienestar del actor, y a pesar de su dolor era feliz pensando que él lo seria, si no lo fue con Susana eso no tenía que perturbarla ya que lo que deseaba era la felicidad de Terry, recordó lo que el castaño deseaba una familia y se alegro sinceramente de que la obtuviera aunque no hubiera sido con ella, se levanto más serena y tranquila dispuesta ayudar a Kay, porque así seguía contribuyendo en la felicidad de su rebelde actor.

Candy: Terry dijo que estaba embarazada (Kay le tomaba el pulso)

Kay: (abriendo los ojos como platos) eso no lo escuche… debemos aflojar su vestido, ayúdame a soltarlo.

Ambas chicas lo hicieron Candy la incorporo y sostenía mientras que Kay soltaba los botones de la espalda, pero no lograron evitar el gesto de horro que se dibujo en el rostro al ver las cicatrices que la joven llevaba en la espalda, la furia se hizo presente en la empresaria, eso era atroz sabía del mal trato que recibía la joven departe de su padre pero esto era imperdonable, Candy no pudo contener las lagrimas, por el tiempo de las cicatrices se veía que eran recientes a lo mejor de tres meses porque no estaban del todo sanas. La chica comenzó lentamente a reaccionar, llamando débilmente al actor…

Cami: Terry…Terry…

Kay: shhhhh (tocando su cabello para tranquilizarla y hablándole de la forma más dulce) tranquila **draugas**… tranquila… no pasa nada…

Cami al reconocer esa típica forma de llamarla se incorporo de golpe y giro para ver quien la tenía apoyada sobre su pecho, en su rostro surgió la felicidad y sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial… **seseu** dijo y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas descargando del dolor de todo lo vivido meses atrás y de que de una u otro forma aun no había podido liberar con su hermano…

Mientras la chica se desahogaba con su confidente ante la extrañeza de las rubias, fuera de la habitación un muy preocupado Terry caminaba de un lado a otro en espera de saber sobre su hermana ante los ojos de angustia de su madre y de sorpresa de su amigo, de repente se freno en seco y giro con tal rabia contenida para ver a su madre y decir.

Terry: esto no se lo perdonare al duque… como pudo…

Eleanor: hijo el no sabe…. No sabía… bueno no lo juzgues antes de…

Albert: amigo debe ser una gran sorpresa… pero no te condenes ustedes no sabían de su parentesco….

Terry: qué demonios dices (con furia y confundido)

Albert: de tu relación con… (Callo al ver los ojos de su amigo)

Eleanor: no ellos no… ohh señor Andry están pensando mal… (Terry al entender la confusión del rubio y del mismo pelinegro, suspiro tomo la mano de su madre para tranquilizarse y conto la historia)

Albert: Dios! No puede ser… es cierto eso de que la sangre jala… amigo lo siento pero… enserio pensé que ustedes…

Terry: muchos piensan eso pero, mi corazón sigue siendo de Candy… a todo esto como esta ella?

Albert: (limpio su garganta) es que acaso no te diste cuenta…

Terry: que (mostrando desconcierto)

Albert: (suspiro) ella está adentro atendiendo a tu hermana

Terry: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (se sentó de golpe y Eleanor se llevo las manos a la boca, lo más seguro es que ella también malinterpreto las cosas)

En eso el señor Peterson llego a donde ellos muy molesto y se dejo decir un montón de cosas al actor ya que este pensaba al igual que los otros que el joven eras la nueva conquista de su bastarda, entre todo lo que decía eran cosas como: que esa bastarda no se saldría con la suya, que haría todo lo posible por recuperar lo que era suyo o sea el dinero Wilson, que seguro esa bastarda le había mentido y el engendro que llevaba en las entrañas no era de él y que el padre, Lucas lo reclamaría y con eso se aseguraría de que el imperio Wilson siguiera siendo controlado por él, el hombre despotricaba tanto veneno que no midio sus palabras y con el temperamento del castaño no fue capaz de esquivar el derechazo que le dio el joven haciendo que cayera al suelo con la nariz rota, Albert luego de reaccionar contuvo a su amigo y Eleanor imaginando las artimañas que usaría el señor para utilizar el niño de Cami hizo uso de su experiencia actoral y mintió

Eleanor: no creo que pueda casar a Cami con el padre de ese supuesto hijo (todos la miraron) no tengo que recordarle que usted le dio una paliza que casi la mata y eso tuvo consecuencias Señor…

Terry miro a su madre con recelo no entendía bien las cosas, al rubio le pasaba las mismas, las esposa y hermanos del hombre lo miraban con terror recordando la atroz escena y Lucas solo resoplo de alivio ya que ser padre y comprometerse no estaba entre sus planes, George que siempre estaba al pendiente de todo y ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su jefe y actor intervino, apoyando la mentira de la actriz.

George: si no le ha entendido a la dama, lo mejor será que se lo explique no creo que al duque de Grandchester le agrade saber que sugiere chantajear a la señorita con algo con la que casi mato a golpes

La ira de Terry retorno como ave fénix al entender el significado de esas palabras intento zafarse de las manos del rubio quien también se encontraba molesto al comprender pero no lo dejo recordando la imagen de su amigo como actor. Frustrado Terry solo dejo decir

Terry: Cami ya no está sola… me tiene a mí que daré mi vida por ella (fue interrumpido por el rubio)

Albert: además de contar con el apoyo de los Andry y déjeme decirle señor Peterson que lo que hizo lo desacredita como ser humano por lo cual toda empresa Andry rompe alianzas con usted…

Peterson: ja sobre el duque sé que me agradecerá el hecho de que elimine el motivo de deshonra para el ilustre apellido, además existen otras empresas… no son los únicos…

Kay: pues si sabe contar… no cuente con las empresas Lancaster, (la chica lo dijo desde el marco de la puerta donde ambas rubias habían visto la situación incrédulas)

Peterson: señorita Lancaster… pero… (No pudo terminar de hablar porque la pesada mano de Kay se le estampo en la mejilla)

Kay: es usted un cerdo… no eso es insultar al pobre animalito… lo que hizo no tiene perdón… me encargare de que mi padre se entere y con lo que aprecia a Cami, estoy segura que apoyar el hecho de desacreditarlo con todos los asociados…

El hombre se acerco peligrosamente sobre las rubias, Candy dio un paso atrás pero Kay como toda mujer de negocios le sostenía la mirada fría en actitud arrogante sin dejarse atemorizar pero Albert detuvo su intento, tomándolo fuertemente del brazo y haciéndolo para tras donde Philip y Lucas lo agarraron y arrastrándolo lo sacaron del lugar sin evitar que el hombre dejara mil y una maldición y amenazas. Candy corrió y se envolvió en un abrazo con Albert que le, el detalle no paso desapercibido por el actor que sintió mil espinas clavársele en el alma pero uso su talento y lo oculto muy adentro sabía que ella merecía ser feliz y quien otro más que Albert le daría felicidad y estabilidad…

Terry: como están? Acercándose a Kay

Kay: bien solo fue la impresión y el estrés contenido… puedes pasar a verla… (El rubio hizo intento de entrar pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo con brusquedad) necesitara mucho reposo y nada de tenciones si desea que "SU HIJO" nazca

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Gracias a las que leen la historia...**


	13. Chapter 13

Terry: MI SOBRINO (lo dijo en voz alta para que escucharan bien) nacerá… pierda cuidado (y sin más se soltó del agarre y entro a la habitación)

**SOBRINO:** pronunciaron al unisón las rubias algo desconcertada, Candy miro al rubio pidiendo explicación y Kay ingreso de nuevo al cuarto en donde Terry abrazaba a una sollozante Cami…

Kay: Seseu es cierto lo que dice este joven…él es tu hermano

Cami: si…

Candy: pero como puede ser Terry (entando a la habitación aun abrazada del rubio)

Terry: (mirándola entre triste y emocionado) Hola pecosa… gracias por ayudar a mi luciérnaga

Cami: PECOSA… ellas es (dijo muy bajito sin perder de vista a la rubia pero cayendo en cuenta de su apodo) LUCIERNAGA… porque me dices así… (Haciendo puchero, el castaño solo levanto el hombro) Terry si te molesta saber que realmente somos hermano dímelo pero no me digas insecto…

Terry la mira con una tierna mirada y acaricia su largo cabello te dije luciérnaga… no insecto, es de cariño como alguna vez le dije mona pecosa a cierto tarzan pecoso que brincaba por los arboles

Candy: TERRY NO ME DIGAS ASI… (Todos se soltaron a reír)

Cami: mucho gusto (incorporándose con ayuda de Terry) aquí mi Brolis me ha hablado de ustedes (mirando a ambos rubios)

Terry: como que brócoli que te pasa (haciendo un mohín de disgusto)

Cami: no te dije brócoli…te dije brolis…y es de cariño (lo dijo con ironía y sacándole la lengua)

Terry: y se puede saber qué significa eso de boli, loli o como sea…

Cami: me dirás que significa eso de luciérnaga… y es Brolis…

Eleanor: niños no delante de los invitados (los jóvenes salieron de su infantil discusión y miraran los divertidos rostros de su público ambos se sonrojaron, la actriz se acerco a la castaña) segura que estas bien, quieres que te llevemos a un hospital para que te chequeen mejor…

Kay: oiga gracias por el voto de confianza (algo indignada)

Albert: veo que en la escuela de medicina animal ven generalidades con humanos (trato de hacer una broma pero no lo logro)

Terry: medicina animal? Es que acaso no es doctor…

Candy: Kay es doctora pero de animales…

Terry: Albert te pedí un doctor para mi hermana y me trae…

Cami: Terry… (Pellizcándolo para que no dijera una imprudencia) confió claramente en ella, te acuerdas que te hablaba de mi mejor amiga casi hermana Kayrel, es ella….

Terry: ahhhhhhh si… pero… (Los celestes ojos de la chica lo miran severa) gracias un placer…

Kay: aun no entiendo eso de que son hermanos…

Cami: es algo largo de contar…

Eleanor: que les parece si los invito a cenar y platicamos….

Los presentes aceptaron y en la noche se reunirían en la casa de la actriz, la mujer sabía claramente lo que harían, relajaría un poco a Cami, y de paso trataría de que su hijo y Candy hablaran. Al llegar la hora pactada los invitados se encontraban en la mansión de la actriz, Cami comento a los invitados todo lo sucedido, Kay y Candy no podían ocultar el asombro, la rubia empresaria dio su a poyo a su amiga proponiéndole que le enseñaría a llevar sus negocios cosa que ella sabía hacer porque su abuelo en reiteradas ocasiones les enseño al igual que el padre de la rubia.

Kay: aunque Terry podría ayudarte

Cami: no se le hacen los negocios estaría en quiebra en dos días

Terry: gracias por el apoyo lucieeeeeeerrrrrnaga

Cami: siempre cuenta conmigo brrooooooooooooooooooolissss

Terry: ya dime que significa…

Cami: primero tu…

Candy: si que parecen hermanos… me alegro mucho por ti Terry

Terry: gracias (miraba con dolor como se encontraba sentada junto a Albert) y…

El mayordomo ingreso interrumpiendo debido a que buscaban al señor…

Eleanor: quien es Roy…

Mayordomo: la señora Marlow… que pregunta por el señor Terrence (el castaño resoplo guardando su maldición y se puso en pie como alma que lleva el diablo, todos guardaron silencio al salir él)

Candy: todavía está con Susana (fingió una sonrisa, el rubio apretó su mano, Eleanor y Cami se vieron y fue la castaña quien intervino)

Cami: si pero él no la ama…le ha dado apoyo económico, y su amistad… pero hasta ahí.

Eleanor: la madre es la que le exige matrimonio… pero…

Kay: pero que…

Cami: Terry aun es menor de edad y necesita la aprobación de su tutor en este caso…

Candy: el duque:

Eleanor: si él tiene la patria potestad de mi hijo y no ha dado su autorización

Albert: y se han comunicado con él

Eleanor: si la señora se ha encargado de mandarle un sinfín de cartas y exprés, Terry también pero no ha habido respuesta…

Cami: por eso no creo que le interese mucho saber que soy su hija… tal vez el señor Peterson tiene razón y solo me vea como una mancha…

Kay: no digas eso cachorrita…

Candy: el duque no es tan malo… tal vez no ha tenido tiempo

Terry: o tal vez no le importe… (Entrando enfadadamente) si me disculpan me retiro… no deseo que te hagan escándalos madre… Cami quédate esta noche con mi madre de acuerdo… gracias por todo Albert… pecosa, Kay un placer conocerte hablamos después quiero que me cuentes todas las travesuras de mi luciérnaga… (Se despidió dando un beso en la mejilla a Cami y Eleanor y sin más salió)

Candy: no cambia

Cami: esa mujer saca lo peor de él

Kay: señora Baker disculpe la osadía podría quedarme esta noche para acompañar a Cami…

Eleanor: por supuesto quédese… y tú también Candy sería un placer

Candy: no yo no…

Cami: por favor… me gustaría que fuéramos amigas así me cuentas cosas de Kay durante estos meses que no he sabido nada de ella

La rubia vio al rubio y este asintió ese día se quedaron a dormir y la pasaron de maravilla fácilmente se hicieron amigas, al día siguiente se fueron a desayunar a un lindo restauran antojo de la castaña y se encontraron a Eliza que se mordió la lengua por soltar su veneno pero no se atrevió al ver a la pantera, a Cami no le cayó muy bien, durante tres días salieron a desayunar, almorzar o cenar, la pecosa y el actor no habían podido hablar, sin embargo Kay y él se habían encontrado varias veces y congeniado perfecto, Terry estaba por estrenar obra por lo cual dejaba mucho sola a su hermana y Eleanor inicio gira por lo cual Kay cuando salía echa un energúmeno porque los tramites, negocios o algún asunto con Andry salía mal la buscaba para hablar ya que Candy había conseguido empleo de medio tiempo en el hospital la estadía en New York se fue alargando… ese día Cami que seguía trabajando en la heladería se topo con Lucas y el encuentro no fue nada agradable.

Al salir de la heladería, el chico la tomo del brazo y jalo de ella llevándola arrastras a un parque, a ella no se le veía pancita ya que estaba engordando parejo le decían las rubias, toda la acción la veía de lejos unos ojos negros; el chico la llevo hasta el parque y a fuerzas la arrincono contra un árbol

Lucas: tú y yo tenemos que hablar

Cami: no tenemos nada que decirnos

Lucas: claro… te casaras conmigo porque te deshonre y me hare cargo de tus negocios

Cami: es lo que soy para ti un banco

Lucas: no voy a permitir que ese actorcillo con el que vives se haga cargo de tu herencia… me corresponde por ser el primero en tu vida…

Cami: jamás (empujándolo con fuerza para salir corriendo pero el chico la tomo por el brazo le dio la vuelta y la abofeteo)

Lucas: escúchame… yo seré un gran duque ya casados reclamaremos el titulo y tendremos poder

Cami: lo único que buscas es posición

El chico levanto la mano para golpearla de nuevo pero la misma fue detenida por una que lo apretó con fuerza y empujó haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y que cayera sentado, Cami se giro para agradecer la ayuda pero el hombre la tomo por la cintura y puso detrás de su cuerpo para protegerla…

**No es de caballeros golpear a las damas**

Lucas: es mi prometida

Cami: primero muerta… nadie me impondrá casarme y menos con alguien que es un arribista que lo que le importa es el apellido…

Lucas: solo quería hacerte un favor o crees que alguien se fijara en una bastarda sin apellido como tu… porque déjame decirte que Peterson ya inicio los tramites de tu repudio y no creo que el famoso duque haga caso a la carta de tu desquiciado abuelo… serás siempre una bastarda… y ese actor con el que vives despilfarrara tu dinero…

Cami: prefiero ser una bastarda… que llevar el apellido de ese…

Lucas: o es que ahora te acuestas con vejetes…

**Señor le pido modere su vocabulario o me veré en la necesidad de usar otros medios **

Lucas: que puede hacer un don nadie como usted…

**Un don nadie no se… pero yo con mi posición de duque de Grandchester hundirlo a usted y todo su estirpe por generaciones**

**Duque de Grandchester** dijeron al unisón los jóvenes, Cami estática y él otro tembloroso

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**"Chicas están cordialmente invitadas al matrimonio de mi hermano Armand este viernes en Puntarenas Costa Rica a las 6 pm... las queremos los integrantes de monapecosa"**

**Gracias a las que leen la historia... este es un flash Back largo aun falta... para que vayan captando mejor... o complicándolas más... besos **

**Elisacampos: hola gracias: realmente ese fic lo escribió mi hermanita mona... y nos alegra que te gustara... si a ver con quien queda la pecosa  
Galaxylam84: hay que ser mansos no mensos... y eso lo enseñara Kay... **

**TC GAN: me encanta esa frase de ustedes "Chanananan... leche con pan..." gracias por la felicitación de mi hermano"**


	14. Chapter 14

Lucas: usss…tedddddd... es el pa…pa..dre… de… Cami

Duque: eso me dijo el desquiciado de su abuelo en una carta… (Lo miraba penetrantemente a los ojos)

Lucas: señor (tratando de serenarse) soy Lucas Carter y soy el hombre que tomo la virtud de su hija… estoy dispuesto a hacerme responsable de mi acto y casarme con ella.

Cami: cínico

Duque: niña… (La mira de reojo y sigue con el chico) si bien las normas de mi clase social exigen que así sea…

Cami: NOOO (aferrándose al brazo mientras el otro reía de manera cínica)

Duque: mis valores lo impiden, no estoy dispuesto a entregar a MI HIJA a un inescrupuloso que osa levantarle la mano… he cometido muchas infamias en mi vida joven pero levantarle la mano a una dama ni con el pétalo de una rosa… por lo cual…

Lucas: pero… acaso permitirá que siga desvergonzándolo viviendo con ese actorcillo… quien además es un bastardo… ya he averiguado sobre él y no merece ser duque…

Duque: (levantando la ceja) con que no merece ser duque… con que averiguo… cuanto gasto joven en sus averiguaciones

Lucas: lo suficiente milord…

Duque: ya veo… por eso desea casarse con Camille para recuperar su inversión… lamento decirle que lo estafaron… ya que ese actorcillo bastardo como lo ha llamado es el próximo duque de Grandchester (Lucas se puso blanco) y si no sabe relacionar… mi primogénito y medio hermano de Camille que desde ahora en adelante se apellida Grandchester y si me entero que ha osado insultarla, o despotricar su nombre… el mundo se le hará pequeño… no sabe hasta dónde puedo llegar… ahora si es tan amable de salir de mi vista…antes de demostrarle el temperamento de los Grandchester …

El chico lo hizo mordiéndose los labios y apretando los puños… el duque se volvió para quedar de frente a su hija, esta lo miraba entre sorprendida y avergonzada, el hombre le levanto el mentón con la mano para ver el hilo de sangre que recorría su labio, suspiro introdujo su mano libre en el saco y de él obtuvo un fino pañuelo blanco con el cual le limpio la mejilla…

Duque: estas bien jovencita… (Su tono de voz cambio, la miraba de arriba abajo, ella asintió con un gesto de cabeza) realmente te pareces a Terius, pero tienes los hermosos ojos de tu madre, celestes tan claros como el cielo (levanto su mirada al cielo, la tomo del brazo) me acompañas a caminar un poco… hace un lindo día. (Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza)

Caminaron un rato hasta que se acercaron a unos columpios Cami se detuvo sutilmente, se les quedo mirando, por un momento recordó cuanto añoro en su infancia que su padre (el que pensó que era) la empujara, suspiro.

Duque: en tu condición imagino debes estar fatigada, (la chica pelo los ojos y lo miro con asombro, él la dirigió hacia el objeto e hizo una seña con la cabeza de que se sentara ella lo hizo y suavemente comenzó a mecerse, impulsándose con los pies mientras el duque se coloco a su lado)

Cami: entonces sabes que estoy…

Duque: si… imagino que ese joven es el padre…

Cami: no voy a casarme con el…

Duque: no lo permitiría…

Cami: enserio (sorprendida)

Duque: tan mal te ha hablado Terius de mi persona… (La chica bajo la mirada y guardo silencio) interpretare tu silencio… después de que Terius dejara el colegio por salvar a la chica Andry me prometí no intervenir en asuntos de índoles personal de mis hijos…

Cami: aunque eso signifique que manchen el apellido… (Sin levantar la cabeza)

Duque: eso siempre se puede solucionar…

Cami: queseé… yo no voy a….

Duque: nueva mente me malinterpretas… no soy capaz de una atrocidad como esa…además con tu estado tan avanzado corres peligro…

Cami: entonces a que se refiere…

Duque: varias opciones, adoptaste aun pequeño, es tu hermanito o que fue una lástima de que enviudaras tan joven (le giño un ojo y ella sonrió, en determinado momento el duque se coloco detrás de ella y comenzó a mover el columpio, delicadamente)

Cami: quiso a mi madre…

Duque: si la quise… luego tuve que viajar a Londres, volví a buscarla pero no la encontré…

Cami: Terry tendría tres años verdad…

Duque: por ahí… creo que ella hubiera sido una buena madre, y ustedes se hubieran llevado muy bien…

Cami: mamá no hubiera permitido que se lo quitara a Eleanor…

Duque: eso nunca lo sabremos… él está bien?

Cami: en lo que cabe si… es muy bueno… como sabe tanto sobre mí…

Duque: mi investigador es muy bueno…

Cami: pago para investigarme (girando para verlo)

Duque: tenía que estar seguro de la carta, me sorprendió sobre manera, luego me extraño que vivieras con Terius…pero lo conozco y sé que a pesar de todo es un caballero inglés…

Cami: a él también lo ha estado vigilando…

Duque: claro…es mi hijo… lo creas o no me interesa… porque lo quiero…

Cami: porque no se presento antes…

Duque: porque le prometí a la señorita Andry que lo dejaría elegir su camino, además demostró ser todo un hombre y creo que no podía apartarlo más del lado de Eleanor…

Cami: ahhhhhhh…. y con lo de Susana…

Duque: la señorita Marlow… la que le salvo la vida…

Cami: también sabes de eso…

Duque: ya te dije he estado al pendiente… (Fue interrumpido por el ruido que hizo el estomago de la castaña quien se sonrojo, él detuvo el columpio y sonrió) creo que mi nietecito tiene hambre…

Cami: puede ser niña…

Duque: no… será un varoncito y futuro duque…

Cami:(haciendo un mohín) no nace y ya le pones titulo (tomando la mano que él le ofrece para bajar del columpio) gracias!

Duque: porque!

Cami: por columpiarme…

Él le sonríe y caminaron hasta el carro que los esperaba, luego se dirigieron a un restauran donde la castaña sacio su apetito y uno que otro antojo con cosas acidas lo que según el duque confirmaba que sería varón, ya que Eleanor y su actual esposa tuvieron los mismos antojos; durante la comida Cami lo puso al tanto de todo lo relacionado a la lectura del testamento, negocios del abuelo y su encuentro con Terry, al duque no le gusto para nada la actitud de Peterson por lo que ya había ideado como hacerlo pagar, se sorprendió cuando Cami le pidió que les dejara la casa, ya que la señora y Philip habían sido muy buenos con ella, él acepto, luego de una gran charla cuando ya oscurecía como todo caballero la llevo hasta el apartamento, se sorprendió de lo humilde que era, sabía que su hijo no ganaba bien y que con su sueldo se mantenía él, los gastos de las Marlow a las que ya había investigado y ahora a Cami, eso lo enorgullecía.

Cami le ofreció un té y el duque acepto en eso tocaron la puerta él abrió, increíblemente fue empujado apenas y separó la puerta, dando paso a una malhumorada mujer que se dirigió a él con desdén

Sra. Marlow: Donde está Terrence?

Cami: Sra. Marlow… (Llegando con el té y mirando a la mujer con asombro) no ha llegado

Sra. Marlow: veo que en su ausencia metes hombres a su casa… que desfachatez…

Cami: disculpe pero él es (callo al ver el movimiento de cabeza del duque)

Sra. Marlow: es que… dime tu amante…

Duque: no voy a permitir que insulte a la señorita…

Sra. Marlow: no diga nada… lo mejor que puede hacer es llevarse a esta bastarda… eso de que es hermana de Terrence no lo creo…pero… (La interrumpen una voz ronca detrás de ella)

Terry: le he dicho un millar de veces que no se dirija a mi hermana así (pero calla y quedo estático al ver a su padre)

Sra. Marlow: solo digo la verdad… pero eso lo podría aclarar su padre si diera la cara, cosa que no hace (Terry no se movía)

Duque: a eso mismo he venido, el duque ha solicitado una cita para mañana a primera hora…

Sra. Marlow: eso es perfecto… ya era hora que se dignara a presentarse…

Duque: mañana a primera hora en su casa…buenas noches enseñándole la puerta de manera muy educada…

Sra. Marlow: buenas noches (girando para quedar frente a Terry), hoy no fue a ver a Susana… ha estado muy triste…

Terry: mañana la veré… (Sin quitar la mirada a su padre) buenas noches señora… (La mujer sale)

Duque: Terius…

Terry: duque… que hace aquí?

Duque: vine a solucionar lo de tu hermana…y de paso poner fin a lo tuyo

Terry: ella me tiene a mí y no permitiré que la lastimen…

Duque: no veo que lo evitaras esta tarde…

Terry: queee (mirando a su hermana y viendo el moretón en su labio) que te ha pasado… (Acercándote a ella y levantándole con la mano el mentón)

Cami: duque!… eeeeeeee… fue Lucas

Duque: él padre del niño ha ido a exigirle que se casara con él para hacerse cargo de las empresas y obtener el título de duque…

Terry: bastardo…

Duque: Terius modera tu vocabulario, estamos ante una dama (Cami no pudo y soltó una risita, peores palabras a escuchado decirle)

Ambos hombres la miraron ella se sonrojo y levanto los hombros, el lugar se sentía tenso, el duque se acerco a la puerta y sin más solo recordó que pasaría mañana a primera hora por ellos para ponerle fin a la situación, cerró la puerta, dejando un fue un placer buenas noches. Terry apretó los puños y la mandíbula, él había venido a condenar su vida, Cami se acerco y lo abrazo tratando de reconfortarlo no tenía palabras que decirle pero recordó lo dicho por el duque en el parque y se lo comento, el castaño incrédulo solo hizo una sonrisa torcida por la ingenuidad de hermana, claro ella no lo conocía, apretó su abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente coloco su barbilla sobre su cabeza y como un susurro le dijo **gracias por traer luz a mi vida cuando estaba en penumbras mi luciérnaga…**

Cami: Terry… que dices... (Apretando el abrazo) todo saldrá bien…

Él la separo le dio un beso en la mejilla **es hora de dormir… debes estar agotada…**tocando el vientre

Cami: mañana te acompañare Brolis…no te dejare solo veras que todo saldrá bien

Terry: brócoli de nuevo…

Cami: brolis y significa hermanito en lituano…

Terry: hermanito eeee… vamos luciérnaga a dormir…

La mañana llego y a primera hora en el rostro de Terry se distinguía la mala noche que paso, el duque fue por ellos, el ambiente era tenso, llegaron a casa de las Marlow, abrió una mujer mayor, Terry indico que era el ama de llaves, el duque enmarco una ceja, la señora los hizo pasar a una sala donde los esperaba, el duque tomo asiento mientras que Cami abrasaba a su hermano por la cintura recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho… Susana ingreso a la sala, ya lograba andar bien con su prótesis pero no soltaba sus muletas, venia seguida por su madre que al entrar se le borro la sonrisa del rostro al notar la presencia de la joven y creer que no se encontraba el duque.

Sra. Marlow: se puede saber que hace esa aquí y donde está el duque…

Susana: mamá...

Terry apretó su abrazo y solo miro a su padre que estudiaba cada movimiento de las damas…

Duque: esa… es una Grandchester como Terius y el duque esta aquí madame… un placer Richard de Grandchester el padre de estos dos jóvenes (haciendo una reverencias, las Marlow palidecieron un poco)

Sra. Marlow: disculpe mis modales… yo… es que…

Duque: no se moleste en explicaciones, vamos al grano que no puedo perder tiempo…he recibido y leído cada una de sus cartas solicitando mi presencia para autorizar el compromiso de mi hijo y autorizar la boda con su hija…

Sra. Marlow: cierto pero tomen asiento, desean un café… o té

Duque: no es una visita social madame…desde su punto de vista es una visita de negocios (los castaños levantaron las cejas y miraron al duque con asombro al igual que la rubia) la he investigado y sé que a pesar de ostentar una buena clase social, no vive mal, su difunto marido le dejo una gran herencia que hasta hace poco había cuidado celosamente pero ha comenzado a despilfarrar.

Sra. Marlow: bueno es que… han surgido gastos con la incapacidad de Susy y…

Duque: tengo entendido que esos gastos los cubre Terius…además madame deje informarle que debería aprender a vivir con una clase más cómoda ya que si su hija se casa con Terius esa será la condición que adquieran hasta que él se haga de su propia fortuna

Sra. Marlow: que dice si es su hijo y usted es…

Duque: un duque… lo ha dicho bien yo soy un duque y Terius es mi hijo, el mismo que perdió todos los derechos del título al dejar Londres sin mi autorización e iniciar una carrera tan poco agraciada a los ojos nobles, por lo cual el no figura entre los herederos de mis bienes…

Sra. Marlow: pero que dice…

Duque: que Terius ha sido desterrado como futuro duque de Grandchester (la mujer cayo sentada sobre el sofá, Terry y Cami miraban incrédulos al duque y también tuvieron que sentarse, el castaño estaba sudando y aun no entendía razón) por ese motivo ha perdido todo derecho con la que es la fortuna Grandchester y tendrá que buscar por sus propios recursos una con la que logre disolver las necesidades de la familia que desee formar…

Sra. Marlow: pero es su hijo…

Duque: lo sigue siendo, de eso no cabe duda…pero él eligió ese camino y yo lo respeto… motivo por el cual no obtendrá mi autorización para que Terius se case con su hija en estos momentos, al hacerlo le estaré haciendo un mal, facilitándoles las cosas que bien el debe aprender a ganarse…

Sra. Marlow: que quiere decir…

Duque: que si Terius se casa con su hija tendrá que ser cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, eso en menos de dos años, tiempo en el que imagino el logara con sus ahorros tener los medios necesarios para una pequeña boda y brindarle a su hija una vida cómoda… ya que sus exigencias hasta el momento no le han permitido ahorrar de manera prudente, motivo por el cual deberá dar más tiempo si desea algo mejor o ofrecer usted el capital…

Sra. Marlow: pero eso es insólito él es su hijo y de la actriz Eleanor Baker ambos tiene los recursos…

Duque: disculpe que la interrumpa… pero bien lo ha dicho son nuestros recursos y yo aun tengo la tutoría de Terius y le reafirmo que no daré la autorización para efectuar el matrimonio… no llevare a mi hijo a un matrimonio impuesto sin amor… solo por compromiso o para que alguien escale de posición… así que deberán conformarse con un compromiso largo, iniciar a vivir más sencillamente y esperar a que Terius tenga la estabilidad económica como para mantenerla a usted, porque imagino no dejara a su hija, a la joven, a su hermana y el niño que viene en camino …

Sra. Marlow: a su hermana pero es que… usted no…no se los llevara a Londres (Cami apretó a Terry y este miro al duque con recelo)

Duque: Terius ya ha dado su palabra de honor a su hermana de cuidarla a ella y al hijo que espera y no soy capaz de romperla llevándolos conmigo… y si piensa que les mantendré está muy equivocada…

Sra. Marlow: pero…


	15. Chapter 15

Susana: mamá está bien… yo puedo esperar hasta que Terry se establezca económica mente y sé que me llevare bien con su hermana…

Duque: eso es todo lo que he venido a decir… sin más me retiro, me parece una persona sensata señorita Marlow (se acerca le toma la mano y la besa) Sra. Marlow un placer… Camile acompáñame tu hermano y las damas deben hablar (Cami mira al duque luego a Terry, este le indica con el gesto y ella se dirige al lado del hombre)

Cami: que pasen buenos días… permiso

Duque: Terius te esperamos en el carruaje

Cami y el duque se retiran de la casa dejando a Terry con las Marlow en el carruaje, el silencio era profundo… la castaña no comprendía nada de lo sucedido pero no deseaba preguntar…

Duque: Camile… me dijiste que el consorcio Andry lleva los negocios de tu abuelo…

Cami: si señor… el Sr. William dijo que se haría cargo personalmente hasta que usted se presentara…

Duque: también me comentaste que sabes algo de los negocios…

Cami: si señor el abuelo me instruyo y aprendí algo con el sr Lancaster mientras este le enseñaba a su hija (el duque levanto una ceja)

Duque: Alexander Lancaster!

Cami: si su hija y yo somos muy buenas amigas… incluso ella lleva los negocios que su padre tiene con los Andry y se ofreció a ayudarme…

Duque: iremos allá después… me gustaría conversar con ellos…lamentablemente me es imposible permanecer más tiempo en Estados Unidos…

Cami: comprendo… lamento estar despojándolo de su valioso tiempo milord… (Agachando la cabeza)

Duque: me malinterpretas de nuevo (tomándola de la barbilla y levantando el rostro) no soy bueno tratando a mi hijos cierto… no lo fui con Terius y no lo estoy siendo contigo… creo que si soy un mal padre

Cami: hasta el momento ha sido bueno conmigo señor… todo cometemos errores… para muestra un botón… otro en su posición social… simplemente se hubiera desentendido de mi… además tengo claro que en Londres esta su familia, negocios y obligaciones como duque…

Duque: siempre han dicho que las hijas son más dóciles que los hijos… pero te recuerdo que eres un Grandchester y debes mostrar carácter… (ella asiente) no dudo que viviendo con Terius aprendas mucho…pero ten vigente que estaré presente para el nacimiento de mi nietecito… te ve un buen médico…

Cami: si… el doctor piensa que al pasar el primer trimestre se pasa el peligro a pesar de mi edad dice que estoy muy bien pero que no me puedo descuidar especialmente en el último trimestre… mira ya viene Terry

Terry ingreso al carruaje molesto… pero al sentir la mano de Cami se tranquilo, le dio una sonrisa fingida y miro al duque con algo de gratitud, le había dado tiempo quién lo diría, al escuchar el estomago de la joven decidieron ir a desayunar compartieron un rato silencioso pero nada tenso, después de los alimentos el duque solicito a Terry su compañía para finiquitar los asuntos de Cami ya que la joven se sentía más cómoda con la presencia del actor, llegaron al consorcio de los Andry donde ya los esperaba el patriarca y una furiosa Kay, los que acababan de tener un altercado por asunto de negocios, ellos mismos acababan de redactar un documento y al ser revisado por George encontró tantos errores de principiante que entre la incredulidad de ambos rubios por los extraños y misteriosos acontecimientos… era como si alguien los estuviera boicoteando… luego de tranquilizarse y de una que otra broma de actor se tranquilizaron y hablaron largamente de los asuntos, acordaron que Kay tomaría la representación legal de los negocios en América y el duque lo haría en los de Europa hasta que Cami cumplirá la mayoría de edad sin embargo debido a los conocimientos y talento que tenía la castaña ninguna negociación se podría realizar si la aprobación de la joven. Lego de solucionar el asunto de los negocios e iniciar los trámites del reconocimiento legal de la joven como una Grandchester el duque acepto una inusual petición de su hija y asistió al estreno del la obra de Terry… no era que le molestara sinceramente ya que secretamente había asistido al primer estreno de su primogénito Romeo y Julieta enterándose del desafortunado destino de su hijo a causa del accidente, agradecio a la chica su acción y admiro la decisión de su hijo como lo hiciera años atrás al escaparse del colegio por el bien de la chica Andry pero le molesto la exigencia de la familia al imponer el matrimonio como especia de pago… tal vez si hubiera sido la joven Andry el hubiera intervenido ya que sabía del amor que su hijo le profesaba, pero esta joven no era ella y la decisión tendría que ser solo del joven.

Al estreno fueron Kay quien compartió el palco con Cami, el duque, Eleanor y las Marlow esto porque al llegar al Andry se encontró con la indeseable presencia de las Legan a pesar de que la Tía Abuela fue un poco agradable, la joven se disculpo con Candy y le hizo ver a Albert que si se enteraba de un solo desplante hacia su amiga lo haría a él responsable… Candy se sentía tranquila con la compañía del rubio y de Archie quien acababa de llegar de Boston con una triste noticia su relación con Annie había terminado por decisión de la propia joven… Candy quedo sorprendida además el ojimiel les narraba el cambio extremo de Niel que desde que se alejara de la influencia de su hermana y sufriera el desplante de la rubia era un hombre de bien muy responsable y entregado a los estudios. Pero no se podía negar que al ojimiel le decepciono un poco que la nueva amiga de Candy no les acompañara porque definitivamente la joven lo dejo impresionado…pero ya tendría tiempo de conocerla durante la fiesta del estreno que darían en la noche.

La obra fue todo un éxito como lo esperaban, durante la fiesta Terry no se separo del lado de Cami y Susana no desaprovecho la oportunidad para dejarlo solo ya que había visto a la pecosa cerca sorprendiéndose de saber que era una Andry, Candy respiro hondo cuando Kay la tomo de la mano y la llevo a enfrentar a la pareja que ella había formado, con un Albert algo molesto siguiéndole los pasos y un Archie muy sorprendido al saber sobre los últimos acontecimientos del aristócrata, además de sentir algo de celos al ver los mutuos discretos coqueteos entre el actor y Kay, también reconoció que Susana era realmente hermosa, y se sintió celoso del actor.

Candy, Susana y Terry tuvieron una plática algo incomoda al principio pero que se relajo al transcurrir de los minutos siempre bajo la supervisión de Kay y Albert que la miraba con recriminación por enfrentar a su pequeña ante esa desagradable conversación, ambos le daban su privacidad a los jóvenes. Hablando en susurros

Albert: no entiendo por qué haces esto

Kay: porque es para bien de ella

Albert: que bien le puede hacer esto…

Kay: al enfrentarla, sanamos su corazón… deberías agradecerme… te estoy haciendo un favor (lo mira a los ojos y luego le quita el rostro)

Albert: eeee… perdón como que un favor (tomándola del brazo y girándola para que le diese la cara) explícate

Kay: al sanar su corazón este estará listo para corresponderte (lo mira de manera desafiante pero en sus profundos ojos verdes una pisca de tristeza se reflejaba misma que el rubio no puedo percibir)

Albert: ahhh… de que hablas (sonrojado)

Kay: si acaso eres un año mayor que yo Andry, llevamos el mismo camino recorrido, para mí no fue imposible descubrir que tu cariño hacia Candy va más allá del fraternal…así que con esta ayuda ahora podrás cortejarla ya que ella habrá cerrado un ciclo abierto de su pasado.

Esas palabras hicieron que el rubio abriera sus bellos ojos azules por la sorpresa había tratado de ocultar sus sentimientos pero… quiso protestar sin embargo la mano de Candy lo trajo de vuelta, ella le sonreía y se notaba que ya habían arreglados las cosas…

Albert: Candy todo bien…

Terry: si (veía con algo de tristeza al rubio)

Susana: mañana iremos a tomar el té nos acompaña Srta. Lancaster

Kay: llámeme Kay...claro no dejare sola a mi amiga…

Las jóvenes se sonrieron y se dispusieron a entrar ya que se encontraban en una de la terraza, antes de hacerlo los caballeros Terry tomo del brazo a Albert y lo miro a los ojos con una expresión indescriptible

Terry: hazla feliz, amigo ella se lo merece…

Albert: eee… de que hablas…

Terry: no lo ocultes mas… conmigo no podrá estar ni tener la vida que merece… solo no la hagas sufrir (y sin más se fue a buscar a su hermana)

Un confundido Albert lo siguió, poco después al llegar Archie le informo que la castaña se sentía muy agotada y al no encontrarlo el duque la llevo al apartamento en compañía de Eleanor, el mismo se disculpo con los presente e informo a Susana que la llevaría a su casa y se retiraron, al día siguiente el duque viajo a Europa, luego de quince días el actor iniciaría la gira pero su hermana no podría acompañarlo por lo que las rubias se ofrecieron a cuidarlas, ya que las tres rubias y la castaña se estaban llevando bien… la gira duraría aproximadamente dos meses, cuando el volviera Cami ya tendría un vientre pronunciado pues entraría al sexto mes de embarazo, durante esos días las rubias cuidaban mucho a la castaña, Kay y Candy se quedaban con ella en el apartamento, Susana la visitaba seguido se había independizado más de su madre y acostumbrado a su prótesis, solían ir mucho a tomar el té o comer con Archie y Albert quienes estaban al pendiente pero los motivos de ellos eran más personales, ambos estaban interesado en una rubia, claro en ocasiones se toparon con la presencia de Eliza pero muchas veces la pelirroja tuvo que morderse la lengua ante la mirada fría de Kay, sin embargo la mente maquiavélica ya tramaba su venganza, en los negocios las cosas se habían acomodado por fin a favor de ellos ya habían logrado redactar un documento sin errores y los referentes a Cami iban a la perfección.

La gira termino y Terry regreso para dar la última puesta en escena de la obra antes de unas merecidas vacaciones que pensaba disfrutar en compañía de su hermana y con ello con las rubias…

Al llegar se sorprendió el vientre de su hermana era evidente pero lo que más lo conmovió fue que al poner su mano sobre este su sobrinito lo patio y comenzó a moverse…esto alegro el corazón del joven, luego de la presentación de la obra fueron invitados a la fiesta en su honor extrañamente organizada por las Legan, siendo comprometido de tal manera que no hubo manera de negarse por lo que el castaño en compañía de su hermana y Susana asistieron en conjunto con Albert y Candy, Archie y Kay, ahí se toparon con Philip y Lucas pero los ignoraron ya el duque se había encargado de hacer llegar la alarma de lo que pasaría si molestaban a la castaña; la fiesta fue amena bailaron seguidamente e intercambiando parejas, tomaron champan pero lo que no esperaban era que esta era especial para ellos cortesía de una pelirroja que lo había planeado todo muy bien pero que no conto con el hecho de que le saldrían las cosas mal.

Avanzada la noche y después de unas copas de champan la confusión y el caos invadió a los jóvenes provocando que en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Andry de New York unos rubios sucumbieran al deseo y el calor que sus cuerpos pedían, el rubio sentía como sus manos ardían al contacto de aquel cuerpo que se estremecía con su contacto, que lo hacía sentir mil sensaciones desconocidas y lo llevaba al placer de saberlo suyo, hasta caer sucumbido ambos por el clímax, algo parecido ocurría en el estudio con un ojimiel y una rubia, que entre besos y caricias descubrieron que el amor realmente existía y no solo era desamor…mientras que dos castaños se mostraban preocupados por la salud de otra rubia que no se había sentido nada bien y motivo por el cual habían dejado la fiesta para atenderla… eso no lo pensó Eliza quien mientras secretamente celebraba su triunfo tomo una de las copas de champan bautizadas por su propia mano y la bebió sucumbiendo ella a los efectos de la droga.

A la mañana siguiente un muy confundido rubio despertó aturdido y desconcertado… no tenía claro que había pasado… no recordaba más que la sensación y placer que sintió, el calor de un cuerpo estremecerse con él, abrió los ojos abruptamente al recordarlo y se levanto de golpe estaba desnudo pero nadie lo acompañaba en su lecho, sin embargo entre las sabanas estaba la prueba de que sus vagos recuerdos no eran producto de un sueño y una virgen rubia estuvo con él…pero quién?

**Fin flash back **

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Galaxylam84: creo que metí a una rubia mas al juego y mmmm complique las cosas verdad...Mmm gracias por tus palabras en Antes durante y después de tu boda lamento haberte hecho llorar**

**TC GAN: lamento que la conversación no fue una platica romantiquié (pero esa palabra suena romántica exista o no) y a mi también me gusto...**

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO CON LA BODA DE MI HERMANO Y MIS SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS, ESTOY FELIZ POR ÉL EXTRAÑANDOLO UN MONTON PERO ACOSTUMBRARNDONOS NO QUEDA MAS...**


	16. Chapter 16

Las chicas reían mientras los demás llegaban a su encuentro, Terry cargaba a sus chiquitines Cami venía abrazada a su marido y Albert caminaba detrás de Terry haciéndole muecas a los niños que se cubrían sus rostros…

**Me dejaste sola arriba mucho tiempo-** le recrimino la rubia al castaño

Terry: lo siento cariño tuve unos percances (mostrando a los ocupantes de sus brazos)

Richi: hola tía

Anthony: hola tía… ta enfema…

**No porque lo dices encanto**…

Richi: poque ta gande tu pancita…te duele…

Anthony: paese gobo que hace pum (abriendo sus manitas)

Terry puso los ojos en blanco y las mujeres miraron como los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaban….

**Dijiste que no estaba tan gorda… mentiroso** (le recrimino haciendo puchero)

Terry: pero si estas hermosa… yo no tengo queja…

Cami: cuñada pero si estas embarazada es normal que estés gordita…

**-Claro como tú no tuviste esta panzota cuando esperabas a Richi… **

**-Por favor… sabes muy bien que es por el bebe, además los niños solo lo dijeron porque nunca han visto a una embarazada…**

**Están del lado de Terry… estoy gorda y fea…**

Richi: fea no…

Anthony: eles ninda tía (tirándole los bracitos)

La rubia vio al niño y no tuvo más acción que dejarse llevar por esa carita angelical, le tiro los brazos, pero el niño no tenía intenciones de cambiar de brazos sino de atraerla para un abrazo grupal, al que se unió Richi y aprovechando la cercanía el castaño deposito un dulce beso en su esposa…

Terry: te amo

**Perdón… son las hormonas… porque estas mojado amor?**

El castaño miro a su cuñadito y este simplemente se sonrió de manera picara y alzo los hombros…

**Ve a cambiarte o te refriaras…**

Terry: ok! Aprovechare y le daré sus regalos a estos piojos!

Egalos gritaron los niños

Richi: que es papi tedy que es…

Anthony: e es? Ime ime tio tely

Terry: ya lo verán… (La rubia se separa del castaño y le sonríe) ya vuelvo están en su casa y no se coman el pastel de chocolate…

Trajiste pastel de chocolate gritaron las mujeres con emoción y ansiedad, de las rubias no le extraño la reacción pero de su hermana… la mira seriamente…

Cami: qué? Al ver la mirada de intriga de su hermano

Terry: desde cuando te gusta el pastel de chocolate (levantando la ceja y escudriñando el rostro de la pareja)

Cami: ahhhhhhh… este… bueno…

Armand: desde que vivimos en Londres y allá no los hacen tan ricos (abrazando a su esposa por la espalda y colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro)

Richi: papi tedy (tomando el rostro del actor con sus manitas para girarlo y mirarlo seriamente a los ojos) el legalo… (Haciendo puchero)

Terry: Mmm… que sabes de tu padres (la pareja abrió enormemente los ojos)

Richi: que eren patel de chocolate poque es lico… el legalo papi…

Terry: mmmm….

**Amorrrrr… tu ropa….**

Terry: ya voy (mirando a la pareja) hablamos luego

**Amorrrrrr**

Terry subió por las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso de su casa e ir hasta su recamara donde se cambió de camisa y seco su cabellos, además de darles sus presentes a sus enanos unos lindos trajes de principitos… mientras él los ayudaba a cambiarse; los rubios acorralaron a la pareja e iniciaron un largo y exhaustivo interrogatorio pero no lograron mucha información ya que la pareja a todo respondían no sé, tal vez, quizás, no sean chismosos… el interrogatorio se interrumpió al escuchar las risas de los pequeños y el actor que bajaban para llegar hasta los demás adultos y disponerse a cenar… al llegar al último escalón el castaño coloco a sus angelitos sobre el piso y estos se dieron a la tarea de corres a brazos de sus padres en una colosal carrera para mostrar sus nuevos atuendos, ambos padres los levantaron e hicieron volar al aire mientras que las mujeres reían orgullosas, él se acercó por la espalda y abrazo a su esposa acariciando su abultado abdomen y sonriendo al sentir el movimiento de su retoño…

Terry: estamos listos para la cena… haciendo un gesto para indicar el comedor…

Albert: deja te ayudamos a servir (mirando al pelinegro)

Armand: eeee… queda de otra… somos invitados… AUCH! (su esposa lo golpea) ahí vamos

**No vamos a esperar a los demás…**

Anthony: tio achi, tia ani,

Los caballeros se dispusieron a poner la mesa y servir los alimentos mientras las damas regañaban a la rubia embarazada por sus imprudencias, ya le habían contado que no aguanto un antojo y salió sola a horas de la madrugada en busca de él, cosa que no logro porque resbalo y si no es por el castaño que la diviso a tiempo y la siguió había sido una tragedia, además que ella les contaras de los cambios de ánimo tan radicales que le daban, que si no quería que Terry se le acercara, que si se le acercara, que los antojos, que las náuseas, que la falta de aire cuando el bebe se acomodaba de manera repentina, que los calores, que si se le hinchaban los pies, todo en su mayoría eran quejas para luego pasar a una alegría efusiva pensando en cuando lo tuviera en sus brazos, si sería niña o niño, si tendría el color del cabello castaño o rubio, el color de sus ojos… las madres reían por la actitud tan de primeriza…

Al tener listo todo los caballeros solicitaron la presencia de las damas en el comedor y se dispusieron a cenar, los pequeños no tenían aun ganas de cenar por lo que entre ruegos convencieron al castaño a jugar a las escondidillas, este que salió súper consentidor y alcahuete se los concedió y mientras seguía sentado a la mesa cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar para que los chiquitines se escondieran, esto ante los ojos de unos padres algo divertidos y molestos, Terry estaba malcriando a los niños… en eso un quejido lo hizo abrir abruptamente los ojos…

Terry: estas bien cariño

**Siii** (lo dijo con voz quebrada y de dolor)

Albert: Que pasa

Armand: te sientes bien?

**Linda te duele algo**

Cami: basta son muchas preguntas

Terry: amor… (Levantándose para llegar hasta donde ella).

Pero la chica se levantó de golpe llevándose las manos al vientre y quejándose fuertemente lo que sobresalto a todos

**Ya viene…**

Todos: Queeeeeeeeee!

**Ya es hora…**

Todos se vieron, ninguno sabía qué hacer, de pronto otro grito de dolor los hizo reaccionar, la rubia acababa de romper fuente… Armand tomo la batuta, Albert ve por el auto, Chicas las cosas del bebe, Terry llevémosla afuera y entre quejidos, movimientos rápido y adrenalina del momento todos los adultos salieron del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

Todo esto ante dos pares de ojitos que desde su escondite veían la agitación de sus padres y tíos y al cerrarse la puerta salieron del lugar algo confundidos.

Anthony: che juelon…no ejaron (con ojos cristalinos y labios temblorosos)

Richie: anquilo..omos ninos gande… yo te cuido Tony (tomándolo de la mano)

Anthony : pacita hace gruuu…engo ambe…

Riche: amos, a la mesa… ahí ta comia…

Los niños se fueron tranquilamente al comedor se ayudaron entre sí para subirse a la silla, de la silla a la mesa y arrasar con lo que les quitara el hambre y eso era un gran y delicioso pastel de chocolate que devoraron sin contemplación entre risas ya que no estaban sus mamis para retarlos por usar sus manitas para capturar los trozos que se llevaban a la boca... al sentir que sus pancitas dejaban de gruñir se bajaron de la mesa ayudándose uno al otro y se fueron a sentar frente a la puerta en espera de que sus padres regresaran, el pequeño rubio comenzaba a desesperarse un poco pero el castaño no le soltaba la mano dandole valor y comportándose como todo un Grandchester a pesar de que el mismo sentía como el miedo se apoderaba de él…

En el hospital el ambiente era de preocupación a la rubia la ingresaron de emergencias y no permitieron que el castaño la acompañara, su hermana lo abrazaba por la cintura y acariciaba la espalda tratando de calmarlo, Armand caminada de lado a lado con la sensación de haber olvidado algo, los rubios se abrazaban cada uno con una opresión en el pecho…

De pronto el pelinegro se frenó en seco y miro a todo lado en busca de algo o alguien, mirando fijamente a los castaños y luego a los rubios con ojos de verdadera consternación

Albert: que pasa? (pero fue interrumpido por el grito desolador de su esposa que de un brinco se puso en pie)

**Y los niños?** (mirando a sus alrededores, Cami miro con espanto a su esposo al igual que la rubia al rubio y la palidez asomo en el rostro de los adultos)

Vamos por ellos dijeron al unisón los padres de los pequeños, pero al encaminarse a la salida los firmes pasos de una pareja que estaba ingresando con algo de serenidad, molestia e incluso mofa los detuvo…

Las mujeres se llevaron las manos al pecho y corrieron para tomar en brazos a los pequeños que traían el matrimonio Stevens pero no les fue fácil, los niños claramente molestos no se despejaban de los brazos del tío Tom que veía divertido los rostros preocupados de los presentes y la tía Annie que mostraba algo de seriedad…

Richi: papá…mamá ta pobemas… (Mirándolos con la fría mirada de los Grandchester y cruzando sus bracitos)

Anthony : te juelon… y tamos tolitos (con los ojos rojitos e hinchados por llorar)

Cuando sus padres se acercaros a ellos los pequeños se aferraron al cuello de sus tíos escondiendo el rubiecito su cabecita entre el cuello y el hombro de la tía y el castañito haciendo un modo de enojo y pegando su rostro al del ojimiel lo que provoco en los progenitores una punzada en el corazón. Trataron de hablar con los niños pero Annie ahora toda una maestra les hizo una seña de tranquilidad y de que no forzaran las cosas… ya que eso empeoraría el estado de los niños.

Tom: como están las cosas

Terry: aun no nos informan nada

Albert: cómo es que… (Mirando con dolor como su retoñito hipaba por su descuido)

Tom: nos atrasamos por esperar a Archie… al llegar a casa tocamos y nos extrañó que no nos abrían pero todo estaba encendido… (En eso es interrumpido)

Archie: luego escuche los sollozos de mi ahijado… me preocupe más, hablamos de manera alta para ver qué pasaba…

Annie: fue Richi quien nos dijo que estaban solitos y que no podía abrir la puerta

Archie: lo siento aristócrata tuvimos que tumbarla

Terry: no importa pero quien se quedó en casa, no la dejaste sin protección… (Asombrado de todo lo que pasaba)

Annie: Niel y su esposa…

**Lograron venir** -decía la rubia que estaba cerca de Annie tratando de acariciar a su pequeño pero este la esquivaba

Annie: si… ya déjalo o se molestara aún más…

**Pero**

Annie: confía en mi… es solo por el susto

La pelinegra se fue a sentar seguida por su vaquero esposo ambos con los niños en brazos.

Tom: les cuento un cuento (Tony lo miro restregándose los ojitos y Richi sonrió ambos asintieron con la cabeza) Es sobre un león…

Anthony: un Lion como piogo (abriendo sus ojitos, el vaquero se quita el sombrero y rasca su cabeza)

Richi: tío Abe no coto ya cueto… (Recordando esa historia el hombre niega con la cabeza)

Tom: este es sobre otro león que estaba en un zoológico… saben lo que es un zoológico (los niños asintieron, mientras los padres se abrazaban y Terry trataba de mantener la calma) bueno, este león estaba muy enojado y rugía muy fuerte por lo que nadie se acercaba a su jaula…

Ohhh decían los niños y Anthony pelaba los ojitos

El vaquero continuo un día un gatito entro a la jaula y el León se enfureció –fuera de aquí- rugió – soy el león, el rey de los animales (cambiando las voz para cada animal)-oh! Que garras tan largas! Dijo el gatito lo que logro calmar al león… pero al día siguiente el león amaneció enojado y quiso comerse al gatito –soy tan pequeño y tus dientes tan grandes! Dijo el gatito … por lo que el león que creen que hizo (pregunto el vaquero… los niños que tenían toda su atención en el levantaron los hombros)… se rio y no se lo comió, (los pequeños rieron ante las muecas del joven) entonces el león y el gatito se ponen a jugar a pelearse (Annie le da un golpe y los padres lo miran serio) cosa que no se debe hacer (interrumpió el vaquero sobándose la zona lastimada)pero el gatito siempre ganaba porque le hacía cosquillas al león (hace cosquillas a Richi quien este en el regazo, este ríe)así jugaban todos los días … pero un día el gatito se escondió para saber si el león lo quería… y saben que paso? (los niños negaron con la cabeza) el león se puso triste (haciendo puchero y viendo a los adultos que captaron la idea)el gatito que no podía ver triste a la persona que quería salió de su escondite y corrió a los brazos del león para abrazarlo y decirle que lo quería mucho… **Chanananan... leche con pan*... **el cuento termino…

Los niños miraron a sus padres que hacían cara de puchero, claro no actuaban mucho ya que estaban realmente arrepentidos por su descuido Richi hizo movimientos para bajarse del regazo del vaquero este lo vio a los ojos y con una sonrisa lo puso en el suelo la motita castaña corrió a brazos de la madre que lo lleno de besos y lo apretó contra su pecho, mientras que Armand le acariciaba su espaldita y Terry le alborotaba sus cabellos… Anthony seguía acurrucado en los brazos de Annie... dándole la espalda a los rubios el vaquero levanto sus hombros Albert se acercó donde ellos se puso de cuclillas frente al niño y se limpió la garganta dispuesto a negociar… si bien ambos niños eran muy inteligentes para su edad, Richi estaba acostumbrado a ser más independiente y era 6 meses mayor que su rubio quien era muy apegado a ellos y de cierta manera dependiente por lo que el olvido lo había lastimado grandemente…

Albert: mamá y yo lo sentimos… tu nueva primita o primito nos hizo correr y… (suspiro y sus azules ojos se encontraron con los de su esposa ambos cristalino) mamá y papá se sienten muy mal… por olvidarte a ti y a Richi… nos perdonas (el niño se aferró más a Annie y cerro sus ojito, la pelinegra le acariciaba los cabellos, Archie palmeo la espalda de su tío y este se levantó no queriendo obligar a su pequeño y se abrazó a su mujer quien no contenía las lágrimas, unos minutos después el sueño le ganaba a los pequeños Richi estaba en brazos de su madre cubierto por el saco de Armand, pero Anthony no lograba acomodarse y no habiendo mejor regazo que el materno, se apartó de su tía quien lo bajo y este le estiro los bracitos a su mami que no dudo en alzarlo acurrucarlo en su pecho darle un besote y decirle un sincero perdón y te quiero, el rubio se acercó a ellos y el pequeño antes de llenarlos de besos muy serio les dijo…

Anthony: peo no lo ulan hace… y queo un manito como Ichi a tene…

Armand trajo en seco… Cami miro de reojo a su hermano quien giro brusca mente su cabeza para verlos mientras los presentes se alegraban por la noticia…

Terry: que es lo que ha dicho el niño (mirando con frialdad al pelinegro)

**Vamos Terrence no seas un hermano celoso y sobre protector ya no te queda… **dijo la rubia

Cami: era una sorpresa para después de que nacieran mi sobrino o sobrina…

Armand: tranquilo tomaremos todo los cuidados necesarios, nada saldrá mal en esta ocasión...

Albert: Terry las cosas no son como hace más de 2 años…

Terry: lo sé… pero porque la imprudencia del viaje… (Cami miro a su esposo)

Armand: porque tu hermana no deseaba pasar este proceso sin ti… además aquí está su familia, amigos y uffffffff (suspira)… no le puedo negar nada

Terry: estas… diciendo que se quedaran…

Cami: SIP… (El castaño sonríe y besa la cabeza de su luciérnaga)

**Cami me alegra mucho de tu embarazo**… (Cubriendo al rubio con el saco de Archie)

Cami: gracias fue una sorpresa para nosotros…realmente no lo esperábamos…

Annie: deberás cuidarte mucho

Tom. Ya no la atormentes….

Archie: lo sabe el duque

**Lo acaba de saber** se escuchó una ronca voz que ingresaba a la sala de espera

Padre (dijeron los castaños al ver entrar al duque y duros recuerdos llegaron a la memoria de todos)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

***un dicho de la familia y la misma TC GAN gracias por dejarme usarlo me encanta...**

**Roni de Andrew: Hola cariño... entonces Susana y Archie no te parece... mmmm sabes la mona lo tomo en cuenta... aunque te deja dicho que aun medita con quien se quedara la rubia... y considera que hace buena pareja con nuestro Albert tu qué crees!... yo casi me atraganto cuando lo sugirió... pero en el próximo Flash back aclaramos...**

**elisacampos: jejeje si es algo loco este fic... gracias por tus palabras y apoyo... te deseo suerte en la preparación de la boda de tu hermana... por lo menos él si les dio más tiempo que el loquillo del mío... 15 días!**

**Noemí Cullen: hola: gracias por leer y por tus palabras**

**TC GAN: ok en el próximo flash back prometo aclarar las cosas... y a ver quién era la rubia (Susana, Candy o Kay? tu qué crees?)**


	17. Chapter 17

Flash back

Albert se encontraba realmente consternado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido a la resaca él no acostumbraba a tomar al punto en que al parecer lo había hecho… miraba a su alrededor en busca de la rubia que debió haber sido su compañera pero no encontró ningún rastro… con pesar se levantó por un momento se tambaleo… se sentía tan confundido como cuando estuvo sin memoria… solo tenía la certeza que la había pasado muy bien en los brazos de la mujer con la que estuvo pero y si no había sido cuidadoso, si la había lastimado… si se había comportado como un salvaje arrastrado por la lujuria y la pasión… con cada pensamiento su cabeza le dolía más… fuera quien fuera tenía que cumplir como hombre y hacerse cargo de sus actos… actos que estaba seguro no fueron propios fueron inducidos pero como… lo averiguaría fuese como fuese ya que ese acto estaba por destruir su futuro imponiéndole algo que no deseaba… un matrimonio sin amor… si matrimonio ya que al descubrir quien fue la desafortunada que perdió su virtud en su estado poco cuerdo no podría más que hacerse responsable de las consecuencia por honor… ohhhhhh como estaba entendiendo ahora a su amigo rebelde… si bien podría hacerse el desentendido y no cumplir no tendría la conciencia tranquila y no viviría en paz ni lograría encontrar nunca la felicidad…se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de despejarla pero solo había confusión…bruja… oscuridad… débiles gemidos y susurros, con el simple hecho de recordar su cuerpo exigía nuevamente el contacto con aquel que sin duda alguna lo hizo estremecer… sin querer atormentarse más se levantó y camino al cuarto de baño para asearse con el contacto del agua y el jabón su cuerpo reacciono con ardor… confirmando que fue una noche salvaje… y si el salvaje fue él… tenía aruños profundos y leves además de señas de dientes tal vez mordico en sus brazos, cuello, pecho, espalda… se llevó la mano a la frente eso eran señas de que la rubia había luchado… debió haber sido un monstruo pero con quien el solo hecho de pensar que pudiera ser Candy lo petrificaba.. Pero y si era Kay una punzada le penetro el corazón ya bastante tenía con la frialdad de la rubia en el trato diario como para ahora tener que enfrentar esto… demonios… exclamo, se alisto vistiendo una camisa tipo suéter manga larga y cuello alto para ocultar sus heridas y salió al bajar se encontró con un Archie no mejor que él, al que se notaba que la había pasado mal y la estaba pasando peor…

Albert: también tú amaneciste… (Mejor no pregunto si con alguien) con resaca

Archie: no recuerdo nada de lo que paso anoche… me duele mucho la cabeza… pero solo recuerdo haber tomado dos copas de lo que sea…

Albert: si yo también…has visto a las chicas?

Archie: no creo que partieron ayer con el aristócrata… no logro recordar muy bien…porque? (miro confusión en los ojos de su tío)

Albert: se fueron con Terry… no lo recuerdo (a un más extrañado… acaso fue solo un sueño… nooo su cuerpo era la prueba además estaban las sabanas)

En ese momento se escucharon unos gritos de la tía Elroy y Niel provenientes de una de las habitaciones de arriba… sin muchas ganas de querer acudir por el fuerte dolor de cabeza los hombres acudieron a ver que era tal alboroto al llegar a uno de los cuarto encontraron a Niel dándole de golpes a un joven, tío y sobrino se acercaron a separarlos Albert agarro al castaño claro y Archie le tiro una sábana al desnudo joven que estaba tirado en el suelo con el labio partido... se sorprendieron al ver que era Lucas Daniels el sinvergüenza que embarazara a la hermana de Terry… Cayendo en razón de donde estaban los hombre se miraron y giraron el rostro para ver que en la cama se encontraba una Eliza algo entre asustada, indignada y desconcertada… quien a su vez era retada por la tía abuela y su madre…

Albert: que pasa aquí

Niel: acaso de esta clara este malnacido se aprovechó de Eliza

Lucas: ni siquiera sé cómo llegue aquí o quién es esa (dijo señalando)

Archie: Niel cuando llegaste… (El joven trato de soltarse del rubio pero este no lo permitió debido a lo alterado de su estado)

Niel: anoche…. Durante la fiesta…

Albert: Eliza que paso

Eliza: yo… no se… no recuerdo nada solo desperté en brazos de ese….

Sara: la ha deshonrado (mirando en la sabana la prueba)

Elroy: Albert, deberá pagar su ofensa

Eliza: no yo quiero a Terry Grandchester no a un don nadie…

Como por arte de magia Albert cayó en cuanta de todo el plan, recordando bajamente cosas que ato para llegar a la conclusión soltó a Niel y se giró con la furia reflejada en sus ojos…

Albert: esto lo planeaste tu… no es cierto (la rubia se estremeció de miedo) por eso la insistencia de la fiesta… por eso serviste tu misma nuestras copas (de reojo vio una en el buro) Archie toma la coma y llévasela a George para revisar su contenido…

Eliza: NOOO! (Tratando de levantarse pero se tambaleo producto de la resaca)

Albert: no mientas Eliza… por una vez en tu vida, di la verdad que estas al descubierto…

Niel: Eliza si fuiste capaz…

Sara: Niel de que hablas…

Niel: adelante mi viaje porque Eliza me escribió para contarme que tenía el plan perfecto para hacer caer a Terry y obligarlo a casarse con el rompiendo el compromiso que tenía con Susana

Eliza: cállate…traidor…

Elroy: habla Eliza…

Eliza: yo (se mordió el labio, en eso entro Archie con George)

Archie: tienes razón tío la copa esta bautizada

George: aún quedan residuos del polvo o droga utilizada…

Albert: Eliza (sintiendo como su cabeza estallaba)

Eliza: bueno se supone que es una droga que hace perder tu voluntad… se la daría a Terry y lo traería aquí para obligarlo a desposarme… también le di A Archie, al tío William, a las estúpidas de las gatas esas… pero no se qué paso…

Albert: paso que confundiste las copas y alguno no tomo y tu si, junto con este joven… y adivina tu deseo se cumplió te desposaran con él (señalando al joven)

Eliza: no chillo…. Yo quiero a Terry

Sara: calla Eliza (dándole una bofetada) te hemos soportado todo pero esto es demasiado insulto… te casaras con el joven y punto…

Lucas: jamás… no me obligaran a casarme con ella….

Niel: que has dicho (lo miro furioso)

Lucas: ella me drogo… yo no le falte…

Albert: esto lo hablaremos con tu familia…

Lucas: jamás si se atreven, divulgare lo que esta mujer acaba de hacer y su familia se verá en un escándalo…

Elroy: jamás… eso no lo podemos permitir has algo William

Albert: George llévate al joven… (Mirando a las damas)… tratare de arreglar esta situación pero no prometo nada (salió hecho una furia seguido de los otros caballeros)

Niel: Tío… que harás…

Albert: no se… ese joven no tiene honor, ni palabra (se llevó las manos a la cabeza)

Niel: porque lo dices

Archie: embarazo a la hermanastra de Terry y no le cumplió al contrario se soltó a decir que no era de él y ensucio su reputación, luego cuando la supo heredera de un título noble quiso imponerle un matrimonio pero el duque no lo consintió

Niel: Grandchester tiene una hermana (dijo incrédulo)

Albert: si…espero que ella no haya tomado nada eso podría afectar al niño

George: no lo creo ellos partieron temprano… podría decir que ni el joven Grandchester tomo…

Albert: el dejo de beber hace poco más de un año…

Niel: Eliza no contaba con eso…

Archie: pero y las chicas…

George: me pareció ver que subían el mismo auto que ellos… pero no estoy seguro… a la única que vi partir esta mañana y que yo mismo acompañe… déjenme decirle iba algo consternada y cabizbaja era a la señorita Marlow…

Albert: SUSANA MARLOW! (perdiendo el color)

Archie: te pasa algo tío…

Niel: te has puesto muy pálido…

George: si señor fue la única joven que salió de aquí esta mañana…

Fue ella se decía el rubio casi sin aire… sus sobrinos tuvieron que sostenerlo al verle tambalear…

Albert: pero… Candy y Kay…

Niel: no están aquí… deben estar en el Hotel…

Archie: yo hable un rato con Kay antes de que se marchara eso es lo último que recuerdo

George: llamo a un doctor

Albert: no debo hablar con Terry (fueron sus palabras cortadas) mientras trataba de recuperarse de la impresión (no había duda… si Archie dice que hablo con Kay y George vio salir a una rubia con los castaños la noche anterior, seguramente era Candy y hoy él mismo llevo a Susana hasta su casa… la rubia a la que deshonro era la ex actriz)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Chicas gracias por seguir la historia y sus comentarios... alheli*.*.* Roni de Andrew.*.*.*TC GAN*.*.* "recuerden que a veces nada es lo que parece"**


	18. Chapter 18

Albert después de ser obligado por sus sobrinos a desayunar y tranquilizarse sin explicar los motivos de su alterada condición le pidió a su fiel amigo lo llevara al departamento de los Grandchester … Archie y Niel quisieron acompañarlo pero él se negó… luego de esto los dos primos se pusieron a conversar… realmente era notorio el cambio de Niel… este castaño ojimiel le conto que Annie había regresado de su viaje al hogar de Pony ya que estaba dispuesta ayudar a las mujeres enseñando a los niños… que contaba con la aprobación de sus padres aunque tuvieron que conversar a la señora Britter pero que la pelinegra estaba más que decidida y que inclusive amenazo con renegar del apellido si no la dejaba… esto tomo por sorpresa al elegante ojimiel que se alegraba porque la chica sacara carácter… Archie le dio su más sincero a poyo a su primo con respecto a su hermana y lo felicito por su cambio Niel acepto y pidió disculpas por su comportamiento asegurando que no dejaría que nadie volviera a sufrir por sus actos…

Albert toco a la puerta del departamento un malhumorado Terry abrió se sorprendió al ver a su amigo y su estado físico…

Albert: mala noche...

Terry: qué demonios paso en la fiesta que tenían las bebidas (arrojo el joven de golpe)

Albert: dime que tú hermana no tomo…

Terry: no seas inconsciente está embarazada… pero algo tenía solo faltaba ver el estado de Candy (el rubio suspiro con alivio)

Albert: ella está bien puedo verla

Terry: negó con la cabeza… se ha marchado hace unas horas con Kay para chicago no sé qué problemas pasaron allá pero imaginaras que más que pantera Kay estaba hecha una furia, al ver el estado de la pecosa… por la famosa fiesta…

Albert: si me dejas pasar… (El castaño invito al rubio y le ofreció algo para la resaca) tu hermana…

Terry: descansa… ayer y la madrugada no pudimos dormir… Candy estaba realmente mal… vomitada cada nada y temblaba un medico dijo que era por intoxicación pero nada serio…

Albert: maldición… (Agarrándose la cabeza) Kay destruirá a la familia…

Terry: si… lo menciono (levanto la ceja)… que pasa dime… (Albert miro a los ojos al castaño y le conto todo lo descubierto en la mañana…)

Albert: así pasaron las cosas…

Terry: Maldita Eliza… quería atraparme (cerro los puños, miro a su amigo con tristeza) estás seguro que te acostaste con Susana… (El joven no salía de su asombro)

Albert: no… no recuerdo con quien pero por descarte… si tú te trajiste a Candy y Archie despidió a Kay… dime otra rubia…

Terry: no pues no (sentándose a su lado) hablaras con ella…

Albert: debo… sabes que soy un hombre de honor y debo reparar mi falta…

Terry: no saques conjeturas, hablemos con ella…

Albert: creo que el destino te da una nueva oportunidad… te estoy quitando tu obligación con Susana…

Terry: si… pero a que costo y de qué manera… por las trampas de tu sobrina… Albert debes ponerle un hasta aquí… antes que cometa otra locura peor…

Albert: le dirás a Cami

Cami: decirme que (ingreso a donde estaban los amigos interrumpiendo la conversación y restregándose los ojos)

Terry: te despertamos luciérnaga…

Cami: no eso lo hace este pequeño o pequeña… que no deja de moverse (dijo señalando su vientre, el castaño lo toco se inclinó y dijo algo) ves solo tú lo calmas… lo estás malcriando… (Todos ríen… Albert ve a su amigo)

Terry: luciérnaga Albert vino para hablar de la fiesta de anoche…

Cami: Candy estaba muy mal… le contaste Brolis… Kay estaba de lo más furiosa… creo que romperá todo trato de los Lancaster con los Andry… pero yo no retirare los negocios de los Wilson…

Albert: gracias… pero… no es de eso…

Terry: luciérnaga ven siéntate (la chica obedeció, el castaño la abrazo y dio una señal a Albert que contara)

El rubio conto la historia y todo lo sucedido con Lucas y Eliza… a los jóvenes le sorprendió que la chica no mostrara ningún tipo de emoción… solo se tocaba su vientre con una mano y mientras la otra apretaba la de su hermano…

Cami: creo que eso era lo que él quería una familia rica…

Albert: se ha negado a casarse con Eliza…

Cami: porque no sabe que es de los Andry… y una heredera…

Albert: si Kay rompe sociedad con nosotros… estaremos por debajo de nuestra posición actual…

Terry: tanto así dependes del dinero Lancaster…

Albert: si… en estos momentos ellos tiene un 70% de nuestros ingresos... malos negocios de la tía y de Legan

Cami: vaya mucha gente perdería su empleo cierto…

Albert: si…

Cami: pobre Lucas no pega una (ríe por lo bajo)

Terry: la casaras con él

Albert: debo hablar con su familia primero…amenazó con hacer público lo de la fiesta…

Terry: ser patriarca es difícil... te compadezco

Cami: iremos a chicago para hablar con Kay…

Eeeeeeee… dijeron los hombres

Albert: no es necesario…yo lo hare después…

Terry: conociéndola lo poco que lo he hecho es una mujer de armas tomar…ya se habrá dedicado a redactar la separación de empresas

Albert: si toda una mujer empresaria… no una dama (sonrió al recordar sus palabras y sintió una punzada en el corazón) se han hecho grandes amigos…

Cami: más que eso… diría yo (Terry se sonrojo y Albert sintió celos)

Albert: y Candy… ahora tienes el camino libre… (Lo miro con enojo)

Terry: su corazón dejo de ser mío (mirando con recelo a su hermana)

Albert: Terry no le puedes hacer esto…

Terry: yo no le he hago nada… ella dejo muy claro las cosas anoche mientras te llamaba…

Cami: basta no discutan… (En eso tocan la puerta) yo voy (la castaña llego abrió la puesta y se encontró con una visita) buenas tardes señora Marlow… desea pasar…

Sra. Marlow: deseo una explicación a lo que haya pasado anoche… mi Susy está realmente consternada…

Albert: lo siento no se preocupe yo... me hare responsable de la ofensa…

Sra. Marlow: conque fue usted el desgraciado… más le vale… reparar el daño lo más rápido posible… aunque no dudo que esto lo planeo usted (mirando furica a Terry) para desobligarse de ella y correr a los brazos de esa rubia…

Terry: se equivoca señora… yo no he planeado nada… además no dejare de apoyar económicamente a Susana…

Sra. Marlow: no será necesario ya me han informado que el Sr. Andry es millonario… por lo que podrá sufragar todos los gastos de Susy…

Cami: arribista…

Albert: iré mañana hablar con usted... si me lo permite

Sra. Marlow: lo esperamos…

Cami: uyyyyyyyyy que mujer… es una…

Terry: Camile… que es ese vocabulario…

Cami: lo siento… pero estoy segura de que Susana no es así… Albert… ella…

Albert: ella fue víctima de la trampa de Eliza y yo la deshonre… es mi deber…

Cami: pero…

Terry: te acompañare mañana y luego la luciérnaga y yo iremos a hablar con Kay

Albert: gracias… pero…

Terry: es lo mínimo que puedo hacer… me sacas de la trinchera (hace un gesto de mofa)

Albert: que pasara con Candy…

Terry: no se… pero ella es fuerte…

Albert: cuídalas…

Cami: Kay se sabe cuidar muy bien…

El silencio rondo la casa. Ese mismo día dos rubias llegaban a Chicago ambas con claros signos de malestar aunque una lo ocultaba mejor que otra…

Kay: te sientes bien?

Candy: si… por favor… no te las tomes con Albert… no tiene la culpa

Kay: se dice que te quiere y mira a lo que te expone (su mirada era de tristeza)

Candy: estoy segura que él no tuvo nada que ver…estas bien tú? Que paso anoche contigo?

Kay: si… no quiero hablar de eso!

Candy: pero… auch! (la rubia tropezó con otra mujer)

_Kay: porque no se fija (dijo de mala manera)_

_Candy: Kayrel Lancaster no te desquites con la mujer (mirándola con reproche)… lo siento no me fije por donde iba _soy Candy White…

**Candy la Pura, blanca e inmaculada**

Kay: hay no usted es la loca de la que Cami (auchssss)

_Candy: Kayrel (pellizcándola)_

_Ye: Kayrel de ese nombre no tengo datos_

_Kay: es de origen mexicano…_

_Ambas rubias de ojos esmeraldas la vieron sorprendida_

_Ye: interesante y que significa… (Sacando un cuaderno para apuntar)_

_Kay: no se (alzando los hombros)_

_Ye: como que no sabes (frunciendo el ceño y mirándola a los ojos) no seas amargada y dímelo…_

_Kay: no soy amargada… y no lo sé… mí padre solo me dijo que en uno de sus viajes a México asistió a una de las peleas de gallos y ahí escucho el nombre al parecer es como llaman a una pluma dorada que ponen en la espuela de los mejores gallos de pelea_

_Ye: ahhhhhhh (dijo súper interesada y apuntando en su libro) Kayrel nombre de origen mexicano que significa la nacida para triunfar… si eso es…_

_Candy: si que esta (haciendo movimientos circulares cerca de su sien) verdad Kay_

_La chica asintió y la rubia mayor las vio sonriente…_

_Ye: ya las esperaba se han tardado… pronto todos estarán aquí y las cosas se acomodaran como tiene que ser… cada quien con su debida alma gemela… cada media naranja se emparentara… y nuevas generaciones surgirán… jejeje si lo sabré yo… _

_Queeeeeee preguntaron la rubias al unisón y mostrando confusión…._

_Ye: Que sus caminos han tomado el rumbo indicado y cada quien estará con quien debe estar giñando un ojo…_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Hola** **Roni de Andrew este capítulo dice la mona que es especial para ti... y tranquila cariño que yo pecosa no dejare que la mona de mi hermana deje a nuestro rubio con la Susana... antes dejo de escribir ya se lo advertí... Mona te manda un abrazo y dice que no sufras!... besos**


	19. Chapter 19

Las rubias se miraron confundidas por las palabras y al mismo tiempo levantaron los hombros se giraron para decirle algo a la extraña mujer pero esta había desaparecido

Candy: dónde está?

Kay: qué se yo… estamos cansadas es mejor ir a un hotel…

Candy: no… vamos al departamento… Albert lo seguía pagando…

Kay: donde vivías con él…

Candy: SIP (la toma de la mano y la jala)

Kay: quieres mucho a Albert?… verdad Candy…

Candy: con todo mi ser… (Kay siente una punzada de dolor)

Kay: y Terry?...

Candy: él ya…. Olvídalo… vamos pronto llegamos

Kay: te has olvidado de él… lo dejas libre…

Candy: él, no es libre (deteniendo girando y viéndola a los ojo) te gusta Terry…

Kay: NOP! Es solo mi amigo…

Candy: y Archie?

Kay: también… que pasa?

Candy: te he visto coqueteándole a los dos…. (Nerviosa)

Kay: mmmm… bueno Terry es muy guapo pero tiene un genio del… uffffffff… solo es un amigo y sé que aunque lo niegues aun sientes algo por él (empujándole la nariz con el dedo índice) y… Archie… bueno es muy caballeroso y tengo que decirte que sus besos son…

Candy: lo has besado (escandalizada)

Kay: hhhmmm... si pero de ahí a algo serio es muy joven para mí (**que dicha que no le dije lo de las caricias y demás… si con un beso se escandalizo **pensó para sus adentros**) **

Candy: entonces no estás interesada en ellos…

Kay: nop…

Candy: quieres a alguien? (Cuestiono intrigada)

Kay: si (lo dijo en un hilo de voz y esquivando la mirada de la rubia) pero él ya tiene a alguien en su corazón… y yo no tengo cupo en su lugar… lo tengo muy claro…

Candy: lo siento…sé cómo te sientes…al no ser correspondida yo (se mordió el labio)

Kay: nada de nada Candy vamos ya… tú tienes a Albert y lo creas o no a Terry… te envidio… vamos estoy cansada…

Las rubias llegaron al departamento el señor Tomas se alegró de ver a la atolondrada de Candy… les ayudo a llegar hasta el cuarto el cual estaba totalmente limpio ya que una señora le daba mantenimiento todas las semanas… Candy le mostro a Kay el cuarto que ocuparía era el de Albert ella hizo un mohín que provoco las risas de la rubia…

Candy: porque te cae tan mal Albert? Él es muy bueno…

Kay: si tú lo dices…

Candy: Kay que te pasa con él

Kay: a mí nada… solo (suspira) espero que no te termine lastimando… hace muy poco por cuidarte…

Candy: no puede hacer mucho sabes él es el patriarca tiene muchas obligaciones…

Kay: pues que se imponga un poco más contra esos que te humillan y te de tu lugar…

Candy: a mí eso no me importa… ya no duele tanto que me traten mal... si cada vez encuentro gente que me quiera como tú (la abraza)

Kay: Candy porque eres tan noble… (Correspondiendo al abrazo) buenos vamos a descansar… después de la dichosa fiesta debemos recuperar fuerzas en una semana iremos al hogar de Pony

Candy: siii… me alegra mucho volver después de estos meses y estará Annie… que tengo más aun sin verle…

Las rubias se fueron a sus aposentos a descansar, Kay no le agradaba mucho la idea pero tenía que descansar al recostarse sobre la cama percibió un olor algo particular que la hizo recordar los fogosos besos que se dio en la noche del baile y esas atrevidas caricias que la estremecieron, sin querer se sonrojo pero inmediatamente lagrimas cubrieron sus ojos y a pesar de tratar de evitarlas la humedad recorrió sus mejillas fue débil pero ya no importaba todo había quedado claro…

Al día siguiente un rubio y un castaño visitaron la casa de las Marlow, la ansiosa señora los esperaba Susana no salió del cuarto por lo que todo lo hablaron los tres... anunciaron que no dirían nada a los medios aun del compromiso con el patriarca, solo de la ruptura con el actor por mutuo acuerdo… darían dos meses de tiempo y luego se realizaría la boda en Chicago en la mansión de los Andry, todo quedo acordado… en horas de la tarde los caballeros dejaron la casa Marlow y Terry acompaño a su amigo hasta la mansión donde se encontraba Lucas esperándolo bajo la fría mirada de Niel y Archie… el chico nada tonto había decidido hacerse cargo de su la falta y aceptaría casarse con la pelirroja… ya se había enterado de que era una heredera y que con el poder de su apellido podría escalar mucho los caballeros Andry no estaban muy de acuerdo pero la Tía Elroy y la señora Legan consideraban era lo justo… Terry estaba satisfecho bien sabía de lo que era capaz ese tipejo pensó para sus adentros que existía la justicia ya que su hermana quedaría libre de ese y Eliza pagaría por sus fechorías con un matrimonio impuesto… Se despidió de los Andry y se marchó a su apartamento, extrañamente no podía quitarse de la mente a una rubia pero para su sorpresa no era su pecosa…

Al llegar al departamento su hermana lo esperaba impaciente necesitaba hablar con Kay y Candy para contarles todo, veía la posibilidad de que su hermano por fin fuera feliz con la mujer que amaba solo que tenía una duda una vez Kay le confesó que estaba enamorada de un hombre pero que este tenía a otra en su corazón además de estar realmente comprometido, últimamente veía a Terry y Kay muy unidos, hablando entre ellos coqueteándose… pero él quería a la pecosa o ya no… salieron del apartamento y tomaron el tren a chicago llegarían muy de noche directo a un hotel y luego de descansar buscarían a las rubias y así lo hicieron…

En las oficinas de los Andry se encontraba Kay haciendo los trámites para deshacer la sociedad Lancaster Andry, Candy le rogaba que no lo hiciera pero la mujer era más terca que una mula y no daba el brazo a torcer… George que había sido enviado por Albert para estar al pendiente, también trato de persuadirla ya que ese hecho aunque fuera increíble sería un duro golpe en la estabilidad económica de la familia. Kay estaba a punto de firmar cuando Cami y Terry irrumpieron en la oficina, el Sr. Tomas les había informado la ubicación de las rubias… Cami hablo fríamente con Kay sorprendiendo a todos era notable sus conocimientos en los negocios fue dura y uso palabras muy crueles pero que sirvieron en hacer razonar a la rubia…

Cami: no lo puedo creer de ti Kayrel Lancaster… donde está la mujer de negocios…

Kay: no te metas… no estoy tratando con los tuyos sino con los de mi familia…

Cami: y has pensado en las familias que se verán perjudicadas por tu orgullo herido

Kay: que orgullo herido… de que hablas… trato de hacer pagar…

Cami: a miles de familias que se quedaran sin empleo, sin ingresos, inestables económicamente, que perderán capital entre ellos yo. Ya que los Andry dependen de un 80% de su sociedad con los Lancaster… así que deja el ego y piensa en los demás… está bien que quieras hacerles pagar por las humillaciones que le hayan hecho a Candy, a ti e inclusive a mí pero hay formas diferentes de hacerlo sin dañar a otros… estas cayendo muy bajo y te puedo asegurar que actúas mal y no eres la Kayrel que defiende a los débiles … pelea contra la familia Legan, ni Archie, ni Albert ni las familias que dependen de ellos tienen culpa y si de esos caballeros te quieres vengar por cualquiera que haya sido su falta no es necesario porque ya Eliza se hizo cargo de eso…

Candy: que hizo Eliza (mirando a Cami y a Terry simultáneamente, el castaño retorcía los ojos a su hermana por indiscreta)

Kay: ya habla que le paso al poderoso Andry… Terrence

Cami: se va a cas…

Terry: Cami… mide tu lengua (la fulmino con la mirada) eso le corresponde a Albert

Candy: que pasa que hizo Eliza (exigía la rubia a punto de lágrimas y agarrando a Terry de la camisa)

Kay: Hablen o me importara un comino que me consideren un monstruo y que las familias queden en la calle

Cami: (trago grueso y miro a su hermano con ojos de perdón) Albert…

Terry: no… (Miro a su hermana) me corresponde (agarro a la pecosa de la mano y la mira a los ojos) Eliza puso algo en las bebidas que nos dieron en la fiesta…

Kay: bruja… ya la pagara…

Cami: ya lo hizo amaneció en la cama con Lucas y se casaran (las rubias se sorprendieron y Kay abrazo a la castaña como muestra de apoyo)

Terry: pero aparentemente…no esté… uffffffff

Kay: suéltalo ya Terrence… no estamos en una obra de teatro para entrar en el misterio (Terry le dio una mirada fría)

Terry: Albert se casara con Susana porque la deshonro producto de la droga… (Dijo de golpe)

QUEEEEEEE! Dijeron las rubias Candy separándose de Terry para mirarlo a los ojos tratando de ver alguna señal de engaño y Kay sintiendo la furia que le recorría las venas por el dolor que sentía su amiga…

Candy: eso no puede ser... Albert es incapaz de hacer algo así…

Cami: no fue su culpa fue la droga y aparentemente Susana

Kay: y que hay del compromiso contigo…

Terry: se rompió

Candy: pero Susana

George: fue la última persona que salió de la casa, sino entiendo mal usted se retiró con los Grandchester y la señorita Lancaster pues el joven Archivald dice…

Cami: tu y Archie…

Kay: (saliendo de su retardo) no te permito meterte en mi vida…..Candy cariño estas bien

Cami: grosera yo solo estaba preocupada por ti (comenzando a llorar)

Terry: Luciérnaga tranquila… Kayrel mira lo que has hecho (pero la rubia estaba atenta a su amiga rubia)

Kay: Candy…

Candy: si estoy bien pero Albert me necesita yo…

Terry: no… han tenido varias complicaciones en los negocios (consolando a su hermana y mirando a Kay) no tendrá tiempo además es mejor que te hagas la desentendida hasta que él te cuente… se prudente…

Candy: pero…

Kay: Terrence tiene razón… vamos no los pongas en apuros… Albert debe tener el valor de contártelo (la pecosa asintió) George ya Andry tiene muchas preocupaciones no disolveré la sociedad pero solicitare que sea otra persona el que la represente… mientras eso pasa solo con usted me entenderé (suspira resignada)

George: gracias

Kay: lo siento Seseu… yo no he… (Suspira) perdóname se acerca a ella…

Cami: son las hormonas (más tranquila) pero dime tú y Archie… (Kayrel se sonroja y quita la mirada)

Terry: vaya con el elegante….

Kay: no pasó nada… es muy joven

Candy: además ella está enamorada de alguien que no le corresponde

Kay: CAAANDYYYYYY!

Terry: por eso no me prestabas atención…

Cami: debe ser todo un GALAN… mira que mi hermano no está nada mal… verdad Candy… (Golpeándola con el codo la pecosa se ruboriza)

Terry: ya basta… es hora de que descanses (cambiando el tema ante su propio rubor) vamos Luciérnaga

Cami: no… (Cruzando los brazos) queremos un helado…

Candy: yo no quiero

Kay: a mí ni me gustan

Terry: lo dice por el niño es un antojo…

Cami: no me puedes dejar con antojos Terry… no quieres que él bebe nazca con la boca abierta

Candy: eso son solo dicho

Cami: pecosa entrometida (poniendo sus manos a cada lado de las caderas)

Candy: Terry… porque le dijiste mi apodo…

Kay: NIÑAS!

Todos ríen y luego de asegurarse de que la pecosa estuviera bien por la inesperada visita se dirigen a una heladería para satisfacer el antojo de la castaña… durante esa breve platica las rubias comentan la partida ahora más pronto de lo esperado al hogar de Pony, lugar donde la rubia de negocios sabía que su amiga se repondría más rápido de esa noticia. La castaña se antojó de ir y luego de una larga discusión con el sobre protector de su hermano gano la batalla eran tres contra uno… todos con planes diferentes para los presentes… partieron al día siguiente… George los mantendría al pendiente y dio su palabra de no informar al rubio sobre el hecho de que sabían la verdad…

Durante el viaje en tren Cami se sentó con Kay obligando a Terry y Candy a sentarse juntos, ella quería que ese par recuperar el tiempo perdido y porque no el amor que muy internamente se tenían…la rubia empresaria entendió el mensaje subliminal de su amiga al instante sabía que ambos debían aclara muchas cosas y por eso no impidió que su amiga en su condición hiciera el viaje, ambas se hicieron las dormidas para darles privacidad a la pareja… pero si sucumbieron a Morfeo…

Terry: estar embarazada es muy difícil nunca lo imagine… (Cobijando a su hermana con su saco e iniciando una conversación)

Candy: nunca lo sabrás eres hombre (riendo por lo bajo de su comentario)

Terry: no lo creas…he estado muy cerca de ella sus antojo, cambios de humor y preocupación…aunque a veces no me lo diga

Candy: es raro el destino mira que después de tantos años darte una hermana… has sido muy buena con ella...

Terry: yo también pienso que el destino ha sido cruel conmigo, si hubiéramos crecido juntos, no importa que en un internado tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente

Candy: tal vez no se llevarían bien…

Terry: tal vez… o quizás seriamos más unidos… la verdad es que ninguno de los dos hubiera crecido en soledad…

Candy: Terry ya no pienses en el pasado… mira al frente… no fueron esas tus palabras algún día para mí…

Terry: cierto… (Un momento de silencio) estas bien? Por tercera vez te rompen el corazón pecosa…

Candy: ahhhhhhh… si este… (Quita la mirada por un instante y luego lo mira y muy resuelta) y por tercera vez lo superare con el apoyo de mis seres queridos (le sonríe) el hogar de Pony siempre me da nuevas fuerzas…

Terry: si es muy hermoso y transmite mucha paz

Candy: cierto lo había olvidado… tú lo conociste…

Terry: te lo dijeron (ella negó con la cabeza y conto el cómo por un instante se encontraron aquel invierno)… sí que es cruel el destino

Candy: que crees que hubiera pasado (inconsciente mente se acurruca al lado del castaño colocando su cabeza en el pecho, este le abraza por el hombro y la atrae hacia él)

Terry: no se…estaríamos juntos… seguro nos hubiéramos quedado un tiempo y luego partiríamos a New York hacer nuestros sueños…

Candy: lo crees!

Terry: nunca lo sabremos… pero me hubiera gustado a ti no…

Candy: si… (Quiso decir algo pero prefirió guardárselo y no romper la magia del momento se sintió tan bien en los brazos del castaño que prefirió unirse a Morfeo y soñar con lo que hubiera sido pero jamás fue)

Al llegar a la estación Terry busco como alquilar una carreta que los llevara hasta el hogar y evitarle a su hermana la caminata, para su sorpresa se encontró con el vaquero Tom, la rubia pecosa y el hermano de crianza no lo creían se abrazaron provocando algo de celos en el castaño, Kay reía por lo bajo luego el vaquero saludo a la rubia empresaria, en su estadía se había llegado a querer mucho, él gustoso los llevo hasta el hogar de Pony donde la rubia se encontró con Annie se dieron un abrazo y se realizaron las respectivas presentaciones, tanto los niños como las dulces mujeres no cabían de la alegra al ver al actor en su humilde morada, el vaquero lo invito a su hogar mientras las damas se alojaban en Pony House… todos los días iban a visitarlo, él para velar por su hermana, hablar con Candy y compartir con su niñez, no era extraño verlos subidos en el árbol padre, correr por la colina o estar recostados, pero todo como buenos amigos nunca como algo más, extrañamente el actor solía pasar un rato con Kay ya que se les había hecho costumbre perderse para hablar, el viaje los hizo grandes amigos, Tom por su lado lo tomaba de excusa pasa ver a la pelinegra que inexplicablemente se le convirtió en una obsesión…

George cuando se requería viajaba al lugar en busca de alguna firma de la rubia o tramite que debiera consultar… nunca daba información sobre el rubio y su compromiso mes y medio paso... y Kay se preocupaba por la castaña era primeriza, y además de muy joven por lo que luego de hablarlo con el actor y la pecosa decidieron ir a Chicago para que estuviera mejor atendida…la última noche realizaron un asado y la pasaron muy bien en compañía de los Cartwright, Steven y los niños, además de que recibían carta de Paty donde anunciaba que regresaría y con ella traería una sorpresa…

Annie: seguro es un enamorado…

Candy: eso espero… se lo merece…

Terry: la gordita quería mucho al inventor… cosa extraña pero hacían linda pareja…

Cami: que les paso…

Candy conto la triste historia del mayor de los Cornwall y su amiga, y del como ella no lograba olvidarlo y su abuela como un esfuerzo para sacarla adelante la obligo a ir de viaje, en su estado sensible la castaña por la triste historia se soltó en un llanto, todos trataron de consolarla pero no lo lograron, las mujeres mayores con más experiencia e intuición desarrollada, llevaron a la chica a un lugar más tranquilo para consolarla.

Srta. Pony: Toma esto pequeña (dándole un vaso de agua)

Cami: gra…graci…gracias (sollozando)

Hrm. María: que te pasa Cami… te hemos observado y a pesar de lo triste de la historia eso solo fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

Cami: no le entiendo…

Srta. Pony: te haces la fuerte… pero hemos criado a muchos niños y niñas para saber que no estás bien…

Hrm. María: apenas nos conoces pero podemos aconsejarte y ayudarte

Srta. Pony: debe ser algo serio para que no lo quieras compartir con tu hermano o tus amigas…

Cami: yo… (Trataba de evitar llorar pero no lo logro y en un instintivo gesto se abrazo a la Srta. Pony y se puso a llorar amargamente y entre sollozos se confesó… su verdad, sus miedos) tengo miedo… no estoy preparada… apenas si tengo 18 años y voy a traer al mundo un ser que dependerá de mi… y yo no sé nada de nada… como lo voy a cuidar… como lo voy a criar… que ejemplo le voy a dar si nunca tuve uno… mi vida fue triste y sola entre maestras estrictas y frías que nunca tuvieron un gesto o palabra de amor o cariño… creí que me había enamorado y era correspondida pero todo fue mentira… él solo buscaba dinero… posición… que le diré a mi pequeño cuando me pregunte por su padre… como evitare que lo traten como un bastardo… como lo voy hacer…

Hrm. María: niña… tus miedos son comprensibles (acariciándole la espalda) pero ahora no estás sola… tienes a tu hermano… amigas y tu padre…

Srta. Pony: ellos serán de apoyo

Cami: ellos se irán me dejaran sola… eso siempre es así… Terry algún día se casara con quien sea… y hará su vida… al igual que Kay y las demás… mi padre el duque ha sido bueno conmigo… cierto que me da su apoyo pero Terry tiene razón yo no le intereso como lo voy hacer si acaso me conoce desde 4 meses por unos días y se marchó… sí me escribe y está al pendiente pero… no es… además soy una mancha para su apellido y posición… creo que solo me busco para limpiar su conciencia y tener más negocios al hacerse cargo de mi herencia…

Hrm. María: no lo conozco… pero no lo creo… tampoco te desmiento… debes dar más tiempo… eres joven y hermosa y veras que encontraras a alguien que te quiera a ti y al niño…

Cami: nadie me querrá por mi falta además… estoy marcada… y los hombres buscan cuerpos perfectos… bonitos, y si no lo hacen solo buscan dinero…

Srta. Pony: aún existen hombre buenos eso lo vemos todos los días… y sobre ser madre dime… porque no te deshiciste del niño cuando te enteraste de tu estado

Cami: eso es atroz…

Hrm. María: por lo que nos contaron tus marcas te las hicieron cuando quisiste proteger a ese indefenso ser… evitaste golpes de frente y distes la espalda para que a él o ella no le pasara nada.

Srta. Pony: hay mujeres que traen el instinto materno muy desarrollado a pesar de no haber tenido modelo a seguir (sonrió la dama viéndola a la cara). Y por naturaleza saben qué hacer.

Hrm. María: tú no dejarías a tu hijo abandonado verdad (la chica negó con la cabeza)

Srta. Pony: nosotras no juzgamos a aquellos que dejan a sus hijos abandonados en nuestro hogar… muchas lo hacen por necesidad… otras por miedo… algunas por seguridad para ellos… nunca sabremos los motivos… pero ellas decidieron darles vida y no matarlos

Hrm. María: el miedo lleva a dos caminos a la cobardía de no enfrentar las cosas o a la valentía de seguir adelante y luchar para vencerlo… y tú seguiste el de la valentía y le darás a esta semilla lo que consideres es bueno…

Srta. Pony: te equivocaras como ser humano que eres pero si lo haces actuando de buena fe… el destino te recompensara

Cami: usted lo cree…

Srta. Pony: claro niña…veras que la vida te tiene cosas bellas

Hrm. María: solo debes recordar disfrutar las pequeñas alegrías… porque si te quedas esperando la gran felicidad tal vez sufras más…

Srta. Pony: confía en tus instintos y no dejes que tus miedos te consuman…

Cami: si (tocando su vientre y sonriendo al sentir al ser que estaba dentro de ella)

Hrm. María: debemos ir con los demás…deben estar preocupados…

Las damas salieron, afuera las esperaba un impaciente Terry que trataba de ser tranquilizado por las rubias, al verla salir corrió a su encuentro y la abrazo.

Terry: te encuentras bien…

Cami: si… lamento el mal rato discúlpenme

SON LAS HORMONAS gritaron los demás y todos se rieron…

Kay: estas bien…

Cami: algo cansada…

Terry: te acompaño a que descanses… (La chica aferro su abrazo)

Cami: te quiero Terry…

Terry: y eso que paso con lo de Brócoli (ella le hizo un intento de sonrisa) y yo te adoro hermanita… vamos (mira a las mujeres) les molesta si me quedo esta noche con ella (las mujeres negaron con la cabeza)

Cami: gracias (se separó de su hermano y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una y en un susurro) envidio a Candy por tenerlas a ustedes como madre…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Lamentamos el atraso chicas... pero si acaso me queda tiempo para respirar... y entre escapada y escapada leer una historia y tomar fuerzas para seguir... Además de que Costa Rica como otros países está pasando por un momento difícil y eso ha desequilibrado todas las comodidades de este siglo (servicio eléctrico, telefónico, internet, agua) en fin... el capitulo aun no aclara mucho pero deja mucho que pensar**

Elisacampos: querida lamento desilusionarte pero si Terry queda con la pecosa tendrás que tomar ficha para ver si te toca el turno con Albert yo tengo la número 2 y creo que van por la un millón cincuenta... jejeje pero suerte es suerte... gracias por leer

**TC GAN: tú crees quieres que se quede con la Susana? piensas que la noche salvaje fue con ella...**

**Noemí Cullen: enredo es poco a veces hasta yo me pierdo... besos y saludos a tu familia...**

**Roni de Andrew: me puse ficha 2 porque imagino tú tienes la 1 verdad? jejeje... pues si lo sé el aun sigue con la Susana... **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza sé que no es necesario pero lo considero así, soy maestra y estamos en la recta final entonces entre expedientes, informes, evaluaciones, preparativos y diligencias para la graduación en donde 9 de mis alumnos son los homenajeados y todo el trabajo que a mi jefa se le pueda ocurrir dejarme... no había podido coincididir con la mona para sentarnos a que ella dicte y yo redacte... segundo una sincera disculpa por los errores ortográficos, de redacción y/o dedazos que encuentren pero esta mona... no me dio opción y quiere subió el cap. ya.. Porque ya (es una negrera como jefa) pero es porque las extraña... (La verdad disfruta hacerlas sufrir) y por ultimo agradecerle a nuestra prima SAFIRO su ayuda, sin ella no hubiera podido entregar la documentación solicitada hoy... Sin más y esperando acepten mis disculpas... a lo que vinimos... **

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Terry llevo a su hermana hasta la a habitación, le ayudo a recostarse, le toco la cabeza y quiso decir algo pero prefirió dejarlo así no deseaba que ella supiera que él escucho su conversación con las mujeres… se sentía culpable porque en parte él le había infundido muchos temores y dejado en mal al duque, que después de todo había sido muy bueno con ella… y recordando su niñez con él en determinada época… se acostó aun lado de la cama y la acurruco en su pecho la sentía tan indefensa y una rara sensación le recorrió el cuerpo a ambos se miraron a los ojos simultáneamente y sonrieron tristemente…

Cami: te he dado muchos problemas

Terry: me has traído felicidad y llenado un vacío… todo saldrá bien

Cami: Terry promete que si algo me sucede cuidaras de mi bebe…

Terry: nada te pasara… no hables tonteras…

Cami: promételo… di que lo cuidaras como si fuera tu hijo, que nunca dejaras que sufra la soledad en la que crecimos ambos… que le darás una mamá como Candy o Kay… que lo quieran y lo defiendan a pesar de no ser de sus entrañas y que nunca dejara que lo alejen de tu lado o termine con su padre…

Terry: nada te pasara deja de pensar en eso… (Pero los ojos celestes de su hermana demandaban respuesta) lo prometo lo criare como mi hijo te pasara algo o no… y nada malo te pasara entendido…

Cami: entendido…Terry…

Terry: mmmm

Cami: que sientes por Kay… (Mirándolo de reojo y viendo su sonrisa pícara)

Terry: es una dama preciosa, con un gran carácter…

Cami: se parece a ti se oculta en una máscara de carácter pero es una ternura

Terry: hmmmmmm… también lo pienso… que sabes de su pasado?

Cami: casi nada no le gusta hablar del tema… sé que su padre la complace en todo pero todo es pura apariencia… pero será una gran mamá lo trae nato… siempre me mantuvo bajo su protección como una hermanita y esta para cuando la necesito

Terry: si y se lo agradezco mucho

Cami: y Candy tiene un gran corazón… mira todo lo que ha enfrentado y siempre piensa en el bienestar de los demás antes que en el de ella… a veces creo que se pasa de tonta… aun la amas…

Terry miraba hacia la pared, pensando en la nada… o más bien pensando en esa pregunta aun la quería o la otra rubia había robado su corazón… Cami se quedó mirándolo pero comprendió el silencio de su hermano lo abrazó fuerte y sucumbió al sueño, mañana regresarían a Chicago y algo la estremecía y preocupaba… pero estaba tranquila su hermano le había prometido que nada le pasaría a su niño y creía ciegamente en él. Cerca de ellos en la colina una de las rubias miraba al cielo y recordaba cierta noche en especial, se estremecía en solo recordar el contacto de piel, piel y como ese mero recuerdo provocaba que su cuerpo reclamara por el otro… pero eso era imposible… ya todo había quedado claro esa misma noche… todo había quedado claro así que su corazón tendría que conformarse con los recuerdos… a varios kilómetros del lugar el rubio trataba de dormir habían pasado varias semanas desde aquella trampa y el solo hecho de pensar en ahora su prometida le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, como entendía a su amigo… era tan extraño que cuando pensaba en una rubia se estremecía y su cuerpo clamaba por el de ella, tan diferente a como reaccionaba con solo el hecho de pensar en el matrimonio con la Marlow… por los negocios se le hizo imposible hablar con ella, salir o conocerse casi todo lo tenía realizado la señora Marlow la fecha de la boda se acercaba y él solo pensaba en decírselos a las rubias y el solo hecho de imaginarse las reacciones hacían que un escalofrió bajara por su ser porque… no sabía porque una era su amiga, su hermanita la mujer que quería y la otra lo odiaba, fijo lo odiaba pero porque, aún no comprendía… pero ahora tenía todo el derecho de despreciarlo y de ahhhhhhhhhhh… lastimaría a su pequeña… Susana Marlow parecía ser esa espina que se encargaba de impartir dolor a su corazón… cerró los ojos pero nuevamente los recuerdos lo invadían y sentía esa presión entre su pierna, las caricias, el cómo se erizaba su piel al contacto con el de ella… ella si tan solo pudiera verle el rostro recordarlo a la perfección pero no podía... Solo sensaciones era lo que recordaba y lo hacían reaccionar…le daba vueltas una y otra vez al asunto y terminaba en la misma conclusión su cuerpo lo traiciono… Candy salió con Terry y Archie dijo que con Kay por lo que no había otra solución y él estuvo con Susana… y como caballero tendría que cumplir…

La mañana llego y las rubias y castaños dejaban el hogar de Pony para llegar a Chicago, Annie los acompaño, se sentía algo extraña por el hecho de dejar a Tom su amistad se había fortalecido mucho y él había sido un pilar en su ruptura, pero quería ir a enfrentar su pasado y permitirse entonces un futuro, además habían quedado de verse con Paty que llegaría de viaje y tenía algo importante que contarles…

Candy: Kay estas bien?... te ves pálida…

Kay: si la carne de ayer no me sentó bien… tenía muchas especies…

Annie: si Tom la adobo y así es como a él le gusta…

Terry: vaya parece que la tímida y el vaquero se llevan bien… me alegra este me cae mejor que el elegante (le cierra un ojo)

Candy: Terry (golpeándolo)

Kay: Cami te siente bien

Cami saliendo de su letargo los mira confundida sin tener idea de lo que pasaba…Ahhh

Kay: que si te encuentras bien, sientes alguna molestia… (Las chica negó con la cabeza y se aferró a su hermano dejando a todos confundidos, Terry negó con la cabeza solicitando no preguntaran más y las damas así lo hicieron) llegaron a la estación de tren y Albert los esperaba… eso no le hizo nada de gracias a Kay pero si Candy era feliz lo aguantaría… Archie se sorprendió al ver a Annie pero ambos se alegraron…

Kay: y eso George te informó que llegábamos hoy Andry…

Albert: hola a ti también (mientras terminaba de abrazar a Candy) y si… me hubiera gustado saberlo de ustedes… (Recrimino)

Kay: ja y desde cuando te debo explicaciones…

KAYYYYY! Dijeron los presentes pero en especial una rubia

Kay: bueno… bueno…

Candy: cómo has estado (le pregunto al rubio sin poder ocultar la verdadera duda, el rubio reacciono y miro al castaño este estando en la jugada solo hizo una seña con la cabeza a su hermana)

Albert: Cami te sientes bien? (pero esta solo se aferró a su hermano y quedo muda…)

Kay: creo que es mejor que vaya a descansar al hotel, hoy me quedare con ustedes Terry si no te molesta…

Terry: siempre encantado (los rubios sintieron cierta incomodidad)

Candy: entonces Annie te queda conmigo

Annie: Claro así me aseguro que despiertes temprano para ir por Paty

Archie: Paty viene?

Candy: si dice que trae una súper sorpresa…

Archie: me gustaría ir con ustedes si mi presencia no les incomoda (dice mirando a la pelinegra y extrañamente esta no sintió nada)

Annie: claro que no será un placer… somos amigos o no… Terry … tu, Cami y Kay pueden asistir también tu Albert

Candy: yupiiiiiiiiiii… como en los viejos tiempos (pero los presentes a excepción de Kay y Cami guardaron silencio)

Archie: nada de tristezas por favor

Terry: claro al inventor no le gustaría eso… divirtámonos por él

Kay: me encantaría conocer a Paty pero será en otro momento les recuerdo que tenemos… aquí el señor (señalando a Albert con un gesto desagradable) y mi persona una importante junta…

Albert: cierto… luego la llevas a cenar a casa… te parece pequeña

Candy: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip entonces vamos a ir a comer algo?

Terry: hay pecas tu siempre tan glotona (todo ríen)… yo los dejo llevare a mi luciérnaga a descansar… Vamos Kay…

Kay: vamos… buenas noches (dijo mirando a todos y tomando el brazo desocupado de Terry, mientras los caballeros Andry se sintieron molestos, pero el gesto no pasó desapercibido por la pelinegra)

Los castaños y Kay llegaron al hotel, entre preguntas y cuestionamientos trataron de saber que le sucedía a su hermanita pero esta solo negaba con la cabeza y decía que estaba cansada… poco después de que ella descansaran los amigos se quedaron platicando y Terry estaba sorprendido por la confesión que le hiciera la rubia…

Terry: por eso tu actitud

Kay: creo

Terry: mmmm…

Kay: que pasa con Candy (cambiando bruscamente el tema)

Terry: creo que ella ya eligió… y merece ser feliz

Kay: si… pero no lo será

Terry: eso no lo sabemos…

Kay: él se casara con tu ex…

Terry: si… pobre… lo considero…

Kay: sí que te salvo la estúpida pelirroja

Terry: no la soportas

Kay: para nada… es de las que tenemos que tener cuidado

Terry: mucho

La plática siguió hasta que Cami despertó y los encontró dormidos y abrazados en el sofá grande, iba a despertarlos cuando golpearon a la puerta y el ruido lo hizo por ella, ninguno de los dos se sorprendió y al contrario no le dieron importancia a los ojos de la castaña que los miraba picara e intrigada, la insistencia en el golpe hizo que Terry se levantara de mala gana y fuera abrir

Kay: te encuentras bien

Cami iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por un agitado Terry que traía un telegrama en la mano donde Robert le solicitaba de urgencia llegara a New York esa misma noche… las chicas lo miraron, Kay lamentándolo mucho impidió que su hermana lo acompañara y él castaña muy a su pesar tenía razón dos viajes tan seguidos sería muy imprudente, la castaña hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar pero comprendió la situación, y sin dejar que se opusieran acepto quedarse pero iría a despedir a su hermano a la estación , ambos aceptaron, en la estación se encontraron con Candy, Archie y Annie que esperaban a Paty, Terry sentía algo extraño un presentimiento por lo que casi como suplica le pidió a Archie cuidara de su hermana en su ausencia y por más insignificante que fuera la causa le avisara, el ojimiel acepto y trato de calmarlo, pero estaba preocupado no solo por la tristeza que reflejaba la castaña sino también por la palidez de su rubia empresaria, quien insistía en sentirse agotada y mal por la noche que paso, ante esta confesión, Archie vio a Terry quien no le había soltado la mano e imagino que él era el hombre del que le había contado y ahora ya estaba disponible… y extrañamente se resigno

Terry marcho en el tren hacia New York exagerando la petición de cuidado para su hermana, besando la frente de la misma, y su vientre, prometiendo que estaría lo más pronto a su lado, ella trato de sonreír pero se veía triste… no obstante deseaba que su hermano siguiera con su vida, se despidió de Candy, Annie y Paty que había llegada hacia unos momentos con un delicado beso en el dorso de la mano y extrañamente dio un cálido beso en los labios a Kay sorprendiendo a los presentes en especial a Candy y apretando la mano del elegante se marchó…

Candy: que fue eso (dijo tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción)

Kay: nada (levantando los hombros) bueno tengo una junta… un placer Paty, Cami vienes conmigo o vas con ellos…

Cami: voy contigo

Archie: te encuentras bien?

Cami: si (fingió una sonrisa)

Candy estaba algo confundida por el beso… pero no quería decir nada sabía que su amiga amaba a un hombre que no le correspondía y sus sospechas eran ciertas… Terry era ese chico, su Terry sintió celos pero como iba a pelear por él si en las antiguas conversaciones que tuvieran incluso la última en el hogar de Pony sabiendo que él ya era libre le dejo claro al castaño que solo lo quería como amigo, sintió una estaca, en el corazón… si era una estaca no una punzada pero prefirió callarse, él merecía ser feliz y Kay lo podía lograr…

Rubia y castaña partieron al consorcio Andry por la junta de negocios, los otros a desayunar con Paty quien les contaba que al partir con su abuela se había inscrito como voluntaria en un hospital de víctimas de la guerra como acompañante, ya que los vendajes y sangre con ella no iba, se dedicaba a escribir cartas a aquello que perdieron la vista o un miembro superior, las ganas de vivir, en fin que les ayudaba y así se ayudaba ella misma, le gustaba, de pronto se puso nerviosa y algo roja, su ex cuñado le pidió que le contara todo, que no la juzgarían y que seguro su hermano estaría más que feliz si ella rehiciera su vida… quiso decir algo pero en eso fueron interrumpidos por una rubia y su acompañante, quedaron muy sorprendidos al verlos juntos….

En el consorcio Kay estaba impaciente habían muchos de los socios y Albert no llegaba, además no veía bien a Cami y eso le preocupaba… fue hasta donde George a reclamar pero en eso llegaba Albert con su padre el señor Lancaster y este no parecía nada feliz, al contrario estaba hecho una furia y en cuanto la vio le dejo ir tal manotazo que dejo a todos en la sala asombrados, tanto por el hecho como por la fuerza del mismo que hizo a la joven perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, George reacciono y le ayudo a levantarse mientras que Albert se paraba frente al viejo y los demás socios se levantaban como resorte, el dulce y buen padre Alexander Lancaster golpeando a lo que según ellos era la luz de sus ojos, ante este hecho nadie se percató de que a la castaña casi la sacaron arrastras del lugar .

Sr. Lancaster: eres una desvergonzada… como has podido caer tan bajo…

Kay: de… que hablas (limpiando con el pañuelo que George le brindara el hilo de sangre que corría por su labio y evitando le cayeran las lágrimas, más que de dolor de orgullo porque cerca de ella estaba una pelirroja feliz como una lombriz)

Albert: Alexander… contrólate…

Sr. Lancaster: que me controle, sabes la decepción que me ha dado esta, cualquiera… y bajo tu casa… o es que acaso niegan lo dicho en este anónimo donde se me informa de la conducta de esta… malagradecida… que tomo hasta emborracharse y se acostó con quien sabe quién…

Kay: eso no es cierto…

Albert: (mirando a Eliza y sospechando de donde venía el anónimo) ella no bebió, fue algo que le pusieron a la bebida y

Sr. Lancaster: Calla maldita sea, le he dado todo cuanto a querido, incluso le permití esa tontería de estudiar, siempre y cuando actuara como una dama en sociedad, le he dado de mis negocios porque es buena... y me sale con esto… maldita la hora en que te recogí (esa información retumbo en los oídos de muchos especialmente en la de la pelirroja que ya hacia planes de su festín)

Kay: y crees que no lo he sabido siempre, si me recogiste fue para aplacar tu conciencia por el hecho de sentirte culpable por la muerte de mis padres, por manejar ebrio y atropellarlos… por eso me dabas tanto para recompensarme (el hombre sintió una furia tal y levanto la mano con la intención de golpearla de nuevo pero el rubio se interpuso en medio)

Albert: contrólate… no puedes creer en un anónima, cuando te explique lo que paso

Sr. Lancaster: no deseo saber nada más… te maldigo Kayrel, desde ahora vivirás en la calle, dejaras de llevar mi apellido y te morirás de hambre, desde ya dejas de llevar los negocios de mi empresa… lárgate… fuera de mi vista

Kay: como si usar tu apellido me hiciera la gran cosa, se ve que nunca te has permitido conocerme, yo no valoro a las personas por su apellido por lo cual no hago gala del tuyo a no ser que sea para el fin de dar una lección, y si es su deseo no verme más SEÑOR LANCASTER lo dijo con dignidad, deberá nombrar un representante o cortar la sociedad con los Andry porque, soy la representante de Camile Grandchester por los negocios de su difunto abuelo…

Sr. Lancaster: pues rompo la sociedad ahora Andry si continúas teniendo a esta…. Entre los socios y tu familia se verá en la ruina

Kay: jajajajajajaja… se ve que veías mis balances e informes, desde hace mucho los Andry ya no dependen de ti, los negocios que he llevado con George han logrado la independencia, por lo que los Andry no se verían en peligro

Sr. Lancaster: eso lo veremos… (Fue su advertencia y se macho)

Albert se giró a ver a la rubia que apretaba los puños y se erguida en señal de dignidad o de orgullo, escucho las risas burlonas de su sobrina, pero trato de ignorarlas dirigió una barrida con la mirada por el lugar y descubrió que los demás socios no se encontraban, miro a su fiel amigo y descubrió como sostenía a la rubia

Albert: estas bien? (Fue la pregunta cargada de sincera preocupación)

Kay: como si te importara… (fue la seca respuesta, pero en los verdes ojos se veía claro el dolor de la humillación y dos traicionera lagrimas que caigan por las mejillas, el rubio trato de limpiarlas pero la chica lo aparto con fuerza) estoy bien… (Se giró y dio una sincera sonrisa a George) gracias… puedes soltarme por favor…

Eliza: entonces la pantera se quedó sin manchas y sin uñas jajajaja

Albert: ELIZA!

Eliza: vamos tío… no te preocupes por una don nadie… ahhhhhhh lo olvidaba a ti te gustan las obras de caridad jajajajjajajajajaajja

Albert: basta ya…

Kay: déjame contradecirte querida estúpida… si no escuchaste bien el señor Lancaster romperá sociedad con los Andry (dijo levantando el mentón)

Eliza: lo escuche y te escuche decirte a ti que no nos afectaría

Kay: querida tonta… no bruta… dije que no afectaría a los Andry y tú…. Pues tu eres una Legan y si te afecta…. Demasiado afectara a tu familia… que dependen en gran parte de los negocios con empresas Lancaster ya que tu padre por sugerencia de tu prometido no quiso seguir la indicación de desligarse como lo hizo George…. Pero que sabes tú de negocios nada…

Eliza: por lo menos mi apellido me respalda en cambio una huérfana como tu….

Albert: es suficiente Eliza…

Kay: déjala… que escupa su veneno… a mí no me interesa un apellido, se trabajar y ganarme la vida sin depender de nadie… nunca dejare que me impongan un matrimonio sin amor, solo por cubrir o tapar una metida de patas que se vino contra mí por querer atrapar a un hombre que me desprecia por destruir su vida en el colegio…

Eliza: Terry no me desprecia

Kay: claro que lo hace… me lo dijo anoche… mientras estábamos junto (lo dijo de la manera más insinuosa que pudo… Esa noticia sorprendió al rubio y enfureció a la chica)

Eliza: mientes… Terry es mío… ya no se casara con Susana porque lo hará mi tío, la tonta de Candy ya no lo quiere y de su hermana ya me deshice… él es mío… mío (decía la pelirroja en histeria)

Kay abrió los ojos y comenzó a buscar a la castaña pero no estaba, Albert y George la imitaron, el pelinegro salió de la habitación para ver si estaba afuera pero no fue así… el pánico cubrió los rostros de los presentes, en ese momento Kay se fue encima de la pelirroja y exigía la verdad pero la chica solo reía, la rubia sin querer perder más tiendo dio la vuelta y salió corriendo en busca de su amiga… topándose en la salida a la Sra. Marlow acompañada de una persona que ni detallo.

Kay: disculpen… salió corriendo y siguió sus instintos

Albert trato de exigirle a Eliza la información pero no obtuvo nada en eso junto con George decidieron ir a buscar a la joven y se toparon a las inesperadas visitas…

Albert: hola, disculpen que no las pueda atender es que surgió un problema

Sra. Marlow: eso se la ha pasado diciendo desde hace semanas… y ya estamos a escasos día de la boda…

Boda pregunto con inseguridad la visita…

Albert: lo siento no he podido decirte que me caso con Susana

Queeeeeeeeee!

Sra. Marlow: para cubrir su falta… y lujuria debería agradecer que…

Albert: le explique que fue una trampa… estaba drogado…

Sra. Marlow: eso es irrelevante

**No te puedes casar con ella… tú no te acostaste con ella…**

QUEEEEEE! Dijeron Albert, la señora Marlow y George

**Me acosté yo**…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Pueden seguir haciendo sus conclusiones que este triangulo trapezoide escaleno destapo en puros conflictos y confusiones amorosas y sentimentales... pero hay una sorpresa fuera de todo esto... jejeje**

**Noemí Cullen: siiiiiiiii ese Albert es lo más bello que hay... (La Mona dice que es Terry dejemos que piense así)**

**COTAPECE: Bienvenida... te extrañábamos...pero te comprendemos... que tal diste en el blanco...**

**TC GAN: nunca que te calles... lo emocionante es explorar las posibilidades y dejar aflorar la imaginación... para dar en el blanco o no... Si no que gracia tiene? **

**Roni de Andrew: que te pareció la solución?**

**LAS QUEREMOS UN MONTON GRACIAS POR LAS PALBRAS Y COMENTARIOS, CONSEJOS PARA CON EL FIC DE MI HERMANO...**


	21. Chapter 21

La expresión de los ahí presentes era más de asombro que otra cosa... no lo podían creer pero como… Albert miro a George estaba preocupado no solo por la hermana de Terry, si no por Kay estaba muy alterada por el percance con su padre y ahora con las palabras de Eliza.

Albert: George ayuda a Kay a buscar a la Señorita Grandchester y mantenme informado (el pelinegro sale de la habitación) Ahora podemos aclaras esta situación por favor….

En el restaurant donde se encontraban los amigos todo era silencio, era como si estuvieran viendo visiones, Archie sacudía su cabeza tratando de reaccionar o despertar, Annie tenía las manos en su boca y lágrimas en sus mejillas, Candy estaba de pie inmóvil y Paty ya estaba al lado del hombre que con ayuda de la rubia habían entrado al lugar.

Paty: te dije que esperaras… aun no le he podido contar nada…

Ye: lo siento pero él insistió, además está comenzando a llover y no queremos que se pesque un resfrío… **Hola muchachos… que apoco no van a saludar**…

Ante estas palabras Archie fue el primero que reacciono, se puso en pie, tallo sus ojos con las manos y se acercó temeroso, asombra e incrédulo donde aquel que extrañaba tanto y daba por muerto…

Archie: S…S… Ster…. Eres tu…Paty Realmente es él…

Ster: Archie… (Levantando un brazo y tocándole el rostro con la mano) hermano!

El ojimiel no se contuvo más y se abrazó a su hermano mayor sin importar el espectáculo que daba en el lugar, olvidando que era un Andry y todas las reglas de la sociedad, seguido a él Annie y Candy se unieron al abrazo conjunto…

Candy: pero como (viendo a Paty y luego A Ster)

Paty: no es como decirles hasta yo misma me sorprendí…

Annie: pero estas…

Ster: ciego… estoy ciego… además mutilado y cojo… (Lo dice con gran tristeza)

Hasta ese momento los presentes detallaron en ello, gafas oscuras, el faltante del brazo izquierdo y un bastón

Archie: al diablo con eso Ster estás vivo… vivo (lo abraza con más fuerza) pero dime… como… porque… Maldición Ster tengo ganas de matarte por lo que nos hiciste pasar

Ye: sin maldiciones… muchacho… ya tu hermano te contara… vamos Ster siéntate por aquí al lado de la ventana para que puedan platicar…

Ster: gracias… eres un Ángel…

Ye: no se los digas a ellos… muchachos me retiro para que tengan privacidad… disfruten de esta pequeña alegría… (Ve por la ventana) creo que pronto el día traerá un momento amargo…ahhh (suspira)

Candy: que dices Ye… a que te refieres (tocándole la mejilla)

Ye: ya lo veras mi niña… espera un poco… y se fuerte… (Le guiñe un ojo y se retira)

Annie: realmente es rara…

Ster: es un ángel…

Paty: de donde la conocen ustedes…

Candy: por Terry y su hermana…

Archie: bueno Basta ya de boberías (sentándose al lado de su hermano) ahora cuéntenos que paso… te dábamos por muerto (Tomándolo del brazo)

Ster: perdónenme por haberme ido sin despedirme… sé que les hice mucho daño y los hice sufrir… luego que mi avión cayó no supe nada... De mi… cuando desperté me sentía extraño, inmóvil y en tinieblas… tenía mucho miedo y no sabía qué hacer estaba confuso y… (Apretó el agarre que tenía con su hermano) no entendía nada… había mucha conmoción hasta que escucha la voz de ella…

Annie: de quién?

Ster: de Ye… me hablaba de manera tan cálida y dulce que perdí todo el miedo que sentía, cuando le pregunte qué había pasado, me conto que un barco me encontró en medio del mar, entre los escombros de mi avioneta… me llevaron lo más rápido al hospital pero mi brazo izquierdo estaba totalmente gangrenado y para salvarlo tuvieron que… (Hizo un silencio)

Candy: si no lo hubieran hecho de seguro hubieras muerto, además solo fue hasta el codo... podrás usar una prótesis…

Ster: la enfermera ha hablado (ríe) eso me dijeron, mi pierna estaba herida por algunas balas que tocaron ciertos tendones y ligamentos, y creen que por el golpe de la cabeza y la fuerte explosión perdí la vista…

Paty: pero estas vivo (abrazándolo) por el cuello…

Archie: pero porque no nos informaron antes….

Ster: estaba confundido, en rehabilitación y confundieron mi nombre con el de mi amigo, yo llevaba la placa, por dicha no tenía familia a quien avisarle… sino imagínense pobre… una alegría falsa…

Annie: pero como distes con él Paty

Paty: el dio conmigo… como les dije ayudaba a los heridos con condiciones parecidas o peores que las de Ster, reconfortándolos o escribiéndoles o leyéndoles cartas, en una ocasión uno de los pacientes estaba de cumpleaños y me expreso que extrañaba la música, yo recordé que llevaba conmigo la cajita de música que Ster le regalo a Candy y la abrí para que el escuchara y se alegrara un rato…

Candy: Ster esa caja solo sirve para dormir bebes (dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos y recordando el triste viaje en tren)

Ster: jajajaja si Paty me lo conto… pero me alegra que lo superaras, también sé que Terry y tú se reencontraron y son amigos…

Candy: como lo sabes…?

Ster: Ye me lo conto…

Archie: bueno pero dejen que Paty continúe…

Paty: Luego que el hombre se durmiera… Ye apareció a mi lado preguntándome si me llamaba Candy, yo lo negué y ella sonrió, luego se marchó, me dejo algo desconcertada y a la vez me dejo una sensación de alegría de emoción… no sé, camine hasta una de las ventanas y me perdí en el paisaje… cuando escuche la voz de Ster, al principio creí que estaba loca, soñando pero parecía tan real, me volví y ahí estaba el sentado en una silla de ruedas, todo vendado no lo podía creer…

Candy: no te desmayaste… (Paty se sonroja)

Ster: jejeje jeje…si lo hizo, yo escuche el golpe, por dicha Ye estaba con nosotros y la auxilio…

Y así el mayor de los Cornwall contaba su trágica historia, el cómo entre Paty y Ye le ayudaron a salir a delante y aferrarse a su nueva realidad, no quería avisar a su familia hasta no estar seguro de que él podría aceptar su propia condición además de que tenía miedo… pero el amor y los cuidados de Paty y la esperanza de salir adelante lo alentaron a dar este gran paso… mientras platicaban y se perdían en las historias… Annie giro rápidamente por la ventana para ver en una ráfaga como Cami era arrastrada del brazo por un Hombre…

Annie: esa no es Cami (señalando por la ventana)

Candy: si… si es… pero quien (Archie soltó la mano de Ster y miro por la ventana)

Archie: es el canalla de Lucas… pero que pretende…

Annie: hay que ayudarla Archie…

Archie: Ster, Paty en seguida venimos, Annie ve por Kay y Albert…Candy…

Pero ya la rubia había dejado el lugar y corría en auxilio de su nueva amiga, sin importarle la fuerte lluvia… Archie le seguía los pasos mientras que la castaña ponía todas sus fuerzas por resistir al padre de su hijo, quien contantemente la amenazaba con quitarle al niño apenas nacía si ella no le daba sus acciones y herencia del señor Wilson… la joven estaba realmente asustada, había tratado de correr cuando sintió que la jalaron mientras Kay discutía con su padre pero su estado no se lo permito, luego el terror la invadió cuando Lucas le dijo que la encerraría para deshacerse de ella y poder quedarse con el niño, ya que como padre podría reclamar la herencia y vivir cómodamente de ella, fue ahí cuando los fuertes dolores que sentía desde el día anterior se le incrementaron, si aguantar más dio un fuerte grito de dolor que la hizo caer al suelo, sosteniéndose el vientre con su mano libre, lo que hizo frenar a su captor, para tratar de levantar, ayudando a que Archie y Candy llegaran a su auxilio, el ojimiel se fue encima del prometido de su prima, recordando sus tiempos en el colegio de Londres y sus encuentros con el aristócrata, el ojimiel le dio una muy buena pasada recordándole como es el trato para una dama, en eso Kay llegaba, estaba claramente preocupada, además de pálida, agitada empapada por correr más tiempo que los otros bajo la lluvia, llego donde estaba Candy auxiliando a la castaña…

Candy: Kay…Cami… el bebé…

Kay: está bien Candy… tranquilízate, tenemos que llevarla a un doctor, una clínica… diablos… rompió fuente….

Candy: la clínica feliz está más cerca que el hospital… el doctor Martin es bueno…

Kay: hay que llevarla… ahora mismo…ARCHIE! ARCHIE!

Pero el ojimiel estaba muy concentrado golpeando al otro que resulto ser muy malo para los golpes, en ese instante llego George, quien con mucho trabajo había seguido a la rubia…

Candy: George!

George: señorita Candy, señorita Kayrel!

Kay: rápido debemos llevarla a la clínica Feliz…

George: pero el hospital…

Candy: la clínica está más cerca, el Dr. Martin, Kay y yo la atenderemos, no pierda tiempo George… vamos…

El hombre tomo con sumo cuidado a la castaña entre sus brazos y se levantó, Candy hizo lo mismo y Kay pero esta última tuvo un ligero mareo y de no ser por su amiga rubia que la sostuvo, cae al suelo.

Candy: estas bien…

Kay: si… no te preocupes me levante de golpe… es todo…

Candy: tienes los ojos muy rojos… has llorado…

Kay: yo… como crees… jamás lloro…debió ser el viento mientras corría…

Candy: ahhh si tú lo dices…

Pero era una mentira, Kay agradeció tanto la lluvia porque pudo desahogar sus penas, llorar mientras corría en busca de su amiga, se sentía tan impotente, tan vulnerable, él había descubierto su secreto, con tanto afán que lo había ocultado, pero porque, eso no importaba, nunca había dependido del apellido Lancaster, si lo había utilizado en ocasiones para sacar provecho de él pero solo para ayudar a terceros o pisotear aquello que se creían con derecho a pisotear a otro, toda su niñez había sido una mentira, el hombre al que tenía que decirle padre era su tío, hermano de su verdadero padre, este tuvo que casarse por imposición con su madre, sin saber que su hermano la amaba y ella a él, pero el matrimonio había sido arreglado y ellos no pudieron estar juntos, sus recuerdos con su padres eran pocos, solo recordaba discusiones y enfrentamientos, además de los reclamos por el matrimonio arreglado, porque nació ella nunca lo supo, pero de hecho mil veces prefirió no haber nacido, era una fiesta importante cuando sus padres fueron atropellados al salir en busca de un carro, murieron al instante y ella quedo herida, al tiempo descubrió que su tío había sido el causante del hecho aparentemente por su estado de ebriedad, le dio todo lo material que pudo para aplacar su conciencia, pero no perdía tiempo para reclamarle que por ella había perdido a la mujer que amaba y cuando se emborrachaba eran peor los reclamos, nunca le puso una mano encima, pero siempre la hacía menos, nunca se sintió una Lancaster a pesar de serlo, siempre tenía que aparentar ante la sociedad en ser la dulce, tierna y consentida niña de papi, aunque lo odiaba por eso evitaba a toda costa asistir a ellas, con los negocios si no hubiera sido por su insistencia y la ayuda del viejo Wilson no le hubiera enseñado… pero ahora todo estaba hecho, la había repudiado, la desheredaría y eso no le importaba, había aprendido una profesión que la ayudaría a salir adelante sin depender de otros, además tenía conocimientos en medicina general y también recurriría a ellos si los necesitaba, pero ahora lo más importante era su hermana.

Recordaba que Candy le había gritado a Archie donde llevarían a Cami, llegaron a la clínica realmente era un lugar muy humilde, el doctor le pareció todo un matasanos cuando lo vio por primera vez, con sumo cuidado recostaron a la castaña en la cama, el Dr. Martin la reviso, había reventado fuente, estaba sangrando, él bebe no estaba acomodado, ella no había dilatado lo suficiente y estaba presentando fiebre, por su juventud, no lo resistirían y había una alta probabilidad de que ambos murieran… no habían pasado ni 30 minutos, cuando Albert, Archie, Annie y el duque quien por petición de Kay un mes atrás atreves de una carta había viajado para estar con sus hijos, llegaron a la Clínica, el ultimo se sorprendió por las condiciones del lugar y exigía llevar a su hija al hospital con gente capacitada… Kay tomo el mando de toda la situación

Kay: si la movemos morirá, duque, debemos atenderla aquí y de inmediato…

Duque: tú que puedes saber, atiendes animales…

Kay: termine con la rama de veterinaria porque me impidieron seguir con medicina general, los hombres pueden ser muy intimidantes y necios, pero inicie formándome en medicina humana si lo quiere ver así, además el Dr. Martin es muy bueno, Candy está presente y tengo entendido que el Sr. Andry ayudo en África por lo que también pude asistirnos..

Duque: no dejare sola a mi hija…

Kay: de acuerdo… pero creo que no podrá tener un parto normal

Duque: que dices...

Dr. Martin: es muy joven, primeriza además de que no ha dilatado, esta inconsciente, tiene fiebre y él bebe no está colocado

Duque: morirá…

Kay: no lo permitiré… déjeme salvarla…

Duque: cómo?

Kay: hare una incisión en el vientre y extraeré el bebé, es algo poco usual pero ayudara… y podremos salvarlos a ambos (todos veían entre asustados y atónicos lo que decía la chica)

Dr. Martin es un procedimiento poco usual… pero sería la única alternativa además de un milagro…

Kay: duque, si la movemos, y la trasladamos a un hospital morirán de camino, allá la harán tener al bebe de manera natural, eso va a provocarle mucho sufrimiento a ambos y la muerte si no a uno de ellos a ambos…por favor déjeme salvarla…

Duque: pero estaré al lado de la niña…

Kay: como quiera… Candy, lleva al duque al lado de Cami, que se siente frente a ella, y prepara todo, Archie por favor ve por Terry tráelo lo más rápido que puedas…

Archie: necesitas ropas secas bonitas…al igual que la gatita

Kay: Annie podrías tú… (La pelinegra asintió y se marcho con Archie) Dr. Martin esta sobrio… (Levantando una ceja)

Dr. Martin: no… me he tomado unas copitas…

Kay: que irresponsable… Andry puedes… (Pero el rubio ya estaba ayudando a Candy a preparar todo) de acuerdo…

Duque: esto lo hizo él… (Viendo las cicatrices en la espalda de Cami, Albert y Candy pudieron verlas y realmente se impactaron, lágrimas de impotencia corrían por los ojos del duque)

Kay: ahora eso es el menor de los problemas duque…

Duque: sálvala!

Kay: Candy encárgate de mantenerla dormida, que no se te pase la mano con el éter, Dr. Martin me asistirá como enfermera facilitándome la instrumentaría Andry… quédate cerca…

Kay comenzó hacer una incisión en el vientre bajo, tenía que darse prisa ya que la fiebre de su hermanita complicaba las cosas y los ponía en riesgo, se obligaba a concentrarse y mantener el pulso firme, pero Albert noto el temblor en sus manos y al acercarse lo suficiente noto como sudaba, quiso preguntar si estaba bien, pero sería inoportuno, se colocó detrás de ella y le tomo con firmeza las muñecas solo así noto que ella estaba fría, muy fría recordando que había estado bajo la lluvia y estaba empapada se preocupó por la salud de la rubia y se acercó la más que pudo, los cuerpos se estremecieron, Algo en su corazón decía que era ella, como, no sabía pero era ella, se mantenía cerca para trasmitirle calor y darle firmeza a sus movimientos como lo había aprendido en África, pronto ella logro sacar al pequeño, tenía el cordón alrededor de su cuellito, gracias a Dios no habían provocado el parto el niño hubiera muerto, con cuidado tomo al bebé un varón dijo Albert y lo entrego al Dr. Martin , este se encargó de limpiarlo mientras que ella y el rubio retiraban la placenta y cerraban la herida, Cami aun ardía en fiebre, el niño apenas y lloro, necesitaba calor pero como… ese fue el momento del rubio en tomar las riendas….

Albert: en áfrica, cuando un niño nace antes de tiempo se coloca sobre el pecho por unas horas hasta que consiga el calor necesario para sobrevivir…

Candy: cómo?

Kay: como los monos llevan a sus crías en las espaldas (dijo la chica sosteniéndose de la pared)

Candy: estas bien? Kay… Kay (pero la chica se desvaneció, ardía en fiebre y su cuerpo empezaba a realizar espasmos por la temperatura, Albert apenas y pudo apañarla)

Dr. Martin: fue un milagro que pudiera realizar la operación

Duque: una imprudencia

Candy: solo ella era capaz de salvarla (frunciendo el ceño)

Albert: basta ahora debemos preocuparnos por ella y buscar un cuerpo para el niño…

Tal vez yo pueda ser (dijo Ster que llegaba con Paty y Ye)

Albert: Ster…

Ster: Hola Albert… no te desmayes por favor…

El rubio miro a Candy, Paty, Annie y a la mujer rubia que llego con ellos y se le hacía tan familiar…

Candy: rápido Albert, haz algo debemos ayudar a Kay y a Cami

Albert: quítate la camisa Ster, (Acercándose al sobrino y abrazándolo) me alegra que esté vivo… (Coloco en el brazo de su sobrino al niño e indico como lo abrazara, seguidamente, explico a la pecosa como envolverlo, el procedimiento era más fácil con los hombre por tener el pecho plano que en la mujeres, aunque más adelante sabiendo el procedimiento alguna de las chicas lo podía hacer)… Mientras ellos atendían al niño Paty y Annie ayudaba a cambiar las ropas de Kay y Cami, Luego el Dr. Martin, reviso a la rubia y algo extrañado pregunto

Dr. Martin: saben si la chica sale con alguien, está casada o comprometida.

Annie: sale con alguien…

Dr. Martin: con quién?

Albert: Terry!

Candy: Archie!

Ambos rubios hablaron al unisón y se miraron extrañados…

Dr. Martin: Sale con los dos?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Noemí Cullen: jijijijiji... ya casi llegamos a la repartición de rubias, por lo que ya pronto será el final... tate tranquila... que ya resolveremos el enredo... un besote**

**Lyngrand: gracias... pues como ves resulta que la tercera no es la primera pero quizás sea la segunda... me gusto el trabalenguas... ya casi resolvemos**

**Roni de Andrew: Cariño por el momento así debe ser...aunque imaginamos que ya sospechas quién es? o no? un abrázote...**


	22. Chapter 22

Candy: ella no ha dicho nada… pero dijo algo de que Archie era muy bueno besando… (Sonrojada)

Albert: temprano le dijo a Eliza que paso la noche con Terry (mirando ceñudo a la chica que descansaba en la cama)

Annie: pues habrá que esperar que ellos, lleguen o que ella despierte

Paty: pero no nos puede decir que pasa!

Dr. Martin: prefiero esperar con el carácter que tiene… mejor consulto con ella.

Ster: salió pizpireta la joven… Paty dime como es el bebe, se siente tan suave y dulce no tendrá hambre

HAMBRE! Gritaron los presentes…

Duque: necesitaremos una nodriza…

Dr. Martín: conozco a una mujer tiene poco de haber dado a luz sé que estará en cantada de ayudar…

Duque: pagare lo que sea…

Dr. Martin: voy por ella… Candy quedas a cargo…

Candy: sip… duque… porque no va a descansar… yo la cuido…

Duque: gracias…pero no… me quedare a su lado… señor Andry hay que informarle a Alexander de la condición de su hija…

Albert: (suspira) no creo que le interese, antes de venir tuvieron una fuerte discusión y el la desheredo y… bueno fue muy fuerte (tocándose con la mano la cabeza)

Duque: vaya hasta sé que salió con la suya… era de esperase nunca la vio como una hija…

Candy: eeee… me perdí de algo…

Albert comento lo ocurrido en la oficina, las chicas no lo podían creer…

Candy: pero aun así es una Lancaster su padre era el hermano del señor Alexander...

Duque: no ese matrimonio fue muy conflictivo desde que lo acordaron se sintió impuesto, Luis nunca acepto que Kayrel siempre dijo que Amanda lo traiciono con su amado que era su hermano y aseguraba que ella era hija de Alexander pero él nunca lo vio así… es algo difícil…

Candy: pero entonces al final hija de quien es…

Albert: Candy no seas tan entrometida… ahora entiendo un poco su actitud y ese carácter defensivo

Annie: si por eso no le gusta que le impongan nada pobre…

Duque: creo que a ella no le gusta que la lastima… y sobre su verdadero padre solo su madre lo sabe y está muerta… así que no sabremos…

Candy: que pasara con ella… (Cambiándole un paño seco de la frente por uno húmedo)

Duque: estará bajo mi amparo, después de todo siempre protegió a mi hija y por lo que he escuchado se lleva muy bien con Terius…

Albert: eso no lo sabemos!

Paty: pero se besaron en la plataforma del tren..

Albert: queee!

Ster: muy pizpireta arrullando al inventor…

Candy: eso no significa nada cabizbaja…

Albert: Candy necesitamos hablar tu y yo… ahora… salgamos… (La tomo del brazo abrió la puerta se, disculpo y con un ya regresamos cerraron la puerta)

Ante el asombro de los presentes, los rubios salieron del lugar para conversar un poco de que hablaron nadie se enteró, luego llego el Dr. Martin con la mujer que sería la nodriza del infante…, reviso a las paciente, Cami empezaba a delirar por la alta temperatura y Kay temblaba de frio ambas estaba estables, luego de un rato, Albert y Candy ingresaron nuevamente al lugar, Albert tomo el lugar de Ster como papá Canguro y el castaño y Paty se despidieron ya el cansancio los vencía, el rubio pregunto si se quedarían en la mansión pero el joven negó estaban bien en un hotel y había tardado mucho en conocer y ambientarse a ese cuarto, además no quería infartar a la tía abuela… con ellos partió Annie y ya muy entrada la madrugada llegaron Archie, Eleanor y Terry todos muy preocupados…

Terry: como esta… que paso…

Duque: que modales son esos Terius…Eleanor como estas? Joven Conrwell gracias…

Terry: por un demo….

Candy: Terry controla tu lengua… (Dijo muy enfadada)

Dr. Martin: no te voy a mentir esta delicada la fiebre no disminuye por dicha la herida no se ha infectado, pero tenemos que controlarla…

Terry: herida de que habla (ya se encontraba sentado tomando la mano de su hermana, que entre su delirio lo llamaba y pedía que no le quitaran al niño) que paso exactamente…

Albert: Archie no te dijo…

Eleanor: el joven no tuvo tiempo de hablar en lo que mi hijo lo vio tomo el tren de regreso… sin preguntar nada… ese es mi nietecito (viendo el motetito en el cuerpo de Albert)

Albert: si… un varón le tratamos de dar calor, está sano y todo pero…

Terry: alguien puede ser tan amable de explicarme que demo… (Tocándose la cabeza con la mano libre)

Candy: Terry… (Cruzando los brazos, y contando todo lo ocurrido)

Archie: donde está Kay?

Candy: detrás del biombo tiene fiebre…

Archie: voy con ella…

Dr. Martin: tu estas saliendo con la joven?

Archie: no porque…

Terry: ella no está saliendo con nadie por el momento porque?

Dr. Martin: nada mejor espero que despierte (rascándose la cabeza)realmente es una pizpireta

Albert: que tiene Kay… ya nos tienes con mucha zozobra…

Terry: de que está enferma

Archie: está muy fría (sentado a su lado)

Dr. Martin: no es nada grave una infección por estrés y tal vez caminar bajo la lluvia… Albert, Candy deben de ir a descansar al igual que el duque…

Duque: yo me quedo…

Terry: a todo esto que hace aquí?

Duque: la joven Kayrel me escribió solicitándome en lo más pronto posible viniera por lo que entiendo sabía que algo planeaban en contra de ustedes…

Terry: porque no me dijo nada a mí?

Albert: tal vez por tu temperamento… además imagino que no quería exponer a Cami (Albert entregaba a la nodriza al niño)

Terry: y que paso con el bastardo ese…

Albert: George se encargó… está detenido

Terry: y Eliza?

Albert: bueno… ella… niega todo… necesitamos la declaración de Kay para una acusación…

Terry: entiendo que tú estabas presente es que no podías tu…

Candy: Terry entiende a Albert, como cabeza de familia no puede…

Terry: ya no lo defiendas… me encargare después de ella ya se le han pasado muchas a la DAMA!

Eleanor: hijo no seas malagradecido… mira lo bien que se han portado con tu hermana

Albert: no se preocupe señora… conozco a su hijo y sé que habla la preocupación además está en su derecho… no lo detendré… ahora vendemos más tarde si nos lo permiten vamos Candy debes descansar…

Candy: pero Kay…

Archie: yo la cuido…

Ambos rubios salieron de la clínica con una pequeña zozobra, mientas que los que permanecieron tenían sentimientos encontrados… Terry al ver su padre ahí al lado de su hermana cuidando y velando su salud tuvo varios recuerdo de cuando niño, él hizo lo mismo durante sus fiebres, eran recuerdos borrosos pero que se aclaraban, el hombre ahí presente lo había cuidado con tanto amor como el que demostraba por su hija…, tratando de evitar pensar más en eso giro el rostro y vio a su madre acunando en su pecho al niño, su sobrino, con tanto amor y cariño que una punzada de celos cruzo su corazón, habría tenido ese amor para con él… apretó en un puño su mano libre para contener las lágrimas pronto sintió que suavemente le apretaban la que sostenía la mano de su hermana, se acercó su oído para susurrarle.

Terry: shhhhh…aquí estoy luciérnaga… el niño está bien es fuerte y hermoso… nadie te lo quitara… ni el duque, ni Eleanor ni yo lo permitiremos… descansa… él te necesita (acariciándole la cabeza y dándole un beso en la frente) necesita a su mamita…

Duque: cuanto te separe del lado de tu madre… (Suspira) pensé que sería lo mejor para ti… no creí que te causaría tanto daño hijo… espero me perdones, como lo ha hecho tu madre…

Terry: sé que quería lo mejor para mi… pero es difícil… sin embargo eres mi padre… y ahora he recordado que de niño cuidabas de mi muy bien… aunque no lo demostraras con la cara de cerdo…

Eleanor: Terry… más respeto…

Duque: déjalo… tiene razón… me impuse a un matrimonio obligado por un apellido y un título y perdí la oportunidad de tener una verdadera familia con bases en el amor dos veces…pero la edad te hace aprender y tal vez doblegarte un poco…no repondré el tiempo perdido pero puedo aprovechar el restante si me lo permites… (Viendo a su hijo)

Terry: no pienso ser duque… he escogido un camino para seguir mi vida… y no pienso renunciar a él

Duque: y no te admiraría si lo hicieras hijo has demostrado ser todo un hombre, responsable y de principios…

Terry: como ha dicho padre los golpes de la vida te enseñan el camino difícil…

El duque realizo una pequeña sonrisa, Terry tenía tiempo de no llamarle padre, Eleanor puso su mano libre sobre el hombro de su hijo, era una pequeña escena de una hermosa familia que reconstruía con las bases de la amistad y el respeto, Archie miraba el hecho de lejos y sintió celos, los cuales borro porque la vida le había devuelto a su hermano y tenía plena fe de que también el corazón para amar de nuevo…

La mañana de ese día llego y Kay despertó de su fiebre… no era nada serio, por más que insistieron no se quedó en la cama, Archie la acompaño al hotel para que se cambiara y regresar a la clínica, en la habitación encontró un telegrama que le alegro y el cual cambiaría su vida. Al regresar a la clínica pasado el mediodía, Albert, Candy, Annie, Ster y Paty ya se encontraban en el lugar el rubio había hecho preparar un almuerzo para los presentes y se habían sorprendido al enterarse de que la rubia se había marchado, pero al verla entrar….

Albert: pero que inconsciente eres… pudiste recaer…

Kay: gracias señor Andry por su preocupación… pero estoy perfecta…

Terry: gracias por ayudar a la luciérnaga, (se acercó el chico con el niño en brazos y dio un delicado beso en las mejillas) el Dr. Martin dice que le salvaste la vida y que se pondrá mejor la fiebre le ha bajado.

Kay: el amor es una gran medicina Terry (acariciándole la mejilla)

Archie:( limpiándose la garganta)… veo que has traído comida tío…

Albert: si les alistare un poco

Kay: no gracias… no se me antoja…

Albert: debes comer…

Dr. Martin: si lo había olvidado… necesito hablar en privado contigo señorita… (Tomando a Kay de la mano y sacándola de la clínica)

Candy: seguro es por lo de ayer

Annie: seguro… Archie… no hablo contigo cuando llegaste…

Archie: solo pregunto si salía con ella… pero no es así…

Candy: pero se besaron

Archie: gatita un caballero no tiene memoria…

Ster: pero tú no estás con Annie

Annie: no terminamos hace mucho… no podíamos engañarnos más… ahora cada quien puede hacer su vida

Terry: y la tímida escogió a un vaquero...que me cae bien

Archie: un vaquero, es cierto eso Annie…

Candy: Terry desde cuándo tan entrometido (Annie estaba muy sonrojada) Annie… estas bien… olvida lo que este dijo sobre tu y Tom

Archie: Tom… el vaquero…

Ster: lo recuerdo el amigo de Anthony, del rodeo

Annie: si él…

Archie: me alegra mucho por ti Annie, él es un gran sujeto… serán muy felices

Annie: gracias… aun no es nada serio… pero espero que tú también encuentres a la persona indicada…

Archie: Gracias

En eso ingresaba el Dr. Martín con una muy pálida Kay, todos se asombraron Albert acudió en su ayuda pero esta de manera brusca se quito…

Candy: estas bien Kay… (La chica estaba en silencio en su propio mundo)

Terry: preciosa te pasa algo… que le ha dicho Dr.

Dr. Martin: bueno yo…

Kay: disculpen pero no es de su incumbencia… no deseo ser ni parecer grosera… pero estoy bien…

Albert: no parece… (Provocando un cambio drástico en el humor de la rubia)

Kay: señor Andry… porque no se mete en sus asuntos y me deja en paz con los míos…acaso yo le he dicho como organizar su próxima boda… (Todos guardaron silencio)

Albert: para tu información todo fue un mal entendido y no me casare con Susana…

A nooooooooo…Contestaron todos sorprendidos

Kay: vaya…vaya que oportuno y como se quitó el tiro…

Albert: sabe su actitud conmigo siempre ha sido tan… desesperante que no la entiendo pero le diré que nunca me desentiendo de mis obligaciones siempre le doy la cara… si mi matrimonio con Susana se cancela es porque la verdadera persona que estuvo con ella, la dichosa noche en que Eliza quiso complicarnos la vida, apareció y no es nada menos que Niel mi sobrino y hermano de Eliza… quien llego ese mismo día, conoció a Susana y al parecer los dos se llevaron de maravilla al instante y sin necesidad de nada se conocieron y entablaron una relación, y su querida madre quiso aprovecharse de mi confusión para escalar posición con mi apellido ya que el duque le dejo claro que con su hijo lo iba a lograr… gracias a que no le había comunicado nada a Susana de sus planes y ella tampoco de los suyos con Niel, ayer descubrimos la verdad y si… si va haber boda la de mi sobrino y Susana… le aclare la situación…

Ster: de lo que se pierde uno por irse a la guerra y que lo crean muerto…

Albert: lo siento... No tuve que hablarle así…

Kay: yo lo provoque… me alegra que no se vea en un matrimonio impuesto… ahora si me disculpan he recibido un telegrama de Canadá y debo enviar una respuesta… con permiso

Candy: espera (tomándola del brazo) es sobre el trabajo…

Kay: si también está la respuesta a tu solicitud y han aceptado… debes decidir si vas o no a especializarte… pero lo primero es que aclares bien las cosas… (Se suelta del brazo y está dispuesta a marchar cuando)

Dr. Martin: en tu estado no es recomendable que hagas un viaje largo… como tú medico tengo que prohibirlo… además hay riesgo de una recaída…

Terry: (levantando la ceja) su estado… de que me he perdido… Kay… somos tus amigos… quieres por favor…

Kay: ya le dije que estoy bien… ustedes tiene sus problemas dejen los míos en paz… además Doctor agradezco su preocupación… pero no es mi médico… y hare lo que mejor me parezca con mi estado… discúlpenme (se va)

Archie: y bien Dr. Martin que tiene…

Terry: tengo mucho estrés guardado no me provoque más con su silencio…

Eleanor: no me gusta sonar como entrometida pero si la salud de Kayrel corre peligro lo mejor es que no comunique de qué estado se refiere para tomar cartas en el asunto…

Duque: opino lo mismo… Doctor…

Candy: ya hable Dr. Martin o le quito las llaves del cajón donde tiene la botella de Whisky…

Dr. Martín: la chica está embarazada….

QUEEEEEEEEEE… EMBARAZADA!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Noemí Cullen: JEJEJE... mona vio Forrest Gump y ni terminando la peli ya hablaba del castaño inventor jeje... mejor deja de alucinar rubias... alucina con EL RUBIO... **

**TCGAN: Hola gracias por pasarte... sabemos lo ocupada que estas con los trabajos... creo que ese es el fin de la historia las suposiciones... **


	23. Chapter 23

Annie: Archie tú la…

Archie: claro que no… no soy el padre…

Albert: Terry acaso tu…

Terry: entre ella y yo no ha pasado nada… mi corazón es de la pecosa…

Ster: pizpireta…

Paty: muy pizpireta

Eleanor: cuanto tiene de embarazo?

Dr. Martín: creo que estaba llegando a los 3 meses…

Candy: ese es el tiempo aproximado de la fiesta…ARRRRCHIE!

Archie: que no pasó nada… estuvimos en el estudio hablamos si estamos algo mareados pero platicamos del desamor, luego… se fue… no pasó nada… (Mirando a Terry)

Terry: a otro perro con esas pulgas, yo deje a la fiesta en compañía de Candy y Cami…

Candy: entonces quien es el… (Rascándose la cabeza)

ALBERT! Dijeron al unisón Archie, Candy y Terry, pero el rubio ya había llegado a esa conclusión y recordada mejor dicha noche… y sin decir palabra se retiró para ir detrás de la rubia, luego de un rato de haber salido de la clínica se topo a George, quien confirmo haber llevado a la chica a la estación de telégrafos y posteriormente al hotel, el rubio le pido llevarlo y de camino le conto lo acontecido, el pelinegro no podía creerlo al llegar al hotel preguntaron por la habitación de la chica, pero le informaron que había salido… sin decir adonde… El rubio giro sobre sus talones e hizo caso a sus instintos pidió a George regresar a la clínica y él se encamino hacia el parque… sin saber porque algo le decía que ahí la encontraría y fue así, la rubia se encontraba cerca de un árbol sobre el césped mirando al cielo de lo más tranquila… el rubio trato de acercarse sigilosamente pero no lo logro, se paró sobre una rama quebrando la misma y alertando a la rubia de la presencia de alguien como resorte de incorporo quedando sentada y mirando con rabia al rubio…

Albert: los siento necesito hablar contigo… tranquilamente y como adultos…

Kay: de qué?...

Albert: de tu… (Respiro)… de nuestro hijo… (La chica abrió los ojos por el asombro y levanto los hombros)

Kay: no veo de qué tenemos que hablar…ve tranquilo Andry… sigue con tu vida y déjame a mi seguir con la mía…

Albert (se sentó a la par muy molesto) parece que no te ha sorprendido el saber que yo soy el padre… es que acaso lo sabías desde un principio e… ibas a permitir que me casara con otra…

Kay: y que esperabas que corriera a tu lado obligándote a casarte conmigo porque yacimos juntos… no me conoces Andry…

Albert: pero ibas a dejar que me casara con Susana… pensando que la había deshonrado, cuando a la que deshonré fue a ti… tanto así es tu desprecio hacia mi…

Kay: que sientes por mí?

Albert: ahhh (aturdido por la respuesta/pregunta) de que…

Kay: cuáles son tus sentimientos por mí?

Albert: yo… bueno... tu…

Kay: si he de casarme señor Andry es por amor… no por imposición como ya escucho el día que discutí con el señor Lancaster, el imponer las cosas solo lleva a tragedias y dolor… no estoy dispuesta a vivir el mismo infierno que de niña ni tampoco hacer sufrir a otros… usted no siente nada por mi… sino por Candy… y lo nuestro fue solo un simple revolcón por llamarlo de manera agradable (sonrojada)… Salí perdiendo yo como siempre según las reglas de esta sociedad… pero no hay nada que hacer seguiré mi vida y usted la suya y listo… conquiste a Candy antes que le gane Terry ya que él está sumamente interesado en ella y ahora gracias a quien sea de su familia está libre…

Albert: es que acaso terminaras con la vida de ese ser… (Levantándose bruscamente y encarándola, ella se levanta indignada y lo mira)

Kay: no soy una asesina… señor Andry… este ser es inocente de los problemas que usted y yo tengamos… y vendrá al mundo… sin que le falte nada…

Albert: soy su padre y (la chica coloca su dedo índice frente al rostro del rubio)

Kay: soy consciente de que es su padre…quiere dejar de recordarlo… no se lo negare pero no me casare con usted por el simple hecho de que sea el padre…

Albert: pero la sociedad te…

Kay: ya no soy parte de su círculo social… dígame que dirá su ostentosa tía cuando sepa que soy huérfana, deshonrada y repudiada… además que no pretendo comportarme como una dama… y pretendo trabajar para ganarme mi sustento…

Albert: ella…

Kay: ella no entenderá señor Andry…

Albert: maldición (tomándola por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos) deja de llamarme señor Andry y dime Albert o William quieres… y mi tía no tiene que meterse…

Kay: interferirás en su trato conmigo como lo has hecho con el de Candy (levantando una ceja)… por favor William… no puedes tus principios te lo impiden porque la respetas y te ves obligado a mantener sus estúpidos prejuicios, para tener un poco de libertad… hagámonos un favor y dejemos este asunto así… olvídate de todo y has tu vida yo desaparezco del mapa y listo…

Albert: apretando el agarre… claro que no... es mi hijo, lo único que puedo decir que es mío y lleva mi sangre y no estaré alejado de su vida, no dejare que pase la misma soledad que pase yo sin una familia, o que le llamen bastardo teniendo un padre, que viva entre internados y…

Kay: yo no lo voy a incluir en esos lugares…son horrorosos y como te dije no veo otro solución… no me pienso casar con un hombre que está enamorado de otra y que se sienta obligado de mi por llevar a su hijo mientras está pensando en otra…

Albert: entonces conozcámonos y dejemos ver que pasa… no me alejes de este momento quiero disfrutar de cada momento que tenga que ver con mi hijo… por lo menos merece unos padres que sean amigos y no enemigos.

Kay: es un punto razonable… ahora puedes soltarme por favor estoy algo sensible… (Le suelta los hombros) gracias… (Se sienta de nuevo sobre el césped recostándose al árbol el rubio la imita)

Albert: iras a Canadá (ella niega con la cabeza) te quedaras en chicago (levanta los hombros) porque te desagrado tanto, desde que nos conocimos en la colina siento esta negatividad hacia mi persona que no entiendo… Terry le hizo más daño a Candy y parece que con él te llevas de maravilla

Kay: ambos se hicieron daño y tú lo sabes bien… no lo metas en esto… y solo no se… no me caes bien (mirando a la nada)

Albert: suspira fui un bárbaro te trate bruscamente (mirándola, ella se sonroja) no recuerdo mucho pero amanecí como si me hubiera revolcado en un alambre de navajas, ni cuando enfrente a Pongo quede tan aruñado…

Kay: si a mí me molesto tú también tenías que sufrir un poco… y no… no fuiste un bruto… me trataste bien… pero como no lo ibas hacer si pensabas que era Candy…

Albert: queee! (Levantándose como resorte) que dices…

Kay: no me lo hagas repetir de acuerdo ahora… (Poniéndose de pie) quiero ir a la clínica a ver a Cami y que aclares el asunto de discreción no deseo ver las narices de tu tía en este asunto…

Albert: espera (tomándola del brazo) no quise lastimarte…

Kay: no eres ni el primero y ten seguro que no serás el ultimo… en el acuerdo no está el que me toque siii…

Albert la soltó y ambos se dirigieron a la clínica en silencio al llegar al lugar todos miraban sorprendidos y como siempre la rubia rompió el silencio….

Kay: ni me vean así… no nos vamos a casar… no me voy para Canadá y si voy a tener al heredero Andry porque no soy una asesina… no quiero ningún comentario al respecto y sobre todo que la distinguida Sra. Elroy y su sequito de Legan se enteren… además agradecería que no hagan ningún comentario… (Mirando al castaño que pretendía decir algo) ni se te ocurra Terrence decir que son las hormonas! Ahora sin ningún comentario por escuchar como esta Cami…

Dr. Martin: aun con fiebre pero la herida no se infecta, el niño tiene el peso adecuado y no necesita más un padre canguro… la nodriza viene seguido y todo bien…

Kay: me alegra… duque no debe de ir a descansar…

Duque: sé que soy considerado un mal padre… pero nunca dejare a un hijo en este tipo de situación, Eleanor ha ido al hotel por mis pertenencias aquí me quedo con la niña…

Kay: como quiera… Terry…

Terry: ni lo digas, y él bebe también se queda si Cami despierta lo primero que hará es preguntar por él y debemos mostrárselo cuanto antes o sufriría un colapso pensando que el infeliz ese se lo quito…

Kay: que paso con él…

Archie: está en la cárcel…

Terry: y necesitamos de tu declaración para que Eliza pague…

Kay: iré ahora más tarde, Candy has pensado en lo de especializarte en Canadá

Candy: lo hablaba con los muchachos y creo que aceptare… es una gran oportunidad… gracias abrazándola…

Albert: cuando te irás, pequeña…

Candy: en unos meses necesitare tu aprobación como mi tutor eee…

Albert: claro que la tienes y de cuanto consiste la estadía

Candy: aproximado un año… verdad Kay… (La chica asintió mientras tomaba al niño en brazos)

La semana paso muy rápido Eleanor alquilo una pequeña casa para alojarse mientras Cami a quien consideraba como hija se reponía, ya la chica se había recuperado de la fiebre y estaba en reposo por la herida según el Dr. Martín y Kay saldrían pronto de la clínica, la suposición de Terry fue la correcta en lo que despertó y vio a su padre y hermano pregunto asustada por su hijo, quien estaba con la nodriza que lo alimentaba, al terminar se lo llevaron ninguno ahí presente pudo evitar las lágrimas por el hermoso encuentro, la castaña con manos temblorosas toma al niño y lo acerco a su pecho y entre risas y llanto le dio pequeños besitos, mirando a todos con fascinación por el pedacito de cielo  
que tenía en sus manos, todo el miedo que sentía se le perdió, y ante la pregunta de cómo se llamara el niño, ella levanto la mirada y la fijo en su padre Richard como su abuelo, y sonrió, el aludido contuvo las lágrimas y beso la frente de ella y su nieto, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo presento ante los ahí asistentes señores le presento al Richard Grandchester Wilson futuro duque de Grandchester y lo devolvió a su madre. El niño era el juguete de todos, los había conquistado, Archie le compraba ropita de muy buen gusto lo que mortificaba a Terry, Ster le encantaba alzarlo y contarle de sus inventos, Paty y Annie desean tener uno para ellas, Candy pasaba gran parte atendiéndolo, Terry tomo el papel de padre, el duque era un abuelo muy consentidor y Albert intentaba por todos los medios llevarse bien con la rubia, y ella hacia su esfuercito, al terminar la semana Annie regreso al hogar de Pony, Candy la acompaño para despedirse de sus madre, la familia Grandchester se mudó a la casa de Eleanor, Kay estaba en el departamento, pero visitaba muy seguido a su hermanita…quien cada día estaba mejor y se alimentaba muy bien ya que ella deseaba amamantar a su pequeño Richi como le puso el castaño…

Kay: como estas seseu… (Entrando a la habitación donde Cami se encontraba en la cama y acurrucaba al niño)

Cami: bien y tu… ya se te empieza a no…

Kay: shhhhh… no lo digas si… (Suspira)

Cami: no estás feliz de ser madre…

Kay: no se… no me malinterpretes han sido muchas cosas en poco tiempo…

Cami: y Albert

Kay: que con él…

Cami: como van las cosas…

Kay: van… se asegura de que coma… de que duerma, de que descanse… es una sombra…

Cami: se preocupa por ti…

Kay: se preocupa por él bebe… yo solo estoy de paso por ser la que lo lleva

Cami: no digas eso… (Guarda silencio) le quieres verdad…

Kay: (suspira y se sienta en la cama) desde que lo vi en la colina de Pony… parecía todo un príncipe como lo describió Candy

Cami: pero entonces porque lo tratabas tan mal…

Kay: para obligarme a no caer en sus encantos… para arrancármelo del corazón, el ama a Candy y ella… ella… no sé lo que siente ella pero no quería ser yo quien la lastimara.

Cami: que vas hacer si ellos terminan juntos… son muy unidos… y aunque Terry ame a Candy tienes razón ella no sabe a quién quiere…

Kay: lo he pensado y si Albert se queda con Candy (suspira y gira su rostro) le daré al niño o niña cuando nazca.

Cami: (escandalizada) pero es tu hijo… no puedes…

Kay: si puedo él es el padre y ella sería una buena madre… además… merece una familia de verdad…

Cami: tu puedes dársela si te casas con Albert…

Kay: él no me ama… es lo mejor y ya lo decidí…

Cami: y si no se casa con Candy sino con otra mujer… entregarías al bebe…

Kay: (mordiéndose el labio) si…


	24. Chapter 24

Cami: Eso es una locura…no puedes es tu hijo dependerá de ti… te necesitara… Kayrel no puedes hacerlo… (Llorando amargamente)

Kay: será lo mejor… ya no te agobies o afectara tu recuperación… sí (tratando de abrazarla)

Cami: NOOOOOOO! Vete…vete… no lo puedo creer…

Terry y Eleanor al escuchar los gritos del Cami corrieron a ver qué sucedía la joven lloraba histéricamente provocando el llanto del niño, Kay trataba de consolarla pero esta no se lo permitía, Terry corrió a su lado para tranquilizarla mientras Eleanor tomaba al niño en brazos para calmarlo…

Terry: pero que pasa luciérnaga…

Cami: que… que se vaya no quiero verla… (Señalando a Kay. Que suspiraba y sin dar tiempo a preguntas del castaño o su madre)

Kay: deben tranquilizarla… lo lamento de verdad… manténganme al tanto de su salud… chao…

Terry: pero (se quedó con la palabra en la boca ya que la rubia se marchó) luciérnaga tranquilízate dime que paso…

Eleanor: vamos hija no querrás recaer y enfermarte… tranquila o Richi no se tranquilizará…

Cami se fue tranquilizando poco a poco y al sentirse más serena le conto al castaño y su madre los planes de la rubia, estos no lo podían creer… Terry parecía muy molesto no sabía si por la actitud de la rubia o de su amigo, pensó en hablar con él y decirle lo planeado por su amiga pero su madre intervino.

Eleanor: no puedes decirle nada… no te corresponde intervenir en sus vidas… es su decisión hijo y ella es una mujer de palabra decidida y si lo ha planeado así nadie la hará cambiar de decisión…

Terry: pero es su hijo no puedo creer que se muestre tan fría… por favor además sé que Albert no aceptara una locura así…

Eleanor: está asustada… aunque no lo demuestre denle tiempo… con el tiempo sentirá muchas cosas y se apegara al niño… lo sentirá moverse, harán una conexión tan especial que se le olvidara la idea y el solo hecho de pensarlo la desgarrara… (Acariciando la mejilla de su hijo con una de sus manos mientras con el otro brazo acurrucaba al niño)

Cami: pero yo no ocupe tiempo para querer y aceptar a mi bebe… en cuanto me entere lo ame y protegí…

Eleanor: si pero era un sentimiento diferente… lo que paso contigo y Lucas en determinado momento fue por amor aunque solo por parte de uno… pero por lo que entiendo con ella fue por efecto del alcohol. Cruelmente tu descubriste que Lucas nunca se entendería del niño, en cambio el Señor Andry se encargara de él y eso la asusta, ella ha carecido de cariño toda su vida… es un animal salvaje herido que no ha sanado sus heridas y por eso está asustado… porque no ha encontrado quien la cure o no deja que lo curen para no volver a resultar herido… no confía en nadie y está asustada en su propia jaula.

Terry: creo que la entiendo... tiene tanto rencor o enojo que su manera de usarlo es alejándose… como yo antes de conocer a mi pecosa y que ella me reuniera contigo madre…

Eleanor: así es, careció de cariño materno y paterno, siempre le impusieron cosas, por eso rechaza todo lo que le haga recordar su dura verdad…

Cami: pero me tiene a mí, además está enamorada de Albert… si le diera una oportunidad quizás él

Terry: pero no es correspondida… Albert no la quiere…

Cami: eso no lo sabemos…

Eleanor: pero tampoco lo podes dar por un hecho nadie conoce el sentimiento que hay en el interior de un corazón... hija... dale tiempo veras que conforme el embarazo aumente ella cambiara de idea…

Cami: lo dudo, la conozco bien y hará todo lo posible para auto boicotearse y luchar contra esos sentimientos tomando una actitud negativa como defensa…

Eleanor: eso no lo sabemos… solo podemos esperar…

Cami se tranquilizó y como siempre que estaba inquieta Terry permaneció a su lado, otra semana transcurrió y no sabía mucho de Kay esta no la visitaba para evitar que hiciera otra rabieta y perjudicara su salud y cuarentena, la boda que la Señora Marlow había planeado para su hija con el gran magnate Andry no cambio de curso sorpresivamente Niel y Susana aceptaron casarse en la fecha prevista sorprendiendo a todos por las actitud responsable que asumió el joven y el brillo de amor que se reflejaba en ambo, claro a Eliza esto no le hizo gracias, esta después de una muy buena cantidad de dinero que la señora Elroy a petición de la señora Legan entrego a medios, y otros no se vio involucrada en el percance con Cami y Lucas, el joven no tuvo la misma suerte y fue encarcelado por intento de secuestro, maltrato a una mujer embarazada y tentativa de homicidio, El duque ejerció mucha influencia, además de eso hizo que los Peterson dejaran el país asegurándose de que su hija tendría tranquilidad, esto entristeció un poco a su hija ya que su medio hermano Philip si la quería y por las estupideces de su padre se vería en problemas.

La fecha acordada para Candy llego, con emoción y nervios partió a Canadá despedida de sus amigos y seres queridos, se esforzaría al máximo para que le dieron permiso de regresar antes de que Kay diera a luz…ya que según ella deseaba estar presente en el nacimiento de su hermanito, con eso de que Albert era su padre adoptivo, lo que provoco la risa de todos, para sorpresa de Kay el rubio había planeado muy bien su jugada y se había mudado a vivir en el apartamento con ella, con el pretexto de conocerse mejor y cuidarla, cosa que al principio la rubia negó vehementemente pero al final no tuvo más opción y acepto dejando muchas reglas claras y obligándose a no enamorarse más del joven cosa que le sería imposible.

Ster y Paty viajaron a Alabama en busca de una mujer llamada Hellen Keller y que por lo que se habían enterado daba conferencias y planeaba abrir un instituto para personas con problemas visuales además de que el castaño deseaba aprender a valerse por sí mismo, toda su familia lo apoyo y se alegraron por ellos, Annie regreso al hogar de Pony a seguir dándole clases a los niño e inicio una relación con Tom, quien la adoraba, el señor Steven no podía estar más contento de la que según él sería su nuera… Archie ayudaba en el consorcio y continuaba sus estudios para graduarse, el señor Lancaster no volvió a buscar a la rubia y como lo prometió le quito el apellido y todo apoyo, incluso hablo con varios de sus socios para evitar que ella hiciera algún negocio o tramite, pero ella era muy buena en lo que hacía una gran negociante y siempre era buscada por los inversionistas, el capital de Cami había incrementado e incluso los negocios que ella mantenía con los Andry. Sin embargo Lancaster no rompió sociedad con los Andry y como representante envió a una hermosa joven Nicole una rubia despampanante y de carácter que Kay conocía muy bien por su manera de obtener las cosas a ella nada se le escapaba era una guerrera feroz y sin escrúpulos, que fijo su blanco el Albert.

Cami saliendo de la cuarentena y dada de alta había buscado y siguiendo el consejo de Eleanor no tocaba el tema del bebe, así pasaron dos meses Richi contaba con una excelente salud, y Kay con cinco meses, ya se le comenzaba a ver vientre le era difícil de ocultar, no así como sus sentimientos con el rubio el mes de convivencia la hacía enamorase más de él sus atenciones, cuidados y detalles eran imposibles pasarlos por alto, siempre le tenía listo el desayuno, con las náuseas siempre la acompañaba al cuarto de baño y la esperaba afuera con mucho disgusto porque si por él fuera la acompañaría hasta el interior, pero para no enfadarla lo hacía desde el otro lado de la puesta muy atento por si algo pasaba con un vaso de agua y una toalla, le seguía aguantando sus insolencias y prepotencias las cuales eras menos ya que su convivio era más amistoso, pero siempre lo achacaban los cambios de aniño a las hormonas, sus atenciones no solo eran en el departamento sino fuera de este durante las juntas administrativas, claro a petición de la joven nadie sabía que él era el padre del niño, pero en el fondo la rubio se exigía a creer que todas esas muestras eran debido al bebe. Y eso a pesar de entristecerla le alegraba ya que le demostraba lo buen padre que seria y reiteraba su decisión de entregarle al bebe cuando este se valiera por el mismo, George, Archie, Niel y Susana también se preocupaban por ella y visitaban conforme podían, los recién casados se habían ido a vivir a New York ya que Eliza le hacia la vida imposible a la ex actriz y cuando su hermano se enteró decidió alejarse de la maldad que crecía en su hermana.

Iniciando la semana 20 la rubia sintió el primer movimiento del ser que crecía en ella durante una discusión que tenía con el rubio por un simple desacuerdo, de un momento a otro se quedó en silencio se puso pálida y toco su vientre, extrañamente no pudo contener una lagrima al sentir como le describiera Eleanor y Cami como pececitos moviéndose en su estómago, como una sensación de hambre, el rubio se preocupó y acercándose a ella se la llevó a sentar al sillón, desconcertado por no saber qué pasaba ya que la rubia por más sensible que se sintiera o irritada no lloraba.

Albert: Kayrel te sientes bien que ha pasado… te duele algo… habla

Kay: se movió….

Albert: qué? (Levantando una ceja)

Kay: lo sentí… se movió (tomando las manos del rubio que estaba hincado frente a ella y poniéndolas en el lugar donde el pequeño se había movido)

Pero el movimiento aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo sintiera, sin embargo esto lo emociono e instintivamente quito sus manos y beso el lugar señalado y comenzó a decir dulces palabras, Kay cerro y apretó los ojos para contenerse y no llorar más, o tirarse a los brazos del rubio y besarlo, como deseaba que ese beso hubiera sido para ella, trago grueso para no claudicar, el rubio la saco de sus pensamientos…

Albert: Kay

Kay: dime (sin abrir los ojos)

Albert: discúlpame… sé que rompí la regla de no tocarte

Kay: no fuiste tú… fui yo me deje llevar por la emoción y…. lo siento Albert… creo que aún es muy débil para que lo sientas…

Albert: es indicio de que vive… que es real… me dejaras…

Kay: shhhhh… creo que esta purruja está de tu lado… se ha tranquilizado cuando le hablaste…

Albert: no le gusta que sus padres discutan…

Kay: eso parece! Por si quieres puedes… iniciar a hablarle y tocar el vientre para que se familiarice contigo, mira que ha Terry le funciono…

Albert: gracias…

Ella sonrió al rubio tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía, el rubio tomo la palabra de la rubia y desde ese momento, al levantarse, acortarse y las oportunidades que tuviera durante el transcurso del día, no desaprovechaba para tocar el vientre y hablarle a la "purruja" como le llamaba Kay. La castaña visito a la rubia para presumir a su hijo, con tres meses Richi, ya se llevaba sus piecitos a la boca para chupárselos y estaba siendo muy selectivo para reír con las personas, ya se empezaba aflorar el gen Grandchester, además para despedirse de su amiga y hermana ya que Terry decidió regresar a New York, necesitaba del trabajo y no deseaba abusar de Robert, Cami lo acompañaría y además deseaba saber sobre la rubia pecosa, Kay, se sintió extraña al saber que su única amiga se marcharía pero la entendía, debía estar con su familia, le conto que Candy había tomado muchos cursos y según la última carta que le mandara a Albert adelantaba materias para poder regresar lo más antes posible, la castaña se entristeció ya que la pecosa a duras penas le escribía a su hermano pero al parecer si sacaba su tiempo para hacerlo con el rubio, muy a su pesar sintió la balanza a favor de este y se imaginaba que su amiga terminaría entregando a su hijo si esa relación se fortalecía…

Cami, Terry, Richi, Eleanor y el duque dejaron chicago y se fueron a New York por más que la rubia imploro los castaños regresaron a su departamento y el duque a Londres, Terry se incorporó a la compañía e inicio su trabajo mientras Cami atendía a su pequeño y visitaba o era visitada por Susana.

En Chicago Eliza ya había planeado uno de sus golpes y escribiendo un anónimo que contaba la situación del rubio lo dejo llegar a manos de la Tía Elroy que escandalizada por tal inmoralidad y acto indigno se fue al consorcio a hacerse escuchar e imponer la respectiva solución para limpiar el apellido de su familia.

Kay tenía seis meses y aun se encargaba de los negocios de Cami, con los Andry por lo que asistía frecuentemente a las reuniones y juntas, topándose con la odiosa presencia de Nicole que era toda una empalagosa con el rubio y no perdía momento ni tiempo para insinuársele y coquetearla, a lo que ella trataba imperiosamente hacerse de la vista gorda para no reventar de celos, como la deseaba ahorcar cuando descaradamente besaba en la mejilla al rubio, o se le guindaba del brazo e inclusive se auto invitaba a almorzar o cenar cuando Albert siempre velando por cumplir con un horario de comida la llevaba a rastras por los alimento y la mustia, como le decía Kay a la rubia, sin más iba invitación que la de ella sola los acompañaba… en esos momento odiaba a Albert por su caballerosidad…

Ese día no fue la excepción, casi iba dar el medio día cuando Albert en media junta pidió un receso, a los socios no les extrañaba ya dicha interrupción ya que sabían el motivo, la felina de los negocios como muchos le decían a Kay debía alimentarse por su retoño, así que como en otras ocasiones hicieron la pausa y el rubio preguntaba a la madre de su hijo si tenían algún antojo y se dirigían a complacerlo, en esta ocasión la rubia no tenía ninguna preferencia por lo que el patriarca decidió llevarla a un sencillo restauran que quedaba en la esquina pero donde preparaban un delicioso casado (en Costa Rica el casado en el arte culinaria se conoce, como arroz, frijoles, alguna carne, picadillo y ensalada) la rubia como era al igual que Albert de gustos sencillos acepto y dirigiéndose al lugar llego la "MUSTIA" se guindo del brazo del rubio y con un **William me muero de hambre te molesta si los acompaño**… se fue con ellos, Kay simplemente ignoraba la escena y tomaba el brazo de Archie o George ya que alguno siempre los acompañaba… Al llegar al lugar fue muy notoria que no fue del agrado de Nicole por comentarios como. **Esto es muy simple para gente de nuestra clase y será saludable comer aquí** , a lo que Kay ponía los ojos y se mordía la lengua para no dejar salir su sarcasmo o ironía y el rubio se limitaba a sonreírle coquetamente y responderle **la comida es deliciosa.**

El lugar estaba vacía por lo que los rubios y George, disfrutaron de un agradable almuerzo al terminar una gentil mujer algo mayor se les acerco para ofrecerles un postre, Nicole acepto enseguida la única rebanada de pastel de chocolate, que sabía era el único antojo que tenía la rubia, fastidiando así a la joven ya que ella odiaba el chocolate. La amable mujer ofreció una tajada de turrón de nueces con dulce de leche que tenía una apariencia apetitosa, pero Kay tuvo que rechazar comentando que era alérgica a la semilla.

Mesera: ohhh que dicha que lo dijo… es su estado sería muy lamentable comer algo que le provocara una crisis…

Kay: gracias, pero embarazada o no el simple hecho de que toque mi paladar me causaría una fuerte crisis…

Mesera: debe cuidarse mucha señora…. (Y dirigiéndose al rubio) lo felicito su esposa es muy hermosa y consciente de su estado… permiso (pero antes de alejarse)

Nicole: no es su esposa y para decir verdad aun no conocemos al padre del niño

Mesera: ahhh… disculpe yo…

Kay: no se preocupe… (Contestando antes de que el rubio dijera algo) soy una deshonra para la sociedad y no me importa.

Mesera: los tiempos cambia (y sin decir más se fue)

Kay miro con odio a Nicole si ya le tenía recelo con este venenoso comentario uyyyyyyyyy… sin decir palabra y mirar al rubio se puso en pie y dispuso a buscar la salida, pero fue frenada por el manotazo que le dio una muy pero muy enojada Elroy al comprobar que las palabras de aquel anónimo eran ciertas…antes de que la rubia reaccionara Albert y George se encontraban a su lado, uno sosteniéndola y el otro encarando a la matriarca.

Elroy: William, que significa esto… cómo es posible que el patriarca de los Andry, cometa tal barbaridad, es que no has tenido bastantes caprichos, ya primer adoptando una sirvienta huérfana que no hace más que manchar el apellido por las libertades y sentirte apoyada por ti, luego tu empeño de viajar, después tu desaparición y vivir con Candice solos en el departamento, nunca acepte la decisión de que volvieras a ese lugar y dejara la mansión, y ahora exijo una respuesta, como es posible que vivas en concubinato con esta, desheredada joven que no es más que una descarada y libertina… cómo es posible que traigas al mundo al heredero de la nueva generación de los Andry como un bastardo fuera del matrimonio… exijo que inmediatamente se casen y vivan como Dios manda y exige la sociedad limpiando todo

Albert: Basta tía…

Elroy: nada de basta… mañana se realizara la boda civil… George busca inmediatamente a un juez que lo efectué y…

Kay: ni te atrevas George… no me voy a casar… señora y eso se lo deje muy claro a Albert… así que ahórrese su escándalo que lo que provocara es que todos los medios se enteren y ahí sí que deshonrara el ilustre apellido

Elroy: basta muchacha… no seas indecente… es que acaso no te inculcaron nada… te casaras y es mi última palabra…

Kay: pues vaya a darle órdenes a su familia… a mí nadie me impone las cosas y antes de casarme desaparezco y a ver si me encuentran (ante estas palabras la dama palideció al igual que Albert e incluso George que la sostenía ya que la joven temblaba de coraje)

Albert: Tía por favor… déjeme explicarle y

Elroy: no digas nada… no voy a permitir que un niño que lleve la sangre Andry ande por el mundo pasando penas y necesidades y más si es el próximo heredero… antes te lo quito y no creo que una joven sin apoyo económico y de buen apellido como tu… tenga los recursos para enfrentarnos…

Albert: eso… jamás… tía no voy a permitir que amenace a Kay con quitarle a mi hijo… primer renuncio a ser la cabeza de la familia y desaparezco con ellos… Ahora tranquilícese y vamos hablar de este asunto a la mansión…

Nicole que estaba más que asombrada por su descubrimiento vio en la señora Andry una aliada para estar con el rubio, no perdió tiempo para intervenir y con voz melosa y empalagosa… Señora Andry, escuche a William, no de este tipo de espectáculos en la calle, aun mas si nadie tiene conocimiento de este hecho, por favor permítame acompañarla hasta su casa para que hay pueda hablar con William y encuentren la adecuada solución, venga conmigo y ante esto la chica sonrió hipócritamente dejando atrás unos preocupados caballeros y una furiosa embarazada.

Albert: Kay… yo…

Kay: escúchame bien Andry… primero muerta antes que dejar que tu tía le ponga las manos a este bebe… escúchame… no permitiré que sea criado con valores tan pre juiciosos… NO PIENSO CASARME Y…

Pero no pudo continuar por que el enojo hizo efecto en su estado y pronto un fuerte dolor la hizo doblarse y agarrarse el vientre, respirando agitadamente, tomando un color muy pálido, como siempre en ese momento entraba Ye que al ver la escena corrió al lado de los presentes

Ye: por Dios señores no se queden ahí parados, hay que llevarla a un doctor…

Kay: duele (salía entrecortada y con mucho dolor)

Albert: enseguida (intento tocar a Kay pero esta lo evito, pero ignorándola totalmente la tomo en sus brazos y acurruco en su pecho y se encamino a la clínica feliz, al llegar el Dr. Martin se encontraba con unos castaños, que ayudaron al rubio enseguida)

Dr. Martin: pero que ha pasado

George: un fuerte disgusto (y ante esto el Doctor y una de su visitas atendieron a la joven)

**Ella es Kayrel Lancaster cierto!** Pregunto la otra visita…

Albert: si… disculpa mi descortesía, soy William Albert Andry, pero dime Albert

**Un placer llámame Arthur y me hermana es la Dr. Kelly somos amigos del Dr. Martin, vaya que es pequeño el mundo nunca imagine encontrar a la hermosa Kay de nuevo (**Ese comentario no le gusto al rubio)

Albert: la conoces…

Arthur: fuimos compañeros de facultad en medicina veterinaria… ella era una de las pocas mujeres que estudiaba y realmente era muy codiciada por su belleza… veo que lamentablemente por fin la atraparon, felicidades

Ye: jejeje… veo celos en tus ojos Albert… y no joven ella sigue indomable, tal vez sigas teniendo una oportunidad porque por lo que veo que eres tú (señalando al rubio) la causa de sus molestias, es mejor que…

Albert: yo no hice nada…

Ye: cierto no la defendiste delante de tu tía...por cierto no debes de ir a aclararle esta clandestina e inescrupulosa relación (mirándolo con enojo)

Albert: no la voy a dejar sola…

Dr. Martin: creo que tendré que llevarte la contraria, está muy alterada y a la última persona que quiere ver es a ti… regresa más tarde Albert...

Albert: que tiene?

Dr. Kelly: se le subió la presión, debió de llevarse un muy fuerte altercado y es su estado es muy peligroso, soy el Dr. Kelly… mucho gusto (extendiendo la mano)

Dr. Martin: Kelly, Arthur, el es Albert el tutor de Candy

Arthur: de verdad un placer y como esta Candy, tengo mucho que agradecerle por su ayuda…

Albert: ahora creo que los recuerdo...

Luego de una plática muy amena que lo tranquilizo por saber que la rubia y el niño estarían bien Albert se fue a la mansión para hablar con la Tía Abuela y dejar las cosas en claro, George se quedó en la clínica para lo que se necesitara, durante este tiempo Nicole había llevado a la Sra. Andry a la casa llenando le la cabeza de ideas y conociendo a la intrigosa de Eliza de donde rápidamente hicieron una gran e interesada amistad con el fin, de deshacerse de una rubia…

Tras hablar con la tía y de manera muy educada pero firme exigirle no se metiera en este asunto regreso a la clínica, pero ahí le informaron que George ya había llevado a la rubia al departamento, la misma debía reposar y no llevarse altercados fuerte ya que corría el riesgo de perder al bebe, luego de una exhausta revisión, Kelly encontró ciertos problemas por lo cual le prohibió a la rubia seguir con su vida normal y descansar… nada de discusiones, enojo o estrés y de igual modo le repitió al rubio, este se marchó y llego al departamento George lo esperaba en la sala y Kay se encontraba en su habitación descansando, el joven estaba más que deseoso de ir a verla y preguntarle por su estado, tocar su vientre para sentir la patadita del bebe y poder hablarle pero consideraba siguiendo el consejo de los doctores y George tuvo que aguantarse las ganas, se sentía tan impotente, sospechaba que Eliza tenía mucho que ver en el asunto del anónimo era su manera de hacer las cosa… además que intuía que este pequeño hecho traería abajo la amistad que había entablado con la rubia… sin embargo tendría un poco de ayuda para que no fuera así, después de que George se marchas del departamento, tras acostarse y no poder dormir se levantó para preparar un chocolate, a los minutos en el lumbral de la puerta de la cocina se encontraba la rubia .

Albert: te encuentras bien, te duele algo (llegando a su lado, está sin mirarlo)

Kay: al parecer tu hijo no desea dormirse, háblale… estoy demasiado cansada y el demasiado inquieto (el rubio sintió la hostilidad en la voz de la joven respiro se puso a nivel del vientre acariciándolo realizo su acostumbrado ritual)

Albert: hola, pequeño (con ese inicio, el rubio sintió un liguero golpe y la rubia como se tranquilizaba) debes ser un buen niño (miro a la joven pero esta le quitaba el rostro, en otras ocasiones, le discutiría por insinuar que era varón) hoy mamita no ha tenido un buen día y necesita, descansar, se todo un caballerito y ayúdale si (beso el vientre y suspiro se inclinó para decirle algo al joven pero esta ya había girado sobre sus tacones y marchado a su habitación)

Sabía que estaba enojada, le daría su tiempo y explicaría que jamás permitirá que la alejaran de su hijo, pero la rubia también meditaba en eso, aún estaba decidida a darle al niño cuando naciera pero para eso debería estar casado, sin embargo sino se casaba con Candy y lo hacía con cualquier otra, y si esa otra maltrataba al niño o niña por no ser su hijo, si Elroy lo dejaba incluido en un internado y crecía falto de cariño o peor aún si crecía lleno de prejuicios y era tan mal intencionado como Eliza Legan esa noche ninguno logro dormir.

Las cosas siguieron su rumbo, la rubia no le dirigía la palabra al rubio más de lo necesario, pero siempre le permitía hablarle al niño, más porque esa purruja no dejaba de causarle malestares si el rubio no lo hacía, Candy escribía contante mente, todo salía a la perfección y pronto regresaría, Cami también escribía contando todas las monadas del niño y además comentado que Terry iniciaría gira y pensaba en ir hacerle compañía ya que la rubia entraba a su últimos bimestre, Kelly y Arthur las visitaban a menudo, para controlar su estado, ella seguía trabando desde la casa ya que George y Archie llevaban papeles para que ella los revisara.

A los 8 meses, Cami arribo al departamento con un regordete y robusto bebe de 5 meses con ojos tan celestes como los de ella y cabello castaño… que era toda una monada haciendo caras y pucheros, Susana y Niel la acompañaron, Albert agradeció el gesto porque debía hacer un viaje de negocios de urgencia y no deseaba dejarla sola, claro que Archie la acompañaría pero este siempre flaqueaba ante la rubia… el viaje seria de una semana y asombrosamente Nicole acompaño al rubio.

A los dos días que el joven partiera arribo Candy, la rubia se alegró mucho al ver a Kelly y Arthur, estando reunidos en el departamento para celebrar el encuentro todos llevaban algo de comer, Susana unas deliciosas, galletas, Cami pastel de chocolate, a ella no le gustaba, se empalago durante el embarazo, pero sabía que Kay lo disfrutaba, en media celebración tuvieron la visita de Elroy.

Archie: tía que hace aquí…

Elroy: vine hablar con esta (señalando a Kay) déjennos solas

Kay: señora no estoy para enojos, lo que tenga que decir dígalo y ya…

Elroy: quiero que me entregues al niño cuando nazca… Nicole ha aceptado casarse con William y hacerse cargo de él… dime cuál es tu precio y lo pagare… el heredero de William no puede nacer en estas circunstancias…

Archie: Tía… que dice….

Candy: Albert no lo permitirá… además él no se casaría con esa… sin conocerla

Elroy: William no tendrá otra opción…

Kay: así que lo tiene todo calculado, imaginado que la "MUSTIA" esa hará cualquier cosa para comprometer a Albert y obligarlo que se case con él… pues si tiene existo señora, lamento decirle que mi hijo se queda conmigo…

Elroy: eso lo veremos…

Arthur: disculpe señora pero debe marcharse no me obligue…

Archie: tía te acompaño a casa, tomándola del brazo y por primera vez siendo rudo con ella…

Escoltada por los dos caballeros Elroy salió de la casa dejando a todos enojados por su visita, Kay para evitar que la maldición que deseaba salir de su boca lo hiciera tomo una de las galletas que trajo Susana y de golpe lo metió a su boca provocando la risa de todos, pero en cuestión de segundos su respiración se volvió agitada, las jóvenes se alarmaron y preguntaban sin parar que le pasaba, ella hacia ruidos como de un silbido, tratando de tomar un poco de aire se puso pálida y comenzó a sudar, además que ciertas partes del cuerpo aparecieron ronchas, un color azul oscuro morado se presentó en sus labios, cuando Kelly identifico los síntomas solo dijo de manera alarmante **Candy presenta un cuadro de _anafilaxia _**

_Candy: queee!_

_Kelly: a que es alérgica_

_Cami: a las nueces_

_Susana: las galletas son de nuez…_

_Queeeeeeeeee!_

_Rápidamente Kelly le grito a Arthur que le ayudaran el lugar tenía muy difícil acceso por las gradas, así que tendrían que hacer todo en el departamento, Arthur llevo a Kay a la habitación mientras Candy buscaba unas cebollas y ajos para ayudar en la crisis, Kelly daba instrucciones a Cami de correr donde Martin y traer ciertos medicamentos y Susana cuidaría al niño y se recriminaba el haberle hecho caso a Eliza en cuanto a traer las deliciosas galletas de nuez. Por los fuerte contracciones abdominales que la rubia hacía tratando de respirar entro en labor de parto lo cual ponía en aprietos a todos… Cami regreso lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar a una muy alterada Susana que lloraba amargamente culpándose de lo sucedido y contándole el origen de las galletas entrego la medicina a Arthur. Tomo a su hijo en brazos apretándolo contra su pecho y tomando la mano de Susana rezaron. En ese momento un desconcertado Albert llegaba al departamento, había olvidado un papel muy importante que estaba seguro él mismo guardo y en medio viaje tuvo que regresar frustrando los planes de Nicole, Cami conto atropelladamente lo sucedido y el rubio sin esperar intento ingresar a la habitación pero fue detenido por Arthur… Candy y Kelly trataban de traer al mundo a niño. Ya habían inyectado penicilina a la joven era lo único que podían hacer por ella esperando que el líquido eliminara el efecto venenoso que provocaba la alergia a la nuez de la joven…_

_Kay estaba débil, no sabía que pasaba, oía un alboroto a su lado, la voz preocupada de Candy y la de Kelly pidiéndole que luchara, que no se diera por vencida y, sollozos, no sentía dolor, logro escuchar un llanto era de su hijo estaba segura, es niño dijo Candy, internamente sonrió Albert tenía razón, Albert un sentimiento de gran tristeza, desesperación e impotencia la embargaron y luego escucho la voz cálida y varonil de Albert, era él, eso la reconforto y le dio paz, supo que todo estaría bien, que su hijo estaría bien y dejo de luchar… solo dejo de luchar y se entregó a la paz… _

El día siguiente amaneció gris, nublado como el corazón de una familia y varios amigos, el tintinar triste de las campanas comunicaban la partida de de una joven dama.

Fin Flash Back

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Roni de Andrew-Brown: mmmm mmmm... pero si ella estaba igual que nosotras deseando un chancecito en el corazón del rubio a que no?

Cota: esa era su forma de negarse a querer al rubio...

**Chicas primero que todo una disculpa por el enredo con los capítulos pero es que mi lindo hermoso, adorado y estructurado Armand no soporto el desorden de secuencia y trato de arreglarlo al final puso la letra de una canción que considero acorde a la historia de capitulo 1… **

**Otra noticia… VAMOS A HACER TÍAS…al mes de casado ya mi hermanito ha anunciado que están en las 3 semanas más o menos con fe en Dios todo sale bien! **


	25. Chapter 25

Recapitulemos fue un muy largo Flash back… Albert, Terry con su respectiva rubia, Cami y Armand (Cami es la media hermana de Terry por parte del duque y madre de Richi)se encontraban en casa del actor para celebrar el nuevo protagónico, cuando la rubia esposa de Terry rompió fuente y todos corrieron al hospital con ella… dejando a los dos retoños solitos, cuando se dieron cuenta estos llegaban en brazos de Annie su esposo Tom y Archie quienes comentaron que tuvieron que forzar la puerta para entrar por lo que Niel y su esposa…Susana… se quedaron cuidando del hogar, los padres corrieron por sus hijos pero los pequeños estaban sentidos, Tom les conto un cuento con moraleja para que les fuera más fácil disculpar el olvide de los adultos, Richi corrió a brazos de sus papis y rápidamente quedo en brazos de Morfeo pero Anthony estaba más sensible y a los rubios les costó un poquito más de trabajo la disculpa, el niño solo dio el brazo a torcer solicitando un hermanito al igual que lo tendría su amiguito noticia que sorprendió a los presentes de sobremanera, y luego los llevo a recordar lo difícil que fue para la castaña el alumbramiento del primogénito. En ese instante hizo acto de presencia el duque

Cami y Terry: PADREEEEEEEE! (Al ver que el duque ingresaba)

Duque: hijos! (Levantando la ceja, acercándose a Cami para saludar al niño) con que otro nietecito eeee! (Mirando a Armand)

Armand: porque me ve así, Terry también lo hará abuelo…

Duque: pero será mi nietecita… tu tendrás a tu heredero…

Terry: niña!… padre eso aun no se sabe… uyyyyyyyyy (desesperándose e iniciando a caminar) duque por favor… niña (pensaba el castaño regresando a este acontecimiento de su vida) una niña… rubia o castaña se detuvo y miro a sus amigos que le levantaron los hombros… luego a su padre, hermana y cuñado…

Cami: rubia… así seguiré siendo la única castaña de la familia… (Sacando la lengua)

Duque: creo que Armand te está mal criando… pero volviendo a ti… ya te vio un medico… cuanto tienes… porque no me dijeron antes de partir de Londres?

Armand: como un mes…fue después de que usted saliera de Londres milord y esta mañana el doctor Martín la reviso además usted estaba de viaje… que hace aquí milord?

Duque: sin formalidades su alteza… no pensara que me perdería el nacimiento de mi princesa

Terry: duque puede ser varón… varónnnnn como será rubio o castaño… (Mirando a los presentes que le levantaron los hombros con sonrisa en los labios)

Cami: rubio para que Richi sea el único castaño…

Terry: no empieces luciérnaga… de qué color serán los ojos…

Archie: jajajaja… quien viera al afamado actor Terrence Grandchester no lo creería… un ataque de histeria

Tom: esta mas asustado que el ganado con el tren…

Annie:… Tom!… pobre Terry es el primer parto al que está presente…

Archie: es cierto, en el de Richi y Anthony no estuvo… es un milagro que estés aquí…

Terry: milagro claro que no claramente le advertí a Robert que no iría de gira ni me movería de New York… no me pensaba perder el nacimiento de mi hija (sacude cabeza) hijo… demonios que será…

Albert: es que no lo sientes… yo siempre sentí que tendría a Anthony que sería Varón…

Terry: yo realmente no… el solo saberme padre fue más que suficiente para mi… no me puse a pensar en eso… niño… niña… uyyyyyyyyyyyyy….

Archie: y no le tienen nombre… y la habitación como la han decorado… no me vengas que con tu primogénito serás tan descuidado… jajajaja

Terry: ELEGANTE! El cuarto es blanco, todo blanco… El nombre puesssssssssss… el nombre… no tengo idea…no me acuerdo…

Jajajjajajajajjaja…

Terry: el embarazo ha sido muy difícil de llevar…

**Mas con la madre…**

Armand: vamos cuñado si no era el primero

Terry: como padre y esposo si… los antojos, las nauseas, los cambios de humor, era más irritable que yo, que si por mi culpa estaba así, que si por mi culpa estaba gorda, las nauseas eran mi culpa por traerle los antojos, el no dormir era mi culpa porque no podía acomodarse o porque yo le estorbaba en la cama y me toca dormir en el cuarto de huésped o en el suelo porque no deseaba quedarse sola, que retuviera liquido era mi culpa porque la deje embarazada… cuando se enojaba o irritaba todo era mi culpa… y en parte tenía razón… pero si estaba de buenas que gracias a mi estaba embarazada y era la mujer más feliz de mundo, que yo era el mejor del mundo, que no importaba el no dormir siempre y cuando pudiera abrazarla , que no importaba nada… el embarazo es lo más difícil que he tenido que soportar…

**Armand porque cubres tus oídos…**

Armand: porque no deseo sugestionarme… quiero vivirlo, sentirlo y descubrirlo por mi cuenta…

Terry: pues no sabes lo que te espera… los antojos de la luciérnaga eran más difíciles de complacer…

Cami: que mentira…papá… Terry me está molestando….

Albert: pero no hay duda que cuando logras sentirlo moverse en el vientre es lo mejor… (Acariciando la cabecita del niño) o cuando hacen pucheros porque las ropas no les ajustan bien, e inclusive te diviertes cuando no logran ver sus pies por el abultado vientre

Terry: es una experiencia única, creo que hasta ese momento lo creí… y me sentí orgulloso

Archie: ya empiezan los padres a vanagloriarse…

Annie: celoso!

Archie: ya me llegara… mientras prefiero consentir a los niños

Tom: malcriarlos

**Albert… puedes tomar a tu hijo…**

Albert: sucede algo amor (todos miran)

**No…** (Se acerca al oído cuando este se acerca a recibir al niño)** debo ir al tocador…. Si me disculpan**

Annie: te acompaño…

**No es necesario… gracias** (la rubia se retira del salón)

Cami: está bien?

Albert: no lo creo (mirando fijamente al niño) aunque sé que se alegra por ti… la noticia de tu embarazo la afecta algo

Annie: no ha quedado embarazada desde que se casaron verdad…

Albert: no hace meses creyó que si pero solo fue un atraso… eso la desmotivo mucho y ha llegado a pensar de que no podremos…

Armand: tranquilo compadre… no lo fuercen y se da natural como a nosotros… aunque me moría de ganas de que pasara.

Terry: ahora te morirás si le pasa algo…

Cami: brolisssssss…. Ya no tengo 17 años… tengo 20 mi cuerpo está más maduro y son otras circunstancias…

Tom: Kay tenía más edad y…..auucccccccchhhh… (Callo por el golpe de Annie y la mirada recriminatoria de todos)

Terry: tu siempre tan prudente…vaquero…

Annie: lo siento Albert (apenada)

El rubio solo abrazo delicadamente a su niño y cuando se disponía hablar fue interrumpido….

Archie: Cami, Armand se quedaran en América

Duque: buena pregunta? (levantando la ceja)

Terry: muy buena…

Cami: si papá… realmente deseo un embarazo en paz y tu esposa no la haría fácil… espero no te moleste, además estaré con mi sobrina y amigos… no quiero que sea diferente…

Terry: aun no sabemos si es niña!… la casa es pequeña…pero nos acomodaremos

Cami: quiero hablar con Eleanor si no te molesta…

Terry: eso es perfecto nuestra madre no estaría tan sola y disfrutaría a Richi… estás de acuerdo cuñadito…

Armand: lo propuse yo…me sentiré más tranquilo además dijiste que tomarías un año sabático para disfrutar mejor a tus princesitas (ríe burlón) por lo que si tengo y ruego al creador que no…viajar de improvisto o algo por el estilo… en mejores manos no pueden quedar…

Terry: muy bien pensado (colocando su mano sobre el hombro)y ustedes Albert, no les he agradecido por mudarse a New York y estar al pendiente…

Albert: aun no lo hemos hablado… cuando regrese… Nicole…

Nicole: Lamento si me tarde mucho cariño (acercándose para tomar al niño en brazos)

En ese instante la Dr. Kelly (ella se había asentado en new York con ayuda del Dr. Martin quien también reside en la ciudad ya que le propusieron capacitar a un grupo de médicos) ingreso al salón donde se encontraban, su rostro transmitía preocupación y angustia, todos se levantaron de golpe y se acercaron a Terry que se puso pálido al verla salir y por la expresión que traía….

Dr. Kelly: se presento una complicación… necesito que me acompañes ahora mismo…

Duque: pero ella está bien…

Dr. Kelly: aun no lo puedo afirmar…

Armand: animo Terry (empujándolo) aquí te esperamos…

Cami: todo estará bien… (Dijo mientras veía a los dos marcharse) todo estará bien apretando a su niño contra el pecho.

Nicole: parece que las mujeres de este grupo de amigos están mal….

Albert: NICOLE! Archie... ten al niño… Nicole y yo debemos hablar… (Con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño, el rubio se lo da, el niño sin embargo despierta desorientado y asustado y comienza a lloriquear y llamar a su papito)

Anthony: papito… papito (le tiraba los bracitos)

Albert: shhhhhhh todo está bien campeón… aquí estoy shhhhh tomándolo en sus brazos y arrullándolo para volverlo a dormir…

Nicole: yo lo puedo hacer…

Albert: ya esta Archie… (Nuevamente lo trasladan de brazos intento hacer un pequeño gestos pero siguió durmiendo plácidamente) tu y yo tenemos que hablar ahora…

Nicole: que carácter verdad (giro pero no encontró a nadie mirándola todos estaban pendientes de la puerta por donde entro Terry)

Albert en una zancada estuvo a su lado la tomo delicadamente por el antebrazo y sostuvo firmemente jalándola un poco hasta que caminaron y llegaron al jardín… realmente estaba molesto

Albert: me puedes decir que es todo esto…

Nicole: solo dije la verdad, querido no te moleste conmigo siii (abrazándolo por el cuello y acercándolo para besarlo)

* * *

**Niñas que esta semana este llena de esa magia especial que invade diciembre ya sea por la época o por las creencias pero que sus hogares reciban miles de bendiciones... **

**Abi: bienvenida linda... gracias por conectarte de nuevo sip mi hermano se caso hace ya un mes y 5 días, vamos a ser tías y en Costa Rica decimos punto final café con tamal en un hospital... jejeje cuídate...**

**TC GAN: realmente si es lamentable que en esta época aun se den este tipo de situaciones y quizás con más frecuencia que antes... y si Albert se caso con una rubia que lo ve como un príncipe de colina y los únicas parejas fijas son las de Niel con Susana, Armand y Cami y Tom y Annie. **

**Alh eli Garces: preciosa discúlpanos sinceramente pero no sabía que el tequioso de mi hermano trataría de ordenar la secuencia... pero ya seguimos al hilo...**

**Cotapese la nueva esa se llama Nicole... Ahhhhhhh si son muy malas... gracias por sacar tu ratito y seguir al pie del cañón...**

**Passcusa: bastante enredado el asunto... a veces creo que parece no tener arreglo... **

**Noemí Cullen: MM...si ellas son muy malas pero todo cae por su peso... esperate y veras... en esta semana si Dios así me lo permite les mando el libro y aminoro la carga de trabajo y ojala les llegue antes de navidad besos...**

**Roni de Andrew-Brown: Vero querida... la mona dice que era la forma de darte la oportunidad de ser la mamacita del retoñito... pero si no te parece ella lo soluciona... un abrasote**

**Hola Sunshine: nos ha causado muchas gracias tus comentarios el segundo, más pero no des todo por un hecho!**


	26. Chapter 26

Albert: (Zafándose con delicadeza y soltándose del agarre) hasta cuando pretendes acosarme

Nicole: hasta que aceptes que soy la mujer perfecta para ti y para ese mocoso que tienes por hijo…

Albert: tu cinismo es increíble, impones que te ame cuando no toleras a mi mayor tesoro

Nicole: por favor William es solo un niño, hijo de una mujer que no amabas…

Albert: y tú que sabes de mis sentimientos…

Nicole: nada porque no permites que intimemos… pero por Dios Albert que hombre en sus cinco cabales amara a una don nadie como lo fue Kayrel… desheredada… sin apellida e insegura realmente de quienes eran sus padres… has sido demasiado bienhechor aceptando a un niño que con que certeza crees que es tuyo…

Albert: es increíble… tus palabras… crees que me casaría con una mujer con ese pensamiento… imagino lo mal que tratarías a Anthony… solo por el hecho de no ser tu hijo…

Nicole: ni tuyo… dime Albert… que seguridad tienes que es tuyo la palabra de una mujer en la calle… una mujer que lo que quería era tu fortuna para salir adelante después de perder la de los Lancaster.

Albert: si… su palabra… mis recuerdos… nuestro hijo…

Nicole: que recuerdos… según mi información te ibas a casar con la Marlow porque no recordabas nada… ese narcótico que utilizo Eliza…

Albert: no la nombres… y deja de meterte en mi vida…

Nicole: aun sigues culpándome de su muerte querido… (Colocando sus dedos en el pecho masculino)

Albert: cada quien examina su conciencia para encontrar respuestas… así que déjame en paz… y por última vez te comunico que no quiero nada contigo

Nicole: no discutamos más… William… no pretendo soportar otro de tus rechazos… o por fin me haces caso o te arrepentirás…

Albert: me amenazas…

Nicole: querido que podrías hacer ahora que has renunciado al patriarcado de los Andry… de que vives?... de ahorros… se por tu tía que decidiste alejarte y renegar de todo por ese huérfano al cual acogiste como hijo… pero si así es William una piadosa alma caritativa este seria tu segunda obra de caridad verdad… la otra es esa por la cual te desvives y que es tan malagradecida contigo…

Albert: a Candy no la metas…

Nicole: sigues guardando esperanza con ella… o ya la das por perdida... me parece un milagro que no esté aquí hipócritamente dándote apoyo… sigue estudiando para convertirse en toda una profesional o te abandono para estar con él actorcillo ese que por lo que pude escuchar sigue tus pasos y será padre soltero… con quien se enredo… logro mantenerlo muy calladito… mañana me entérate cuando lea el obituario y descubra la fatídica historia… la ceremonia crees que será como la de hace dos años…

Albert: me hartas Nicole… hace dos años que he sido paciente contigo… pero creo que has llegado muy legos hasta aquí… sal de mi vida ahora y no se te ocurra…

Nicole: no se me ocurra que William… dime con qué medios pretendes defenderte… ya no cuentas con la fastuosa fortuna Andry… ohhh si Archie el podría prestarte o interceder ante la honorable Elroy… ahhh la familia de la nobleza también podrían intervenir para que no te quite al mocoso huérfano ese

Albert: quitármelo… de que hablas (agarrándola por los hombros) no se te ocurra…

Nicole: te doy un ultimátum querido… o te casa conmigo y vuelves a tomar las riendas de la pomposa familia Andry… internamos al desabrigado mocoso y hacemos nuestra propia familia… o acepto la propuesta del viejo y fastidioso Lancaster me caso con él y le convenzo de que el bastardito tiene su sangre y te lo arranco de tu lado papito… ohhh ya veo al pobre infeliz carente de afecto y cariño… desolado y abandonado en una fría escuela repitiendo los pasos de su infeliz madre... Oh y tuyos verdad cariño… tuviste que… me lastimas William (el enojo nublo al rubio quien apretó su agarre)

Albert: no te permitiré que alejes a hijo de mi… no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer por él…

Nicole: aceptas casarte conmigo y mis reglas querido eso es magnífico… se que eras un hombre muy inteligente, arreglare todo tan rápido que mañana…. No espera, mañana seguro estaremos en un funeral… tres días de luto te parecen acorde por consideración al actor… después de todo es tu amigo (se tira en sus brazos y lo besa inesperadamente)…

Albert: nunca… primero desaparezco de la faz de la tierra con mi familia…

Nicole: tarde o temprano te encontraría como lo hice ahora…

Albert: (arrancándola con brusquedad de su lado) has dicho que soy un hombre inteligente pues tendré que confesarte que no podría casarme contigo aunque lo impongas… ante la sociedad seria un delito y no pretendo terminar preso…

Nicole: de que hablas…

Albert: que si me casara contigo cometería bigamia… si sabes lo que es… verdad querida…

Nicole: eso es imposible tu no… con ella te casaste con la huérfana de Candy…. Por eso abandonaste Lakewood hace nueve meses… por eso nadie sabe de ti… te creí con mejores gustos William… pero si no te divorcias… juro que te quitare no… destruiré…

Albert: no te lo aconsejo mujer… porque si no hice nada hace 2 años por comprobar que tú causaste su muerte ahora el mundo te quedaría pequeño para poder ocultarlo, además de sacar a la luz, ciertos malos negocios, fraudes y uno que otro secreto poco honorable para la reputación de una dama de sociedad e inclusive mujer de negocios…no soy un hombre que recurre a este tipo de chantajes pero por mi hijo olvidare que soy un caballero

Nicole: q…que… dices…no… no se…

Albert: estas muy pálida parece que mis palabras te afectan y confirman mis sospechas no es cierto Nicole…

Nicole: cómo puedes…

Albert: no me hago cargo ya de los negocios de mi familia pero Archie, Niel y George me mantienen muy al pendiente… ahora por tu bien y tu reputación deja de representar a Lancaster, ni se te ocurra insinuarle tan siquiera que pida la tutela de Anthony y desaparece de América…

Nicole: de acuerdo… pero…

Albert: a diferencia de ti soy todo un caballero y cumplo mis promesas te vas y haces tu vida como quieras te quedas y el mismo Lancaster se encarga de ti… han sido sus bienes después de todo…

Nicole: no cantes victoria…tú y Candy no serán felices

Albert: te vuelvo a contradecir ya lo somos… Ahora hasta nunca…

La rubia miro con odio al rubio… lo miraba penetrantemente y de manera altiva… nunca imagino que sus negocios fueran descubiertos, había logrado ocultarlos muy bien al viejo Lancaster y a todos según ella pero en que había fallado a nadie le había informado y nadie conocía para nada los negocios que el viejo tenía… o si… nadie... giro tragándose su orgullo y salió del hospital. El rubio respiro aliviado si hubiera hecho caso a sus amigos hace más de 2 años esa mujer no se hubiera convertido en una piedra en su zapato… la experiencia le había servido y a disgusto acepto la proposición de su esposa sobre ocultar su matrimonio y dejar la ciudad para descubrir la verdad… salió de su ensoñación cuando escucho a su rubia

**ALLLLBERTTT! **

Albert: cariño (abrió los brazos para recibir a su esposa en un tierno abrazo para terminar con un dulce y demandante beso que calmara su agitación)

Luego de unos momentos y antes de que la situación saliera de su control, la rubia muy a su pesar se separo de su esposo… respirando ambos profundamente y sin soltar el abrazo

**Te sientes bien….**

Albert: no me gusta amenazar a las personas… pero me orillo hacerlo…

**Lo sé… la escuche… cuando iba a intervenir… Archie me detuvo**

Albert: Archie!

**Si dice que durabas mucho y se preocuparon así que vino a cerciorarse de que la fulana esa no…**

Albert: shhhhh, no deseo hablar más de ella… (Apretando el abrazo y acariciando la rubia cabellera) no nos va a quitar a Anthony…

**No podría por más que quisiera… amor debemos regresar ellos nos necesitan**

Albert: Tú crees que ella y el bebe…

**Shhhhh **(coloco un dedo en sus labios) **bien sabes que los milagros existen….**

* * *

GRACIAS MIS NIÑAS POR LOS BUENOS DESEOA PARA CON MIS HERMANOS... SI DIOS NOS LO PERMITE AHI LAS MANTENDREMOS INFORMADAS...

**TC GAN: otro capítulo chiquito para recompensar el de ayer... ta bien... si es bastante sangrona pero no le sale la jugada...**

**Alheli Garces: yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii FELICIDADES... HURRA HURAAA... lo lograste y con toda razón serán súper vacaciones ya lo veras te felicitamos de corazón...**

Abi: JEJE... si falta el último creo flask back... no creas ya me tiene bastante sentenciada de que no lo puedo consentir mucho... pero como si le fuera hacer caso... jeje...

**Roni de Andrew-Brown: IMAGINAMOS QUE ACEPTARIAS...jajajaja la Nicole es la que tomo el Lugar de Kay como representante de los negocios de Lancaster y se confabulo con Eliza para hacer de sus maldades y quedarse con el rubio... **

**Lyndgrand: jejeje creo que la verdad todas estamos perdidas... pero ya encontraremos la salida...**


	27. Chapter 27

Niñas Armand les agradece de corazón todas sus buenas vibras hemos estado con complicaciones en la salud con la mona, pero ya está mejor (esta muy frio y eso no nos ayuda) hoy dejo de adornar la casa que es jenjibrolandia para dar las ideas y que esta servidora las redacte… así funcionamos… besos abrazos y buenas vibras para esta nueva semana que inicia…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Flash Back

Dos meses pasaron desde aquella triste fecha… Albert sin duda era un padre amoroso, extremadamente cariñoso y al pendiente del más mínimo detalle que le faltara a un niño era sin duda su copia en miniaturas le habían dicho Archie y Candy, quienes no se separaban de su lado y lo apoyaban… Cami también era de ayuda incondicional ya que servía de nodriza para el niño y a la vez seguía los negocios de su propiedad supervisada por George y con un poder notarial que el duque había extendido…

Luego de una fuerte discusión días después del nacimiento del niño y que Albert aprovechara la visita de la tía Elroy a casa para exigirle que se casara con Nicole ya que el heredero Andry no podía vivir bajo esas circunstancias y ya habían muchas tragedias sobre el apellido… El rubio de forma tranquila, firme y fría le dio a conocer a la tía su decisión dejaría de llevar las riendas de la cabeza de los Andry cosa que impacto a la dama.

Elroy: te has vuelto loco… que pasara con la familia…

Albert: usted se ha hecho cargo durante mi ausencia sígalo haciendo… ya que por lo que considera no lo hago bien…

Elroy: William no puedes eludir la responsabilidad así

Albert: no estoy eludiendo ninguna responsabilidad al contrario… estoy asumiendo una más grande y de mayor prioridad que la de una familia que esta mas al pendiente de guardar las apariencias por un apellido, no tienes con todo el dolor, y sufrimiento que eso ha llevado…Tía usted ha sido como una madre no se lo niego pero no permitiré que mi pequeño viva en la misma soledad que viví yo, oculto entre sombra, criado por una y otra tutora, maestra o empleado, interno en una frio escuela esperando a ser visitado en vacaciones o días libres… y estar bajo la cruel mirada de todos los que esperan un error de su parte para ser reprendido… no tía mi pequeño no tendrá ese futuro

Elroy: me estas echando en cara… mi manera de educarte William, es que acaso no he sido lo bastante permisiva contigo cuando decidiste dejar el colegio para viajar, cuando permití el capricho de adoptar a la desabrigada de Candy, cuando acepte tu viaja a África… cuando …(fue interrumpida)

Albert: Desabrigada… habrá querido decir huérfana tía… si Candy es huérfana pero que la hace diferente de mi… yo también soy un huérfano…acaso mis padres no murieron cuando era pequeño…

Elroy: no es lo mismo… no te compares…

Albert: porque no es lo mismo… ahhhhhhh por mis apellidos… eso es todo… porque yo si se quienes fueron mis padres y ella no… tía es que acaso eso es una diferencia… no para mi… es más si lo analizamos en la familia Andry existen muchos huérfanos, desabrigados, olvidados, solitarios y abandonados… pero claro como somos una familia de renombre eso no tiene importancia…

Elroy: De que hablas William…. En nuestra familia nadie ha sido abandonado…ni…

Albert: A no tía… bueno… dígame que diferencia encuentra con este ejemplo Candy fue abandonada por sus padres o algún familiar bajo un árbol y encontrada por dos amables mujeres que la acogieron y se hicieron responsables de ella, amándola y brindándole cariño… a mi si es cierto mis padres no por voluntad me tuvieron que dejar y fui acogido por usted y George quienes fungieron como mis protectores… Anthony mi sobrino después de la muerte de mi querida Rose y de una forma obligada por el trabajo o inclusive no me extrañaría que exigencia por la familia abandonado por su padre fue acogido por usted… y que hay de Ster y Archie… ellos si han sido abandonados por sus padres y usted de buena gana los ha acogido… es que acaso ve una diferencia… si la del apellido… solo porque somos Andry creemos que nos hace diferente pero no tía el sentimiento es el mismo… somos huérfanos carentes de afecto cariño… la diferencia entre nosotros y Candy es que ella fue maltratada, insultada y denigrada por su origen humilde… no tía yo no veo la diferencia más que la que impone las clases sociales ya que somos huérfanos con un apellido y una herencia personal y ella es huérfana de un humilde hogar, sin ninguna atadura, un hogar que le inculco valerse por ella misma y no depender de otros… sabe tía a lo mejor si Candy no hubiera aceptado ser adoptada por los Legan como sirvienta… ella hubiera encontrado una familia que en verdad le apreciara y la amara… pero no indica que nuestra familia no hubiera pasado por todo lo que hasta el momento ha pasado

Elroy: ella trajo la…

Albert: no tía… Candy no trajo nada más que alegría y unión a la familia… si unión… le digo porque… a pesar de que Anthony, Ster y Archie se llevaban bien y querían mucho se unieron mas con el fin de cuidarla y velar porque no le hicieran daño, incluso si los tres se sentían atraídos por ella, el respeto entre ellos creció dándole su apoyo a Anthony y actuando como verdaderos hermanos, ella no fue la causante del accidente o de la muerte de Anthony…

Elroy: lo puso en mi contra…

Albert: no tía… ella no puso a nadie en tu contra…él la amaba y le dolía que la juzgaras mal… el amor hace que defendamos lo que nos es querido y eso fue lo que hizo Anthony… defender a Candy incluso enfrentándote a ti… quizás si él no hubiera fallecido todo sería diferente… pero eso no lo podemos decir… en algún tiempo creí que enviar a Candy a Londres la uniría mas a usted… lograría que se convirtiera en una dama y usted tal vez trataría de aceptarla… pero me equivoque, sin embargo aprendí de ella que no podemos mentirnos y debemos buscar nuestro camino sin valernos del apellido que tengamos…

Elroy: Te casaras con ella…

Albert: eso no lo discutiré con usted tía… lo único que puedo decirle es que de hoy en Adelante dejo de ser la cabeza de los Andry, viviré de la pequeña herencia que mi madre me dejo y reclamare Lakewood como la herencia de mi padre… ya que le recuerdo que ese terreno no es patrimonio de los Andry sino que es mi propiedad…

Elroy: no te permito eso… te daré tu tiempo y espacio William para que medites y pienses las cosas… mientras tanto me hare cargo de todo y diré al consejo que tienes la prioridad de tu hijo…

Albert: como quieras tía… Sigue apoyándote en George, Archie y Niel con un permiso pueden ingresar en los negocios te serán de gran ayuda…hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad y decidan si toman o no las riendas…

Elroy: me voy…

Albert: tía no desea conocer al pequeño…

Elroy: hoy no, me duele la cabeza… Adiós William…

Al cerrar la puerta Albert se sintió triste, su tía no cambiaria pero él ya había tomado la decisión su hijo no pasaría por la soledad, lo tenía a él y a sus tíos y tías además hasta a un hermano de crianza… esas personas serian su familia esperando a que el milagro que albergaba su corazón se cumpliera, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos atrás de él, eran Candy y Archie que escucharon la conversación y no pudieron evitar que las emociones le ganaran, sus ojos reflejaban el dolor…

Candy: gracias… (Acercándose a su lado y abrazándolo)

Albert: debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo…

Archie: enserio dejaras el patriarcado…

Albert: lo siento esa decisión te daría muchos problemas…

Archie: claro que no tío… estás en tu derecho, mi sobrino te necesita y tienes mucha razón… aunque la tía siempre nos brindo cariño, este eran en los días de vacaciones y terminábamos en un internado solos… no deseo eso para el pequeño… prefiero que crezca rodeado del amor sincero de su padre a que lo internes y lo veas cada vez que tengas tiempo…

Candy: eres un gran padre Albert… que lo diga yo… todo lo que me has permitido hacer… y me adoptaste…

Albert: realmente nunca te di una familia, pequeña te di un apellido y libertad pero el amor y cariño de familia…no

Candy: me diste tu cariño Albert y el cariño de Archie, de Ster, de Anthony, me permitiste reencontrarme con Annie, conocer a Terry y muchas cosas más que quizás no hubiera logrado quedándome con los Legan o en el hogar de Pony…

Albert: tal vez te hubieran adoptado y tendrías una familia un padre y una madre que te amaran…

Candy: tal vez… y tal vez no habría aprendido a valerme por mí misma, y dependería de ellos, tal vez sería fría y superficial, y quien sabe…(movía su cabeza y contenía sus lagrimas) no los hubiera conocido… no sería enfermera… no Albert me gusta lo que me has dado… gracias, apretó el abrazo…

Albert: pequeña! (Archie se acerco y unió al abrazo, este fue interrumpido por Cami…)

Cami: disculpen… no quise interrumpir… ya el niño comió, lo cambie y esta plácidamente dormido, Richi también está dormido, podrían cuidarlo mientras voy a la estación por Terry…

Albert: eso no lo tienes que preguntar… claro que será un placer… después de todo lo que tú has hecho por nosotros…

Cami: no ha sido nada… es mi sobrino… y somos amigo…

Archie: para ser Grandchester me caes muy bien

Cami: no te creo eso de que te caiga mal mi hermano…

Archie: claro que no te puedo engañar… te acompaño por él… vienes Candy?…

Candy: yo prefiero acompañar a Albert no creo que pueda con los dos pequeños… además hare algo rico para la cena…

Cami: eso no te lo creo… jajajaja… dirás que supervisaras a Albert en la preparación para la cena

Candy: uyyyyyyyyy Cami… no puedes negar que eres hermana de tu hermano…

Jajajaja todos ríen…

Albert: de la estación se viene al apartamento…

Cami: pues yo si, te dejo a mi niño e imagino que Terry también querrá venir el no conoce al pequeño y sabes que quería mucho a Kay…

Albert: Si… aquí los esperamos… cuídala mucho Archie…

Archie: claro no tardamos…

Cami y Archie partieron a la estación la tarde estaba muy hermosa por lo que decidieron caminar y aprovechar para hablar se habían hecho grande amigos sin ningún tipo de atracción, Archie le contaba a la castaña las últimas novedades de su hermano en el instituto donde estaban le habían enseñado mucho a leer y escribir con una técnica que se llamaba Braille, Paty era su ayuda incondicional y su traductora ella también aprendió este tipo de lenguaje y él esperaba viajar pronto para aprenderlo también , además el no perdió la alegría y estaba muy optimista en tener una vida en lo que pudiera normal… también esperaba cumplir la mayoría de edad lo que sería en tres meses para pedir la mano de Paty a la abuela Marta aunque de fijo la tenía más que concedida… Cami por su parte le contaba que Terry termino gira que contaba que habían nuevos integrantes en el elenco, que tendría 5 semanas de vacaciones en las que de seguro consentiría a los niños, además de que la relación con el duque y Eleanor era muy buena la rubia le pidió que la tratara como una madre y ella encantada, el duque debería llegar en dos semanas para terminar de arreglar lo de su reconocimiento y al haber repudiado Terry el ducado, ella por linaje seguía a pesar de ser mujer ya que Richi tendría el titulo… cosas de la nobleza que ella no entendía pero sabía que si no aceptaba de mala gana su hermano se vería involucrado y él ya había sufrido mucho… pero de pronto la chica freno de golpe y agarro fuertemente a Archie del brazo, frente a ella se encontraba su peor pesadilla Lucas… que había salido de prisión.

Lucas: vaya a quienes tenemos aquí… la madre de mi hijo y uno de sus amantes…buen argumento para el juez

Archie: de que hablas infeliz…

Lucas: ahora que he salido de prisión… luchare por la custodia de mi hijo…

Cami: noooooooo… no puedes…

Lucas: claro que puedo… veras e contraído matrimonio con una archiduquesa un poco mayor que yo…mucho la verdad pero eso no me interesa... si no sabes de jerarquía esta sobre un ducado y tiene mucho más poder que el imperio Grandchester… no podemos tener hijo por lo cual le hable del mío, el cual arrancaste de mi lado cruelmente negándome la posibilidad de conocerlo y cuidarlo porque no tengo un apellido poderoso como el tuyo y ella muy condolida hará lo posible por ponerlo a mi lado haciéndolo el heredero universal de sus bienes no es maravilloso… para mi…

Cami: Nooo (horrorizada)

Archie: bastardo (tomándolo de la solapa)

Lucas: vamos plebeyos tan siquiera tócame un cabello, mi esposa es más poderosa que tu familia y a ti si te llevaría a la horca para cobrarme la que me debes… (Archie lo soltó) en cuanto a ti querida… por lo que investigue sigues sin el apellido de tu noble padre, vives con un hombre que no es tu marido y sales con otros será fácil disponer de eso para que te quiten al mocoso y me lo den… te tendré al tanto querida (tirándole un beso al aire mientras daba la vuelta y se marchaba)

Cami: me lo va a quitar… (Conteniendo el llanto para no hacer un drama en la calle)

Archie: claro que no (abrazándola) se solucionara vamos a la estación en lo que llegue Terry nos devolvemos al departamento y entre todos buscaremos una solución…

Al llegar a la estación no tuvieron que esperar mucho el tren había llegado aproximadamente 10 minutos y ya un castaño los esperaba impaciente… pero esto cambio a preocupación cuando vio en el rostro de su hermana la desesperación y dolor por lo que corrió a su lado y antes de llegar ya había sido aprisionado por sus brazos y solo escuchaba los leves sollozos contra su pecho…

Terry: que pasa luciérnaga… le ha pasado algo al niño… Elegante…

Archie: nos hemos encontrado con el poco hombre de Lucas y ha amenazado con quitarle al niño…

Terry: pero… tranquila no lo lograra…

Cami: di…ce … que...se…ca…so…con…no…se… de…la…no…ble…za…y

Terry: cálmate por Dios no te entendí nada… que dijo

Archie: no creo que sea el mejor lugar para hablar vamos mejor al departamento…

Terry: espera mis padres me acompañen era una sorpresa el duque llego antes y Eleanor termino gira esta mañana…

Archie: iré por…

Duque: que sucede Terrence….

Eleanor: Hija que ha pasado, corriendo a su lado…

Cami: Lu…cas…quiere… qui…tar…me

Eleanor: ahí niña tranquilízate….

Duque: a su lado… solo entendí el nombre de ese… (Mirando a Archie)

Archie: este no es un lugar para hablar… lo mejor es ir a otro lado…al departamento, de paso Albert también podría pensar en algo y Richi debe estar por despertar…

Los caballeros y las damas se encaminaron a tomar un coche y llegar al departamento en donde los rubios trataban de calmar a los dos pequeños que lloraban incontrolablemente, pero no podían, Richi lloraba por la ausencia de su madre y el pequeño por el llanto del castañito. Cuando Cami llego se fue a buscarlo arrebatándoselo a Candy de los bazos y aferrándoselo al pecho cosa que extraño a los rubios, el pequeño se tranquilizo, pero los sollozos de Cami se escuchaban en la habitación, Terry sin saludar abrazo a su hermana y trataba de consolarla…

Candy: que paso?…

Archie conto todo lo sucedido con el encuentro de Lucas y la amenaza de quitarle al niño.

Candy: pero no puede hacerlo…

Duque: si puede… la única que conozco como archiduquesa es a la ultima descendiente de la dinastía Habsburgo de Austria, por lo que se es una mujer solterona de uno 40 años que es capaz de todo…

Archie: pero le dobla la edad

Albert: eso a Lucas no le importa, él busca posición y fortuna…

Candy: pero que haremos para evitar que se lleve al niño…

Terry: no digas tonterías no se lo llevara… primero dejamos el país y que nos encuentre si quiere…

Duque: dejarías el teatro… eres una persona de renombre y conocida… serias fácil de rastrear y tu hermana no puede huir sola con el niño eso…seria peso para que el ganara el caso si se va a juicio…

Terry: y que solución propones…

Duque: en una semana tu hermana quedara registrada como Camille Grandchester Wilson y hasta que el consejo no sepa de la unión del joven con la archiduquesa tendremos tiempo uno o dos meses… para ese entonces… Camille deberá buscar un esposo, ojala de la nobleza…

Eleanor: casarse…esa es la solución

Duque: en este caso si queremos conservar al pequeño si…

Terry: y con quien si se puede saber pretendes casarla… con un príncipe… un rey…

Albert: En estados unidos las reglas son diferentes, estando casada no le podrán quitar al niño…

Terry: entonces hay que imponerle un matrimonio arreglado con quien sabe quien para que conserve al niño, eso es algo muy…

Cami: lo hare…


	28. Chapter 28

Terry: luciérnaga te has vuelto…

Cami: no dejare que me lo quiten Terry, no dejare que sacrifiques tu carrera, no dejare que me atemoricen mas las amenazas de Lucas si he de casarme por mantener a mi lado a mi hijo lo hare gustosa…

Eleanor: cariño…

Cami: madre…no puedo soportar la idea de que Richi sufra el mismo destino que Terry o que yo… prefiero casarme sin amor pero mantener a mi hijo conmigo… no se con quien me casara duque pero deberá dejar claro que las decisiones sobre Richi las tomo solamente yo…

Terry: es lo que deseas… luciérnaga…

Cami: es lo que mi hijo merece Terry… y lo sabes…

Albert: tienes nuestro apoyo…

Duque: dejare que escojas, al que pueda ser tu marido… tendrás aproximadamente dos meses para hacerlo hija, de lo contrario tendré que arreglarlo yo…

Cami: acepto (abrazando con fuerza a su pequeño) pero de donde conoceré a un príncipe…

Albert: no es necesario mientras te encuentres en América y más en los Estados Unidos, las leyes aquí siempre apoyan a la madre…

Cami: que así sea… llevare a Richi al cuarto, discúlpenme…

Albert: propio… (Cami se lleva al niño al cuarto dejando a los demás en la sala)

Terry: vaya que no dejan de atacarnos las dificultades…

Albert: eso parece tendremos que hacernos una limpia…

Eleanor: esta tan preocupada que ni siquiera dejo que viéramos al niño…

Terry: es cierto se lo arranco a Candy de los brazos y no lo soltó

Duque: está asustada… como todos…

Archie: pero no dejaremos que le quiten al niño…

Terry: no… y bien cambiemos de tema… no me presentaras al caballerito que es mi sobrino

Albert: cierto, acercándoles al niño que tenía en brazos y quien estaba absorto en su mundo mirando a su padre…

Eleanor: pero si es idéntico a ti (estirando los brazos) me permites…

Albert: claro… (Le da al niño que enseguida comienza a llorar)

Terry: lo has asustado madre, déjame (tomándolo entre los brazos y arrullándolo)

Archie: vaya que tienes calor de padre, el niño se parecerá a Albert en lo físico pero tiene el mismo temperamento huraño que la madre…

Ante el comentario del menor de los Cornwall se produce un largo silencio, en la habitación Cami estaba sentada la mecedora que se usa para arrullar al pequeño con la mirada fija en la cama…

Cami: como me gustaría que me aconsejaras Seseu… no se qué hacer… imagino que te habrías puesto histérica por mi decisión de casarme para mantener a mi hijo a mi lado… pero yo no soy tu… no puedo, no me imagino mi vida estando lejos de mi pequeño… aunque creo que tu no lo hubieras hecho… eso no podremos saberlo… hasta cuando dime… hasta cuándo tendremos que pasar por tantas pruebas para ser felices que no merecemos la felicidad, que mal hemos hecho… ohhh Kay… no sabes lo que te necesito, quisiera que me retes por desear que Lucas estuviera muerto, solo así dejaría a mi niño en paz… en qué momento llegue a fijarme en él, que le vi… cielos que voy hacer… que hombre se fijaría en una mujer marcada y con un hijo… que voy hacer…(su monologo fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta)

Albert: la cena esta lista y te esperan a comer…

Cami: Albert me asustaste… hace cuanto que estas ahí…

Albert: hace poco, llevas aquí más de una hora…

Cami: vaya si que deben de estar preocupados por mi… para que Terry y mi madre no hubieran venido por Richi, no deje ni siquiera que lo vieran…por estar preocupada de que ese me quitara a mi niño…

Albert: Cami… explícame algo, sin querer escuche cuando decías que no creías capaz a Kay de estar lejos del niño (Cami bajo la cabeza y miro a la cama suspira)

Cami: no debería decírtelo Albert… pero ya da igual… ella pensaba dejarte al niño para que tu lo cuidaras, consideraba que serias un gran padre y que Candy una magnifica madre…

Albert: lo iba abandonar (sorprendido y abriendo los ojos)

Cami: eso decía ella… la verdad yo no le creía… ella… ella te amaba Albert aunque no pareciera… era su forma de no salir lastimada… ser brusca y tosca… vivió siempre bajo la imposición del señor Lancaster ella no deseaba imponerte su presencia y que te alejara del amor de tu vida…

Albert: de que hablas…

Cami: ella sabía lo que amabas… amas… a Candy y ella a ti… Kay no deseaba interferir entre ustedes más de lo que ya lo había hecho… Albert no te molestes por favor…

Albert: ella no deseaba que le impusieran cosas y si podía imponer… que chica…

Cami: no la odies Albert… ella… no debí decirte nada… falte a mi palabra…

Albert: no puedo odiarla… me ha dado mi mayor tesoro… además… ahhhhhhh…

Cami: crees que despierte algún día… (Mirando a la cama)

Albert: has perdido la fe… Kelly dice que existe la posibilidad y yo creo…

Cami: en milagros… yo también… vamos a comer Albert… o Terry dejara salir el ogro que tiene adentro…

Durante la cena fueron pocos los comentarios que hicieron, Los Grandchester estaban encantados con el niño que a sus casi 8 meses era todo un payaso… balbuceaba mucho señal de que pronto hablaría, solo quería estar en el piso para gatear y si se descuidaban buscaba como abrazar al rubiecito…al que lograba despertar o poner a llorar…

Terry: dime Albert como lo llamaras…

Albert: no se… esperare a que ella despierte…

Eleanor: y si no lo hace se quedara sin nombre…

Candy: va a despertar… esta así por el colapso de la fuerte crisis de _anafilaxia _y el parto… pero saldrá del shock…

Duque: quedara bien sabes a lo me refiero…

Terry: padre...

Candy: SIP porque no tuvo ningún problema neuronal… despertara y será la misma que conocimos…

Archie: imagino lo sorprendida que estará al ver al niño tan grande…

Albert: si… donde se quedaran…

Eleanor: en la casa de alquiler de la última ocasión…Cami regresaras con nosotros…

Cami: no madre el niño aun me necesita todavía no tiene muy bien establecido los horarios de comida… jejeje me quedo pero llego a desayunar con ustedes…

Duque: de acuerdo... y aun sigues trabajando?…

Cami: si… y no lo pienso dejar de hacer, la señora de la panadería es muy buena, me deja tener a Richi y salir para alimentar al pequeño… no lo pienso dejar…

Terry: no lo dejes… pero en este tiempo a Richi lo cuido yo…

Cami: pero no lo malcríes Terry…si lo conscientes mucho quien lo aguanta

Al terminar la cena, el duque, Eleanor, Terry y Archie dejaron el apartamento, Candy los acompaño porque tenía turno de noche, y Cami algo cansada por las emociones del días después de amamantar a los niños se fue al cuarto que compartía con Candy y se durmió rápidamente…el rubio siguió la rutina, coloco al pequeño niño en la cama junto al cuerpo inactivo de la mujer que hacía casi tres meses lo trajera al mundo y que desde entonces dormía profundamente… todas las noches se sentaba cerca de la cama esperando algún índice de movimiento o signo de despertar, mientras que descansaba en el día y la tarde trabajaba en el restauran lavando platos o bien ayudando a George, mientras que Candy, Cami, Archie o inclusive el mismo George vigilaban a la rubia durmiente… se sentó y la miro ceñudamente…

Albert: conque te ibas a ir y abandonarías al niño… como si te lo hubiera permitido… eres exasperante mujer… como crees que podría rehacer mi vida y hubieses dejado al niño… eso no te lo hubiera perdonado… que nos hace complicarnos tanto la existencia… si tan solo aceptaras mi proposición estaríamos bien… somos los padres del niño y deseo que él nos vea como tal… si esta en nuestro destino formar otra familia con otras personas… que así sea (corría un mecho de cabello del rostro de la rubia) debes despertar… te estás perdiendo tanto del niño…es increíble lo rápido que crece… que pasa con la mujer fuerte… luchadora y obstinada que eres…

**Perdió las ganas de vivir**…

Albert: Quien es?… Ye que haces aquí como entraste?

Ye: Para mí nunca estas cerradas las puertas…encanto… (Suspira) no le queda mucho tiempo…

Albert: de que hablas…

Ye: no tiene motivos para vivir… se está dejando morir…

Albert: de que hablas tiene al niño y a sus amigos…

Ye: no es suficiente… le falta ese algo porque luchar…

Albert: tuuuuuuuuu… lo recuerdo ese día…sabía que te había visto antes eres la mujer del cementerio, la vez que me… pero han pasado casi veinte años…

Ye: eres lento cariño…ese día tenías muy preocupados a todos en especial a tu hermana… tenías 8 años tus padres acababan de morir y le reclamabas a Dios su crueldad…

Albert: y apareciste tú, eras tan cálida y no usabas abrigo a pesar de que estaba nevando parecías un ángel…ERES UN ANGEL!

Ye: si quieres verlo y llamarme así… unos meses antes yo también me enfrente a Dios reclamando su decisión sabes…me sentía tan débil pero no logre termine de pedirle que velara por mi luz… y así lo hizo de manera peculiar pero ella ahora es toda una mujer gracias a ti…te dije que Dios tenía algo muy bien planeado para ti… que no sería un camino de flores… sino de espinas para que apreciaras mejor las cosas y supieras valorarlas…

Albert: aquella ocasión me dijiste que tu también habías perdido a un ser querido y qué tarde o temprano yo lo cuidaría y velaría por su felicidad… (Abriendo los ojos) eres su madre…

Ye: fue un parto difícil… y yo era muy joven… creí que ella estaría bien con mi familia pero no fue así, ellos pronto no pudieron con ella y la dejaron a su suerte… pero el destino de cada persona esta trazado y tarde o temprano nuestras propias elecciones nos llevan a cumplirlo… cariño…

Albert: me confunde… que pasa con Kay… porque dices que…

Ye: Albert ella escogió su camino hace mucho… y te entrego a ti lo más valiosa para ella…

Albert: el niño…

Ye: no el amor… el amor que ese niño significaba entre ambos…

Albert: por eso tenía planeado abandonarlo…

Ye: porque era la última forma de demostrarte que te amaba a ti por ser tu no por lo que te rodeaba… y su forma de hacerte feliz

Albert: pero acaso no comprendía que era feliz a su lado…

Ye: acaso se lo llegaste a decir cariño…conoces realmente tus sentimientos… estas seguros de ellos… ohhh Albert el Que brilla por su nobleza… tienes poco tiempo si deseas que ella regrese… sino … pronto dejara este mundo (mientras la rubia tocaba cariñosamente el rostro del rubio desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como hacía más de veinte años, y el rubio recordó que en cada duro momento de su vida ella siempre estuvo para recordarle que la vida no es un camino de flores… sino de espinas para que apreciara mejor las cosas y saber valorarlas…)

Completamente extrañado y confundido cerró los ojos y escucho a su corazón se levanto y acomodo en la cama junto a su pequeño y la madre del mismo la abrazo acercándola lo suficiente a su corazón y acomodando a su pequeño y le susurro algo al oído y durmió…

Al llegar la madrugada Cami se había despertado para dar de comer al pequeño rubio… entro a la habitación y se trago un grito, sentada sobre la cama recostada en el respaldar y con el niño en brazos su amiga y hermana del alma lo miraba sin expresión alguna… la castaña se acerco silenciosamente, restregándose los ojos y mordiéndose el labio… realmente ella había despertado o estaba durmiendo… llego al pie de la cama y pellizco al rubio que despertó con un fuerte quejido pero al ver la pálida cara de la castaña se extraño y no pudo evitar que el mismo palideciera…

Albert: Kay… has despertado…

Kay: quien es el niño… no es Richi…

Cami: Seseu es tu hijo…

Kay: colocándose una mano en la cabeza como muestra de confusión solo recuerdo que no podía respirar…

Albert conto lo sucedido de manera tranquila y sencilla para evitar más la confusión… te sientes bien…

Kay: que haces en mi cama Andry…

Cami: creo que ya estás bien que alegría… porque estás bien…

Albert: no la aturdamos con preguntas… iré por Kelly para que la revise (saliendo de la habitación)…

Cami: si… yo estoy al pendiente… recuestate seseu(pero ella no obedeció)

Kay: cuanto tiempo ha pasado…

Cami: casi tres meses… estábamos tan preocupados…

Kay: quien lo ha cuidado (la rubia preguntaba pero no mostraba ninguna reacción en su rostro) al niño…

Cami: todos… Albert ha sido un gran padre sabes…

Kay: se caso ya con Candy

Cami: no… ella…

Kay: se caso con Terry…

Cami:…No… el niño es lindo verdad aun no tiene nombre, Albert esperaba a que despertaras para que le pusieras uno…

Kay: no es mi hijo…

Cami: Kay… si lo… es tu

Kay: llévatelo… aléjalo… no lo quiero… que te lo lleves ahora…

La castaña obedeció realmente preocupada no esperaba esa reacción de su amiga… cuando Albert y Kelly llegaron le explico lo acontecido, Kelly supuso que debería estar en Shock fueron tres meses de inconsciencia y ahora despertaba con muchos cambios deberían ser pacientes hasta que ella procesara y ordenara toda la situación, paso a revisarla y la encontró perfectamente bien, sus músculos estaban algo asperezados pero con rehabilitación lograría fortalecerlos, los intensos cuidados habían evitado que su cuerpo se llenara de llagas y sus músculos se atrofiaran, estaba al pendiente de todo y recordaba con claridad hasta el momento en que se comió la galleta de ahí todo era oscuridad… ese mismo día cuando Candy y Archie llegaron no lo podían crear al igual que los Grandchester y Eleanor cuando Cami se los conto se emocionaron mucho realmente era un milagro… pero las cosas no resultaban fáciles… Kay puso todo su empeño por recuperarse y fortalecer su cuerpo… sin prestarle la mas mínima atención al niño… no era tan mala como para no alzarlo cuando este lloraba y no había nadie cerca para hacerlo pero sin embargo su trato era frio, al mes de despertar ya caminaba independientemente estaba recuperada… y todos se alegraban por ella, la relación con todos era fría, no era la misma Kay que antes del incidente… pero todos lo aludían a la situación… para esa mañana Kay se levantaba por el llanto del pequeño que era atendido por su padre… Cami no había regresado a un de su trabajo en la panadería…

Kay: que tiene… porque llora

Albert: hambre… Cami se ha retasado, espero no sea porque se encontró con Lucas… te comento algo acurrucando al niño…

Kay: si… no puedes hacer que se calle…

Albert: (manteniendo la calma) quieres intentarlo tu… parece que hoy no se me da… (Extendiéndole al pequeño)

Kay: no… es tu hijo…

Albert: Kay he sido paciente por consideración a todo lo que has pasado… pero es nuestro hijo… tu lo trajiste al mundo… (Pero la rubia lo ignoro, él suspiro e intento calmar al pequeño) tenemos que ponerle nombre yo esperaba para que tu lo hicieras

Kay: Espirilidolfo

Albert: que! Eso no es un nombre…

Kay: que sugieres entonces…

Albert: no se un nombre cristiano del cual no se burlen… Anthony… Candy dice que se parece a él… a mi sobrino…

Kay: entonces llámalo así… Anthony Andry y ya

Albert: segura… (En ese momento entraba Cami)

Cami: lo siento pero Terry me atraso (el actor entraba con Richi en brazo, Cami tomaba al rubio para alimentarlo)…

Terry: a dicho pa…pa…

Albert: no lo puedo creer… ya diciendo palabras…

Kay: fueron solo silabas… es normal en esta época…

Terry: fiuuuuuuuuu hoy estas mas amargada que siempre… pero eso no empañara mi alegría me ha dicho pa…pa

Pa…pa…pa…pa… repetía el niño castaño sin parar…

Kay: como sea… estaré en mi habitación… (Dio media vuelta y se marcho)

Terry: no hay cambios positivos verdad…

Albert: No… me estoy cansando con su actitud hacia Anthony...

Terry: Anthony!

Albert: Así hemos nombrado al niño…

Terry: vaya tuviste que persuadirla mucho…

Albert: no empieces… entre Anthony y Espirilidolfo?

Terry: espiral de quien…

Albert: así pensaba nombrarlo… no creas no mostro emoción alguna por nombrarlo…

Terry: si la golpeamos y la dejamos inconsciente de nuevo…

Albert: también lo he pensado…

En ese momento Cami ingresaba nuevamente con el pequeño rubio, el padre lo tomo en brazos y el niño pareció sonreírle le llamo por su nombre para que comenzara a acostumbrarse a él… poco después decidieron que era una hermosa tarde y llevarían a los niños al parque y de paso pasarían por Candy para invitarla al paseo… le preguntaron a Kay. Pero esta negó… no les extraño mucho pero tampoco le dieron mayor importancia… no obstante antes de salir la rubia se acerco al pequeño rubiecito le acaricio el cabello y deposito un beso en su frente…el pequeño le sonrió y tiro los bracitos pero estos fueron despreciados, ella solo giro y se fue a la habitación… Albert sintió algo extraño pero no le dio importancia… se fueron al parque y disfrutaron de la tarde… al regresar decidieron ir por Kay para ir todos a cenar… Archie se había unido a ellos, al llegar al apartamento lo encontraron vacio no había nadie… ni tampoco las pertenencias de la rubia se había marchado y solo había dejado una nota que decía **"CANDY, ALBERT CUIDENLO MUCHO ES UN PEQUEÑO MILAGRO"**

* * *

Magdy: gracias mag… la mona no deja de agradecerte se puso súper feliz… te gustaría que Terry tuviera gemelos? Porque se menciono complicaciones pero no dijimos que gemelos o sí? Gracias el trió de tres está feliz de tu llegada al fic…

Galaxylam84: gracias por la buenas vibras y si son potentes los soldaditos de mi hermano cierto jajajaja… y si Tom con Annie, Paty con Ster, Cami con Armand Niel con Susana pero aun está por verse las parejas de Terry y Albert con Kay y Candy (si el niño de Terry fuer varoncito como le llamarías? Pero puede ser niña… como la llamarías?)

Noemí Cullen: gracias Noe por tus palabras… a ver qué te parece la imaginación de la mona…

Abi: soñar no cuesta nada incluso para la mustia… cariños

Roni de Andrew: mona dice que en navidad existen los milagros… gracias por el abrazo de oso… fue muy fuerte y nos dejo sin aire jajaja… te mándanos un beso galáctico… y Armand agradece su felicitación

Sunshine: Gracias… y jijiji no estes muy triste que la historia suele dar giros inesperados…

cotapese: tan mal te caía la rubia Nicole… amiga… si la verdad es que era una mustia jijiji… gracias por tu consejo estamos felices por la noticia del bebe pero conscientes de que está en manos de Dios


	29. Chapter 29

_Ya falta poco para la Navidad, por lo que, Mona, pecosa, Armand, Cami y nuevo integrante les envíanos un simple regalito que no necesita lazo, envoltura ni colilla que es un deseo de corazón para que todos los días de sus vidas disfrutes de paz de bendiciones... los queremos _

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Albert arrugo el papel con tal furia que asombro a todos, Cami acurrucaba a Richi contra su pecho aun atónita por la noticia, Candy no salía de su asombro, Archie tenía a Anthony en brazos miraba el color rojizo que el rostro de su tío había tomado y Terry sintió una oleada de nostalgia y melancolía al mirar al pequeño rubio…

Terry: no puede estar muy lejos… voy a buscarla…

Archie: tienes razón (dándole al rubiecito a Candy) tal vez podamos encantárala en la estación de tren…

Mientras Terry, Archie hablaban Albert había caminado frente a Cami y la tomo de los hombres tratando de controlar su enojo para no hacerle daño a la castaña…

Albert: dime donde se fue…

Cami: te lo juro por mi niño Albert… no lo sé (entre sollozos) no me dijo nada… yo creí que esa estúpida idea se le había olvidado…

Terry: ALBERT! (Acercándose a su hermana, el rubio la suelta) estas bien luciérnaga…

Cami: si…

Albert: lo siento… es que…

Cami: no me has hecho daño… pero enserio no sé donde pudo haber ido…

Candy: y con qué dinero… aquí esta lo que dejamos por si se le ofrecía algo…

Archie: de su cuenta personal…

Cami: no el señor Lancaster la cerro hace tiempos, ella no contaba con nada además estuvo en coma lo olvidas mi padre no le ha depositado su sueldo…

Terry: a quien conoce aquí…que pudiera acudir…

Cami: que yo sepa a nadie… ella no habla de amistades… sinceramente los únicos amigos que les conozco somos nosotros mismos…

Candy: entonces donde fue…

Archie: hablamos mucho vamos a la estación de tren y al puerto…

Albert: hablare con el señor Thompson, Chicas quédense con los pequeños, (el rubio beso la frente del pequeño que comenzaba a dormirse en los brazos de la rubia y sintiendo un fuerte nudo de tristeza en su pecho)

Los caballeros bajaron a toda prisa se encontraron con el casero que les informo que vio salir a la joven hacia como 30 minutos y que no llevaba más que una maleta, Albert le pregunto si en estos días alguien había venido a buscarla, el hombre negó con la cabeza pero rápido recordó que poco después de que ellos salieran al parque había llegado un expreso para la joven y que él personalmente se lo entrego…

Terry: de quien era…

Archie: de donde provenía…

Sr. Thompson: no sé, yo no soy chismoso… era para ella y no me fije en esas cosas

Albert: envió ella alguna carta, telegrama o expreso con usted

Sr. Thompson: SI, hace unos tres días… me pidió de favor que le llevara una carta al correo era un documento confidencial y se entregaría de manera expreso, el receptor lo pagaría pero no me fije a donde era enviado… no era de mi incumbencia… lo siento

Los tres jóvenes dijeron una maldición y se apresuraron para llegar a la estación del tren en ese instante tres trenes acababan de partir con diferentes rumbos, new York, la florida e Illinois, se acercaron a cada ventanilla para hacer la respectiva consulta pero en ninguna aparecía registrada Kayrel Lancaster , preguntaron algunos encargados y guardas pero tampoco pudieron identificar a ciencia cierta a una joven rubia ya que muchas con la descripción de bonita, rubia y de ojos verdes coincidían, tristes y derrotados se devolvieron al apartamento… sin saber si la rubia a quien buscaban partió hacia algún lugar o seguía en chicago y con una gran incertidumbre a quien le escribió… quien le ayudaría, era tarde y el correo estaba cerrado…, en el apartamento, las chicas habían dormido a los pequeños con gran dificultada, Anthony lloro incansablemente después de que el rubio partió, hasta que lo venció el sueño, eran acompañadas por Kelly y Arturo quienes como rutina venían a ver a la chica y aprovechar para despedirse, Kelly fue invitada a dar un seminario a New York, cuando llegaron se enteraron de la triste noticia y encontraron a un niño llorando dolido por el abandono de su madre, era pequeño pero muy sensible y siempre le hacían ver que esa era su mamá y el ya estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de la rubia mayor… Candy y Cami aun no lo querían creer, Kelly trataba de darle una explicación quizás se debía a una depresión post parto y por todo lo que la mujer había pasado era una buena hipótesis pero aun así… Cami tenía otra hipótesis y siendo una Grandchester no pudo evitar callar…

Cami se levanto de donde estaba y miro por la ventana perdió su vista en la noche y sin mirar a los presentes comenzó hablar: no dudo de tu hipótesis Kelly, pero yo estoy segura de que mi hermana si estaba deprimida y por culpa del amor, nunca la había visto tan ciegamente enamorada y aun así prefiere que él sea feliz anteponiendo su felicidad, así como una vez lo hiciste tu Candy…hay Candy se que son duras palabras pero todo esto es tu culpa, (giro para mirar de frente a una desconcertada Candy) si tu culpa por no aclarar tus malditos sentimientos, es tan difícil decidirte por Albert o por mi hermano o por quien sea… si lo hubieras hecho Kay tendría clara la situación…

Candy: de que hablas…

Cami: que de que hablo, Kay se enamoro de Albert desde que lo conoció en la colina, pero tuvo que tragarse ese amor, por ti, por tus sentimientos, lo idolatras, que sientes por él que siente él por ti y donde queda ahora mi hermano en todo este lio… si lo sé Terry cometió un gran error y lo pago muy alto, no lucho por ti cuando debió pero te ama y no desea imponerte su decisión cuando ya tu habías decidido por él, y luego que… cuando te enamoraste de Albert, antes o después de saber que era tu príncipe de la colina, la historia me la sé muy bien me la contaron mis hermanos… dime, Candy porque jugar así con ellos, lastimando a otros…

Candy: yo… eso no es así, Albert y yo ya hemos aclarado las cosas y…

Cami: y lo compartieron con otros, que aclararon te confeso su amor por ti… lo comprometido que se sentía con mi amiga después de la trampa de Eliza y las consecuencias de las mismas a quien llamo Anthony porque así se lo pediste…

Candy: yo no le pedí que lo llamara Anthony…

Cami: no… no se lo pediste directamente pero si lo insinuaste tantas veces… tal vez de manera inconsciente Candy pero inocentemente te la vivías comparándolo con ese chico, "ohhh Albert no te parece que el bebe tiene los ojos de Anthony, Ohhh Albert no te parece que el niño va tener la sonrisa como la de Anthony" (Candy comenzaba a bajar la mirada) y para rematarla Albert lo acepta diciéndole a Kay que tu decías que era un buen nombre para el niño… como crees que se sentía mi amiga…

Candy: también es mi amiga…

Cami: lo sé… y se cuanto te aprecia… tanto que desde que quedo embarazada decidió dejarte a su hijo para que lo criaras tu con tu adorado príncipe…y mira lo ha hecho… solo porque tu no aclaras del todo tus sentimientos…

Candy: yo solo… es que… Albert y yo…

Cami: basta Candy (en este punto de la discusión ambas chicas lloraban mientras Kelly y Arturo eran simples espectadores) lo siento no tenía que culparte… pero estoy preocupada por ella, todos piensan que tiene un corazón de hielo pero no es así… sé que no lo resistirá… además eres libre de hacer tu vida yo no soy quien para juzgarte… tengo mucha cola que me pisen

Candy: no… tienes razón… yo no sé que quiero y…

Kelly: Cami, Candy en el corazón no se manda… creo que aunque, Albert era quien debía de poner realmente en claro sus sentimientos y si es cierta tu hipótesis eso nos evitaría este problema…

Arturo: per lo chica es muy testaruda…

Kelly: mecanismo de defensa…

En ese momento entraron los jóvenes, sin resultado alguno, Artur sirvió de lo que habían preparado para cenar, casi tuvieron que obligar al rubio quien se negaba pero ante las palabras directas de Terry "tienes que estar sano, eres lo único que le queda a tu hijo" el hombre acepto y luego de esto fue al cuarto de su niño, quien dormía sus ojitos estaban hinchados y su naricita roja, suspiraba cada ratito como consecuencia del hipo producto del llanto… lo contemplaba tristemente y sin lograr evitarlo lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

En la otra habitación, Terry cuestionaba el motivo de las lagrimas de las chicas pero solo había silencio por parte de las involucradas y de los testigos, los últimos comunicaron su partida a New york y prometieron buscar a la joven, Terry comento que haría lo mismo en una semana… Candy no lo miraba estaba preocupada por Albert… Cami sintió la necesidad de retirarse, vendría mañana a alimentar al niño, envolviendo a Richi y tomándolo en brazos dijo buenas noches y salió sin esperar a su hermano, este corrió tras de ella apenas pudiendo despedirse, Archie y los hermanos también se despidieron y dejaron solos en el apartamento a los rubios, Candy entro a la habitación, Albert estaba de espaldas contemplando a su retoño…

Candy: Estas bien…

Albert: si (sin mirarla) porque lloraron…

Candy: nada… bueno es que (conto lo sucedido con Cami)

Albert: no es tu culpa pequeña… en el corazón no se manda…

Candy: Albert! Que haremos…

Albert: lo que Kay quiere… me casare…le daré una madre a mi hijo… el crecerá en una familia…

Candy: pero…

Albert: ya lo decidí pequeña… ya lo decidí

Mientras Albert acariciaba los cabellos de su retoño, en un privado de uno de los trenes viajaba a oscuras y en silencio una rubia, que con la mirada perdida y fija en la nada trataba de evitar sus lagrimas, su labio estaba hinchado lastimado por la presión que ejercían los dientes sobre él, sus brazos dormidos por el dolor que les provocara, las propias uñas de su dueña incrustadas sobre los mismos, pero ni con eso evitaba sentir el dolor de su arrepentimiento, su corazón le exigía volver, aun estaba a tiempo pero su razón se lo evitaba, no sabía cómo alegar el remordimiento, mismo que la invadió desde que recibiera el telegrama con el pasaje de tren y un poco de efectivo, haría lo correcto pensó en ese momento… Albert se casaría, retomaría los negocios de los Andry, velaría por Anthony y sería feliz, mientras que ella dejaría de ser la causante de todas las penurias como lo dijera la señora Elroy en su última visita, la cual le dio el valor para marcharse… giro su rostro hacia la ventana fijo su mirada en la luna y recordó como hace tres días nuevamente la señora Andry visito el apartamento buscando a Albert para tratar nuevamente de convencerlo de que retomara el patriarcado, ella se encontraba sola con el niño, Candy estaba con el Dr. Martin, Cami trabajando y Albert había salido momentáneamente por los últimos ingredientes para un delicioso estofado, ella se encontraba con el niño en brazos era feliz realmente, a solas con el pequeño podría demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, podía abrir su corazón solo para él, lo contemplaba dormir y parecía todo un ángel, cuando tocaron la puerta, se levanto aun con el pequeño entre sus brazos y abrió, no pregunto quién era pensando que al rubio se le olvidaron las llaves, oh sorpresa se llevaron ambas mujeres una por pensar que estaba muerta y la otra por sentirse descubierta, la dama no espero a ser invitada y entro, observo al niño por primera vez, pero su rostro no mostro ningún tipo de emoción…

Elroy: no has muerto…

Kay: señora… como esta… no

Elroy: ese es el bastardo no es cierto

Kay: (abrazando al niño con ternura controlando su enojo) no lo es, es el hijo de Albert…

Elroy: que nació fuera del matrimonio, que no lleva apellidos y no los llevara, no permitiré que William lo reconozca… quien me asegura que realmente es de él (la mujer levanto la voz lo que hizo que el niño se moviera)

Kay: le suplico que baje la voz… póngase cómoda, voy a dejar al niño en su cuna y enseguida vengo a atenderla… (La rubia así lo hizo no tardo mucho al llegar la mujer seguía de pie junto a la puerta) déjeme adivinar muy sencillo para su altura.

Elroy: estúpida (dándole una cachetada) si no te hubieras negado a casarte con William desde el momento de el embarazo, mi Eliza seguiría con vida… tú la mataste (la rubia tenía su mano en la mejilla y la vio con ojos asombrados eso no lo sabía) tú y tu orgullo, estupidez, majadería… TU… provocaste la ira de mis nietos… los has vuelto contra mí, contra su familia, siii… tu eres la única culpable de las tragedias de mi familia, del deshonor de mi apellido, de la muerte de mi Eliza…

Kay: que Eliza murió como… yo no sé…

Elroy: el día en que trajiste a ese ilegitimo y que supuestamente moriste, Niel se sintió ofendido porque responsabilizaron a la buena para nada de su esposa y llego a casa furioso, reclamándole a su hermana el supuesto engaño con la que la inculpaban, fue una fuerte discusión, Archie se puso del lado de Niel que te defendía a ti y a su esposa… Niel le exigió dejar de meterse en su matrimonio o perjudicarlo, le dijo que nunca más le volvería a hablar y que desde ese momento para él estaba muerta, mi pequeña se sintió tan ofendida que corrió desesperada detrás de su hermano y resbalo por las escaleras… POR TU CULPA! TU LA MATASTE… (Lagrimas corrían por los ojos de la señora) ella era una dulce joven, en plena edad, su madre tuvo que irse presa del dolor, Niel se siente responsable, no sé cómo no ha caído en el alcohol y la desesperación, yo solo he tenido el apoyo de esa dulce Nicole, porque todos me han dado la espalda por ese niño y ahora vengo a descubrir que es por ti… escúchame claramente en una ocasión fui condescendiente y te ofrecí dinero ahora te exijo… que te marches o te juro que la pasaras muy mal… tu y yo nunca hemos tenido esta conversación si sabes lo que te conviene a ti y mi familia…

Kay: (aturdida por toda la información recibida) que quiere decir

Elroy: te doy una semana para que desaparezcas, que mueras o me encargare de destruir el trabajo de Candy, la reputación de tu amiga la bastarda hija del duque, la carrera de su hermano, e incluso la tomaría con el Orfanato y demás amigos de la atolondrada esa, que ha sido una piedra en mi zapato, no te quiero al lado de William, él se merece una mujer de su clase, cuando te largues el retomara la cabeza de los Andry…

Kay: eso no lo puede hacer…

Elroy: claro que puedo, tengo los medios para hacerlo, y aunque mi querido William tiene una herencia esta no se compara con el dinero de todo un clan… esta advertida… o te vas o te cobro todo las desgracias haciendo que desaparezca el niño

Kay: no…

Elroy: claro que si… el dinero lo puede todo, un robo, un secuestro y el niño desaparece, William no podrá pagar el rescate y desesperado acudirá a mí y no sabes cuál será la condición… pues esa que retome el patriarcado y me deja a cargo la crianza del pobre huerfanito… Ahhh pero si decides huir y llevarte al niño te juro que ambos correrán la suerte de mi pobre Eliza… me entendiste… y ya sabes ni una palabra de esta visita para mi tu estas muerta (la mujer sale del apartamento tirando la puesta tras de sí y dejando por primera vez a una Kay sumamente asustada por la amenaza)

Kay luego de reaccionar, se dirigió al cuarto el niño lloraba por el escándalo de la mujer lo tomo en brazo y no pudo evitar llorar, ella quería estar con él ya había dejado la idea de abandonarlo, lo intentaría con Albert llevar la fiesta en paz, ser los padres que el necesitaba, pero si se quedaba si lo hacía muchos sufrirían y esa mujer era capaz de hacerlo… tranquilizo al niño y sin tiempo para arrepentirse lo coloco de nuevo en la cuna con su sonajero preferido, tomo papel y lápiz y escribió varias cartas, las cuales introdujo en un sobre y salió en busca del casero, pidiéndole el favor de que dejara el paquete en el correo, este algo molesto por una grosera mujer que dejo el lugar insultando la sencillez y humildad que lo rodeaban se negó al principio pero al ver la mirada de miedo y preocupación de la mujer acepto enseguida, llevo el paquete al correo, el hombre del lugar lo abrió por las indicaciones escritas en el sobre, eran cinco cartas para el mismo destinatario solo que dirigidas a diferentes partes, y con la aclaración de que serian pagadas por el receptor…

Esa misma noche la joven fue más fría que de costumbre incluso con su propio niño…esto para evitar encariñarse más con él... Salió de sus recuerdos, cuando tocaron la puerta del privado anunciando la cena, se negó a cenar no sentía hambre… estaba ansiosa por llegar para olvidarlo todo, tenía que olvidarlo todo, sintió el tibio liquido que recorría sus brazos era sangre que emanaba de ellos producto de la presión que hacían sus uñas en sus propio agarre…, no durmió, no lloro, no comió, con los pensamientos y la mirada fija en la nada llego a la estación de tren, dio tiempo a que todos bajaran, no tuvo ánimos de cambiarse la ropa, no tenía ánimos de caminar, simplemente dio unos pasos hasta un asiento que estaba algo apartado y en la oscuridad y se sentó de golpe escondiendo su rostro en sus manos, no lloraría, ella no lloraba, no se lo permitía… pero porque no le habían dicho de la muerte de Eliza, que provoco la discusión de los hermanos hasta el punto de la muerte, de la que la culparon junto a Susana… estaba ida en la nada que no escucho los pasos ni la voz que se acercaba a ella se estremeció y soltó un grito cuando sintió que sus manos eran retiradas de golpe para descubrirle el rostro… Atónito un hombre la miraba preocupado mientras ella sin contener más su dolor, como hacía 11 años se tiro a sus brazos y lloro, mientras él con preocupación y asombro la abrazaba y consolaba, algo muy serio le pasaba a la chica puesto que eran contadas con los dedos de la mano las veces que esta lloraba de esa forma… si lo sabría él que la conocía como nadie…luego de un gran rato, la chica se durmió en brazos del caballero que la tomo en brazos y llevo hasta el auto donde le esperaban sus escoltas para ir a casa.

A la mañana siguiente Cami, Terry y Archie llegaron a casa del rubio, Candy preparaba el desayuno, a pesar de que pasaban de las 9. Todo mostraban ojeras, el rubio llego con el niño en brazos y antes de que alguno le preguntara algo le pidió a la chica que se casara con él.

* * *

**Niñas gracias por la preocupación para con la mona, ella ya está mejor tuvo que irse unos días para donde Armand que ahora vive en una zona bastante caliente para lograr que subieran sus anticuerpos, porque donde vivimos es frio y como azotaron unos frentes fríos ni les cuento como la pasamos, apero ya está de regreso a casa y manda a decirles que las quiere mucho**…

Lyndgrand: feliz navidad para ti y toda tu familia… gracias por considerarnos unas artistas del engaño (sonó muy divertido)

Noemí Cullen: hola… tranqui… suele pasar, ojala que pudieran eliminar el virus antes de que hiciera estragos en los documentos de la compu, les mandamos un abrazote y un besototote… y el más sincero deseo de que pasen una hermosa navidad en familia

Roni de Andrew: hay Vero tu le das cada idea a la mona… jijijijiji ya verás ya verás lo que planea la niña… un beso y que estés pasando unas grandiosas vísperas navideñas

TC GAN: gracias… aunque tengo fuertes indicaciones de no ser una tía alcahuetas… jajajaja pobre él cree que le voy hacer caso… jijiji si tengo todas las oraciones y santos de cabeza para que esta purruja llegue a termino pa poder disfrutarla, consentirla y chinearla hasta gastar existencia, claro sin convertirla (lo) en un malcriado… Que pases lindas fiestas amiga…

Cotapese: gracias por esperar a las novedades… y si quien fuera ese pobre niño pa tener al rubio tan al pendiente… que pases una feliz navidad en compañía de tus seres queridos…

Sunshine: ya cayo una… faltan dos… gracias por tus buenos deseos y como decimos aquí botellita de jerez todo lo que digas será al revés (ósea que estés súper bien en esta navidad)


	30. Chapter 30

Kay despertó en un gran cuarto, suspiro con pesar y se dio la vuelta sin intenciones de levantarse…las cortinas estaban semi abiertas era de día, nuevamente fijo su vista en la nada y volvió a respirar…

**_Espero que ese suspiro sea para mí…_**

Kay: gracias (sin girar para ver al hombre)

**_Espero una explicación, hermosa… no es normal encontrarte en el estado en que te encontré… la orgullosa y altanera Kayrel Lancaster…_**

Kay: ya no soy una Lancaster… estas atrasado en la información…

**_QUEE! Te desheredo el viejo… pero… que gran deshonra le hiciste_** (dijo en broma, pero cambio su rostro al ver que la joven cubría su rostro con la colcha y escuchaba un ligero sollozo) **_Kay… que ha pasado… que o quien te tiene así…_** (Pero no hubo respuesta, en lo que el joven se levanto para enfrentarla, un hombre mayor ingreso a la habitación)…

**No la molestes déjala dormir…**

**_Abuelo es que…_**

**Fue un largo viaje… ya le pedí a Ane que le suba algo de comer… tu acompáñame faltan unas firmas en la documentación para la afiliación al nuevo consorcio**…

**_Pero Abuelo…_**

**ÑAAA… osas contradecirme…**

**_No señor…_**

**Bueno… descansa linda y come bien vendremos más tarde hacerte compañía **

Kay: gracias milord…

**Nada de milord… abuelo… lo sabes bien…**

Kay: gracias Abuelo…

Ambos hombre salen de la habitación…

**No está bien… hijo debemos cuidarla mucho**

**_Ni siquiera cuando se entero de su procedencia se puso tan mal… que le habrá pasado abuelo… es una chica muy fuerte…_**

**Aparenta ser una chica muy fuerte… Alexander es un necio**…

**_Lo sabías…_**

**Si me escribió una carta solicitándome… no exigiéndome que si ella solicitaba ayuda se la negáramos…**

**_Pero porque, que paso… porque no me lo contaste antes…_**

**ÑAAA… pensé que él no se atrevería… pero lo hizo... Según entiendo** (el anciano conto lo ocurrido entre Kay y Lancaster)

**_Y donde está el niño o la niña…_**

**Buena pregunta hijito… buena pregunta… ahora a los negocios en unas semanas debemos viajar**…

Mientras tanto en el apartamento

Terry: pero te has vuelto loco… en que estas pensando…

Albert: en casarme y darle una familia a mi hijo

Archie: y Kay?…

Albert: se marcho o no… no le importo en lo más mínimo…

Terry: ni siquiera la buscaras para enfrentarla… saber porque…

Albert: NO! Si se marcho que afronte las consecuencias… me casare y arreglare legalmente los papeles para que Anthony quede registrado como nuestro hijo…

Archie: tío eso es muy precipitado… debes dar un poco de tiempo… comparto la idea de Terry… encontrarla y esperar…

Albert: NO!

Candy: Albert… ella no está bien esta triste… no sabe lo que hace… de…

Cami: acepto…

QUEEEEEE! – Archie, Terry y Candy

Cami: acepto casarme contigo Albert, pero aun soy menor de edad y mi padre regresara en unas semanas deberemos esperar para hacerlo todo legalmente…

Terry: se te quemo la luz luciérnaga… eso es una locura…

Cami: no lo es… necesito un marido para evitar que me quieten a mi hijo… tu sobrino y si bien he escuchado decirte un pedacito de tu cielo… y quien mejor que Albert, que conoce nuestro pasado, situación y es tu amigo, o prefieres que me case con el primer desconocido que me lo proponga…

Archie: es una locura…

Candy: más que una locura, está mal… esta… Kay es tu amiga…

Cami: abandono a su hijo… sean cuales fueran sus razones, lo abandono, acepto que se fuera Candy pero pudo llevárselo, soy madre y sé que mis circunstancias son diferentes a las de ella, pero jamás, escúchame bien jamás abandonaría a mi niño, primero prefiero hacer una locura, antes de abandonarlo, aunque su padre sea el mejor del mundo… solo muerta me alegan de él…

Terry: por favor, necesito un trago…

Archie: que sean dos… ustedes están mal y que van hacer… creí que te casarías por amor Albert….

Albert: y lo hago…

Terry: desde cuando amas a mi hermana…

Albert: no amo a tu hermana como ella no me ama a mí pero ambos amamos a nuestros hijos y por ellos…

Cami: les daremos una familia…

Candy: y si aparece Kay?

Terry: buena pregunta y si regresa Kay arrepentida…

Archie: no le negaras a Anthony…

Albert: (suspira) no se lo negare… pero para eso tendría que presentarse antes de que Cami y yo nos casemos, y si aparece después… es demasiado tarde para ella…

Candy: Cami di algo!

Cami: concuerdo con Albert Candy… lo lamento pero no le perdono a Kay que abandonara de esa forma a Anthony… por más triste, deprimida o dolida que estuviera es su hijo y lo abandono…no se lo quitaron no la obligaron, ella lo escogió…

Archie: en eso tienes razón lo abandono…

Terry: demonios aun pienso que es una locura…

Albert: lo que pasa es que se te sale el hermano celoso…

Terry: no fastidies Albert… aun tenemos un mes para ver que pasa…

Cami: Terry… Richi, está familiarizado con Albert al igual que Anthony conmigo, míralo de esa forma ambos seremos buenos padres para ellos…

Candy: se me hace tarde para ir al hospital… discúlpenme (deja el apartamento con un dolor en el pecho y una pregunta en su mente)¿Por qué no me lo pidió a mi?

Cami: debo ir a la pastelería, y hablar con la dueña… discúlpenme ten (entrego al pequeño castaño a su hermano y dejo un beso en su frente para dejar el apartamento con un pregunta en mente)¿Por qué me pidió que me casara con él?

Terry: Elegante sostienes al niño…

Archie: claro, deja que acomodo mejor a Anthony (lo agarra mejor y toma a Richi)vaya caballeritos ya están… ALBERT!...

El joven solo pudo ver cómo caía el rubio debido al fuerte golpe que le lanzo el castaño, quien luego se acomodo el cabello y lo miro fulminantemente…

Terry: no se qué propones pero si lastimas a mi hermana y a mi sobrino se me olvidara que somos amigo… esto es una locura Albert, además tienes tres días para solucionar tus cosas, me voy a New York y ahora que eres el "prometido" de mi hermana ni creas que se quedara aquí para velar por el niño, si deseas que le siga alimentando te vienes con nosotros, entendido (gira y toma a los dos niños en brazos) llevare a mis sobrinos al parque… volvemos más tarde… (Dejo el apartamento con una pregunta en mente) ¿Por qué diablos le pidió matrimonia a Cami y no a Candy?

Archie: (ayudo a levantarse al rubio quien se masajeaba el rostro) me puedes explicar porque Cami y no Candy, pensé que sentías algo por ella…

Albert: porque Cami necesitaba casarse para mantener a Richi…

Archie: y Candy? Que hay con ella con sus sentimientos…

Albert: mi pequeña no sabe lo que quiere, ella debe de elegir, no voy a elegir por ella…

Archie: en varias ocasiones los he visto hablar y pensé que ustedes ya habían aclarado las cosas…

Albert: en varias ocasiones y siempre es lo mismo no sabe que siente por mi o por Terry a los dos no quiere, además ante la sociedad ella sigue siendo mi hija… lo más fácil es casarme con Cami y ya…

Archie: y si Candy llegar a decidir en ese mes… y te escoge, que harás con Cami…

Albert: no creo que llegue a pasar y de ser así, ya veremos…

Archie: hay tío y yo que pensaba que eras juicioso, creo que esta vez tus sentimientos te traicionaron

Albert: de que hablas?

Archie: si aun no lo sabes tú que eres el involucrado… mmmm, menos lo sabré yo… Ahora quiere por favor ayudarme con estos documentos, son los de la fusión con ese nuevo socio… (toc, toc) quien será…

Albert: no espero a nadie…

Archie: tal vez es Kay que regreso, iré a ver (abre la puerta) hola señor Thompson

Sr Thompson: joven Archie, Albert, Como están? No molesto verdad,

Albert: para nada, que se le ofrece,

Sr Thompson: quería saber si saben algo de la joven, Kayrel...

Archie: No señor Thompson, porque sabe usted algo…

Sr Thompson: no me gusta ser entrometido, pero recordé que hace cuatro días vino a buscarlo una señora algo arrogante y prepotente, duro un gran rato en el apartamento, luego se fue, y al poco rato la joven me pidió enviara los documentos…

Albert: era una señora, cabellos claros, unos sesenta años, y venia en coche.

Sr Thompson: era de clase alta porque venía con chofer, y un carro muy elegante tenía una insignia incluso, una A con las alas de un Águila me parece…

Tía Elroy! Albert y Archie…

Sr Thompson: la conocen

Archie: si… pero que vino hacer aquí…

Sr Thompson: vino a buscar a Albert

Albert: descubrió a Kay… pero porque…

Archie: y si le reclamo lo de Eliza

Albert: vamos a hablar con ella Archie… esto no me gusta…

Sr. Thompson: espero no haber sido entremetido…

Albert: al contrario ha sido de gran ayuda, en tres días dejaremos el apartamento pero seguiré alquilándolo…

Archie: das por un hecho que Candy ira contigo

Albert: lo hará

Albert y Archie se fueron a la mansión de los Andry pero no encontraron a la tía se les informo que partió a Illinois para acompañar a la señora Legan quien seguía afligida, al no tener resultado fueron al parque donde encontraron a Terry y Cami discutiendo el rubio intervino y al final todos llegaron a varios acuerdos,

1. Todos partirían en 3 días a New York

2. esperarían al duque para que autorizara el matrimonio

3. si alguno de los dos encontraba a alguien durante ese periodo y se interesaba por él, el compromiso se rompería.

4. sería un matrimonio de conveniencia, a no ser que llegarán a enamorarse no se exigiría ningún tipo de consumación.

5. vivirían en casa de Eleanor…

Dispuesto todo partieron a New york, Terry se reincorporo a la compañía, Cami después de hablar con el dueño de la heladería obtuvo nuevamente el puesto, Albert ayudaba a Niel, Archie y George discretamente y a su vez consiguió un trabaja como asesor del nuevo socio del consorcio, y Candy luego de que la convencieran y no tuviera opción a negarse acepto irse con ellos y con ayuda de Kelly ingreso al hospital de central donde trabajaba la castaña…

Así cada quien en lo suyo pero todos pendientes de los niños continuaron sus vidas 22 días habían pasado y el duque estaba por llegar, le había asombrado la noticia pero el respeto la decisión de su hija, esa tarde Cami terminaba el turno en la heladería temprano porque había una junta especial para conocer al nuevo socio de la firma, recogió todo, aseo pero antes de salir se compro un delicioso helado de tutifruti para comerlo de camino, alegre porque su compañera se lo había hecho especial (mas grande de lo común) giro sobre su talones y tropezó con alguien derramando el helado y tambaleándose por el golpe…

**_Rayos porque no se fija…_**

Cami: baboso, voto mi helado (alzando la vista para enfrentarse al causante de su pérdida pero quedo maravillada con la visión, era un joven alto, pelinegro, ojos tan negros que hipnotizaban y muy elegante, que tenía sobre su traje negro todo su helado, el joven la miraba fijamente, como hechizado)

**_Debería tener más cuidado…_**

Cami: yo porque si usted fue el que se me atravesó, y mire me quede sin helado…

**_Que yo me le atravesé… fue usted la atolondrada que no se fija por donde va… me ha estropeado el traje con helado… güacala y tras de eso de tutifruti no sabe que existen otros sabores aun mejores… _**

Cami: me ha llamado atolondrada… que poco… uyyyyyyyyy… debería decir que me comprara otro…

**_Yo…. jaja pero acaso he tenido la culpa, fue usted… me debe la lavandería… debería ponerla a lavar mi traje…_**

Cami: jajajaja acaso me vio cara de lavandera… no sea majadera… si no tuviera una reunión…

**_Me lavaría el traje _**

Cami: hunnnnnnnnn… majadero (tomo el cono del suelo con el poco helado que quedaba y lo estrello en el rostro del joven) QUE LE APROVECHE… y el mejor sabor es el de tutifruti (le saca la lengua y se marcha)

(Quitándose el helado del rostro)**_ Que chica… pero que ojos… en mi vida he visto ojos tan hermosos… pero… ummm_**

Cami llego a la reunión algo molesta, no pudo comer helado y tras de eso no podía dejar de pensar en el joven… George y Albert al notar el estado en que venía se preocuparon.

Albert: Cami te pasa algo?

George: se ha encontrado con Lucas…

Cami: estoy bien y ni lo menciones o aparece… un baboso, tropezó conmigo y me boto mi helado (haciendo puchero)

Albert: bueno al terminar la junta te compare uno… De acuerdo…

Cami: gracias Albert pero uyyyyyyyyy ya se me pasaron las ganas… y que esperamos para la junta.

Albert: pues a uno de mis jefes… jejeje… el nieto del nuevo inversionista se ha atrasado

George: porque no esperamos adentro… (Empiezan a caminar)

Cami: si… pero que irresponsable ese joven…

**_Disculpen…_**

Albert: señor Cambridge…

Sebastián, llámame Sebastián…

Albert: si señor…

Sebastián: pido disculpas por la tardanza de mi nieto, no siempre es así de irresponsable, ya uno de mis escoltas lo ha ido a buscar

Cami: (sonrojada) yo no quise decir… disculpe….

Sebastián: tranquila jovencita… tienes ojo muy hermosos, me recuerdan a alguien…

George: Sebastián permita presentarle a la nieta del señor Wilson y única heredera

Sebastián: no lo puedo creer, claro tienes los hermosos ojos de tu madre… tu abuelo y yo fuimos grandes amigos, no sabes lo que sentí su partida… pero eres toda una hermosura, dime cuántos años tienes, lindura…

Cami: diecisiete ya casi dieciocho

Sebastián: y ya eres todo una empresaria…

Cami: con asesor y representante hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad…

Sebastián: jajajaja que dulzura eres…

**Disculpen…**

Sebastián: que horas son estas de llegar…

**Lo siento abuelo pero tuve un… tú…**

Cami: ahí no… tú…

Albert: se conocen

Cami: él es el baboso que tiro de mi helado (cruzando los brazos)

**Yo... tú fuiste la atolondrada que me lo tiro y no conforme me lo embarro en el rostro…**

Cami: no es cierto

**_Si lo es_**

Cami: Que no

**_Que si_**

Cami: Que nooo

**_Que siii _**

Sebastián: Armand! No estás en edad para niñerías…

Armand: lo siento abuelo pero ella empezó (dijo muy bajito)

Cami: no es cierto

Albert: Cami!

Cami: que! (haciéndose la inocente)

Sebastián: le presento a mi único nieto Armad Cambridge, que parece olvido sus modales

Albert: no fue el único…

Cami: lo siento… pagare la lavandería (y en voz casi inescuchable) _y diré que lo laven con agua caliente para que se encoja el dichoso traje _

Armand: no se preocupe (como si la hubiera escuchado y hablando igual de bajito)_ hay le hace algo al traje_

_Sebastián: Armand te presento a Albert nuestro asesor, Camile Wilson la nieta de mi querido amigo y George Johnson representante de los Andry _

_Armand: un placer… disculpen la tardanza _

_Albert: no importa… pasen por aquí… por favor_

_Armand: primero las damas (nuevamente en voz baja) y más si son unas atolondradas peligrosas (pero lo escucho su abuelo)_

_Sebastián: Armand compórtate como el caballero de veiti tantos que eres _

_Armand bajo la cabeza y llegaron al salón donde se realizaría la junta después de varias presentaciones y analizar los documentos y negocios Nicole hizo su aparición e inicio su actuación _

* * *

Roni de Andrew: y aun espera el próximo cap.… ya verás ya verás… besote galáctico

TC GAN: jejeje siempre comparto tu criterio… consentiré mucho a la purruja casi igual que a la mona, ya soy alcahueta por naturaleza pero no le permitiré malacrianzas ni berrinches… por el momento todo va bien… gracias y gracias por la receta ya tenemos casi todo comprado...

Cotapese: En definitiva no te cae bien Kay verdad… Mmm vamos a ver qué pasa con los rubios y si esta tía abuela es mala.. Maluca


	31. Chapter 31

Nicole: no lo puedo creer Sebastián eres tu… que alegría más grande (se acerco la rubia para saludar melosamente al hombre)

Sebastián: y esta que hace aquí (hablo muy bajito pero fue escuchado por Cami y Albert)

Cami: escupir veneno….

Albert: Cami! (la reto)

Cami: el pregunto? (inocentemente pero dejando ver su enfado)

Armand: enserio que hace aquí? (mirando con suplica)

Nicole: Armand querido (estampándole un beso en la mejilla) que honor que este aquí, ahora si no podrás negarte a invitarme a cenar…

Cami: no que muy interesada en Albert!

Nicole: ahhh tú… dime como esta tu bastardito (frunciendo el ceño y mirándola despectivamente) ya lograste que el actorcillo se casara contigo o siguen viviendo en pecado… ohhh olvide darte mi pésame por la muerte de tu querida hermanita

Cami: uyyyy bru… (Pero Albert la tomo de la cintura y se la llevo del lugar)

Sebastián: que ha sido todo eso Nicole…

Nicole: ohhh Sebastián no debería hablar mal de la gente. Pero yo que tu evito total contacto con esa… tiene un hijo bastardo de quien sabe quien además vive con un actorcillo quien según escuche fue repudiado por su padre y abandonado por su madre cuando era niño, además tiene muy malas juntas… con decirte que su hermana, bueno que era simplemente una amiga, huérfana y creída y presuntuosa además de muy altiva y orgullosa era una coscolina…

Armand: no es forma de expresarse de las personas…

Sebastián: creo que la señorita Wilson tenía razón… (Se lo dijo solo a George)

George: sobre que

Sebastián: sobre que solo sabe escupir veneno

George: concuerdo con usted, pero es la representante del señor Lancaster…

Sebastián: eso quiere decir que tendremos que soportar su presencia en la junta…

George: en esta junta y todas las demás, además de cenas, bailes y otros eventos…

Sebastián: George amigo no me des tantos ánimos, te aseguro que si lo sabía antes me niego a firmar el contrato… pobre de mi nieto…

George: creo que se ha convertido en presa… ahora por favor demos inicio a la junta… y acabemos con su tortura

Instalados en la habitación de juntas la sola presencia de Nicole le hervía la sangre a Cami, Albert trataba de tranquilizarla pero estaba más que enojada, Armand trataba de mantenerla al margen pero la que hablaba de coscolinas era bastante atrevida…

Albert: Cami cambia esa cara y concéntrate en la junta…

Cami: estoy concentrada…

Albert: no creo que hacer dibujitos de la horca con la figura femenina que tenga escrito el nombre de Nicole sea estar concentrado

Cami: son los dibujitos o el hecho real… pero claro defiéndela no fue a Anthony que llamo bastardo…

Albert: lo dijo solo por molestar…

Cami: y lo logro además no vi que lo defendieras… se supone que serás el padre…

SHHHH indicaron los miembros del consorcio

Albert: los siento… (Dijo a los socios, luego mirando a Cami y bajando en susurro) lo siento…

Nicole: creo que algo importante deben compartir con nosotros ya que no prestan atención…

Cami: si tienes razón, el informe de finanzas que has entregado esta mal redactado, además que no concuerdan las salidas y entradas con los negocios que Lancaster y Grandchester han efectuado, las cifras solo favorecen a Lancaster… también en el inciso c del párrafo 9 de lo que he leído no se han realizado negocios con ese consorcio, si lo han hecho no nos han informado… (Los inversionistas leían interesadamente el informe y comenzaban a murmurar)

Nicole: tú que sabes?…

Cami: parece que mas que tu…solo cuido mis intereses y los de MI HIJO… según tu Lancaster ha bajado en un 35% cuando realmente todo el consorcio se ha beneficiado y ha subido un 40%, poniendo nuevamente a los Andry como accionista principal, Grandchester y Wilson ósea yo los secunda y por las diferencia que todos los presentes saben y me refiero a todos porque imagino ya pusiste al tanto a los nuevos socios Lancaster se encuentra como un socio minoritario debido a que retiro gran parte de sus acciones cuando se enfrento con Kayrel…

Nicole: la desheredo… querrás decir querida

Cami: y salió perdiendo por lo que leo… ya que Kayrel si era una buena mujer de negocios…y a pesar de las diferencias que presentaba con su padre…

Nicole: no era su padre…

George: señoritas esta discusión se sale del tema…

Sebastián: no lo creo George… la señorita Wilson tiene razón, leí cuidadosamente todos los informes anteriores incluso los de la señorita Kayrel y los datos no concuerdan…

Socio 1: cierto Kayrel era muy profesional y velaba por los ingresos de todos… esta información esta incorrecta

Socio 2: además no se toman en cuenta los ingresos de los socios minoritarios…Kayrel lo hacia

Nicole: Kayrel… Kayrel… Kayrel… les recuerdo que está muerta… (respira profundamente para aclarar ideas) de acuerdo… discúlpenme debí cometer unos errores…

Cami: en los negocios se debe evitar cometer "UNOS" errores señorita o pone en riesgo la economía de los demás… considero necesario un receso mientras aquí la dama soluciono…nooooooo… disculpen arregla el informe… (Se gira para ver a Albert y susurra) te dije que estaba poniendo atención…

Albert: eso no te lo refuto…

Sebastián: esa es la mujer que quiero para esposa de mi nieto…

Armand: abuelo escuchaste lo de Kayrel y que está muerta…

Sebastián: si es muy lamentable… Armand invita a cenar a la joven Wilson

Armand: abuelo…

Sebastián: ñaaaaaaaaa… no me contradigas….

El joven pone los ojos en blanco y se dirige hacia la castaña que discute con Albert… estos al ver la presencia del joven se tranquilizan, el pelinegro invita a cenar a la joven quien lo rechaza amablemente argumentando un compromiso y se retira debido a que Nicole pidió un día de tiempo argumentando mejorar la calidad del informe.

La rubia busca consuelo en Albert que la escucha y orienta para hacer el nuevo informe, cuando este se despide, la rubia divisa al pelinegro que habla con su abuelo y se dirige hacia ellos…

Nicole: Armand querido me ayudas con el informe…

Armand: que no lo estaba haciendo Albert

Nicole: no quiso… como el tuvo sus amoríos con Kayrel… se molesto conmigo aludiendo que quise dejar en mal su trabajo…

Armand: Albert tuvo que con Kayrel?

Nicole: amoríos… fueron amantes… pero era ella la que lo buscaba y se le insinuaba sabes… el siempre la rechazo… ella llego al punto de quedar embarazada de él para imponerle que se casaran

Sebastián: Kayrel imponiendo algo… no lo creo…

Nicole: me creen una mentirosa… para nada… el pobre fue muy amable con ella… incluso creyó en ella y después de su muerte esta criando al niño que supuestamente es de él… aunque entre nosotros dicen que está seguro que no es su hijo y solo lo hace por lastima…

Armand: hijo de Kayrel (miraba a su abuelo)

Sebastián: (se acerca al joven y le susurra al oído) no le creas a esta joven todo… mejor indagamos por nuestra parte…

Nicole: y bien Armandito… me ayudas…

Armand: lo siento pero es hora de las medicinas de mi abuelo y las dejamos en el hotel… pide ayuda a George…

Los caballeros dejaron a una muy enojada rubia… pero se manifestaban extrañados por la información recibida, en casa de Eleanor, Cami le contaba a Candy y Eleanor todo lo relacionado con su encuentro con la mustia y el caballero pelinegro, mostrando un cierto interés por él que no paso desapercibido por la pecosa y la actriz que reían entre ellas…

Eleanor: cariño debiste aceptar su invitación a comer…

Cami: claro que no si es un baboso...

Terry: quien es un baboso (entrando en ese momento)

Cami: el nieto de un inversionista nuevo (la castaña conto todo desde lo del halado hasta lo de la junta)

Candy: yo si hubiera aceptado la invitación a comer…

Terry: claro porque eres una glotona… golosa…

Candy: Terry no empieces o te… uyyyy… miren hay viene Albert...

Albert: buenas tardes… (Entro con un telegrama)

Terry: de quien es el telegrama…

Candy: es de Kay…

Cami: te escribió… se arrepintió

Albert: nop es de Archie… quien cuenta que ha aprendido mucho Braille y que Ster y Paty están muy bien…

Candy: ahhh y no dice para cuando el matrimonio…

Albert: no

Eleanor: lo olvide esta tarde llegaron cartas para ti Candy

Candy: enserio que emoción..

Cami: de donde son Candy…

Candy: son del hogar de Pony y Annie… ahhh y esta es del Dr. Kleiss

Terry: el tío de Karen el de Florida

Candy: siii…

Albert: y que dice pequeña…

Candy: me invita a llevar unos cursos con él sobre psicología pos traumático…

Terry: jajajaja te tiene cara de loca… claro una enfermera pecosa que sube arboles no es sano…

Candy: TERRYYYYYYYY!

Cami: aceptaras Candy…

Candy: mmmm… no se… tu qué opinas Albert…

Albert: es una oportunidad de superarse pequeña… claro que aceptaría.

Candy: pues me voy para florida yupiiiiiiiiiiii!

Cami: me das envidia de la buena Candy y que dicen del hogar dinos…

Candy: que nos extrañan mucho y están deseosos por conocer a los niños… mandan saludos y besos…

Cami: que lindas… cuando Terry tenga próximas vacaciones vamos si?

Terry: está bien y la tímida que dice…

Candy: ohhhhhhhhh… ya son novios… Annie y Tom ya se hicieron novios que bonito…

Terry: el vaquero me cae bien… cuando te vas para florida pecosa?

Candy: en una semana…creo que estaré para el matrimonio de Albert con Cami o de Cami con cómo dijo que se llamaba…

Eleanor: Armand

Cami: que no… con el baboso noooooo…

Albert: a mí también me dio la impresión que ambos quedaron muy impresionados…

Terry: eso no me gusta como dijeron que se llamaba

Albert: Armand!

Terry: me sueno el nombre pero de donde….

Cami: no molesten mas… el baboso quedo impresionado con la mustia…

Albert: Cami…

Terry: bueno basta de discusiones que les parece si vamos a cenar… Albert invita…

Albert: ehhh yo porque…

Terry: para demostrar que eres un buen cuñado y yerno no es cierto madre…

Eleanor: gran idea… se me antoja comida italiana…

Albert: les recuerdo que ya no soy rico…

Candy: tranquilo yo te presto… Luego me pagas… ahhh y tranquilo te cobrare un interés muy bajo (cerrando el ojo y sacando la lengua provocando las risas de todos)

Albert: creo que debes de dejar de juntarte con Cami... Te estás volviendo toda una mujer de negocios

Cami: Pero Vero ya se fue…

Eleanor: creo que no…Albert porque no vas a preguntar…

Albert: ehhh yo porque…

Terry: hazte el tonto… bien que hemos notado el interés de Vero por ti…

Candy: cierto y creo que Albert no se hace el indiferente…

Cami: Vero es una latina muyyyyyyyy bonita… no lo creen

Albert: (algo sonrojado) solo somos amigos

Terry: de Kay no eras amigo y tuviste un hijo con ella

Albert: porque Kay no quería… con Vero es un trabajo más profesional, cuida a Anthony…

Cami: si... Y lo hace con tanto esmero… vamos Albert ve a decirle que lo cuide un rato mas…

Albert: no se supone que deberías estar celosa… dentro de poco nos casaremos…

Cami: jejeje estoy tan celosa como tu cuando sugirieron que estaba interesada por ese baboso…

Candy: ya Albert… ve a ver tengo hambre y me antojaron de comer comida italiana… ve siii (haciendo puchero)

El rubio ni muy rogado fue hasta el cuarto de los niños donde se encontraba Vero una hermosa latina que Eleanor contrato para que se dedicara exclusivamente a los niños, luego de unas sonrisas picaras y ciertos gestos coquetos, la joven acepto quedarse a cuidar a los niños con la promesa del rubio de tomar un helado al día siguiente durante el acostumbrado paseo al parque. Los castaños y rubios fueron a cenar a un restaurant italiano que era el preferido por la actriz, pasaron una velada hermosa, al día siguiente siendo el día libre de Cami y Candy, dispusieron un picnic con los niños en el parque al que los acompaño la latina y como todo caballero el rubio cumplió su promesa e invito a la chica a un helado, pasaron un día súper divertido viendo a los niños disfrutar y mas cuanto Richi caminaba detrás de Anthony quien gateaba tras los animalitos… al terminar el día todos estaban exhaustos y se rindieron a Morfeo plácidamente, sin embargo Albert y Cami tuvieron extrañas pesadillas con los niños…

A la mañana siguiente con algo de ojeras se despidieron de los niños y los presentes y se dirigieron a la junta, Vero tenía el día libre y eran Candy, Terry y Eleanor los encargados de los niños, a los que nuevamente llevarían al parque… Al llegar al consorcio se encontraron con el duque que regresaba de su viaje y se quedaría al escuchar el informe, Sebastián llego solo expuso que se presento un asunto de gravedad en casa que su nieto tuvo que solucionar se sorprendió al ver a Richard en América pero se alegro ya que años atrás fueron muy buenos amigos, además Niel se incorporaba como representante de los Andry, durante la junta la castaña y el rubio se sentían inquietos y con un mal presentimiento al punto de no prestar mucha atención a las palabras de Nicole, las que fueron interrumpidas abruptamente por uno de los empleados del consorcio quien buscaba a Albert y Cami el hombre se veía muy preocupado, extrañados y con una terrible sensación ambos se miraron y salieron de la junta seguido por George, Niel y Sebastián, en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera encontraron a Eleanor echa un mar de lagrimas, la mujer al sentirlos y verlos se dejo caer de rodillas diciendo que le habían robado a los niños… los presentes contuvieron el aliento y Albert y Cami sintieron que el mundo les cayó encima…

Albert: (levantando a la mujer del suelo)… de que habla como…

Cami: Eleanor…Madre… que paso donde esta Terry y Candy…

Duque: por Dios Eleanor que ocurrió…

Eleanor… (Tratando de contenerse)… estábamos en el parque Richi pidió un helado, por lo que Terry fue a comprarles y Candy lo acompaño ya que el solo no podría con los cinco… yo los estaba vigilando cuando alguien grito mi nombre y de un momento a otro estaba rodeada de gente pidiéndome autógrafos, cuando Terry y Candy llegaron unos policías ya habían controlado a los fan pero los niños no estaban (sollozando amargamente)… no aparecían… Terry y Candy se quedaron buscándolos con los policías yo vine a avisarles…

Cami casi se cae si no es por el duque que la sostiene y Albert miraba a George en busca de una respuesta… Sebastián fue el que reacciono indicándoles ir a buscar a los pequeños y dar por terminada la junta, pues la verdad Nicole no había realizado un buen informe… Cami reacciono ante esas palabras y salió corriendo del edificio para buscar a su pequeño, al llegar a la puerta tropezó con alguien que estaba entrando, pero no cayo ya que la mano de un hombre la sujeto con firmeza, ella levanto el rostro, no lograba ver bien por la humedad en sus ojos pero aun así logro identificar a su niño…

Cami: Richi… oh Dios mío es mi Richi (recibiendo en sus brazos al niño que casi salto a ella en cuanto la reconoció se notaba que había llorado mucho ya que tenía sus ojitos y naricita roja) muchas gracias…

**Imagine que esos ojos solo podían ser heredades de ti… **Hablo Armand con una sonrisa triunfante Albert quien estaba a la par de Cami preguntaba por su niño en eso apareció Vero con el rubio plácidamente dormido en brazos… **santo cielos están bien pero como…**

Vero: fui a comprar unos frutas al mercado cuando me percate del llanto de un niño… se me hizo conocido y fui a mirar y me encontré con los señores enfrentando un combate campal con Richi…

Armand: tiene un gran temperamento… sin embargo el rubio es muy pasivo…

Albert: pero como los encontraron…

Armand: fue Marcus mi escolta quien distinguió un alboroto en el parque y vio a los niños…

Duque: gracias a Dios… hay que avisarles a Terrence y a la señorita Andry

Armand: Jonás mi otro escolta ya esta encamino…

No había terminado de decir esto cuando el castaño y la rubia se presentaron muy agitados y preocupados…**pa ey**, grito el niño castaño al ver al actor quien lo tomo en brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho a la vez que abrazaba a Cami… cosa que no le gusto al pelinegro…

Albert con su niño en brazos daba las gracias pero Marcus intervino haciéndoles ver que no era un simple incidente…. Que todo fue muy bien planeado…

* * *

Galaxylam84: mi hermanita la mona le duele la pancita de tanto reír por tu comentario… te agradece mucho tus palabras y te da las gracias por tu comparación con su género favorito las novelas mexicanas… un abrazote y besote deseando que estés pasando la mejor víspera de navidad… ahhh aun esperamos la sugerencia del nombre del o la bebe de Terry?

Noemí Cullen: nos alegra tanto… que dicha que ya estén estrenando compu… ahora a cuidarla de los bichillos ehhh un besote para tu familia y los mejores deseos para navidad.. Los queremos mucho


	32. Chapter 32

Marcus: disculpen mi osadía señor… pero no fue un simple accidente… todo deja entre ver que fue meticulosamente planeado…

Albert: pero como…

Jonás: mi compañero y yo hemos pasado mucho por ese parque…venden (limpiándose la garganta) deliciosas salchichas… y por nuestro trabajo bueno… este…

Armand: porque tan nervioso Jonás…

Marcus: somos observadores… de eso vivimos, ya habíamos llegado a verlos con los niños por eso los identificamos fácilmente… pero le puedo jurar que en otras ocasiones han sido seguidos…

Duque: como!

Jonás: si señor… dos hombres de gabardina, lentes oscuros, siempre están al pendiente de ellos…

Marcus: pero especialmente del niño Rubio…

Albert: perdón!

Jonás: si señor… generalmente lo observan mucho y hoy en el alboroto al niño que más se acercaron antes de que Marcus lo tomara en brazos fue al rubio…

Marcus: además solo siguen al niño rubio, otras ocasiones hemos visto al señor castaño con su hijo y estos individuos no se divisan

Niel: pero quien podía estar interesado en Anthony

Albert: KAYREL! (Los escoltas se vieron y realizaron un gesto)

Armand: perdón!

Terry: no lo creo?

Cami: quiero ir a casa…

Sebastián: Marcus lleva a los jóvenes a su casa y vigila

Marcus: enseguida señor…

Terry: vamos luciérnaga… Albert… Candy… Eleanor…

Albert: y la junta…

Duque: puede esperar además ese informe… no es nada confiable…

George: redactare uno mejor

Los jóvenes fueron llevados a casa donde trataban de tranquilizarse, y discutían el hecho de que Kay fuera capaz de un hecho tan horrible… mientras que en una habitación de hotel un nieto y abuelo tenían su propia conversación…

Armand: Grandchester siempre me lleva la delantera

Sebastián: de que hablas…

Armand: no viste... Cami y él… el debe ser el padre de ese niño se parecen…

Sebastián: no saques conclusiones…

Armand: por favor abuelo, lo abrazo a él… y él a ella… no tengo suerte con el amor…

Sebastián: hijo no digas esos… por las malas experiencias no puede encasillarte…

Armand: primero el rechazo de Kay y ahora el desamor ahhhhhhh siempre me fijo en la joven equivocada… no es cierto…

Sebastián: me tiene intrigado todos los comentarios sobre esa muchacha... Además Marcus y Jonás no comen salchichas…

Armand: lo sé abuelo… lo sé… mañana hablare con Albert de ese tema y con ellos ahora mismo…

Sebastián: no con ellos hablare yo… trata de descansar y deja de un lado tu rivalidad con el hijo de Richard Grandchester…

El joven hizo caso a su abuelo y descanso pero su mente solo le hacía ver un par de ojos celestes que lo trastornaba…y atormentaba…

Al día siguiente Albert llego al hotel donde los Cambridge se encontraban a poner su renuncia deseaba estar todo el tiempo velando a su niño por miedo a que ese suceso volviera a ocurrir, Sebastián lo lamento pero comprendió sin embargo Armand aprovecho para realizar su investigación sobre la rubia que hace años le rompió su corazón

Armand: Albert, discúlpenme pero esa Kayrel era la protegida de Alexander Lancaster…

Albert: si ella… misma… por que le interesa…

Armand: según escuche de Nicole, murió dando a luz… pero ayer usted sugirió que ella estaba atrás del atentado… está muerta o no…

Albert: porque le interesa…la conoció..

Armand: estuvimos comprometidos y a punto de casarnos… dos días antes de la boda ella rompió el compromiso, desde entonces no se de ella… sabe fuimos muy unidos

Albert: (abrió los ojos y sintió celos) unidos… porque rompió el compromiso?…

Armand: está viva o muerta?… que paso entre ustedes?...

Albert conto al joven todo desde que se conocieron en la colina, los desplantes de la joven, los coqueteos para con Archie y Terry, la trampa de Eliza, el enojo de Alexander y su actitud, el embarazo, parto, coma, hasta el abandono de la joven… los caballeros no lo creían…

Armand: porque hacerla pasar por muerta…

Albert: al principio no sabíamos si iba a despertar… luego fue ella la que pidió que siguiéramos ocultando esa información…

Armand y Sebastián se veían sorprendidos y abrumados…

Albert: porque rompió compromiso contigo

Sebastián: un matrimonio arreglado, los chicos crecieron juntos de manera muy cercana se llevaban muy bien, luego Alexander y yo convenimos en que serian grandes esposos y su matrimonio nos traería beneficios mutuos… pero en una discusión cuando Kay era muy niña y consentida su mundo se vino abajo, trece o catorce años tenía, en una Borrachera Alexander le conto la verdad de su origen y le hizo saber todo el desprecio que sentía por ella, eso la destrozo y desequilibro emocionalmente, se volvió fría, temperamental y soberbia, pero siempre mantenía un corazón cálido ante las injusticias… la culpa era mayor en Lancaster y concedió hasta el más mínimo capricho de la chica siempre con limites… A los diecisiete años y tras escuchar que el matrimonio había sido arreglado, decidió romperlo aludiendo que nunca más le impondrían nada… Alexander le dio una golpiza que casi la mata pero aun así, no se caso y con más remordimiento mi amigo le dio la libertad de hacer lo que quiera siempre que se portara como una amorosa hija ante las reuniones sociales… Armand la quería mucho y en el fondo ella a él pero se sintió  
traicionada y se negó a una relación…

Albert: una niñez difícil...

Armand: ella no haría eso… no secuestraria a su propio hijo, regresaría y le daría la cara… lo enfrentaría…

Albert: entonces quien…

Sebastián: que pasaría si regresara…

Albert: Anthony se queda conmigo, ella lo abandono…

Luego del comentario guardaron silencio, Albert partió a casa y Los Cambridge aun no creían lo que Kayrel hizo… sí que estaba mal… Armand deseaba salir de viaje pero en tres días se realizaría una fiesta de gala para los nobles con títulos y ciertas presentaciones que se realizarían y ellos habían sido invitados, en la casa de los Grandchester varias conversaciones se llevaban a cabo…

Cami: pero porque con este vestido padre…

Candy: se te ve lindo… es muy hermoso…

Eleanor: es de gala y muy exclusivo…

Terry: se te ve hermoso luciérnaga…

Cami: se me ve la espalda… y la… no quiero ir con este vestido…

Eleanor: pequeña es un hermoso vestido que deja ver tus encantos, ya deja de acomplejarte por las cicatrices, con un chal no se notaran…

Candy: además es de noche solo si se acercan mucho a ti lo notaran…

Terry: y nadie se acercara a ti… verdad duque…

Cami: que hay si alguien me saca a bailar…

Terry: te niegas…

Duque: no puede hacerlo sería una grosería y una deshonra para el que lo solicite…

Candy: cuando inicie el baile te esconden en un balcón y nadie te sacara a bailar…

Eleanor: pero después del primer baile que lo harás con tu padre…

Duque: aceptaste el ducado y es la presentación, después de esta gala nadie se atreverá a menospreciarte sabrán que eres mi hija…

Cami: si lo sé…

Terry: aun puedes negarte….

Candy: y dejarle el ducado a Terry

Terry: claro que no…

Eleanor: como duquesa será más difícil que te quiten a Richi…

Cami: y si se presenta Lucas…

Duque: estará es también su presentación… pero no se atreverá hacerte algo…

Candy: es una lástima que Terry tenga función

Eleanor: y que Albert este tan preocupado por Anthony…

Terry: nada malo pasara hay escoltas vigilando la casa pero si es cierto lo mejor es que el cuide a los niños, es muy bueno con los golpes…

Candy: si lo sabrás tu verdad…

Terry: muy chistosa pecosa…

Cami: pero aun así no me siento cómoda con el vestido…

Candy: pero esta lindo… muy lindo… vamos recuerda que tus marcas son marcas de amor que nadie te haga sentir menos por ellas… son la prueba del amor que le tienes a Richi…

Terry: además de la prueba que las cosas suceden por algo, si no te hubieran marcado nunca nos habríamos encontrado.

Eleanor: las personas deben fijarte en ti por tu interior no por tu exterior…

Cami: de acuerdo (mirando a todos pero fijando sus ojos celestes en el duque) me presentare, bailare contigo y luego me esconderé en un balcón como me aconsejo Candy

Duque: de acuerdo cariño…

Candy: y la boda con Albert?

Duque: se llevara acaba el día siguiente después de la presentación (Candy hizo cara de no importarle pero Terry noto su tristeza y le dolió)

En la habitación de Anthony… Albert jugaba con su niño ya tenía seis meses y a pesar de que era muy tranquilo disfrutaba de que su padre le hiciera caballito o cosquillitas en la pancita era muy risueño; Vero los observaba de lejos, a pesar de que el rubio disfrutaba con su hijo algo lo perturbaba…

Vero: Albert no quiero ser entrometida pero que te atormenta…

Albert: Nada… (Mirando al niño fijamente mientras este se concentraba en una burbuja de saliva que hacía con su boquita)

Vero: mmmm… creo que ese nada tiene un nombre femenino… o dos quizás…

Albert: (riendo cuando la bombita se revienta y el niño comienza a balbucear) no se a que te refieres…

Vero: déjame te refresco la memoria en cuatro días te casa con la niña Cami, y con el intento del secuestro te acordaste de la madre del niño…

Albert: tú has sido más madre de Anthony que ella...

Vero: ella no ha tenido oportunidad…

Albert: ella no quiso tener oportunidad… se la negó ella misma…

Vero: o se la negaron… por lo que me contaste tuvo muchos problemas con su familia… no tuvo familia…

Albert: yo tampoco… y no abandone a mi hijo…

Vero: las circunstancias son diferentes…

Albert: no lo creo.

Vero: claro que si… tu creciste sabiendo que tus padres murieron y tu tía era tu tía, ella creció pensando que el hombre que era su padre lo era y resulto ser el responsable de la muerte de sus verdaderos padre, que la amenazo e impuso sus reglas, haciéndola dependiente de un apellido

Albert: y…

Vero: bueno tu creciste como Albert y punto no le diste más importancia al Andry… no te encasillaste en tu apellido… ella creció como Kayrel Lancaster… Lancaster… la hija de un hombre poderoso con un apellido poderoso… que con solo decir su apellido hacia su voluntad y era respetada y elogiada… y luego lo perdió y con eso perdió su identidad

Albert: no lo creo ella siempre dijo que un apellido no hacia a una persona, que podía vivir y salir adelante sin un apellido…

Vero: ja… del dicho al hecho… hay mucho trecho

Albert: porque lo dices

Vero: hablar es fácil Albert… ella podía decir todo lo que quisiera… porque nunca imagino que le pasaría… pero cuando sucedió no supo cómo afrontarlo no supo ser ella misma, no supo ser Kayrel simplemente…eso la asusto e hizo sentirse indefensa

Albert: me tenía a mí y a los demás…

Vero: realmente te tenía a ti Albert… crees que alguien que está acostumbrada a tener solo migas de cariño pudiera confiar en alguien que no tiene claro sus sentimientos… ella quiere ser amada lo necesita… hace tiempo que desea evitar migajas…

Albert: Armand la quería y ella lo abandono

Vero: eran chicos y su amor se basaba en una fraternal de cariño que confundieron parecido a ti y Candy… solo que Kay se dio cuenta a tiempo y siguió su camino

Albert: me haces parecer el malo de la historia

Vero: hay muchos malos Albert… pero malos entendidos… tú la haces a ella la mala de la historia pero a la hora de la hora cuando aparezca le permitirás ver y estar con su hijo… porque tu naturaleza es noble…

Albert: no lo hare…

Vero: lo harás querido lo harás

Albert: hablas como Ye (mirándola fijamente) los ángeles cambian de forma

Vero: que cosas dices Albert…Ahora soy un ángel… bueno este ángel te dirá que tienes techo de cristal

Albert: de que hablas?

Vero: acaso no has mentido y abandonado

Albert : NOP

Vero: te refrescare la memoria… le mentiste a Candy y tus sobrinos acerca de tu identidad… además de que abandonaste a Candy

Albert: nunca he abandonado a mi pequeña

Vero: si lo hiciste... cuando partiste a áfrica y cuando recuperaste la memoria… la abandonaste creyendo que le hacías un bien y ella te perdono… ahora sigue su ejemplo (comenzando a molestarse)y deja de ser tan obstinado… estoy segura que esa chica regresara y deberás escucharla además de agradecerle…

Albert: que quieres que le agradezca..

Vero: el hecho de amar a su hijo al grado de pensar en su bienestar… todos la juzgan por no habérselo llevado…pero te has puesto a pensar el futuro que tendría… no sabes si ella está pasando penurias… si tiene donde comer o dormir… si se lo hubiera llevado… tu estarías más que desesperado buscándolos o no?

Albert: si… hubiera regresado a ser el patriarca para tener recursos y encontrarlo…

Vero: y así dices que ella te tenía a ti… le das migajas Albert, acabas de decir que lo buscarías a él como tu hijo pero a ella simplemente esperas que regrese y no la buscas… en fin no llevemos mas allá esta discusión… piensa lo que harás porque te lo aseguro que ella regresara cualquier día y deberán enfrentar las cosas por el bien de Anthony…

La joven dejo la habitación dejando a un Albert muy pensativo… mientras que los días pasaron y la gran fiesta de gala llego, Cami se veía hermosa, Eleanor se esmero en su arreglo a pesar de que la joven se sentía incomoda por el escote de la espalda que tenía el vestido y dejaba ver las cicatrices de los golpes que le dio Peterson a pesar del maquillaje que le colocaran Candy y la actriz… el vestido era de blanco lo que intensificaba el celeste de sus ojos parecía un cielo totalmente despejado, con corte princesa, tallado en la cintura dejaba ver la hermosa mujer que era, el duque tuvo muy buen gusto al escoger el vestido… claro era la presentación ante el consejo de nobles… Terry no dejaba de darle indicaciones al duque de cómo cuidar a la joven cosa que hacía reír al hombre, Eleanor y Candy tranquilizaban a la joven y Albert a pesar de que la veía hermosa no podía sentir nada por ella… los Grandchester partieron de casa, con Candy y Eleanor, las dos mujeres rubias tenías que trabajar, una en el hospital y otra en el teatro al igual que su hijo…

Al llegar al lugar destinado para la fiesta este lucia como un castillo enorme y lleno de lámparas que alumbraban todos los jardines… habían una fila de escoltas vestidos de guardias reales a cada lado del camino principal que daban la bienvenida además de que al entrar a la puerta principal un pequeño hombre con trompeta anunciaba el titulo noble de la persona que ingresaba, cosa que hizo con ellos, frente a la puerta la gran escalera y bajo la mirada de todos Cami solo escucho a lo lejos como el hombre anunciaba la llegada del duque de Grandchester y el miedo la asecho al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella… el duque apretó su mano y la hizo caminar segura de sí misma y digna como la duquesa que sería… al llegar varios hombre algo mayores se acercaron a Richard para saludarlos y aprovecharon para hablar sobre cosas de la nobleza que no entendía muy bien, algo incomoda la joven con la mirada le indico a su padre un balcón, por lo que el hombre solo asintió, y ella con mucha educación se disculpo con los presentes y se fue al balcón ha esperar hasta el famoso anuncio, la noche estaba hermosa el cielo totalmente estrellado y la luna plateada y redonda embrujaba al que la veía… salió de su entonación cuando sintió un escalofrió en la espalda producto del resoplo de una persona por lo que giro rápidamente para encontrarse con un par de ojos llenos de furia que la miraban fijamente…

Cami: baboso… me asustaste que haces aquí!

Armand: quien te hizo eso (apretando los puños y la mandíbula)

Cami: de que hablas (mirando al suelo)

Armand: tu espalda (tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a verlo) fue Grandchester… fue el bastardo ese…

Cami: no le digas así (quitándose bruscamente de su agarre) no llames a Terry así… (Mirándolo con furia)

Armand: lo defiendes a pesar de su maltrato

Cami: Terry es incapaz de maltratarme me quiere mucho… me adoras

Armand: por favor lo conocí muy bien y sé que tiene un temperamento de &)/(&%... uyyyy… si te maltrata te ayudare lo juro… sé que puedo…

Cami: Terry no me golpea… es un caballero…

Armand: y esas marcas… quien oso hacértelas…

Lucas: su padre (salió al balcón en ese momento, Cami quedo paralizada e inconscientemente abrazo a Armand buscando protección)

Armand: perdóneme… quien es usted?…

Lucas: pero querida no le has informado a tu amante de turno quien soy… que mal… tan poca comunicación tienes con ellos… Lucas Daniel´s y fue el primero en… la cama de la joven… (Armand miro Cami algo asombrado y confundido) además el padre de su hijo… porque sabe que tiene un hijo verdad joven

Cami: mi hijo no tiene padre (lo dijo en un hilo de voz y conteniendo las lagrimas)

Lucas: pero lo tendrá pronto querida… luego de la presentación de hoy mi esposa y yo como nuevo Archiduque de Habsburgo tendremos el poder de quitártelo y el ducado no te servirá de nada…

Armand: eres el esposo de Diana…

Lucas: si señor…

Cami: las leyes de estados unidos evitaran que me lo quites…

Lucas: no lo creo... Tengo testigos comprados que dirán lo pizpireta que eres, lo mala y despreocupada madre y bueno ellos inventaran… además el dinero compra las leyes…

Cami: eres…

Lucas: si pero rico… yo que tu vuelvo a casa a disfrutar las últimas horas con tu mocoso… (Se retiro del balcón)

El labio de Cami temblaba y sus ojos no contuvieron más sus lágrimas, Armand aun confundido por todo lo ocurrido ofreció su pañuelo a la joven y la abrazo, no comprendía mucho pero el simple hecho de ver a Cami en ese estado le afectaba…

Armand: dime que hago para que no llores mi cielo…

Cami: me va a quitar a mi niño… no tenemos tanto dinero…como para comprar las leyes…

Armand: existe una solución veras… que (son interrumpidos por el duque)

Duque: cariño que sucede (Cami se suelta del abrazo del pelinegro y se refugia en su padre)

Cami: papi… Lucas… Lucas nos va a quitar a Richi

Armand: papi… le ha llamado papi…

Duque: si es mi hija…

Armand: pero y Terry

Duque: su hermano (levantando el rostro de la joven) seca esas lágrimas la presentación dará inicio, veras que todo se solucionara… mañana te casaras con Albert y eso ayudara en el caso

Armand: casarse… mañana… con Albert…

Cami: (secando sus lágrimas y tratando de recuperar compostura) no tenemos el dinero suficiente ni poder como él padre…

Duque: tranquila… si… (Acariciaba su mejilla) ahora, que florezca el orgullo Grandchester y que conozcan a la futura duquesa de Grandchester… Joven permiso…

Armand aun perplejo los vio irse y acto seguido salió en busca del abuelo, al encontrarlo el hombre se asombro por lo solicitado por su nieto, el siempre lo complacía en todo pero eso era una locura… sin embargo en los ojos negros del joven brillaba amor, esperanza y decisión por lo que acepto la idea del joven y ambos se retiraron para llevar a cabo el plan…

La presentación dio inicio y se llevo a cabo por jerarquía, no importaban del lugar que fueran, Inglesas, francesas, austriacas, españolas para los miembros de ese consejo solo funcionaba y se respetaba ese orden jerárquico sin importar el origen y los miembros debían respetarlo, presentaban a hijos, nuevos matrimonios, nietos entre otros de barones, vizcondes, condes, marqueses, duques, archiduques, infantes y príncipes si el rey así lo precisaba… llego el turno de Cami siempre airosa y desbordando elegancia acompaño a su padre del brazo y fue aceptada como futura duquesa de Grandchester, después de ella Lucas del brazo de su ahora esposa la archiduquesa Diana de Habsburgo fueron presentados como el nuevo matrimonia…

Cami: hasta en la presentación deben respetar la jerarquía…

Duque: shhhhh… si (en un susurro) cada gesto o acto que se realice en este momento y durante el baile es crítico cariño…

Cami: eso no me lo dijiste antes… (con mucho terror)

Duque: imagine que Terrence te había alertado… esperanzado a que renunciaras a la idea…

Cami: no...

Duque: tu tranquila esta es la última presentación y sigue el baile el cual realizaras conmigo…

Pero el hombre de la trompeta luego de que el nuevo matrimonio Habsburgo bajase las gradas y se encontrara con el resto de los presentados hizo un nuevo anuncio que sorprendió a todos…

Señores y señoras, es un honor presentar ante ustedes a su alteza Sir Sebastián de Cambridge infante de la dinastía **Rolz de **Austria…

Sebastián: amigos… amigas… es un honor estar presente esta noche ante ustedes para ceder mi título esta noche a mi único nieto Armand de Cambridge (el joven hizo su aparición con un traje blanco de gala real) al que le otorgo el titulo de infante de **Rolz**

Armand hizo un pequeña reverencia en el mismo momento que el giñaba un ojo a Cami que lo miraba boquiabierta y perpleja, mientras todos los demás miembros le daban su más respetuosa aprobación, el joven de manera varonil y muy orgullosamente bajo las escaleras y se coloco frente a los Grandchester…

Armand: Milord… me concede el honor de abrir el baile con su hija…

Duque: pero… (El pelinegro le cerró un ojo) si su alteza…

Armand: mi abuelo lo espera en la biblioteca, en cuanto la primera pieza termine los estaremos acompañando…

El duque asintió y entrego a su hija al joven quien la tomo de la mano y la llevo al centro de la pista donde abrieron el baile y fueron seguidos por los demás asistentes…

Armand: te comió la lengua el ratón…que pasó mi duquesa atolondrada

Cami: no seas baboso..

Armand: más respeto…

Cami: (asustada y pálida) hice algo indebido…

Armand: veo que no sabes nada de las reglas y etiqueta de la nobleza (ella negó con la cabeza)

Armand: bueno en primer lugar soy un infante baboso (ella sonríe) en segundo lugar con mucha más jerarquía y poder que un archiduque y en tercer lugar que estarías dispuesta hacer por conservar al niño…

Cami: cualquier cosa…

Ante estas palabras el joven detuvo abruptamente su baile, en el salón reino el silencio y solo se escucho la exclamación de sorpresa de los presentes por el beso muy posesivo que el joven dio a la castaña…

* * *

Roni de Andrew: revive revive revive… asumimos que te gusto… jeje

Cotapese: sip a Cami no le agrada mucho la "mustia" y este Armand es de Armas tomar… jiji

elisacampos: gracias que bellos nombres… alguno será tomado en cuenta… gracias..

Sakura93: bienvenida… esperamos no decepcionarte…


	33. Chapter 33

Los comensales dejaron de bailar y la música dejo de sonar, todos miraban con asombro el acto realizado por el infante de Rolz y la duquesa de Grandchester, todos menos Lucas que miraba con furia y enojo sobre humano…

El joven separo sus labios de los de ella con una sonrisa en ellos, no espero ser correspondido, miro fijamente los ojos de Cami que lo mira sonrojada y confundida y en un susurro…

Armand: no bajes tu mirada… mantente erguida y con la vista en alto ojala si pudieras viéndome… (Tomándola de la cintura e iniciando el baile, pronto los músicos tocaron nuevamente)

Cami: que acabas de hacer?

Armand: besarte…

Cami: por la reacción de los presentes (él la acerca más a su cuerpo, ella se sonroja) eso significa algo…

Armand: sip que si! (Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo en los ojos que la chica no paso por alto)

Cami: qué? (frunciendo el ceño)

Armand: recuerda que dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mantener al niño…

Cami: y que se supone que hice… (Tratando de detenerse, pero él lo impidió)

Armand: relájate… si detienes el baile será solo para besarnos de nuevo… o ellos malinterpretaran y si que quedaras mal… trata de actuar

Cami: pero que se supone que hicimos?

Armand: dejamos ver que tenemos algo muy serio…

Cami: Queee! (Ahogando el grito)

Armand: en lo que termine el baile…te lo explico… además comprende que si lo hago, es por ayudarte… Cami realmente me interesas mucho y no puedo verte sufrir…sé que es algo precipitado… pero es la mejor solución que encontré…

Cami: (miro a su alrededor a los nobles que la miraban y se inclinaban, topo su mirada con Lucas que la veía como si la fuera a matar)… Lucas no podrá quitarme al niño… (Armand miro en la misma dirección)

Armand: un Infante esta sobre un archiduque y te aseguro que uniendo la fortuna de Grandchester, Wilson y Cambridge… compraríamos a todo el país (la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y ambos se irguieron en actitud de prepotencia ante la mirada furibunda de Lucas… y continuaron su baile)

Al terminar el baile, Armand tomo ambas manos de Cami y deposito un beso mientras le hacia una reverencia ella sin soltar el agarre hizo la suya y al estar frente a él nuevamente este le extendió el brazo para que lo tomaran y ambos caminaron con elegancia sin igual, inclinado ligeramente la cabeza a aquellos que se inclinaban ante ellos, mientras llegaban a la biblioteca, el duque y Sebastián conversaban…

Duque: no entiendo porque no me habías contado nada…

Sebastián: ñaaaaa un titulo no es más que eso un titulo amigo mío... pero debo serte sincero mi Armand realmente adora a tu hija para hacer lo que hizo…

Duque: y puedo saber que hizo el joven?

Sebastián: acepto el titulo que lleva años renegando…

Duque: el no deseaba ser nombrado infante…

Sebastián: no… desde que supo se negó rotundamente a aceptarlo y pues yo me resigne a que el titulo muriera conmigo

Duque: pero porque?…

Sebastián: y que querías que hiciera… lo amenazara… lo desheredara… lo desprotegiera… no amigo mío él es mi única familia y yo deseo su felicidad y el titulo no lo hacía feliz… ahora bien dime que acontece con tu hija… noticia que me sorprendió ya que sabía de la existencia de Terry y los que tienes con la actual duquesa pero esta sorpresa me dejo pasmado… además debe ser un gran problema si ni puedes con tus influencias (palmeo la espalda)

El duque algo incomodo y no por la situación a contar sino por el golpe bajo que sintió al escuchar a Sebastián hablar del respeto hacia los sentimientos de su nieto para con el titulo y el apoyo que él le brindo… tal vez si él hubiera tenido esa actitud con Terry… pero no fue así, ocultando su incomodidad conto la historia de su relación con la madre de Cami, la carta, los problemas del embarazo y ahora el matrimonio de Lucas y sus amenazas para despojarlos de su nieto… en ese instante tocaron a la puerta tras la aprobación de ingresar Armand y Cami se incorporaron a la conversación de los adultos…la castaña soltó el brazo del pelinegro y se refugió en los del padre sin mas

Cami: él me beso en pleno baile padre (los ojos de los adultos se abrieron por el asombro)

Sebastián: Que te crees (dándole un manotazo en la cabeza a su nieto) en que estabas pensando muchacho del demonio (algo enojado)

Armand: Auchhhhh abuelo eso dolió… (Sobándose la cabeza) pues en que quedara claro que teníamos algo serio

Duque: eso insinúa algo más…

Cami: qué?…

Sebastián: muchacho porque no te esperaste… sabes que ahora está en juego la reputación de la joven

Armand: ese nuevo esposo de Diana tuvo la culpa no dejaba de verla y querer matarla con la mirada… fue lo que se me ocurrió además ella dijo que haría lo que fuera por su hijo

Duque: pero Cami es ignorante de la etiqueta y protocolo de este tipo de gala…

Cami: se lo dije cuando empezamos a bailar…

Armand: chismosa…

Sebastián: (golpeándolo nuevamente por la cabeza) respétala es una dama además de ser duquesa…

Duque: ahora como arreglamos esto… de fijo debemos anunciar un compromiso

Sebastián: no eso solo haría que ese Lucas tenga pruebas para decir que es pura y mera farsa para conservar a su hijo

Armand: no se atrevería tenemos más posición y dinero

Sebastián: cierto pero iniciaría un proceso legal incansable a no ser que… Richard estas dispuesto a todo por la seguridad de tu hija y nieto

Duque: si… pero que pretendes…

Sebastián: mi niña… (Tomando las manos de Cami) harías cualquier cosa por conservar a tu hijo cierto… incluso casarte con Albert por lo que dijo tu padre…

Cami: Si… pero bajo un arreglo y con ciertas reglas

Duque: Eso ya se lo dije... que planeas Sebastián…

Sebastián: bueno tu abuelo y yo fuimos grandes amigos, y socios… tengo varios documentos en blanco con su firma…

Armand: abuelo que insinúas…

Sebastián: calla… insensato… ahora mantienes tu palabra pase lo que pase… (El joven bajo la cabeza)

Duque: adonde deseas llegar?

Sebastián: hace cuanto tienes la tutela de la joven…

Duque: hace un año y siete meses…

Sebastián: antes de eso niña dime quien era tu tutor, Wilson o Peterson

Cami: mi abuelo… siempre las decisiones legales las tomo mi abuelo, luego de quitarte la potestad al que creí mi padre… milord

Duque: y bien Sebastián… no soy un Hombre paciente…

Armand: ni yo abuelo que piensas hacer con esos papeles

Sebastián: cuanto dices que tiene el niño…

Duque: en una semana cumple el año

Cami: que tiene eso que ver (mirando al señor)

Duque: Sebastián?

Armand: abuelo!

Sebastián: más nueve meses de embarazo

Duque: casi los nueve… por el (limpia la garganta) nació antes y casi perdemos a Cami

Armand: cómo?

Sebastián: lo que queda de la noche se conocen más… Armand si no me equivoco hace tres años que estuvimos aquí...

Armand: en florida… fue para mi cumpleaños 21 tenías que firmar unos documentos con Wilson… si nos mas recuerdo y querías que me empapara de sus negocios…

Duque: SEBASTIAN!

Cami: ay ya diga que piensa milord… me desespera…

Duque: CAMI! (La chica se agacha)

Sebastián: si aceptas un muy buen romance y matrimonio arreglado

QUEEEE! Duque, Cami y Armand

Sebastián: las fechas concuerdan, tengo el documento en blanco y sé que mi buen amigo John que era juez en ese tiempo no se negara en ayudarme… pero tendríamos que movernos esta noche y dejarlo todo resuelto

Duque: no pensaras en…

Sebastián: ves otra solución…

Duque: no pero sería un gran engaño

Sebastián: no estás dispuesto a hacerlo por tu hija… vamos Richard como si no hubieras cometido engaños en tu juventud (viendo a Cami)

Armand: puedes explicarte mejor abuelo… de que engaño hablan

Duque: de engañar al consejo de nobles con un falso matrimonio

Cami: pero no sería falso si nos casamos

Sebastián: no mi niña… seria utilizar los documentos en blanco con la firma de tu abuelo para crear el matrimonio entre tú y mi nieto de hace tres años

Duque: Richi aparecería dentro del matrimonio como hijo de Armand… pero como justificamos la ausencia… (Los jóvenes quedaron estáticos)

Sebastián: negocios, ellos inventaran cartas y fechas que coincidan…

Duque: y el registro del niño…

Sebastián: con lo de tu reconocimiento para Cami se están realizando los nuevos trámites legales para que lleven tu apellido y el niño aparezca con ambos

Duque: y la ceremonia y la presentación… además Richi es el heredero al título de duque

Sebastián: fue hace tres años, muy privada incluso para los Peterson solo asistimos Wilson, el juez, los muchachos y mi persona… ahí necesitamos un testigo del lado de ella… mi niña sabes quién podría ser (Cami miraba sin entender nada)

Duque: Davis era el mayordomo y ayudo a Cami…

Sebastián: sabes donde esta?

Duque: si trabaja en el hotel en el que me hospedo…

Sebastián: perfecto…que dicen muchachos… bueno a ti ni te pregunto aceptas y punto (dijo al nieto) que dices duquesita aceptas esta locura

Cami: yo… bueno yooo...

Duque: piensa en Richi

Cami: que hay con Albert

Sebastián: es un buen chico lo entenderá… además es padre y sabrá aceptarlo

Duque: el ahora no cuenta con el respaldo de un apellido ni fortuna, cariño… su gesto se agradece pero… necesitamos seguridad

Cami: cierto… pero haremos un contrato eee… no crean que por el solo hecho de aceptar me acostare con el baboso

Armand: lo ibas hacer con Albert noooooo

Cami: no habíamos quedado en que si alguno de los dos encontraba a alguien durante el periodo antes de la boda y se interesaba por él, el compromiso se rompería. Además que sería un matrimonio de conveniencia, a no ser que llegáramos a enamorarnos por lo que no se exigiría ningún tipo de consumación. Y también que viviríamos en casa de Eleanor…

Armand: yo puedo cumplirlas…

Sebastián: muy bien dicho… ustedes dos salgan al baile mientras Richard y yo nos encargamos de los papeles… por favor actúen como enamorados… sin pasarte Armand… y conózcanse… cuando el consejo se entere de seguro les preguntaran muchas cosas

Duque: que hay de la presentación como pareja

Sebastián: ñaaaaaaa… diremos que Armand no quería ser infante… además de que supiste la verdad de su existencia hace poco, ella aceptó el ducado, por lo que mi nieto tuvo también que acepar el titulo y al ser tan reciente y aun no conocer ella todo sobre etiqueta y demás no queremos hacer mas anuncios… así de fácil… ahora bien… hijo traes contigo las alianzas de tus padres cierto

Armand: siii

Sebastián: pues qué esperas entrégaselas a tu esposa (golpeándolo nuevamente por la cabeza) y salgan a conocerse muy bien entendido… vamos… vamos… date prisa

El joven algo nervioso saco entre el cuello de su camisa una cadena de oro con 3 anillos los de matrimonio y de compromiso de sus padres, tomo el de compromiso y la alianza de su madre y se las iba a poner en la mano a la joven cuando…

Duque: espera lo mejor es que también la ande en el cuello (saco una cadena de oro muy fina de uno de sus bolsillos) se vería extraño que salieran con anillos cuando antes no los tenían…

Armand coloco los anillos en la cadena y se dispuso a ponérsela a la castaña, pero decidió que el duque lo hiciera era su regalo… El duque acepto y coloco la cadenita en el cuello de la joven quien lo miro agradecida…

Duque: un pequeño presente por tu presentación cariño

Cami: es hermoso padre… gracias… y lamento toda esta locura…

Duque: lo que sea por mi nieto cierto (la chica se abrazo a él, al separase)

Cami: aunque a decir verdad no se para que tanta formalidad si para mañana seré viuda…

Armand: perdón!... Y eso!

Cami: (con una mueca en los labios) crees que Terry te dejara vivo…

Armand: Terrence… lo había olvidado (mirando con horror al abuelo)

Sebastián: ñaaaa… ni pongas esa cara… que no tienes derecho a retractarte… tú querías ayudar ahora asumes como caballero lo que se venga… ahora salgan y déjenos trabajar a nosotros… y ya sabes nada de pasarte de listo… querida un gusto tenerte como nieta eres la orna de su zapato… nos veremos aquí como dentro de cuatro horas…

Cami: eee… gracias

Ambos jóvenes salieron y luego de una breve presentación en el salón un baile y una copa siempre actuando como una feliz pareja, se dirigieron al patio exterior y encontrando un columpio la joven se sentó en y el joven colocándose detrás de ella comenzó a columpiarla mientras se conocían…

Ella le conto de su niñez, los internados, la relación con Kay, el desprecio de Peterson, el romance con Lucas, la paliza recibida, el encuentro con Terry, el embarazo y acoso de Lucas durante este… todo hasta ese día, mientras el conto, la muerte de sus padres, el internado, lo del título, su fracasado compromiso omitiendo el nombre de la susodicha, y la estrecha relación con su abuelo…

Cami: de donde conoces a Terry

Armand: del colegio en Londres

Cami: eres inglés o austriaco?

Armand: ambos, mi abuelo y padre eran nobles de Austria pero se criaron el Londres mi madre era de ahí y ellos se conocieron enamoraron y desposaron… vivimos casi toda mi vida en Londres luego de su muerte en un accidente mi abuelo se hizo cargo de mi y pues he vivido donde sus negocios nos lleven

Cami: y porque esa rivalidad con Terry…

Armand: al principio fuimos amigos, él es unos años menor que yo pero nos llevábamos bien… luego

Cami: luego

Armand: nos enteramos que su madre era una actriz Americana, por la duquesa, su padre bueno tu padre tuvo una larga conversación con él y desde ahí se volvió contra mi… creo que me alejo para no tener que mostrar sus sentimientos, éramos niños

Cami: imagino… es duro para un niño saber que tu padre te arranca de los brazos de tu madre y seas considerado un bastardo

Armand: yo nunca lo considere así… le di su espacio pero al mínimo acercamiento terminábamos en golpes… luego mis padres murieron y mi abuelo me retiro del colegio…

Cami: mmmm… lo siento… (Abrazándose a sí misma) nunca te agradecí por devolverme a Richi aquella vez en el parque

Armand: no es nada… de no ser por mis escoltas no se qué habría sucedido…. tienes frio… (Él detiene el movimiento del columpio se quita su saco y lo coloca sobre la chica) crees que fue la madre?

Cami: gracias… No… no lo sé realmente… no hemos sabido nada de ella desde que se marcho…

Armand: ya veo…te duelen?… (Señalando la espalda)

Cami: a veces… en un principio el doctor dijo que no quedarían muy visibles pero no fue así, Kelly dice que es por mi tipo de piel es… queloide, cualquier herida profunda cicatrizara así… (Suspira) son horribles verdad

Armand: no (acercando los dedos pata tocar sobre la piel pero fueron interrumpidos)

Lucas: vaya no se cansan de sus escenas públicas… no está bien en la nobleza

Cami quiso reaccionar, pero el pelinegro coloco su mano sobre su hombro y apretó un poco en señal de confianza, se coloco a su lado y ella subió su mano hasta encontrarse con la de él y apretarla…

Armand: debería estar con su esposa… milord…

Lucas: necesito hablar con (la mira de arriba a abajo) ja… la duquesa

Armand: lo que tenga que decirle… que no lo intimide mi presencia hágalo…

Lucas: a solas

Armand: creo que eso será imposible…

Lucas se acerca de manera peligrosa, pero no amedrenta a Armand, Cami se levanta de un brinco y abraza al joven queriendo evitar un enfrentamiento, pero la voz ronca y algo chillona de una dama llama la atención de Lucas y este hace un gesto de disgusto…

Diana: querido

Lucas: (cierra los puños) aquí querida

Diana: vaya su alteza… es un honor (hace una reverencia)

Armand: mi lady (inclinando la cabeza)

Diana: cariño conoces al infante de Rolz y a la…. ohhh veo… esta es la dama en cuestión

Cami: disculpe (altiva)

Lucas: si cariño es la… dama que te comente…

Armand: y se puede saber que le ha comentado el joven sobre la dama…

Diana: que le aparto de su hijo y no lo deja ver…

Armand: veo y cuanto tiene el niño…

Lucas: unos meses…

Armand: cuando nació…

Lucas: hace unos meses…

Armand: es lo único que sabe del niño… como se llama?

Diana: a donde quieres llegar su alteza…

Armand: a la verdad… ya que se está hablando de mi esposa (besándole la mano y apretándola hacia su cuerpo, ella cubre su rostro en el pecho)

ESPOSA!

Lucas: mentira… cuando se han casado eee… yo he sido el único hombre… y el padre de ese hijo…

Armand: tiene como probarlo milord… porque nosotros si… tenemos 3 años de matrimonio y nuestro pequeño pronto cumplirá un año además de llamarse como su abuelo Richard (sacando la cadena de entre su cuello)

Lucas: mientes… que patraña es esta…

Armand: Diana controla a tu esposo… enséñale del respeto a su superior y la esposa del mismo… amor conoces al joven…

Cami lo mira con ojos de hielo levanta el rostro y segura de sí misma…NO… no lo conozco cariño…

Lucas: tu p…

Armand: cuida tu lengua (sosteniéndolo de la solapa)…Diana te sugiero que eduques a tu esposo sobre la etiqueta de los nobles…

Lucas: Diana amor están mintiendo… yo soy el padre del niño…

Diana: eso lo comprobaremos, espero no lo insulte que averigüemos…su alteza…

Armand: no, puedes hacerlo tranquilamente…

Cami: hace frio amor… podemos pasar…

Armand: que desconsiderado contigo cariño… (Roza su nariz con la de ella) vamos… disculpen

La pareja entra al salón bajo la mirada de odio de Lucas y una de intriga de Diana, luego de cenar algo bailar y hablar con algunos miembros pasaron las horas acordadas y los adultos se encontraron con ellos en la biblioteca, habían logrado el cometido el papel en blanco con la firma ahora se encontraba lleno con debido contenido de matrimonio solo faltaba la firma de Armand y Cami, figuraban como testigos Davis, le esposa del juez John y ambos abuelos, fechada de hacía tres años, listo esto y con una ligera discusión de donde debería quedarse la pareja, terminaron en que por hoy cada quien separados, Sebastián insistió en llevar a los Grandchester a la casa y luego al hotel, al llegar y querer despedirse fueron alertados por Marcus que habían sido seguidos desde que abandonaron el baile… imaginado quienes podían ser no quedo más remedio que él pelinegro se quedara en casa de la actriz al igual que el duque y Sebastián regresara al hotel…al llegar la cosa no fue color de rosas ya que a la joven la esperan ansiosos para escuchar las novedades de la presentación… pero como auguro de la Castaña… Terry se fue encima del joven y logro acertarle dos golpes antes de que Albert y el duque lo controlaran, Candy limpiaba el labio partido de Armand mientras el duque los hacía entrar en razón, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque a Terry no le agradaba la idea, esa noche el pelinegro compartió habitación con el rubio, a la mañana siguiente ya Marcus antes de que asomara el alba había llevado algunas pertenencias del joven por lo que no tuvo que usar la ropa que el rubio ofreció, al sentarse a desayunar en familia las miradas del actor y el pelinegro eran a matar, Eleanor observo los añillos y acertadamente sugirió que los llevaran puesto, los jóvenes obedecieron, cuando el joven quiso quitarle la cadena a la castaña recibió un cucharaso que le dio en la cabeza del pequeño castañito… **ma ia… **lo que provocó la risa del actor… la joven se disculpo y abrazo al niño que sacaba la lengua al pelinegro mientras este se sobaba el lugar del golpe… al terminar la mañana fueron interrumpidos por el presidente del consejo de nobles y los archiduques que había ido para confrontarlos sobre el matrimonio…

Presidente: sus altezas, miladys, caballeros, disculpen la interrupción pero aquí los archiduques de Habsburgo en especial el caballero insiste que aquí retienen a su hijo

Terry: valiente… (Cayo al ver los ojos de Armand y tras el jalón de Albert)

Armand: pues aquí no se retiene a ningún niño más que al mío y de un amigo pero para que confirmen Cariño trae a los niños, guiñe un ojo (la joven obedece y trae a ambos niños) pues bien que el archiduque indique cual es su hijo

Lucas: obvio el rubio de ojos azules (al tener las mismas características que su familia, el se acerca al niño que comienza a tirarle los bracitos a su papá)

Armad: Disculpe su señoría cuanto dijo el archiduque que tenía su hijo

Presidente: poco menos de un año…

Armand: y le parece que el niño rubio tenga un año… (el hombre niega con la cabeza)el joven caballero es William Albert Andry y ese niño su hijo Anthony que tiene casi seis meses… y este señalando al niño que Candy tenía es Richard nuestro hijo y cumplirá en una semana el domingo para ser especifico su primer año de vida, además aquí tiene el certificado de nuestra boda civil y el documento donde se especifica el motivo por el cual el acta de nacimiento del niño no está en nuestro poder se está legalizando debido a reconocimiento de mi esposa por su padre (le entrego los papeles)

Lucas: son falsos…

Presidente: son legales… porque no presentarse como matrimonio en la gala de anoche

Armand: mi esposa aun no está a la altura en lo que a la etiqueta y reglas de la nobleza solicita… por lo que deseábamos esperar… además fue una sorpresa para nosotros enterarnos de su origen hace poco más de un año...

Lucas: esto es una farsa él ni estuvo en el embarazo…

Armand: cierto lamentablemente me encontraba en Austria en negocios de la corona, el embarazo de mi esposa era de cuidado debido a la golpiza de su supuesto padre y acosos de cierto hombre… pero mi cuñado y amigos (señalando a Terry, Candy y Albert) estuvieron a su pendiente siempre… además puedo decirle que fue un parto de extremo cuidado y riesgoso gracias a este individuo, no es así… de no ser por el señor Cornwall que no se encuentra presente mi esposa e hijo mueren y de eso hay testigos y una denuncia por lo que le solicito su señoría de por terminada esta investigación y deje a mi familia en paz o no respondemos… queda claro sus señorías..

Presidente: si su alteza…

Lucas: esto no se queda así Cami… tengo a los Peterson como testigos ya verás…

Cami: se encuentran es Londres…

Lucas: disculpa… (Sorprendido)

Cami: los Peterson se encuentran en Londres… para que no hagas a tu esposa gastar mucho dinero…

Diana: si nos disculpan nos retiramos… esto no te lo perdonare Lucas humillarme así frente al infante que te crees… (Salieron de la casa)

Eleanor no pudo evitar dar un grito de euforia y provocar las risas de todos hasta Terry estaba sorprendido del carácter de pelinegro… Candy atraso su viaje para estar en el cumpleaños del castañito, luego de este viajo a florida, el duque regreso a Londres, Sebastián un viaje supuestamente de descanso dejando todo en manos del joven y en casa de Eleanor se trataba de llevar las cosas en orden y en paz… Armand y Terry del sarcasmo no pasaban hasta que el joven inicio gira, Cami y Armand iniciaron una gran amistad aunque él siempre le recordaba lo mucho que le interesaba se había trasladado a la habitación de la castaña y dormían en camas separadas esto por las visitas constantes de los miembros del consejo, cuando llegaban se unían las camas y hacían una nupcial, Richi el primer mes cada vez que el pelinegro se acercaba a la madre lo golpeaba con lo que tuviera en la mano, Candy escribía constantemente informándoles de sus avances…así pasaron tres meses, Terry regreso de gira y se encontró con una hermana algo ilusionada con el pelinegro, Archie de visita en la ciudad, un castañito que era todo un terremoto, y se dejaba alzar por el pelinegro, un rubiecito que comenzaba a caminar y una misteriosa carta para su cuñado…

* * *

Elisacampos: gracias… es un hombre enamorado…

Noemí Cullen: gracias por los buenos deseos igual para Ale, Beto y Guille… que confianzudas verdad jejeje… aunque no le toca fácil al pelinegro… te queremos amiga

Roni de Andrew: cariño… si este Armand todo un saco de sorpresas y sabes porque… porque este capítulo y el anterior lo escribió mi hermano Armand con la mona…. Jajajaja se hecho algunas flores verdad


	34. Chapter 34

Terrence llego algo temprano a casa en ese instante el auto que transportaba a su cuñado se estacionaba en la casa y Marcus salía de él, Terry alzo su ceja y vio nerviosismo en el hombre… este se inclino a modo de saludo y escondió algo detrás de él…

Terry: que te traes…

Marcus: nada señor… busco al señor Armand…

Terry: que escondes Marcus… no me digas que le eres de tapadera a alguna cochinadas de mi cuñado… porque si está engañando a mi hermana…

Marcus: no señor… eso va contra mis valores… es una encomienda del abuelo del joven… (Nervioso)

Terry: y tanto nervio por eso… dame yo la entrego

Marcus: ahí… es que…

Terry: yo la entrego si no es nada malo…

Marcus: no señor… esperare aquí (entrego la carta al joven)

Terry la tomo desconfiado… porque tanto misterio en una carta, no tenía remitente ni nada… hasta olía extraño… frunció el ceño, entro en casa para encontrarla en silencio total eso le extraño, una de las empleadas comento que los señores Eleanor y Richard se encontraban en la antesala, con Albert, Archie y el niño y que la joven Cami y el señor aun no salían de la habitación… esto molesto al castaño y se dirigió al cuarto de la pareja le hervía la sangre al pensar que compartían habitación… a pesar de ser camas separadas… mmmm el podría aprovecharse una de tantas noches en las que a Richi se le ocurría dormir con él, no es que le molestara dormir con el pequeño… le molestaba que él no estuviera en la habitación haciendo mal tercio… toco la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo y su hermana le abrió ya lista para bajar pero haciendo el gesto de silencio y moviendo la cabeza para dejarlo ver como en el sillón acomodados estaba Armand acurrucando contra su pecho al castañito que dormía plácidamente con su cabecita apoyada contra el pecho del pelinegro justo al lado de su corazón y su dedito pulgar en la boca… la imagen no hizo más que inyectarle una fuerte cantidad de celos que reflejo su rostro, al notarlo su hermana se apresuro en salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí…

Cami: ni se te ocurra Terry… ha sido una noche demasiado larga y cansada… Richi no ha logrado dormirse sino hace como tres horas y no he sabido como lo logro Armand…

Terry: que tiene… (Notando las ojeras en los ojos de su hermana y el cansancio reflejado)

Cami: (suspira) se acostó tranquilamente y en horas de la madrugada comenzó a llorar, arder en fiebre y quejarse de dolor de pancita… le puse paños de agua fría y un te digestivo eso lo calmo… aunque no lo creas Armand me ayudo mucho y estaba muy preocupado por el niño…

Terry: aja…

Cami: brolis no seas celoso… tu no estabas…

Terry: porque no acudiste a Albert… él sabe algo de medicina trabajo en áfrica…

Cami: lo aceptes o no Armand… (Suspira) es mi esposo y se ha esforzado mucho por ganarse a Richi… ya… no te va a quitar el cariño del niño (haciendo puchero)

Terry: a cambio de que… (Mirando a su hermana)

Cami: Terrence… que insinúas… él no ha exigido nada en estos meses… ha sido todo un caballero… (Mostrando gran enojo y alzando la voz)

Terry noto algo en la mirada de su hermana que no supo descifrar pero que lo lleno de dicha y tristeza a la vez… suspiro pesadamente y abrazo a su hermana… luego la dirigió a la antesala donde se encontraban los demás…

Terry: buenos días!

Eleanor: has llegado temprano…

Duque: consideras temprano. si no ha dormido aquí…

Terry: y tu si padre

Duque: me quede en tu habitación si insinúas otra cosa

Terry: yo no insinuó nada…

Albert: Cami como esta Richi… escuche que en la madrugada estuvo molesto

Cami: ya duermen… no fue una noche fácil… aun estoy sorprendida que Armand no hubiera tomado la cobija y almohada y bajado a dormir a la sala… tuvo un día muy pesado ayer…

Archie: si esa Nicole realmente da más trabajo…

Terry: y como cree que el está soltero le tira los perros…

Albert: te equivocas ya le dijo que está casado

Cami: y eso no la detiene para seguir insinuándose… es una…

Duque: hija…. (Levantando la ceja)

Eleanor: Richard déjala tiene que defender lo que es suyo (Cami se sonroja y todo se ríen)

Terry: y hasta cuando dejaras dormir al padre prodigio

Archie: huele a celos…

Albert: se sienten también… ese lado de hermano celoso y posesivo te transforma…

Terry: no empiecen no estoy de humor…

Duque: cuando lo estas… (Todos ríen)

Cami: por más cansado que este no logra dormir hasta tarde como otros (mirando de reojo a su hermano) despertara en unos minutos…

Terry: mi trabajo requiere de descanso…

Eleanor: te apoyo!

Terry: por fin alguien a mi favor…

Minutos después Davis quien fue contratado como mayordomo por Eleanor anuncio el desayuno y todos pasaron al comedor, iban a iniciar a degustar los alimentos cuando los sollozos y un leve arrullo se dejo escuchar, era el pelinegro que entraba con el castaño en brazos y este se encontraba de lo más sensible y emotivo… al verlos Cami se puso en pie y estiro las manos para recibir al pequeño pero este se escondió mas entre el hueco del cuello del pelinegro y sollozo mas… Armand le dio una cálida sonrisa y toco la mejilla de la chica en signo de resignación… Terry controlando las ganas de ir y arrancarle al niño simplemente se limpio la garganta llamando la atención, el niño sin levantar la cabeza del hombro se acomodo para buscar aquel ruido tan singular, Armand conociendo el juego del castaño se giro para que el chico mirara a su "papa ey" el actor se levanto acerco hasta donde se encontraban ellos y acaricio la cabecita del niño este le dio una mirada tristona y suspiro

Terry: realmente está enfermo…

Armand: lo dudabas

Terry iba a contestar pero el niño lo sorprendió pasándose a su lado, cosa que no impidió el pelinegro aferrándose al cuello dijo muy suavecito papa ey… y se escondió en el hueco del cuello del niño

Armand: lo mejor es ir por un medico

Cami: ya lo mande a llamar…

Terry: es solo cansancio… nada serio verdad campeón vamos a comer…

Duque: como le cambia el carácter con el niño…

Terry: no le conocía esa parte graciosa… ahhh lo olvide cuñadito... tu escolta espera afuera…

Eleanor: Terrence no hiciste pasar a Marcus que desconsiderado…

Terry: no quiso… yo lo invite dijo que prefería esperarte en el coche…

Cami: pero que hace Marcus aquí pensé que estaba con el abuelo (Armand tan cansado como estaba solo levanto los hombros y no presto atención)

Terry: te traía esto (como pudo ya que el niño no lo dejaba apartarlo de su abrazo sollozando, saco la carta) dile al abuelo que cambie de papel este huelo muy poco masculino (mofándose)

TERRENCE! Llamaron la atención Eleanor, el duque y Cami

Terry: Es una broma yo se que aquí el infante es incapaz de un engaño verdad cuñado!

Armand: me mata tu comentario (en tono sarcástico y aperezado, sorbiendo algo del café y tomando la carta, dejo la tasa sobre la mesa y la abrió el sobre, tras leer las primeras líneas se puso blanco y levando de golpe sorprendiendo a todo incluso al mismo Terry…

Terry: está bien tu abuelo… (Pero el joven seguía leyendo la carta) Armand!

Armand: (con expresión seria) donde esta Marcus?

Terry: afuera

Cami: pasa algo Armand…

El joven ignoro o no presto atención a las palabras de la castaña los presentes solo vieron una ráfaga de viento salir del comedor, llenos de preocupación o curiosidad lo siguieron, este hablaba no discutía con Marcus que solo levantaba los hombros y negaba con la cabeza… para terminar asintiendo Armand giro rápidamente y se encontró con todos observándolos hasta Terry sintió miedo al ver la expresión en el rostro del pelinegro, quien subió las gradas y con voz ronca y seca…

Armand: debo salir de viaje… ya…

Cami: el abuelo está bien?

Armand: espero… subió las gradas renegando y diciendo mil juramentos al llegar a la habitación saco su maleta y de manera desordenada acomodo algo de ropa hasta que las suaves manos de Cami lo detuvieron…

Cami: yo lo hago… ve a cambiarte no creo que quieras irte en pijama…

Armand: pijama (se miro de arriba abajo y dijo otro juramento giro pero antes de ir a cambiarse volvió a girar tomo a Cami por los hombros y la abrazo) quiero que sepas que te amo… tu y Richi se convirtieron en mi mundo…

Cami: que pasa… que dice la nota… tu abuelo (él la alejo del abrazo y la beso… como aquel primer beso del baile tierno, dulce y posesivo, como ella deseaba secretamente desde hacía un mes que sabía lo mucho que le quería)

Armand: (al separase del beso y unir las frentes) pase lo que pase… Cami te amo…

Cami: Ar… (Pero él la soltó y se metió al baño)

Ella termino de alistar la maleta, no eran ni 5 minutos cuando el joven salió, beso fugazmente a la joven y le dio la gracias, ambos bajaron, en la sala los esperaban los demás, el duque se acerco al joven y sin que este pudiera protestar lo llevo a la biblioteca ahí hablaron unos minutos en privado, para luego salir con expresión más seria aun…

Armand: espero solucionar esto en menos de 15 días…

Albert: nos tienes informados…

Armand: podrías hacerte cargo de los negocios en mi lugar…

Albert: será un placer…

Cami: me avisas cuando llegues adonde sea que vayas

Armand: recuerda lo que te dije (le dio un beso en la frente, se despidió de los demás y antes de montarse al auto con un gesto de angustia los observo a todos y partió…)

Terry: es la primera vez que lo veo así…

Cami: padre de que hablaron…

Duque: nada... no me dijo nada a pesar de que se lo exigí

Eleanor: no creo que Sebastián tuviera algo o si…

Archie: debemos esperar…

Albert: hay junta me alisto y nos vamos Archie… Duque… (Los caballeros asintieron) Terry te importa vigilar a Anthony

Terry: no hermano… Luciérnaga acompáñalos

Cami: pero el niño…

Albert: (comprendiendo las intenciones de su amigo) prefiere a su papi…acompáñanos…eso te distraerá...

Cami: (mirando hacia la carretera en dirección donde partió el auto) después de todo mi caballerito esta con su papi o no

Los empresarios se alistaron y se fueron a la junta mientras en la parte de atrás del auto Armand meditaba en silencio y se desesperaba por su olvido…

Marcus: no debe estar nervioso milord…

Armand: perderé a mi familia por esto Marcus… no me perdonaran el silencio…

Marcus: claro que si mi señor… usted no ha hecho nada malo…al contrario

Armand: una traición a la confianza se realiza con el más mínimo acto y la más grande obra…

Marcus: señor no saque conclusiones antes de verificar los hechos…

Armand: la voy a perder Marcus, los voy a perder… si es que Terry no me mata y Albert me remata… es mas hasta Archie me revivirá para matarse de nuevo… (Suspira) debemos hacer una diligencia… primero

Marcus: como diga su alteza…

En la junta Nicole no perdió tiempo en escupir su veneno para con la castaña, aun le tenía guardado lo del informe, y extrañamente le hacía ver lo extraño de su matrimonio aludiendo que seguro era de conveniencia y para cubrir apariencias e insinuando de que Armand siendo un joven viril no podría conformarse con una simple e inexperta niña, existiendo tantas mujeres hermosas y sin errores (insinuando a Richi)que le harían tocar el cielo y cubrir las necesidades de todo hombre… ese comentario hizo que el temperamento Grandchester le surgiera pero ahí estaba el caballero de su padre para evitar sus reacciones y los amigos Albert y Archie para dejar en claro que el joven era incapaz de un engaño…

En una habitación una rubia mira por la ventana abrazándose a sí misma cuando dos caballeros un joven y otro adulto ingresas…

**_Realmente te crees preparada Kay…_**

Kay: sí ya es la hora de

**Pero hijita han pasado 5 meses… **

Kay: estoy consciente abuelo… y decidida

**_No creo que el padre del niño lo permita…_**

Kay: cuando se dé cuenta ya lo habré hecho y no podrá hacer nada…

**Hay muchacha… cuando una idea se te mete en la cabeza no hay poder humano que te lleve la contraria…Existen otras alternativas que esa locura**

Kay: no abuelo… lamentablemente no lo hay… (Tomo su maleta y se encamino con los caballeros para dejar el aposento)

En la rama de un gran árbol una pecosa rubia se encontraba leyendo unas cartas, una de su amiga Annie narrándole lo maravilloso que era Tom y la gran diferencia entre una relación en la que solo uno ofrece y en la de donde ambos ofrecen y se interesan… eso alegraba a la joven por sus hermanos pero le oprimía a la vez el corazón… **podre yo diferenciar ese tipo de relación… vamos Candy si aun no sabes que quieres… **otra de sus amigos castaños Paty y Ster que le contaban los grandes avances e indicaban la fecha de la boda… la rubia se sentía tan contenta por esa noticia…. **Yupiiiiiiiii! Ya era hora de que esos dos tomaran las cosas en serio, me pregunto qué dirá la Sra. Elroy con la noticia… dejara que Albert y yo asistamos…** La tercera de Susana y Niel que le daban la primicia de que la joven ex actriz estaba ayudando en un orfelinato de la ciudad organizando y ensañando obras con los niños cosa que mejoraba en mucho el afligido estado de ánimo de la rubia tras saber que no podían tener hijo… **A lo mejor terminan adoptando…mmmm permitirá Niel eso… bueno a cambiado mucho pero quien sabe hay que esperar… **dijo la rubia cruzando los dedos por la felicidad de ese par. La última carta era del hogar donde expresaban que la extrañaban y esperaban pronto la visita, además le animaban para que continuara creciendo como profesional ya que eso la hacía crecer como persona y aprender de la vida… **la señorita Pony y la hermana María, no importa la edad que tenga siempre velaran y esperaran grandes cosas por mi…seria la persona que soy si mis padres no me hubieran abandonado… como seria si hubiera crecido con ellos, quizás no hubiera conocido a los chicos Anthony y las dulces Candy, Ster y Archie mis paladines , Albert ohhh Albert si me hubiera criado con ellos no te conocería o sí mi príncipe, tal vez no habrías viajado a África **(sintió tristeza)**Tom mi hermano él fue el que me encontró y las chicas, Annie, la hubiera encontrado Tom, hubiera logrado ser una chica con carácter sin mi compañía… no creo que los Britter la adoptaran fui yo la que propuso el picnic jijijijiji con el vino de la Señorita Pony **(sacando la lengua y cerrando un ojo)**que traviesa era, que habría sido de ellos, y Niel y Eliza no hubiera sufrido de sus maltratos, a lo mejor y Eliza conquista Anthony y el estaría vivo** (suspira) **mis padres me habrían enviado a Londres… Londres… ahí conocí a Paty y la abuela Marta, la hermana Grey y Margaret fueron muy amables conmigo y Terry OHHH Terry mi rebelde engreído… mocoso malcriado… nos conoceríamos si tuviera padres, te habrías reconciliado con tu madre y escapado para cumplir tu sueño o sería un gran caballero listo para ser duque… y Cami se habrían reunido ustedes, habrías conocido a Susana… sí que tuve aventuras fui muy atrevida por volver, me hubieran permitido mis padres ser enfermera, serian pobres o ricos, me pareceré a mi mamá o a mi papá, habrá abandonado mi padre a mi madre como hizo Lucas con Cami y ella no tuvo el valor de Cami para afrontarlo o quizás fue al revés y mi madre fue la que me abandono como Kay y mi padre no era como Albert… o murieron y nadie supo qué hacer conmigo… a lo mejor me querían mucho y me arrancaron de su lado y todavía me buscan…Tonta Candy **(golpeándose la cabeza)**el hubiera y habría no existe, tienes la vida que tienes y listo **(lagrimas inundaron sus ojos y resbalaron sus mejillas)**basta Candy… basta** (secando sus lagrimas y mirando al cielo) lo siento Dios… pero es difícil no saber nada de tus orígenes, se que todo pasa por algo y tiene un para que pero… (Flexiona sus rodillas las atrae al pecho y las abraza colocando su cabeza sobre ellas) **me encantaría el consejo de mi madre en estos momentos…o saber que es que te abrasen tus padres cuando tienes miedo o te enfermas, te cubran por la noche y te den un beso de dulces sueños **(comenzó a llorar hasta que no tuvo más lagrimas y la carga de su corazón se alivio)…

**Te sientes mejor preciosa… **

Candy: quién es? O Ye me asustaste… cuanto tiempo? que haces aquí subida?… (Abrió los ojos al recordar que estaba en un árbol)

Ye: no soy tan vieja! Se trepar además en los arboles cuando sientes la brisa acariciar tu rostro es como si te limpiaras las penas (cerró los ojos y alzo el rostro) o me equivoco (abrió los ojos y miro a la joven)

Candy: si…

Ye: se que no me incumbe pero sin querer escuche… no puedo decirte que sentir pero si puedo sugerirte que pienses que tus padres te querían, míralo desde el punto de vista de que estas viva… te dieron la vida y te dejaron conservarla…

Candy: eso es cierto… yo no sé porque me puse así…

Ye: porque hay momentos en que el corazón necesita expulsar su sentir… mi niña se que creen que soy una vieja loca y extraña pero te puedo asegurar que tu madre te amaba y esperaba con ansia… pero fuerzas mayores la separaron de ti , y desde entonces ha pedido por tu felicidad y suerte

Candy: lo cree…

Ye: si Candy siempre guarda esa esperanza en tu corazón…

Candy: gracias y que haces aquí?

Ye: ohhh lo olvide… vine a darte esto (le entrega un sobre, la pecosa lo toma)

Candy: ohhhhhh (abriéndolo)es una foto del cumpleaños de Richi…es Albert con Anthony y Terry con Richi… son tan parecidos a ello (se quedo contemplando la foto, de los dos dueños de su corazón con los niños en brazos y recordó ese día Albert lucia su camisa negra de manga larga y cuello alto, con sus pantalones beige, el cabello largo y sostenía a Anthony quien sonreía salce y alegremente aferrándose a su cuello, y Terry con su camisa holgada y pantalón blanca… como la que vistió en Escocia para la fiesta blanca en honor a él y a la cual no asistió, Richi estaba sobre sus hombros y ambos tenía esa sonrisa de rebeldes y niños malos) ese día Richi estaba muy apegado a Terry no dejo que nadie lo alzara más que el… en un descuido que Armand le estaba tomando la mano a Cami le dio tremendo manotazo y se tiro en brazos de Cami jejeje luego un hubo forma de que lo alejaran de ella…

Ye: si son cuatro caballeros muy buen mozos no crees… Cuál es tu preferido…

Candy: eeeeeeee… bueno quiero mucho a los dos… digo a los cuatro

Ye: eso no lo dudo… pero de los adultos cual manda en tu corazón…

Candy: eeee… bueno yoo (respiro) no se ambos están en mi corazón, ambos son importantes para mí… a los dos los quiero

Ye: pero hay diferentes formas de querer Candy…como quieres a cada uno

Candy: no se… Ye... no sé y sé que esto está arruinando nuestras vidas…y tal vez nuestra relación

Ye: noooooooo… no lo creo mira qué te parece si comparas a ambos jóvenes…

Candy: compararlos como… no puedo hacer eso

Ye: si puedes es fácil… mira hazte preguntas que puedas contestar de los dos o yo te las hago y tu contestas… pero recuerdos de antes de que cumplieras 17… va

Candy: va

Ye: Como los conociste y que impresión te dieron?

Candy: a Albert en la colina de Pony yo estaba triste por la carta de Annie y escuche su música ambos reímos muchos y me pareció todo un príncipe, a Terry en el maurita también estaba triste por la muerte de Anthony y lo confundí con el… el estaba triste y me pareció que sufría… luego actuó como idiota

Ye: mmmm pero cuando conociste a Albert en la colina no sabías que era el porqué luego lo confundiste con Anthony… así que no cuenta…

Candy: bueno entonces fue cuando me salvo del lago y creí que era un oso… (Pero internamente pensó)el si me reconoció y no me dijo que era el chico de la colina, y la segunda vez que vi a Terry si supo que era yo y también actuó como idiota

Ye: dejaste de analizarlos internamente (la chica la miro y se sonrojo) ambos te han ayudado…y con qué fin?

Candy: si Albert me salvo de la cascada, del viaje a México, me adopto, me llevo a Londres, me ayudo cuando me escape del colegio por la medicina de Terry, los trajes para el festival, el compromiso con Niel la ruptura de Terry y por mi felicidad… y Terry cuando Niel y los demás me molestaban, con mi trauma por la muerte de Anthony y los caballos, con la trampa de Eliza ahhh y el dinero para Charlie…

Ye: muchas de las ayudas que te dio Albert… no sabías que fueron él pensaste que era el bisabuelo William o no…

Candy: ahhh cierto (nuevamente analizo) muchas de las veces que Albert me ayudo yo creí que era del abuelo Williams, y no sabía que él y Albert eran el mismo… y pues con Terry siempre supe que era él (se rasca la cabeza)

Ye: lista de nuevo (la chica asintió) te han mentido y/o ocultado información?

Candy: (arrugo la boca) si Albert no me dijo que era el bisabuelo, ni mi príncipe de la colina, ni que Terry me busco en Chicago y Terry no me dijo lo de Susana (que le quedo viendo esperando otra corrección)

Ye: te han abandonado y con qué fin?

Candy: uy… Albert se fue a África… para ayudar a las personas y cuando recupero la memoria y no sé porque lo hizo y pues Terry cuando vino a América para según él ayudarme y que no me expulsaran y luego con lo de Susana

Ye: no… lo de Susana fue decisión tuya

Candy: el no me busco

Ye: si lo hizo

Candy: (quiso decir algo y no pudo) no se a que viene esto estoy confundida

Ye: ahora bien te toca a ti solita preguntarte cosas desde tus 17 en adelante… de acuerdo y ahí descubrir tus sentimientos reales

Candy: pero…yo

Ye: piensa que sentiste en cada momento… ahora que te parece si bajamos del árbol y vamos por un vaso de leche y una tajada de pastel de chocolate…

El confundido rostro de la rubia se alegro, ambas rubias bajaron y se fueron a tomar su merienda, aunque Candy no dejaba de pensar acerca de sus sentimientos… en la casa de los Grandchester una irritada y temerosa Cami llegaba junto a sus caballeros que habían notado el silencio de la joven e imaginaban que las intrigas de la rubia llenaron de dudas a la joven al llegar a casa pregunto por el niño Terry le informo que estaba mucho mejor, el doctor dijo que fue una infección urinaria y le mando a tomar mucho liquido cuando se dirigía a su habitación para mimarlo vio un hermoso ramo de helechos sobre la mesa principal…

Cami: que lindo madre quien te las mando

Terry: no son para Eleanor… son para ti

Cami: eeee… para mi…

Eleanor: si… aquí está la nota

La chica la abrió y se sonrojo **"Cuando la noche tiende su manto y el firmamento viste de azul; no hay un lucero que brille tanto como esos ojos celestes que tienes tú." Armand **

Terry: y que dice el poco romántico… mira que enviarte helechos es ves de rosas (la chica tocaba una hoja verde)

Duque: pues para tu información hijo regalar helechos a una dama significa que estás loco de amor por ella

Terry frunce el ceño y todos ríen…

Archie: hasta yo lo sabía galán…

Albert :(se acerca a Cami y le dice al oído) te ama y no es capaz de engañarte… (La chica asiente y regala una deslumbrante sonrisa)

A altas horas de la madrugada y tras un largo viaje Armand llega a su destino y se encuentra con la persona que ha sido la razón de su silencio y tal vez este sea visto como engaño…

* * *

Hola preciosas… por un tiempo o hasta acabarlo tomare el lugar de pecosa con el fic la mona espera con ansias y disfruta cada comentario… pecosa se ausentara por tiempo aun indefinido… por lo cual los review de algunas historias también las estaré comentando yo por si...

Disfruten de los últimos días del 2010 y recuerden decirle a las personas que tiene a lado cuanto las aman y quieren tal vez en el 2011 no estén para expresárselos… todos los mejores deseos y para que conquisten sus metas y anhelos en este nuevo año que el creador nos regala

Besos Mona y Armand

Galaxylam84, lyndgrand, elisacampos y Roni de Andrew gracias por sus comentarios lamento no poder darles una observación personalizada.


	35. Chapter 35

Hola preciosas… como ya algunas saben el 29 mi hermana pecosa tuvo un accidente automovilístico, se fracturo la clavícula izquierda, esguince en la muñeca derecha y tuvieron que ponerle unos pines en la rodilla izquierda... su novio y mi mejor amigo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo tuvo inconsciente por 4 días y unas costillas lastimadas... pero el año nuevo nos trajo la bendición de sus vidas y ellos están bien... tardaran un rato en recuperarse pero vivos y eso es un gran milagro

Besos Mona y Armand

* * *

Armand: que haces en el pasillo a mitad de la noche… (Arruga el ceño) no estarías escapando…

**No te esperábamos hasta dentro de dos días**

Armand: donde este Jonás se supone que te debe estar vigilando…

**No necesito niñeras… porque tu mal humor… **

Armand: Hace meses si… y te parece poco mi mal humor…

**Mandí no tengo ganas de pelear de acuerdo… además hace mucho no nos vemos… extraño tu compañía y platicar contigo**

Armand: No me digas Mandí… estoy cansado por favor ve a tu habitación y hablamos más tarde…

**Sigues enojado conmigo verdad Mandí…**

Armand: hablamos más tarde (la toma del brazo) te acompaño a tu habitación…

Armand y la joven suben a la habitación, el pelinegro se asegura de que la chica ingrese y momento seguido ve a Jonás que viene algo sudado…

Jonás: Milord!

Armand: deberías estarla vigilando, la encontré en la estancia pudo escapar…

Jonás: me dio su palabra de no hacer nada indebido y hasta el momento lo ha cumplido… yo le doy libertad…. en esta etapa se le debe mostrar confianza… milord yo aceptare cualquier culpa… si llegara a suceder algo

Armand: de acuerdo… tienes nuestra confianza… ciento haber sido brusco… esto… rayos… (llevándose las manos a la cabeza)

Jonás: Milord… todo saldrá bien, Marcus ya me ha expresado su sentir…

Armand: eso espero Jonás… eso espero… no soportaría perder a la familia que los Grandchester y los Andry me han ofrecido por este… que le puedo decir… error…

Jonás: no es un error… es un acto de buena caridad además debe de recordar la relación estrecha que ha existido entre la joven y su persona…

Armand: es más fácil decirlo pero ellos lo verán así…

Jonás: Descanse su excelencia… vera las cosas más claras cuando este más relajado

El pelinegro asintió y se dirigió a sus aposentos, estaba muy cansado en vez de tomar el tren condujeron haciendo paradas estrictamente necesarias, por lo que acortaron mucho en tiempo, tiempo que desea hacer mínimo para regresar al lado de Cami y los otros, pero aun le angustiaba la reacción de todos al decirles su "secretito" esa verdad que lo hizo asociarse en lo que aquel tiempo era la corporación Andry, Wilson &Lancaster … exhausto por el viaje se tiro en la cama era extraño el silencio a comparación con el dormitorio en casa de Eleanor, ahí escuchaba el respirar de Cami y los balbuceos de Richi y se sentía acompañado ahora no había nada y eso acrecentaba su temor de perderlos para siempre.

Al despertar el alba en la casa Baker, Cami se despertaba con otra hermosa sorpresa el olor de un gran ramo de primaveras unas delicadas flores de color rosado fuerte con un agradable aroma.

Cami: y eso (con una expresión alegre)

Vero: llegaron hace unos minutos señora y madame Eleanor indican que las trajéramos a su habitación…

Cami: son hermosas sabes que son

Vero: son flores primavera… se dice que expresan el primer amor…

Cami: y traen nota…

Vero: si (la extiende) me llevo al niño para que se cambie y disfrute de su presente…

Cami: Gracias, (abre la nota y la lee) "**_Desearía ser un rayo de sol y entrar por tu ventana mientras duermes para posarme en tus labios y despertarte dulcemente." Que tengas un hermoso día Armand_****…(suspira y se tira a la cama abrazando la nota)pretendes conquistarme, sin saber que ya lo ha hecho tu sencillez, atención, preocupación y sobre todo tolerancia… no sabes cómo extraño tu presencia…nooooo (suspira)… no sabes cómo te extraño a ti… mi baboso (beso la nota y comenzó a reírse ella sola) **

**Luego de arreglarse, bajo al comedor con una radiante sonrisa en los labios y un brillo especial en sus ojos, que no paso desapercibido por nadie…**

**Cami: buenos días a todos**

**Eleanor: creo que ese presente alegro la mañana… verdad cariño**

**Terry: mas helechos…!**

**Duque: Terius**

**Albert: creo que estas celoso…**

**Cami se acerca sus hermano y le da un beso en la mejilla a la vez que le susurra al oído porque no haces lo mismo con Candy lo que hace que el actor frunza el ceño**

**Terry: chistosa!**

**Cami: hoy habrá alguna reunión**

**Duque: no… George mandara los documentos**

**Albert: vendrá el mismo a dejarlo…**

**Cami: viva… llevare a Richi al parque hace un hermoso día que… puedo llevar a Anthony, Albert…**

**Albert: eeee… te acompaño…**

**Terry: aun paranoico de que te lo roben…**

**Albert: Vero dice que ha sentido que la siguen cuando sale con los niños, es mejor no bajar la guardia, Lucas podría querer llevarse a Richi y tal vez Kay…**

**Terry: no creo eso de Kay… y sobre el basss…**

**Duque: (interrumpiéndolo) TERIUS!**

Terry: por el archiduquesito ese… Armand dijo que se habían marchado a Austria

Cami: también dijo que lo amenazó con robarse al niño…

Duque: no se atreverá, Armand dejo muy en claro que si algo le llegaba a pasar al niño el único sospechoso serian ellos y ya ha avisado al consejo de lord… en cuanto a la seño… bueno a Kayrel no sabemos realmente que pretenda…

Eleanor: es la madre Albert… no creo que haga algo para perjudicar al niño…

Terry: apoyo a Eleanor… Kay no haría algo como secuestrar a su hijo…

Albert: mi hijo, ella lo abandono y de eso ya va para 5 meses…

Terry: se lo negaras… no sabemos sus razones además tu nunca mostraste interés por ella como mujer… solo la veías como la madre de tu hijo

Albert: la estas defendiendo mucho… no serás que te has comunicado con ella…

Terry: si así fuera te lo diría eres mi amigo… y me preocupa Anthony sé lo que es crecer sin el afecto materno

Duque: TERRENCE…

Terry: no duque Eleanor lo sabe bien y no se lo estoy reprochando, mi pasado quedo en el pasado... pero no deseo que Anthony sufra las mismas burlas y desplantes o abucheos que sufrí yo o que sea víctima del desprecio y desamor de cualquier mujer que le des por madre… Kay es su madre.

Albert: y crees que no lo sé… también se el dolor que le causara cuando me pregunte por su madre y tenga que decirle que lo abandono y no se la razón, porque no puedo mentirle diciéndole que murió y de buenas a primeras aparezca para reclamarlo… tarde o temprano el sufrirá al saberlo...

Cami: BASTA! YA BASTA!... (Cerrando los puños y evitando las lágrimas)

Terry: luciérnaga…

Cami: hare lo que debimos hacer desde un principio…

Eleanor: (secándose las lagrimas) que?

Cami: pagare para que den con su paradero… les guste o no… se que esperaríamos a que ella se retractara pero Albert tiene razón ya van para 5 meses y no sabemos si está muerta, mendingando o dándose la gran vida… y no deseo discutir mas entendido, se tomara del dinero Wilson y lo hare lo aprueben o no y si me disculpan ya perdí el apetito… permiso (sale del recinto controlando las lagrimas y llega a la habitación donde está la niñera)

Vero: señora se encuentra bien…

Cami: no Vero alista a Richi y Anthony los llevare por un helado, hace un día muy bonito como para tener tristes recuerdos…

Vero: ella regresara señora y todo se aclarara…

Cami: y con quien se quedara con Albert o Terry… porque te digo a mi hermano no le es indiferente a pesar de ser menor que ella….

Vero: bueno con quien se queden las rubias, la familia siempre será la familia y estarán unidas…

Cami: sabes Vero a veces hablas extraño… como Ye… pero tienes razón si mi hermano se casara con Kay, Albert tendría al niño y si como Kay quería y él se casa con Candy… pues la pecosa no le haría ningún feo al niño… el problema es si Kay le hace los desplantes… uyyyyyyyyy que complicado esta todo

Vero: no pienses en armar las cosas solo espera a que ellas solas se armen… pero recuerda que a veces se sufre por ello y hay que tener abiertos los ojos y la mente cerrada para poder escuchar el corazón…

Cami: no te entiendo Vero…

Vero: a veces hacemos cosas buenas pero que a los ojos se malinterpretan… y es en esos momentos que hay que ver con el corazón… recuérdelo señora…

Cami: lo que digas Vero… ve por Anthony por favor

La joven asiente y va a la habitación que ocupa el rubio por el niño al llegar encuentra a ambos padre e hijo jugando, Albert levantaba al niño en brazos y acercar sus labios a la pancita del niño y hacerle cosquillas, logrando carcajadas del niño que a su vez decía "**a** **pa**" el rubio lo repetía y el pequeño reía sin parara hasta que vio a la joven "**eo eo" **

Albert: eee… o Vero pase…

Vero: disculpa la interrupción la señora Cami me pidió venir por el niño para llevarlo por un helado…

Anthony: ao ao ao (pasándose la lengüita por sus labios)

Albert: sigue con esa idea de acuerdo estaremos listos en unos minutos yo los acompañare…

Vero: claro…

Albert: bueno campeón a ponerte guapo para ir por un helado

Anthony: ao ao…io

Albert: (ve al niño y le acaricia sus cabellitos sintiendo una profunda tristeza) sabes Anthony realmente me hubiera gustado darte una familia que crecieras con tu madre y padre que tuvieras el amor de ambos, la protección y seguridad… pero creo mi pequeño que por el momento eso no será así… Candy debe terminar de crecer profesionalmente para poder hablar con ella de ese tema, se que ella sería una estupenda madre para ti, no te maltrataría ni despreciaría pues a sufrido en carne propia el dolor del rechazo… pero y si aparece tu madre seré capaz de entregarte a ella… (Lo abraza con fuerza y lo lleva al pecho donde el niño levanta sus cabecita y se encuentras las miradas azul cielo)no no podría dejar que te llevara de mi lado… sabes (levantándolo para mirarse de frente) **pa..pa.. eooo**. (Dice el pequeño y lo abraza por el cuello colocando su cabecita en el hombro) yo también te quiero pequeño y aunque me gane el desprecio de Terry y de todos… si tu madre aparece (suspira y acaricia al niño) tú te quedas conmigo…

Luego de alistar a los niños, ellos, Albert y Cami se van al parque por el helado y a disfrutar lo que queda de la mañana para luego regresar a casa para almorzar, el paseo hubiera sido excelente si no se hubieran topado con la presencia de Nicole en casa de la actriz, la rubia llego junto con George justificando que como representante de Lancaster debía estar enterada de los negocios y aprovechando para insinuársele a Albert y regar veneno…

Nicole: pero miren quienes llegan la familita feliz… se les ve muy bien (hablo hipócritamente mientras besaba la cabecita de los niño)…

Albert notando la incomodidad de Cami decidió llevar a los niños a la habitación de juegos, cuando esta salió…

Nicole: que diría Armand si se encontrara con esta escena, su amada esposa saliendo con un padre soltero, mmmm deja mucho que decir

Cami: que haces en mi casa

Nicole: te recuerdo que es la casa de la ex, bueno si alguna vez tuvo algo realmente con el que se dice es tu padre…

Cami: pregunto qué haces en MI CASA! (Apretando los puños)

Nicole: vine con George debo mantener al señor Lancaster informado de todos los movimientos… y pues me solicitaron esperar aquí hasta que el almuerzo esté listo la encantadora dueña… la verdadera dueña de la casa me invito acompañarlos…

Cami: mi madre siempre respetando las normas de la cortesía… es toda una dama… e imagino que como deseas enredar a un hombre no perdiste tiempo…

Nicole: uyyyyyyyyy la damita saca las uñas… algo de malo tenía que enseñarte la recogida esa… upsss no se habla de los muertos….

Cami: sabes no me quitaras la paz… escupe veneno, habla mal de mi amiga intenta amargarme el almuerzo… no lo lograras hoy hace un día muy hermoso… y yo estoy muy feliz...

Nicole: ohhhhh enamorada… y si te digo que alguien muy cercano a mi me comento por telegrama que ayer en la tarde vio a tu maridito con otra muy risueño comiéndose un helado y tomados de la mano. Dice que era una rubia…

Cami: pues dile a tu informante que gracias… cuando Armand llegue a casa lo discutiremos…

En eso llega Albert y nota el ambiente muy tenso

Nicole: Al querido (tomándolo del brazo) le decía a Cami la hermosa casa que tiene Eleanor…

Cami: ya está servido…

Albert: si Eleanor me pidió que les avisara y acompañara al comedor…

Nicole: es tan amable… vamos no la hagamos esperar… (Aferrándose al brazo del rubio) vienes querida…

Cami: claro pero ustedes primero (rechazando el brazo del rubio y haciendo muecas de fastidio detrás de ellos)

Al llegar al comedor la rubio no perdió la oportunidad para sentarse junto al rubio y hablar de todo un poco comento nuevamente lo del telegrama que el amigo le envió comentándole lo de Armand y la chica rubia, además dejo entre ver de qué Lancaster deseaba o estaba interesado en ver al niño, también que se había encontrado a la señora Elroy quien le manifestó su preocupación porque el patriarca de los Andry viviera de arrimado causando molestias… cosa que molesto a los Grandchester e incomodo al rubio… pero al terminar la comida y tras la sutil participación de George, él y la rubia abandonaron la casa la casa dejando a los presentes con un mal sabor de boca… pero la alegría de Cami por los presentes de Armand era contagiosa ya que esa misma tarde llego una hermosa cajita de terciopelo azul con un lazo plateado y una hermosa nota…

Terry: creo que Armand no quiere perder terreno

Albert: deberíamos aprender de él

Cami: miren es una pulsera de plata con tres dijes son el sol, la luna y una estrella pero no reconozco las piedras…

Duque: déjame mirar… no son diamantes, ni zafiros,

Eleanor: hombres hablan mucho y conocen poco…(tomándolo con delicadeza) el sol tiene una piedra granate, la luna es coralina y la estrella malaquitas…

Terry: déjame adivinar tienen un significado…

Vero: cada piedra preciosa tiene un significado, al igual que las flores, joven… disculpen mi osadía…

Cami: eres de la familia Vero… me puedes decir que significan…

Vero: bueno definitivamente la cadena representa una familia el astro rey, su compañera luna y la unión entre ambos las estrellas… son creencias… el granate significa el amor constante, la coralina la felicidad sin límites y la malaquita creo que suerte en la vida…

Eleanor: que romántico…

Terry: y las esmeraldas, diamantes y rubíes

Vero: pues el Rubí. Pasión, el Zafiro. Amistad fiel y duradera, el Diamante es el amor eterno, la Esmeralda. Amor, felicidad y fidelidad para siempre.

Terry: me alegra que no sean rubíes…

Albert: sale el hermano celoso…

Cami disimuladamente ve el anillo de compromiso que fuera de la madre de Armand y recuerda cuando le explico que fue fabricado especialmente con un rubí y pequeños diamantes rodeándolos y ambas alianzas llevan un pequeño zafiro cada uno… pero prefirió guardarse esa información…

Duque: si recuerdo bien uno de los negocios más fuertes del Cambridge son las piedras preciosas…

Terry: maravilla… mi cuñado

CELOSO! Gritaron al unisón y soltaron a reír

Cami se alejo entre las risas de los presentes y se fue a su habitación donde comenzó a leer la extensa nota

**_Amarte en realidad es un premio, desconozco si te merezco, al menos lucho por merecerte, pero es un premio, es un regalo que cualquier persona debería recibir, pero que sólo tengo yo._**

**_Por dejarme amarte te doy las gracias y te ofrezco mil años de amor que condenso en este beso que te entrego desde el fondo de mi corazón._**

**_Te amo, como dos palabras que forman una sonrisa en tus labios, como dos cielos llenos de colores reflejados en tus ojos, como dos palabras infinitas que no deben dejar de sentirse._**

**_Espero tener lo que buscas en tu compañero de viaje, brindarme la oportunidad de ser parte de tu vida como lo eres ahora tú de mi vida, quiero ser el afortunado a quien le des todo tu amor y el resto de tu vida. Juro que no te decepcionare._**

**_A mi lado haré que seas la más feliz de todas las personas._**

**_Armand_**

Mientras la joven reía y lloraba a la vez en la casa Cambridge de Florida, ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y Sebastián y compañía se disponían a tomar el Té cuando Armand llego a hacerles compañía…

Armand: buenas…

Sebastián: hijo… estabas cansado dormiste toda la mañana… me sorprendió mucho que llegaras tan rápido, Marcus ya nos informo que decidiste venir en el automóvil a tomar el tren… es muy cansado…

Armand: necesito aclarar esto de una vez abuelo… la estabilidad de mi matrimonio está en riesgo al igual que mis amigos

**Te casaste… cuando… con quien? (sorprendida) **

Armand: vaya abuelo no la pusiste al corriente… si hace tres meses con Camile Grandchester

**CAMI! Pero… Mandí eso es maravilloso, es una chica muy especial**

Armand: si la cual tiene un hermano al que no le soy del todo agradable y un amigo que fue abandonado con un niño pequeño que no ha hecho más que brindarme su apoyo, una familia de ensueño que voy a perder por tu insensatez

Sebastián: Armand!

Armand: no abuelo es la verdad… crees que cuando les diga la verdad me perdonen… NO LO CREO!

**No se los digas y ya… yo solo quiero irme a Austria y empezar una vida…**

Armand: Podrás hacerlo… o simplemente deseas estar alegada para salirte con la tuya esta ocasión… olvídalo

**MANDI BASTA**!(Llorando)

Armand: basta nada mírate llorando… donde está la orgullosa, fría y engreída niña que conocí hace años, que creí amar y con la cual pensaba casarme, donde la dejaste Kayrel… sabes todo lo que tu actitud y actos han conseguido, me escribes solicitando ayuda pero no dices ni te has dignado a decirnos porque, tuvimos que descubrirlo nosotros después de dejarte en ese lugar para que siguieras viviendo para que, para ir a un lugar a investigar qué demonios te llevo a esa locura y descubrir que fustes tu misma, que dejaste que creyéramos que te alejaron de tu hijo cuando tu lo abandonaste y desapareciste dejando a amigos y una familia que te quiere y aprecia a cambio de silencio… ahora ese mismo silencio me lleva a la ruina… maldita sea Kayrel… sabes qué dirán o harán ellos cuando les diga que me uní a la sociedad para ver la forma de destruirlos por lo que te hicieron y descubrir que lo único que han hecho ha sido quererte… que sabiendo lo preocupados que estaban por ti yo calle tu paradero estando bajo mi protección… tener que escuchar cómo te creen capaz de querer secuestras a tu propio hijo y tener que callarme porque no sé si es cierto o no… simplemente porque no me has demostrado la confianza necesaria para decirme la verdad… NOOOOOOO… quieres ir a Austria… lo harás después de que hables con ello, de que des la cara y enfrentes a tu fantasmas y miedos… partimos mañana en el primer tren… no se te ocurra hacer una locura… entendido (Kay llora amargamente) Jonás no le despegues los ojos entendido o me respondes con tu vida…

Sebastián: ARMAND!

Armand: no abuelo ya es suficiente! Al mal paso darle prisa… estaré en mi habitación… rezando por que Cami y los demás me perdonen… Una cosa más Kayrel… apoyare a Albert en la decisión que tome con respecto al niño… para tu bien o tu mal

* * *

Ambos primos, "Archie, Ster, Annie Paty(Safiro) " (sigamos la línea del fic de la boda) por su apoyo desmedido y cariño demostrado gracias sus actos y palabras nos trasmitieron fortaleza y esperanza.

Galaxylam84, : gracias por tus palabras para mi hermana!

Noemí Cullin: por tu preocupación y cariño.

Magdy: por tus oraciones y positivismo

Lady Karyn: por tus palabras y oraciones...

Sakura93: por leer la historia de dos sentones gracias...

Que DIOS LAS BENDIGA...


	36. Chapter 36

Hola preciosas… lamentamos el atraso pero hemos estado de locos entre papeleos para instalar lo necesario en casa para la recuperación de pecosa y fiuuuuuuuuu con el gobierno siempre cuesta un poquito... jeje pero ya la tenemos en casa toda inmóvil y frustrada por no poder moverse a su gusto y gana pero consciente de que para sanar pronto debe seguir las indicaciones realizadas...

Besos Mona y Armand

* * *

Sebastián: Mi niña (abrazando a Kayrel) debes sacer fuerzas de donde puedas… debes ser la de antes

Kayrel: Mandí me odia abuelo… es todo por mi culpa debió dejarme morir cuando pudo

Jonás: Señorita no diga eso…él joven solo está preocupado por la reacción de su esposa… (Sebastián hace una seña con la cabeza y el joven asiente y sale)

Sebastián: Camile es una buena niña… imagino que hará un berrinche pero luego lo perdonara… su hermano le dará una paliza pero no lo matara… mi nieto es de corteza dura, y sobre el joven Andry… Armand tiene razón mínimo le debes una explicación, esa que no nos has querido dar a nosotros…

Kayrel: Abuelo… no se…Camile ha sufrido mucho… tal vez no lo perdone, la conozco y el amor solo le ha traído tristezas…Terry… oh arrogante y protector Terry terminará odiando a Armand nunca le perdonara su silencio, ni a mí, si llego a sentir algo por mí, mis actos y conducta borraran esos sentimientos…

Sebastián: Sentía algo por ti? Hmm y tú por él (sentándose en uno de los sillones de la habitación)

Kayrel: Terry es un hombre muy apuesto a pesar de ser más joven que yo… cuando se supo de mi embarazo me propuso matrimonio

Sebastián: y no lo aceptaste por…. (La chica se inca frente a él y coloca sus brazos sobre el regazo del anciano para reposar su cabeza sobre ellas, el hombre la mira dulcemente y acaricia sus cabellos)

Kayrel: el ama a Candy y era solo para dejar que ella y Albert intentaran algo… además sentirse atraído no es ser querido… no como él ve a Candy su rostro se ilumina y hasta suaviza su temperamento…

Sebastián: y Albert?

Kayrel: él (suspira) también es tan apuesto… cuando lo vi en la colina realmente parecía un príncipe… pero un príncipe de otra… Candy le admira tanto, lo quería… bien puedo estar enamorada de él y no lo sabía aun, porque su corazón no estaba preparado, pero él es todo un… (suspira) no sé cómo definirlo abuelo, el breve tiempo que compartimos él apartamento, es tan fácil enamorarse de él… pero yo solo era la madre de su hijo, un error por una maldita trampa…no me ama, me apreciaba tal vez por el hermoso regalo que le iba a dar, y yo realmente quería que él me amara a mí, que hablara de mi como lo hacía de Candy, que sus ojos se iluminaran como lo hacen cuando la ven, que sus pensamientos y preocupaciones estuvieran puestos en mi como en ella…Soy muy estúpida verdad abuelo… me enamore de un hombre que no siente lo mismo para mi… si he de serle sincera aquella fiesta donde Eliza puso esa droga en las bebidas si bien es cierto esta algo mal no lo estaba del todo, rechace a Archie quien dulcemente me declaro su amor y admiración sabía que no era efecto de la droga ya en otras ocasiones lo había hecho, pero no pude traicionar a mis sentimientos, cuando salí de su habitación el estaba ahí tan imponente, tan hermoso… me sentí algo mareada y de pronto sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor, fue una sensación tan segura abuelo, que me deje llevar, por primera vez permití que mis emociones me controlaran y me entregue (suspira)y arruine nuestras vidas…

Sebastián: hija… dejar aflorar los sentimientos no es arruinarse la vida es darse una oportunidad… jugársela como dicen los jóvenes ahora (jajajaja)

Kayrel: si pero perdí… siempre pierdo, a mis padres, una oportunidad en Canadá, quede embarazada, el hombre que supuestamente es mi única familia de sangre me destierra, casi me matan, quede inconsciente y al despertar mi única ilusión, no me quería…

Sebastián: Pero eso ya lo sabías… sabías que Albert no te amaba

Kayrel: no lo digo por Albert Abuelo, sino por el niño… Cami, Candy, Albert, Terry, Archie, todos lo alzaban y mimaba y el estaba bien, pero cuando yo lo hacía lloraba, muchas veces estaba tranquilo pero porque alguno de ellos estaba cerca… nunca logre tranquilizarlo, eso me dolía, podía con el rechazo del padre, pero con el de él no… era como si supiera que pensaba dejárselo a su padre desde un principio y me odiara por eso… ese dolor fue más grande (Sollozando) el no me quería… prefería a Albert y eso era lo mejor

Sebastián: el sentía tu miedo mi niña, los niños con grandes perceptores de las emociones, son angelitos, sentía tu inseguridad y se sentía insegura…

Kayrel: tus palabras me reconfortan abuelo, pero cuando creí o acepte la realidad… me fui y punto ambos están bien sin mí, Albert puede ser feliz con quien él quiera y el niño tendrá una madre de verdad alguien que le de seguridad y el amor que el realmente merece… alguien que… (Se pone a llorar)

Sebastián: mi niña tú tienes eso para darle… estabas asustada despertaste siendo madre y te encontraste a un niño que no te necesitaba como tu esperabas porque pudo sobrevivir sin ti y eso te lleno de dolor, mismo dolor que el niño sentía, por eso no pudieron hacer esa conexión, entre madre e hijo que hizo con su padre…

Kayrel: pero ya no puedo solucionarlo abuelo, Anthony se quedara con Albert no podría, ni siquiera pensar en separarlos y yo me iré a Austria…

Sebastián: a dejarte morir sola mi niña…

Kayrel: no lo sé abuelo, no soy capaz de hacer una vida cuando mi conciencia me grita lo… mal que actué por no decir una palabrota contra mi misma… y no me dejare morir abuelo, ya estoy muerta… solo rumiare las consecuencias de mis actos…

Sebastián: tal vez Armand tenga razón y al enfrentarte con ellos amortigües tus pesares

Kayrel: tal vez abuelo… aunque realmente creí tener el valor de hacerlo ahora nuevamente sucumbo al miedo…

Sebastián: NAAAAA… eres fuerte mi niña… el mundo ha sido duro contigo pero debes recordar que tu madre dio la vida por ti sea quien fuese tu padre… ella te amaba y aunque físicamente no te pareces en nada a ella… tienes su fuerza y esa semilla de amor que sembró en ti aunque creas no tenerla… ya aclaras tu mente y sentimientos cuando sea tiempo… Ahora vamos a descansar mi niña… ya oíste al mandón de Mandí … partimos mañana…

Kayrel: abuelo desde cuando le dices Mandí…

Sebastián: desde que se que no le gusta… jajajaja…

Ambos dejaron el salón y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios como esa y otras noches atrás, la rubia no logro dormir bien, Armand la secundaba, ya que sus pensamientos estaban en la reacción de Cami con sus regalos, le gustarían, lo extrañaría, lo perdonaría, tomaría a mal el hecho de ocultarle que ayudaba a Kay e inclusive que estuvo a punto de casarse con ella, eso solo lo sabía Albert… y él… el rubio como reaccionaria, perdonaría a Kay le permitiría ver al niño… no podría culparlo de no hacerlo pero comprendería que estaba mal de todo…

En New York… Cami terminaba de alistar a su pequeño y acurrucarlo en sus brazos para dormirlo mientras pensaba en su baboso, lo extraña, a pesar de su ausencia era todo el esfuerzo de hacer notar su presencia con sus detalles, flores, joyería, juguetes para Richi y Anthony, no importaba todo el veneno que escupiera la Nicole, ella creí en Armand… en los cuartos contiguos el Castaño pensaba en Candy y a su vez en Kay… que sería de su vida si Kay lo hubiera aceptado y ambos estuvieran junto, se abrían llegado a amar como parecía lo hacían Niel y Susana… o simplemente se harían compañía para lamer las heridas que el desamor les provoco, él quería a su pecosa, la amaba pero la indecisión de ella ya lo tenía cansado, le había rogado, suplicado una segunda oportunidad pero no logro nada… ella quería a Albert… Albert su amigo que sentía él por ella… no le propuso matrimonio cuando pudo se lo pidió a su hermana… porque… si quería a la pecosa… sería tal vez que en un rincón desconocido de su corazón llego a sentir algo por Kay… esa chica…

Albert mantenía su vista fija en el techo se encontraba acostado con un brazo detrás de su cabeza y el otro sosteniendo ese tesorito que yacía sobre su pecho descansando profundamente alejado de toda preocupación… su mente lo traicionaba con tristes recuerdos, sentimientos de culpa y demás… las palabras de Nicole le hacían meya en su mente… a pesar de trabajar como asesor y ayudar a George y Archie llevaba mucho tiempo con los Grandchester y el porqué aun era un misterio para el mismo, en un principio por su rápido compromiso con Cami, pero debió irse cuando Armand llego sin embargo no lo hizo, se sentía cómodo con ellos, eran una familia y muy internamente era una forma de estar informado acerca de la relación de Candy con Terry… porque eso lo ponía inquieto, ellos se querían lo sabía, porque no iniciaron nada después de que su amigo rompió con Susana por su culpa… no no fue su culpa fue de Kay por ocultar desde un principio que había sido ella la que durmió con él aquella noche… bueno dormir… dormir… no exactamente desde que su mente se había aclarado los recuerdos de esa noche muchas veces lo abrumaban… si había sido un patán a pesar de ser cuidadoso y gentil no la lastimo físicamente pero le hirió sentimentalmente…le había hecho el amor pensando en su pecosa… llamándola por el nombre de ella… Kay en parte tenía muchos motivos para odiarlo… él se lo merecía a pesar de que ella siempre se mostro hostil y cortante con él, pero eso la hacía tan bonita, cada vez que discutían por algún documente, sentía unas ganas enormes de callarla con un beso, cada desplante lo atraía… pero se negaba a seguir esos sentimientos, él no sentía nada por ella… a pesar de que en ocasiones se sintió molesto por lo pizpireta que era y la relación que tenía con Terry… habrán tenido algo… y Archie… sácala de la cabeza Albert… se decía a el mismo… pero al sentir la respiración sobre su pecho no lo lograba, ese pequeño los unía quisiera o no lo hacia ella era la madre y si regresaba para quitárselo, para reclamarlo podría él evitarlo, no se imaginaba su mundo sin su pequeño, por él dejo todo lo que era, por él daría todo lo que fuera….

A la mañana siguiente tres caballeros y una dama abordaron tren rumbo a New York a enfrentar su pasado y confrontar su futuro, en otro vagón, dos mujeres rubias tomaban el mismo medio de transporte con la misma dirección, quien la observaba juraría eran madre e hija, y estando cerca de ellas sentían la calidez de su relación… La rubia había decido ya su futuro, no más dudas ni incertidumbre estaba decidida ya su corazón, sus sentimientos y alma le habían dictado el nombre de su ducho, iba dispuesta a pelear, a conquistar si era necesario, nadie se interpondría de nuevo en su felicidad ni ella misma… asumiría lo que fuera pero por primera vez en su corta vida había decido ser egoísta y luchar por su amor…

En casa de los Grandchester Cami recibía de nueva cuenta un obsequio de su esposo un hermoso vestido de color turquesa casi con la misma hechura del blanco que llevara al baile de presentación, junto a él los zapatos y joyería que hacían juego… su sonrisa y alegría contagiaba a todos, en el tiempo que la conocía Terry nunca la había visto tan feliz… incluso Davis el mayordomo que la vio crecer nunca había creído que ella pudiera ser tan dichosa…

Tres días pasaron, en la casa Grandchester la familia se alegraba de la felicidad que Cami transmita y no era por los regalos, una caja de chocolates rellenos de tutifruti, el gran ramo de rosas de todos los colores y clases, el hermoso dije en forma de sol unido con la luna y tres estrellas rodeándolos con pequeñas incrustaciones de rubís, zafiros y diamantes que dejo salir el lado celoso del hermano mayor y provocar las risas de los presentes, cada una con su respectiva nota de amor, en ese tiempo los viajeros llegaron a la estación era tarde pero aun no anochecía…

Armand: ahhhuuuuuuuuffff! Voy donde Cami…

Sebastián: Hijo primero aséate y descansa mañana puedes ir…

Armand: no abuelo al mal pasó darle prisa, iré a decirles la verdad y a fijar la cita para que Kay y Albert se encuentren mañana…

Kay: si quieres te acompaño y…

Armand: no trata de descansar… mañana hablaremos…

Marcus: en el hotel de siempre…

Armand: si… pide un cuarto extra creo que lo necesitare…

Sebastián: positivo hijo… se positivo…

Kay: Mandí… perdóname…

Armand: se fuerte Kay… no la tendrás fácil de seguro…nos veremos en la noche…

Jonás: vera que no será así, señor dormirá en su casa con su familia, en vez de con nosotros en el hotel…

Armand: (sonríe tristemente y palmea el hombro a su escolta) pide un cuarto extra… y Jonás, tu, Marcus el abuelo y Kay son la única familia que me queda…

Marcus: lo acompaño señor (sin esperar a respuesta el joven acompaño al pelinegro a tomar un taxi)

Kay: (solloza) es mi culpa abuelo, Mandí tuvo que aceptar mi oferta y dejarme ir a dar la cara así ellos jamás se hubieran enterado de que ustedes me ayudaron…

Sebastián: jamás mi niña ya eres de la familia lo escuchaste muy bien, además Armand es un hombre de valores y principios, no podría llevar adelante su matrimonio ocultando un secreto así… vamos y roguemos que no llegue a dormir al hotel… (La abraza y caminan)

**Kayrel**… (Al escuchar su nombre la rubia se gira)

Kay: Candy (la pecosa corre y abraza a la rubia que es sostenida por la escolta para evitar que ambas cayeran al suelo) Candy que haces aquí… (La escucha sollozar) no llores… no merezco tus lagrimas

Candy: me alegra verte… nos tenías preocupados… eee… quien es… ohhh usted es el abuelo de Armand…

Sebastián: hola preciosa como estas…

Candy: bien, gracias (secando sus lagrimas) viniste por Anthony verdad yo sabía que no lo abandonarías tú no eres de esas mujeres…

Kay: Candy… tienes un corazón muy bueno (llorando) yooo…

Sebastián: basta mi niña, dime señorita pecas…

Candy: eeee… mi nombre es Candy…

Sebastián: lo siento pero el joven Grandchester te llamaba así… jeje… bueno discúlpame señorita Candy vamos al hotel te apetece acompañarnos…

Candy: eee bueno yo…

Ye: ve con ellos Candy… creo que Kay necesita de ti… como estas jovencita

Kay: hola (dijo hipando)

Candy: pero no puedo dejarte sola…

Sebastián: pues que nos acompañe… vamos que empieza a hacer frio y estos huesos no son tan jóvenes ya…

Ye: ohhh no diga eso… aun te falta un buen trayecto yo diría que dos bisnietos más…

Sebastián: usted cree… gracias la verdad es que espero poder disfrutar de esos dos terremotillos en este viaje… me hace falta la energía de los niños para recargarme… (Ofreciendo el brazo a la dama) por cierto Sebastián Cambridge… un placer

Ye: Yenory, pero dígame Ye

Candy: ya se familiarizaron… que rara es Ye jeje (tomando del brazo a Kay) pensé que no volvería a verte… me alegra mucho que estés bien aunque se te nota diferente eeeeeeee… bueno hablaremos más tarde de acuerdo… cálmate deja de llorar si…

Llegaron al hotel, uno de los mejores de la cuidad no de los de gran lujo, de los sencillos como le gustaba al ex infante, pidieron las habitaciones dos suite dobles y dos cuartos separados, a pesar de que Jonás quiso intervenir el abuelo estaba seguro de que Armand y Cami se arreglarían y los miedos de su nieto eran basados en la nada…, el joven escolta ya no quiso discutir descansaría un poco y compartiría habitación con Marcus si se llegara a ocupar otra, en una Suite se alojaron Sebastián con Kay y en la otra Candy con Ye, las habitaciones serian para los escoltas… durante el café Candy le conto a su amiga todo los detalles de su especialización y como los había abandonado para defender su amor, Kay la interrumpió y le pidió no le revelara el nombre de su amado asumiendo que sería de mala suerte la verdad ella no soportaría escuchar que había escogido a Albert o bien que Terry era el elegido, Con intervención de Ye y Sebastián la pecosa algo desconcertada acepto, luego conto todo lo que sabía del rubiecito para poner al día a su madre, sus balbuceos, su silabas, diciendo pa…pa, que gateaba, y daba pasitos siempre sostenido de la mano de alguien, también de sus gustos por el helado, de cómo le gustaba dormir sobre el pecho de Albert, como reía cuando le hacían cosquillas en la pancita y su primer diente, todo esto se lo contaba el rubio por cartas, Kay sintió mil dagas atravesarla, no oculto su dolor ni remordimiento, sabía que Candy le contaba todo sin afán de lastimarla pero lo hacía, tantas cosas se había perdido de su pequeño… y con cada palabra la rubia confirmaba el fuerte vinculo que la unía a Albert, sin duda ella sería una gran esposa y madre… y aunque doliera Kay sabía que el lugar de esa pecosa era al lado de Albert y de Anthony… mientras en el hotel las rubias se ponían al tanto… Armand llego a la casa Grandchester con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba por los suelos y el dolor de lo perdido reflejado en la mirada…toco la puerta y el mayordomo le abrió…

Davis: pero milord no lo esperábamos sino dentro de una semana, por favor pase… le informare a la señora que ha llegado…

Armand: eee… Davis….

Davis: si milord…

Armand: Albert y Terrence se encuentran en casa

Davis: si milord… se encuentran en la sala del té

Armand: Quienes se encuentran en la sala

Davis: pues las señoras y los señores y sus amigos

Armand: (suspirando) no informe yo iré ante ellos

Davis: gusta que le lleve algo…

Armand: un medico no estaría nada mal…

Davis: perdón…

Armand: nada, Davis ha sido un honor conocerlo…

Davis: no lo entiendo milord, pero si me permite le agradezco toda la alegría que le ha dado a mi niña… nunca la vi más feliz… (Golpe bajo para el pelinegro, que se sentía más miserable que nadie)

Armand suspiro, palmeo la espalda del mayordomo y camino hasta la sala del té, antes de tocar escucho risas que provenían del lugar era, de su Cami, llenas de alegría, se le oprimía el corazón, pero debería enfrentar la verdad y era mejor así, con todos presentes sin tener que repetir sus actos… toco dos veces y entro, los ojos de todos se fijaron en él, no pudo sentirse más mal de lo se estaba cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de la castaña y la sonrisa en sus labios, intento sonreír pero no lo logro, el duque intuyo que algo estaba mal…

Duque: tu abuelo está bien…

Armand: si milord… (Cami ya estaba a su lado tomándole la mano y todos se pusieron de pie)

Cami: que te pasa… te fue mal en los negocios…

Armand: (respiro profundamente y acaricio la mejilla de la castaña) perdóname nunca fue mi intención lastimarte…

Estas palabras pusieron en shock a todos…

Cami: de que hablas (soltándole la mano y sintiendo como su hermano la tomaba por los hombros)

Armand: realmente les debo una disculpa a todos…

Eleanor: pero porque querido que ha pasado…

Terry: engañaste a Cami con esa famosa rubia de la que hablo Nicole…

Armand: rubia de que hablas no… yo… era Candy… nos encontramos en Florida y fuimos por un helado… (Al rubio y castaño esa noticia no les agrado)

Archie: y bien entonces de que hablas

Armand: bueno (suspira y se rasca la cabeza) cuando mi abuelo y yo nos incorporamos a asociación, fue con el fin de obtener información sobre Albert y Anthony porque creíamos que él le había arrebatado al niño a su madre…

Albert: queee (asombrado) pero cómo?

Armand: yo…

Terry: Sabias del paradero de Kayrel

Armand: si… ella pidió mi ayuda y cuando la encontramos no estaba nada bien… realmente nada bien lo último que sabíamos de ella fue que su padre la desheredo por quedar embarazada y nada mas…

Cami: (con lagrimas) pero porque no lo mencionaste antes...

Archie: creíste que nosotros…

Armand: bueno no los conocía y Kay realmente estaba mal, sin el niño… sola, sin un apellido, era mi amiga…

Albert: la amabas, aun la amas claro se iban a casar

Todos: QUEEEEE!

Armand: eso fue mucho antes de esto Albert no malinterpretes… ella es mi amiga, como mi hermana…

Cami: Mentiroso… plasss (resonó el golpe con ego por toda la habitación) me mentiste… porque jugar conmigo de esa manera me ilusionaste con tus regalos, si era por remordimiento solo eso, (abrazando a su hermano y llorando)

Armand: no Cami (cerrando los puños su mejilla no dolía más de lo que hacía su corazón) realmente te amo… me olvide por completo de ella cuando te conocí, hasta que recibí la carta del abuelo donde decía que quería ver al niño, y todo se complico…

Albert: quiere a Anthony…

Armand: solo verlo… se que te debe una explicación por eso viaje para saber sus verdaderos motivos, sus planes… y no son agradables… Albert yo te apoyare en la decisión que tomes ella lo sabe, solo te pido que hables con ella… y consideres la posibilidad de que vea al niño…

Cami: vete… ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir (sin verlo pero con amargura en su voz) que se vaya Terry… que se vaya…

Terry: ya la escuchaste…

Armand: realmente lo siento yo…

Archie: te acompaño a la puerta…

Albert: mañana en el parque a las 9… que sea puntual…

Armand: si... nuevamente perdón… (Sale de la habitación con el corazón en la mano)…

Tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse Cami suelta a su hermano y corre a su cuarto hecha un mar de lagrimas… y la tristeza e incertidumbre invaden la sala del té

* * *

TC GAN: gracias por tus palabras... la actitud lo es todo para toda circunstancia buena o mala, el resultado siempre depende de la actitud

Cotapese: no entendí lo de la ¡escoba! igual gracias por tus palabras para mi hermana...

Elisacampos: realmente es un milagro.. Y si ya ella está decidida a ser feliz y pelear por esa felicidad ahora hay que ver con quien

Galaxylam84: gracias por tus palabras y oraciones!

Noemí Cullen: no si vieras que nos salió buena pa ser enfermera pobre tanta experiencia en hospitales algo ha aprendido... gracias por tus palabras y saludos a tu familia a todos de corazón

Sakura93: gracias si ella a paso lento pero van mejorando uno mas rápido que el otro... si pero ahora al pobre se le armo...

Que DIOS LAS BENDIGA...


	37. Chapter 37

Hola pequeñas... pecosa ya mejor, su cuerpo no rechazo los pines que le pusieron en la rodilla y la inflamación baja en cuatro días empieza la terapia, si se siente muy frustrada es muy inquieta y se le limita la movilidad de sus manos, pero como dicen todas paciencia paciencia, mi madre le agradece de corazón sus buenos deseos al igual que mi persona y demás miembros de mi familia...

Besos Mona y Armand

* * *

En la habitación del Té los presentes estaban muy sorprendidos de las verdades descubiertas, había sentimientos encontrados, enojo, desilusión, tristeza e inseguridad… pero todos tenían que ser enfrentados.

Archie: Albert llevaras al niño

Albert: aun no lo sé…

Eleanor: crees que quiera llevárselo…

Duque: debimos habérselo preguntado a Armand

Albert: Terry! (El castaño seguía mirando la puerta perdido en sus pensamientos)Terry!

Terry: Que!

Albert: estas bien? Que piensas de todo esto?

Archie: pensé que le romperías la cara…

Eleanor: yo también…

Terry: no hubiera conseguido nada con eso…o Sí (con expresión melancólica)

Duque: hijo… que pasa…

Albert: Amigo… (Perdido en sus pensamientos)

Terry: voy a evitar que mi luciérnaga se apague… (Sin escuchar o ver los rostros y expresiones de asombro sale)

Archie: ha madurado… o prepara una cruel venganza para Armand…

Eleanor: no… creo que los recuerdos lo golpearon…

Albert: comprendo lo que dices Eleanor…

Archie: quieres que te acompañe mañana Albert…

Albert: no iré solo…

Duque: y el niño…

Albert: tengo lo que queda del día para meditarlo…

Eleanor: cuentas con nuestro apoyo

Terry subió las escaleras de de manera lenta y pensativa, llego a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana levanto la mano con puño cerrado para tocar pero se quedo fijo mirando la puerta unos minutos, pensando quizás en que le diría, no escuchaba llanto, ni sollozos… imaginaba que el dolor era muy grande para ser manifestado fue regresado a realidad por Vero.

Vero: joven… joven… disculpe…

Terry: disculpa Vero que pasa… ocurre algo con el niño…

Vero: no… la señora paso cerrojo a la puerta… no creo que pueda entrar hace poco la estuve llamando y no contesto… yo…

Terry: ella no dejaría nunca a Richi… se ha sacrificado mucho por el niño… como para hacer alguna tontera… toc. Toc.. (Toco la puerta sin respuesta) abre luciérnaga tenemos que hablar… (Nada)

Vero: quiere que vaya por Davis y el juego extra de llaves…

Terry: no ese no es mi estilo… (Giro sobre sus talones y se marcho)

Vero sonrió y regreso a la habitación de los niños, Cami se encontraba sentada en la cama con la mirada fija en los arrugados papeles medio rotos que estaban sobre ellas, todas las notas de los regalos, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba perdida en su mundo, levanto su mano y miro la pulsera, quiso quitarla pero simplemente toco los dijes como ida…

**Se la regresaras** fueron las palabras que la sacaron de su mundo, levanto el rostro en dirección al ventanal de su balcón sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y la nariz roja como tomate su hermano la miraba triste y nostálgico, ella bajo la mirada…

Cami: eso implica que tengo que verlo (suspiro)

Terry: (acercándose donde ella y sentándose a su lado) lo veras en algún momento… (Ella negó con la cabeza) para devolverle sus cosas…

Cami: lo puedes hacer tu… o Albert o cualquiera… (Hablaba con voz quebrada) incluso se le mandan por correo

Terry: para firmar la anulación del matrimonio (ella abrió los ojos y giro a verlo, él la miraba con ternura)

Cami: anulación (dijo en un hilo de voz) yo…

Terry: luciérnaga (pegando su frente con la de ella) piensa las cosas… no creo que haya actuado de mala fe…

Cami: (se retiro sorprendida del gesto de su hermana, algo de enojo cruzo por su rostro) Lo defiendes a él… estas de su lado Terry!

Terry: Hmm… (Suspira la toma de las dos manos y la mira directamente a los ojos) lo amas! No puedes desmentirlo… te logro conquistar y si bien su mentira te dolió muy en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que no ha hecho nada malo

Cami: mintió escondiendo a Kay y formo parte del consorcio para arruinarnos

Terry: se caso contigo aceptando tus imposiciones, te ha respetado hasta el momento… acepto un titulo que no deseaba para que Richi estuviera con nosotros…y ha soportado cada uno de mis desplantes…te ama…

Cami: no entiendo qué te pasa (levantándose enojada y soltando el agarre de su hermana) me traiciono…

Terry: (mirando hacia la ventana donde la luna comenzaba aparecer) se equivoco… no te traiciono (la chica iba a refutar pero calló al ver una lagrima rodar por la mejilla de su hermano, él estaba llorando) sabes que salió de aquí con el corazón en la mano, tal vez mas destrozado que tu… puedo asegurarte que ha sufrido desde que se marcho hace como una semana…

Cami: pe…

Terry: así sufrí yo cuando Susana tuvo el accidente y no tuve el valor de decírselo a Candy…(Cami apretó los puño y contuvo sus lagrimas Terry nunca hablaba de esa situación) rezaba cada noche para que ella me entendiera y encontrar una solución a esa situación… yo también le mentí, la engañe, traicione su amor y la perdí, pero a diferencia de Armand no tuve el valor de darle la cara … se entero por terceros… él en cambio te enfrento sabiendo que lo odiarías…

Cami: no lo odio… yo… yo…

Terry: cuando se fue…iba sintiéndose miserable, el peor ser del planeta, poco hombre, basura (con cada palabra el castaño apretaba los puños) poca cosa… inepto… frustrado por dejar él mismo que la felicidad… la vida misma se le escapara de las manos (calló al sentir los brazos de su hermana en un abrazo por su espalda, minutos despues tomando las manos de ella que reposaban en su pecho) es así como me sentí yo cuando deje marchar a Candy… fue ese mismo miedo a perderla lo que me obligo a callar y terminar desilusionándola… lastimándola como él te lo acaba de hacer

Cami: Hermano… tu…

Terry: si Cami… yo fui un cobarde… perdí mi oportunidad de ser feliz por miedo… por no enfrentar las cosas… lo único que puedo aplaudirle a Armand en estos momento es lo valiente que fue al venir a dar la cara sabiendo que sería despreciado…

Cami: que hago?

Terry: no permitas que solo uno de los dos tome la decisión… yo permite que Candy eligiera por mí, porque me sabía culpable y mi honor … mi obligación estaba de por medio… no más que eso mi orgullo… no dejes que ese maldito orgullo Grandchester se interponga en tu felicidad (se vuelve para abrazarla)él cometió un error al no decir las cosas desde un principio, inicio todo por lo malo… pero te ha devuelto la alegría, el brillo en los ojos, la esperanza de creer que tendrían algo bueno… pon todo eso en una balanza y júzgalo… hay mucho de por medio… tu felicidad… la de él y esta Richi… el niño merece una familia… un papá y una mamá que lo ame, eduque y este siempre para protegerlo, él daría su vida por el niño y por ti, dale a Richi lo que a nosotros se nos negó por lo que haya sido

Cami: Richi te tiene a ti…

Terry: no es lo mismo Cami… me podrá llamar padre… podre amarlo como tal pero al final siempre será señalado como un huérfano, arrimado, recogido e inclusive bastardo… (Cami se aferro a su hermano y lloro en silencio) sabes que Candy me unió a mi madre (ella asintió)... nunca olvidare sus palabras "buenas maestras y buenas amigas no es lo mismo que tener una madre"…no quiero que Richi pase por nuestra soledad y dolor… (Separa a su hermana tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos ambos lloraban)… ya te has sacrificado mucho por él… solo escucha a Armand… tomen la decisión entre los dos… eres su esposa… tendrás mi apoyo cualquiera que sea la disposición…

Cami: realmente no soy su esposa… (Él la vuelve a abrazar y suspira)

Terry: lo amas y te ama… solo que ninguno se ha atrevido a decirlo, él esperando a conquistarte, respetando tus deseos y tu por temor o inseguridad…

Cami: y si quiere a Kay… si aun la ama… después de todo ha hecho demasiado por ella…

Terry: lo que sienta por ella deberás preguntárselo tu a él… si Candy vinera por mi ayuda yo también se la brindaría y ciegamente, desconfiando de todos… piénsalo luciérnaga es tu vida y tu felicidad solo (suspira)… escucha a un idiota que paso por lo mismo y perdió!

Cami: Si!... Terry... porque… hace unos días te he notado raro y ahora defiendes a un hombre que…

Terry: ama a mi hermana y cometió un error… si… sabes Armand y yo no somos tan diferente… pasamos por lo mismo de niños, solo que el acepto su destino humildemente sin revelarse… tal vez si hubiera aceptado el ducado Candy y yo estaríamos felizmente casados viviendo en Londres… Armand es un muy buen hombre perfecto para ti… además he decido aceptar el ofrecimiento de Robert e irme de gira con ellos a Europa por 6 meses y no quiero que estés sola… quien mejor que el infante de Austria para cuidarte…

Cami: Europa… pero…pero… y Candy

Terry: ella no está más en mi vida…

Cami: pero la amas…

Terry: y lo hare por siempre pero alguna vez le prometí que sería feliz y debo empezar hacerlo… además está claro que ella ya no siente lo mismo por mi y como dijo alguna vez Kay yo le rompí el corazón… y este lo sano otro

Cami: y Kay…

Terry: quizás si soluciona bien las cosas con Albert…

Cami: la amas?

Terry: llegue a quererla mucho… lo sabes me atrajo como ninguna otra aparte de Candy lo ha hecho… pero…. (Suspira) no hablamos de mi luciérnaga si no de ti (se acerca y le da un beso en la frente) si decides ir a solucionar todo me avisas para que Richi se quede conmigo

Cami: Gracias! (él le seca las lagrimas)

Terry: basta de lágrimas él no se las merece… solo lamento una cosa…

Cami: que…

Terry: no haberte enseñado a golpear con el puño cerrado… jajajaja… con tremenda bofetada mínimo se le pone morada la mejilla… jajajaja… y con un puñetazo tal vez le aflojas un diente…jajajaja

Cami: Terry (lo abraza, un minuto después él se aleja y sale del cuarto y la deja con un pensamiento) Armand…

Mientras esa conversación se llevaba a cabo, Marcus había llevado a Armand al hotel, el camino fue silencioso…Al llegar al hotel el pelinegro pidió las llaves de su habitación para su sorpresa no había ninguna a su nombre… mucha fe tenía su abuelo, gran error su escolta le dio la de él y lo llevo hasta la habitación que le correspondía llegando su abuelo salió de la suite al escuchar los pasos, se lo encontró con la mejilla muy roja y demasiado triste, Marcus negó con la cabeza y antes de que él abuelo dijera algo Kay y Candy estaban en la puerta…

Kay: Mandí… que paso… como te fue (tristemente)

Armand: estoy aquí… eso dice mucho nooo (amargamente)

Candy: voy por hielo para tu mejilla…

Armand: Candy! (negó con su cabeza) que... No importa… mañana me dirás y tranquila el dolor de la mejilla no es nada comparado al que siento aquí (señala su corazón)

Kay: Mandí iré hablar con Cami... La hare entender…yo

Armand: Kayrel no deseo ser grosero pero no te metas en mi vida ya tome una decisión, nos iremos contigo a Austria, la disolución del matrimonio será cosa fácil pues imagino que Cami no protestara y ella será feliz, es fuerte…

Candy: no puedes elegir por ella…ella…

Armand: me odia Candy… lo vi en sus ojos cuando… olvídenlo (masajeándose los ojos) es más ni siquiera se giro para mirarme… Kayrel… Albert a aceptado verte a las 9 en el parque espero te encuentres lista a las 8 Jonás y yo te acompañaremos… no quiero ninguna escusa… si me disculpan…

Sebastián: hijito… pero Armand (este se metió a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí) Marcus pero que… Kay niña espera… (La joven siguió al pelinegro y golpeaba la puerta rogándole que le abriera)naaaaaaa creo que a mi nieto le rompieron el corazón (bajando la cabeza)

Candy: Se lo que debe estar sintiendo (poniendo su mano en el hombro del hombre y dándole una sonrisa) vamos a descansar abuelo… mañana será un nuevo día y cosas buena traerá ya verá…(Sebastián asienta y se deja llevar por la pecosa)

Jonás: Marcus descansa un poco yo hare la guardia después de llevar a la señorita Kayrel a su habitación…

Marcus: gracias pero aun no debo hacer algo tal vez… (Su compañero entiende y asiente con la cabeza) lo que te recomiendo es que lleves a la señorita a su habitación, el joven está usando mucho autocontrol y puede perderlo pronto, está dolido y podría decir cosas crueles…

Jonás: tienes razón… suerte… (Marcus se despide de su compañero para abandonar el hotel)Señorita por favor…(tomándola de los brazos y levantándola)

Kay: Armand por favor ábreme… (Suspiraba)… me odia Jonás

Jonás: no es así… está dolido… déjelo descansar y mañana veremos… vera que entre más oscuro este el día más pronto amanecerá… vamos…

Kay: Armand… perdóname por favor… Mandí

Jonás: señorita no le gusta que le digan así por favor no le jale tanto el rabo a la ternera… (ella comprendió las palabras del joven y lo acompaño a la suite)

Armand se tumbo a la cama y abrazo la almohada apretándola con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, se dio la oportunidad de llorar su dolor, se sentía mal, el peor hombre del mundo, fue afortunado en salir vivo de esa casa… ni siquiera pudo despedirse del niño… Richi como lo iba a extrañar pero cada quien cosecha lo que siembra esas eran las palabras que su padre siempre le decía cada vez que lo castigaba por algún de sus travesuras y era castigado…pasaron como dos horas serian como los nueve y no podía dormir, en varias ocasiones escucho como tocaban la puerta, Candy, el abuelo, Kay, Jonás, solo al último le abrió para pedirle que solicitara en recepción le alistaran la bañera con agua caliente para darse un baño, el hombre lo hizo la muchacha acababa de irse, él contemplaba la luna, hermosa en cuarto creciente mientras acariciaba su alianza, se quito la camisa y se dirigía al cuarto del baño cuando nuevamente tocaron la puerta, seguramente Kayrel por la forma de tocar… trato de controlase pero no pudo más, su autocontrol lo abandono, se dirigió a la puerta como un miura abrió

Armand: Maldita sea Kay te dije que no… plafffff

Marcus y Jonás solo cerraron los ojos y arrugaron la cara, eso le debió doler aun más que la primera… se miraron a los ojos giraron sobre sus talones y dejaron a su jefe resolver sus problemas… Armand seguía agarrando la puerta con la mirada perdida en esos hermosos ojos celestes que lo miraban con dolor e ira…

Cami: y así pensabas recibir a Kayrel desnudo… (la cara de la castaña estaba tan roja que no se podía decir si era ruborizada o furiosa)

Armand: yo… estaba… por… darme…un…un baño…que… haces aquí… (reaccionando) no estoy desnudo estoy en pantalón

Cami: pues que yo recuerde conmigo nunca te presentaste así… y se supone que soy tu esposa…

Armand: eres mi esposa (bajando la voz, tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia la habitación) pasa

Cami: no me toque (se suelta de él y lo mira furiosa) la amas verdad… por eso toda esta farsa (tratando de controlarse y no llorar) fui una tonta no debí venir… agrrrrrr (gira e intenta irse, pero él la agarra nuevamente para evitárselo) que no me toque (se suelta y comienza a golpearlo con los puños cerrados en el pecho continuamente y le preguntaba) porqué… porqué…porqué

Armand: (recibió cada golpe su dolor no eran los golpes era el sufrimiento que él le provoco a ella, la dejo golpearlo sin tocarla hasta que ella se detuvo, dejando sus manos sobre el varonil pecho y llorando) yo no la amo, créeme por favor… te amo a ti… tu eres la única mujer con la que deseo estar, Kay es como mi hermana… estaba mal y yo debía ayudarla… no tiene a nadie…

Cami: porqué?

Armand: se que debí decírtelo desde el baile de presentación pero todo fue muy rápido… y la olvide por completo era feliz, solo pensaba en ti desde que me levantaba hasta acostarme… empecé a conocerlo y todo era muy confuso… yo no sabía que creer, ella no decía nada y estaba muy mal emocionalmente y luego ustedes se volvieron mi familia y yo estaba entre la espada y la pared (cayo de rodilla y la abrazo por la cintura, ella tenía sus manos entrelazadas junto a su pecho del lado del corazón)…solo te pido que me creas por favor amor…créeme…

Cami: quiero hablar con ella… (dijo fríamente)

Armand: es tarde… comparte suite con mi abuelo… pero mañana a las 8 puedes hacerlo, déjala que lidie con sus fantasmas… te llevare a tu casa si me lo permites… (Incorporándose) o pediré…

Cami: no me iré hasta que no dejemos definida nuestra situación

Armand: tú dirás

Cami: ahora soy yo la mala… me ilusionaste confié en ti y tonta de mi… me enamore de ti simplemente para desilusionarme… no con Lucas me desilusioné contigo… tu… (Se sentó en la cama y cubrió su rostro con las manos)

Armand: yo fui un miserable que rompió tu corazón preciosa… pero por eso no debes dejar de creer en el amor… encontraras a alguien que te haga realmente feliz, que sepa valórate y amarte como lo mereces… mañana pediré a uno de los abogados que inicie los trámites de la anulación del matrimonio, te dejare una muy buena mensualidad quiera o no, además de las acciones que me pertenecen en la asociación es lo menos que te mereces… plaffffffff (esta ocasión si tuvo que llevarse la mano a la mejilla y soltar una palabrota eran tres golpes en el mismo pómulo, y la chica tenía la mano pesada)

Cami:(se encontraba de pie frente a él y sacudía su mano, le ardía) y es así como quieres solucionar las cosas, tomando una decisión por ambos… no quiero tu dinero Armand…tengo el mío… y se trabajar por si se te olvida

Armand: Entonces… (Mirándola con ojos de esperanza) me perdonas… me das la oportunidad de emendar mi error

Cami: Terry me dijo (girando y dándole la espalda) que tenía que juzgar todo lo bueno que has hecho por mí y Richi, pensar en él y su felicidad… pero no puedo Armand…

Armand: no es justo que te sacrifiques siempre por el niño…

Cami: no quiero hacer esto por el niño lo quiero hacer por mi… soy una estúpida porque me enamore de ti… pero dime como vamos hacer un matrimonio si no confiamos el uno en el otro, si no te atraigo, si…

Armand: quien dice que no me atraes (la tomo de los hombros y la giro) eres la cosa más hermosa que mis ojos han visto jamás… no sabes la fuerza de voluntad que he debido de tener para no meterme en tu cama y hacerte mía…

Cami: (sonrojada) pero no soy…

Armand: eres hermosa… y si te respete no solo era por tu acuerdo… era porque quería que tú me amaras, que te sintieras tan atraída por mí como me siento yo por ti, y creo que para mi suerte lo logre… verdad… me amas

Cami: si…solo que no puedo…

Armand: se que no puedes perdonarme ahora, dame tiempo, empecemos de cero, déjame cortejarte… y

Cami: no quiero eso… (Él suspira y la suelta)

Armand: entonces…

Cami: quiero seguir siendo tu esposa… llámame tonta, pero a pesar que me duele tu mentira…te amo, te necesito… no sabes lo que te extrañe estos días que estuviste afuera, y lo celos que sentí…

Armand: shhhhh (le puso un dedo en los labios) claro que sé los celos que sentiste, es mas lo sentí (tocándose la mejilla) y yo también los extrañe a ti y Richi, ustedes se han convertido en el aire que respiro… te prometo que hare todo lo posible por reconquistarte de nuevo y devolverte tus ilusiones

Cami: (sonríe y le toca la mejilla) te duele

Armand: no tanto como mi alma al saber que te lastime…

Cami: aun me quieres…

Armand: no te lo he dicho ya…

Cami: (haciendo puchero)… si pero no solo quiero palabras (sonrojada)

Armand: si te beso Cami no podre controlarme y te hare mía…

Cami: y no quieres…no soy…

Armand: deja ya de menospreciarte (la agarra de la cintura y atrae a su cuerpo) me vuelves loco…

Cami: entonces…

Armand: si te hago mía Cami… no podrás dejarme nunca, tendría que ser algo que supere mi paciencia y limites para dejarte o permitir que me dejes

Cami: volverás a ocultarme algo o mentirme…

Armand: jamás (acercando su rostro al de ella)

Cami: júralo… por lo más sagrado

Armand: te lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que son tu, Richi, mi abuelo y nuestros amigos (rosando su nariz con la de ella, mientras que la castaña dibujaba circulitos en el pecho masculino)

Cami: y Kay?

Armand: ella… es como mi hermana y siempre la ayudare si tú lo permites

Cubre sus labios con los de él y se funde en un beso tierno, que se torna apasionado ella se deja llevar por la sensación y lo abraza por el cuello, en un momento dado la toma en brazos sin dejar de besarla y la pone sobre la cama colocándose cuidadosamente sobre ella y deja que una de su manos haga un recorrido en su muslo sobre el vestido, ella comienza a temblar…

Armad: no estés nerviosa… tranquila amor (besando sus ojos, frente, mejilla)

Cami: no… (Pero se estaba poniendo más tensa, y él lo noto)

Armand: amor (susurro y dejo de besarla, la miro, estaba algo pálida y temblaba no necesariamente de placer) que pasa Cami… es el lugar se que no es romántico (se incorpora)

Cami: no está bien, si estoy contigo… es solo que (se mordía el labio) estoy nerviosa

Armand: no estás nerviosa…tienes miedo (ella baja la mirada, él se la levanta, y suspira) no fue agradable la primera vez verdad

Cami: lo siento… se me pasara…lo importante es que lo disfrutes…No

Armand: claro que no… ambos debemos disfrutarlo (le ayuda a incorporarse sonriendo) la tina esta lista imagino que el agua debe estar tibia, porque no vas y te das un baño para relajarte mientras veo que se me ocurre para poner una atmosfera romántica

Cami: no es… necesario…yo aguantare

Armand: no es cuestión de aguantar, si no de disfrutar… no seas testaruda, ve al baño ya te alcanzo (ella asintió)

Cami se levanto de la cama muy sonrojada y se dirigió al baño, el pelinegro la veía y le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras maldecía interiormente al bueno para nada de Lucas… la había deshonrado y tras de eso insensiblemente, respiro y miro la habitación realmente no era el lugar que hubiera deseado para consumar su matrimonio, pero no podía esperar más…encontró unas velas y las encendió trato de dar un ambiente romántico, luego se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta sigilosamente y se fijo por unos minutos su mirada en el paisaje que le regalaba su esposa que estaba dentro de la tina llena de espuma jugando con esta como hacía con Richi, tomando un poco en las manos y soplando, al escuchar los pasos se puso tensa, **tapate la cara amor**, ella lo obedeció y minutos después sintió como se metía el también en la tina.

Armand: puedo lavarte la espalda….

Cami: pero…

Armand: puedo (ella asintió tímidamente él tomo la esponja y la paso delicadamente por cada cicatriz de la espalda) te duelen… (negó con la cabeza, él dejo la esponja y con uno de sus dedos siguió cada una de las marcas)

Cami: se siente feo…

Armand: no… desde que te conocí con ese hermoso vestido blanco escotado en la espalda me moría por sentirlas (se acerco y beso una, luego paso su manos por la cintura de la castaña y la atrajo hacia el recostándola en su pecho colocando la cabeza de ella sobre su hombro para poder apoyar la suya sobre la de ella)

Cami: que haces…

Armand: me relajo, junto a ti y ya…

Cami: y ya...

Armand: relájate amor, solo relájate… confía en mi si…

Cami: relajarme…

La chica así lo hizo cerro sus ojos y se relajo, se dejo llevar por la calidez del agua tibia y la sensación que provocaba el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo con el simple contacto con él, piel con piel era muy agradable, de pronto sintió ganas de besarlo… y no se contuvo abrió sus ojos y giro su cabeza un poco, él aparto su cabeza y la miro, sonrió cuando sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos y la dejo besarlo por largo rato… cuando la sintió relajado, sus manos se apoderaron del cuerpo desnudo de manera suave y gentil brindándole leves pero ardientes caricias sin dejar de besarla, hasta que la hizo estremecer de placer logrando una serie de espasmos que duraron un rato, al punto de que quedo dormida en sus brazos.

Cami se despertó, estaba acurrucada al lado de un cuerpo sintiendo el agradable calor que emitía, giro la cabeza y se encontró con unos negros ojos observándola.

Cami: me dormí

Armand: si… estabas muy cansada y te relajaste mucho

Cami: lo siento…

Armand: fue un placer, lo disfrutaste (ella asintió y sonrió, él la pego más contra su pecho) sigue durmiendo de acuerdo

Pero la chica apenas si había conocido el placer y desea mucho mas… lo deseaba todo, comenzó dando pequeños besitos en el pecho desnudo de su esposo y hacerle dibujitos en el mismo con su mano y se sintió feliz al ver la reacción de su juego en el cuerpo de su marido, el dejo que lo acariciara hasta que quedara satisfecha o hasta que su capacidad de autocontrol se lo permitiera, gano la segunda opción, perdido por el calor del momento detuvo las curiosas manos de su mujer y se coloco sobre ella besándola con pasión y devolviéndole cada caricia, ambos se fusionaron y descubrieron el significado de hacer el amor, por amor y con amor, entregando cuerpo y alma tocando las estrellas y llegando al cielo… por lo menos tres veces esa madrugada…

La mañana los sorprendió de medio lado, la espalda de ella pegada al pecho de él quien con una mano la abrazaba sobre la cintura y la otra la tenía detrás de su cabeza ambos con las piernas entre lazadas. El rayo de sol le dio en el masculino rostro, no deseaba levantarse, pero debía de hacerlo lo prometió, beso dulcemente el hombro de su amada para despertarla… ella se estiro como gatita para darse la vuelta y acurrucarse escondiendo su rostro en el pecho masculino…

Armand: Tenemos que levantarnos amor

Cami: cinco minutos más…

Armand: por mi todo el día pero querías hablar con Kay… (Cami se levanto como resorte)

Cami: si…

Armand: (suspira) tenía la esperanza de que desistieras

Cami: nooo, pero antes (se sonroja)

Armand: yo encantado

Vuelven a entregarse uno al otro, luego se dan un rápido baño, Armand le entrega unos vestidos muy sencillos pero hermosos que traía de regalo, y se dirigen a la suite…

Armad: ayer no me dijiste como distes conmigo

Cami: Marcus… cuando me decidí y Salí a la calle me acorde que no sabía donde se alojaban, en eso llego él y me trajo… le debes un gran bono…

Armand: mi fortuna entera si la quiere… (La besa)

Tocan a la suite y abre el abuelo, no pudo estar más feliz al ver juntos a ese par, le dio ligeras palmaditas en la mejilla casi morada de su nieto, y se contuvo de pellizcarla, ante la mirada divertida de las escoltas…Armand se sobaba

Armand: Kay,

Kay: aquí esto lisss… Cami

Cami abrió los ojos y miro a su esposo con asombro, volvió a ver a la rubia, de nuevo a su esposo y los demás caballeros, era una broma no podía ser ella…

Kay: has perdonado a Mandí… me alegra realmente… todo fue mi culpa

Cami: Mandí! (alzo una ceja)Y plaffffff (pero esa cachetada si consiguió tumbar a la rubia)

Jonás quiso ayudarla pero la mirada de Armand le hizo entender que si no desea una mejilla morada, saliera de la habitación y dejara que las damas arreglaran los problemas y así lo hicieron… la rubia se incorporo sola

Cami: como te atreves… eres una…. Uyyyyyyyyy…. Kay nunca lo pensé de ti

Kay: lo siento… yo…

Cami: tú que… dime tú que… sabes la angustia por la que hemos pasado, sabes el dolor que hemos sentido… noooooooooo…

Kay: no debían preocuparse…

Cami: que no que…. Uyyyyyyyyy…. plaffffff! (esta le rompió el labio) Hazme el favor, eres como mi hermana… mi hermano te quería, Archie, Candy y Albert… que con él… bueno está bien nosotros no te interesamos pero y Anthony tu hijo, el te necesitaba, eras su madre y él un bebe…

Kay: tenía a su padre, a ti y a Candy

Cami: uyyyyyyyyy! (Cerro su mano en el aire y la rubio giro la cabeza cerrando los ojos) agradece que no me case con Albert porque te juro que no dejaría que vieras al niño…

Kay: (sorprendida) te ibas a casar con Albert…pero y Candy y…

Cami: eso pregúntaselo a él… y mira Kay te está dando una gran y única oportunidad no la desaproveches y hay de ti como se te ocurra hacerle un desplante a TU HIJO! Si Albert te permite verlo… porque ahí si… que me conoces

Kay: me alegra ver lo cambiada y fuerte que estas… yo no espero ver al niño… ni tampoco tenía planeado hablar con Albert ha sido por insistencia de Mandí

Cami: Armand… no le digas Mandí (haciendo voz de niña mimada)

Kay: como digas…

Cami: es lo menos que le debes a Albert… una explicación y de paso y luego a nosotros (tocan la puerta Armand se asoma)

Kay: ya es hora?

Armand: si… Jonás te acompañara… yo llevare a Cami con Richi…

Kay: (suspira, mira a la castaña) me alegra verte enserio…

Cami: Seseu (la rubia gira y la castaña la abraza) vuelve a ser tu por favor

Kay: intentare… (Mira a Armand) estoy lista

Armand: tiene la mano pesada (limpiándole el hilo de sangre media seca)

Kay: si… bastante (ambos miran a la castaña que esta sonrojada)

Cami: y deben agradecer que Terry no me ha enseñado a pegar con el puño cerrado (girando la cabeza y cruzando los brazos)

Armand abraza a Kay y le desea suerte, afuera en la suite el abuelo le da un beso en la frente y Jonás la escolta para llevarla al parque… son las nueve en punto y un hombre rubio con un niño en brazos tan bello como él espera algo impaciente en una banca del parque cuando logra reconocer a la mujer que cambio su vida….

* * *

Noemí Cullen: gracias son mí familia... deberías ver la cara que puso pecosa con tus porras para mona se puso roja e inflo los cachetes me encanta verla enojada jajajaja mona se ha tomado muy enserio su papel y le ayuda mucho en lo que puede pero hay la llevamos, gracias y tranquilidad saludos a tu familia besos y abrazos...

Galaxylam84: que te parece tuvieron lo suyo, bien se la planto Cami a Kay... ya se te dejo con mas suspenso ahora viene el encuentro con Albert... a ver qué pasa... jajajaja... gracias mi hermana y amigo están mejor ambos son unos testarudos pero para eso estoy yo que soy el doble, mona que es el triple y mami y como decimos aquí mami es mami y santa palabra... un besote...

Cotapese:cariño tus palabras son muy ciertas gracias... por cada una de ellas ... gracias... crees que este capítulo fue muy desastroso? un abrasote..

Sakura93: si creo que este también se paso de dramas pero esperamos que te agrade la reconciliación... y aclaración de sentimientos, gracias por tus buenos deseos ellos a regañadientes van haciendo caso pa recuperarse mas rápido...

TC GAN: espero este también te guste. y no haberte hecho esperar mucho... pecosa te agradece tus palabras, intentará pero no se le da tan fácil mona dice que será la mejor enfermera que cuando te sientas malita ella con gusto te cuida... y yo comparto las palabras de tu padre pero sabes ya tengo una familia feliz no dos porque en fanfiction y con ustedes hemos encontrado otra familia y somos felices porque nos encontramos vivos con problemas, angustias, situaciones que enfrentar pero vivos para hacerlo... un besote...

Espero leernos pronto...


	38. Chapter 38

**Preciosa… perdonen la tardanza pero razón tiene mi abuelo cuando dice que si una tragedia golpea tu hogar siéntate como familia y espera las otras 6 plagas… y como familia la pasamos, Pecosa sufrió una infección y la vimos fea pero ya está mejor tenemos que estar pendientes por aquello de una trombosis, mi laptop paso a mejor vida después que una entrada de corriente mientras se cargaba la batería, tuve una fuerte discusión con mi amigo pero por la salud de la pecosa ya lo solucionamos (se puso muy triste), el jefe de mi madre la despidió por no darle tiempo para que cuidara a pecosa y Mona tuvo una crisis..Pero ya estamos de vuelta gracias a mi amigo y cuñado y más unidos que nunca y esperando que eso de que el bebe trae torta bajo el brazo sea cierto ya vamos a los 3 meses… por eso porque como familia nos unimos y cambiamos de monapecosa a la Fam. Andry/Grandchester**

**Por la espera 2 capítulos finalizando un largo flash back...**

**Besos Armand**

* * *

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron como platos esa no podía ser Kayrel estaba mucho más delgada de lo que recordaba, y eso que solo la veía a la distancia, aun así notaba que la prepotencia y arrogancia de la conocida felina de los negocios o la pantera Lancaster como le decían los empresarios no existía mas. Algo nerviosa al sentir la mirada penetrante que a los legos le hacia el rubio, Kay se detuvo y giro sobre sus talones… pero Jonás la detuvo y con una negación de cabeza la volvió a girar, le dio un empujoncito y la rubio siguió su marcha de frente, se irguió un poco sin embargo no lograba mucho su culpa no se lo permitía, llego ante el rubio que la miraba incrédulo, sus ojos no transmitían odio ni enojo, sino lastima y eso era pero para él ya no tan existente orgullo de la rubia…paso sus manos por detrás de la espalda y las agarro con fuerza para evitar las lagrimas ya que si el abuelo, Armand o alguno de los escoltas descubría alguna marca de aruños o heridas en sus brazos o antebrazos corría el riesgo no solo de un regaño sino de que no la dejaran partir a Austria y realmente deseaba alejarse de todos y todo, con la cabeza baja y sin alzar la mirada.

Kay: gracias por venir (hablo en un susurro)

Albert: nos debes una explicación

Kay: nos… sacudió la cabeza... pero no alzo la mirada… (Tomo aire) era lo mejor

Albert respiraba para mantener el control, es que no pensaba mirarlo a la cara, acaso no quería ver al niño… que estaba pensando en desairarlo, ohhh no se decía mentalmente a mi niño nadie le hace el feo… esa era la disculpa que le iba a dar "era lo mejor" para quien para ella, para el niño, para él… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las manitas que se colocaron en sus mejillas y lo hicieron ver esos ojotos que le transmitían paz

Anthony: pa…pa lao

Albert: ya casi te compro el helado (le sonrió y por el rabillo del ojo miro a la rubia que aun seguía cabizbaja) vamos a sentarnos en aquella banca (señalo, pero ella no miro) debemos hablar (comenzaron a caminar y Anthony coloco su barbilla en el hombro de su papi, mirando a la mujer que venía atrás, ella al sentir una mirada diferente levanto el rostro y se encontró con aquellos ojitos que la escudriñaban con curiosidad el niño se rio y escondió en el cuello de su padre, ella sintió un nudo en la garganta pero se obligo a no llorar) esta banca estará bien, puppe…puppe

Anthony: ueee…ueee (comenzó a llamar el niño al animalito, segundos después una mota negra brinco sobre la banca y comenzó a brincar el niño se revolvió en los brazos del padre para que lo bajara y poder abrazar al animalito, así lo hizo el rubio, las risas llenaron el parque) upee… nononono (decía entre risas cuando el animalito lamia su carita)

Albert: bien pequeño juega un rato con puppe mientras papa habla con… (La rubia lo interrumpió)

Kay: hola puppe, tanto tiempo (el animalito la vio y salto a sus brazos ella lo acaricio) estas más grande… mmm vaya creo que pronto serás madre dijo con una punzada de dolor (hasta el animalito sería mejor madre que ella)

Albert: que dices (cogió al animalito y lo miro) es cierto eso puppe

Kay: soy veterinaria, no deberías dejarla sola a pesar de que se maneja bien en libertada, ya es un animal doméstico y te necesitara (Albert la miro y asintió con la cabeza era la primera vez que se miraban a los ojos, y en ellos no encontró nada, eran hermosos, verdes tirando a gris pero vacios)

Albert: te vienes con nosotros puppe, hablare con Eleanor… (El animalito asintió y se tiro a los brazos del niño que se encontraba sentado en el césped entre ellos y acariciaba al animalito) siéntate (y sin más ella obedeció, lo que le sorprendió acaso no le iba a refutar, no iba a exigirle que no la tratara como una niña) y ese morete… fue Cami?

Kay: Si! Tiene la mano pesada…

Albert: no me dirás nada!

_Kay: has cuidado bien del niño…_

_Albert: no me refería a eso… pero bueno… porque?_

_Kay: era lo mejor… te imaginaba casado con Candy…me sorprendió lo de Cami_

_Albert: querías que le diera una madre, ella en ese momento me pareció ideal, ambos nos necesitábamos…_

_Kay: y Candy?_

_Albert: maldita sea me quieres decir porque (alzando un poco la voz)_

_Anthony: pa…pa (con cara de enojado) no… (Se levanto y espontáneamente abrazo a la rubia por las piernas lo que sorprendió a ambos, pero aun así la rubia se contuvo para no llorar)_

_Albert: lo siento… _

_Kay: (apretó la mano pero no logro más y acaricio la rubia cabecita) eres un milagro lo sabías, estas muy grande eres sano, y tendrás un gran corazón…(el niño la miraba y ella a él, le agarro las manos y lo animo a sentarse), sigue jugando con puppe_

_Albert: y bien?_

_Kay: que mas das… el porqué, lo hice y punto, él está bien, eres un fantástico padre… y de haberlo dejado contigo no me arrepiento (lo miro muy segura a los ojo)_

_Albert: (se enojo pero se control) eso no es una explicación Kayrel…_

_Kay: pues es todo lo que te diré… Albert no pienso quitarte al niño ni ahora ni nunca, es tu hijo, cásate con una mujer que lo quiera y sea buena madre (mientras hablaba sus maños apretaban la enagua) lo más seguro es que me vaya a Austria y empiece una nueva vida…_

_Albert: eso es todo (tocándose la sien) vienes a decirme que lo vuelves a abandonar y que me quede tranquilo_

_Kay: yo no intente secuestrarlo, no te haría eso yo… (Guardo silencio) eso era lo que quería decirte… ahhh Candy está aquí por lo que me conto ya ha decidido su futuro imagino que se los dirá esta tarde_

_Mientras Albert la miraba incrédulo y tratando de mantenerse tranquilo y frio para hablar, Armand, Cami, Marcus y el abuelo llegaron a la mansión Baker, salieron del auto y el pelinegro se detuvo en seco…_

_Marcus: señor! Pasa algo?_

_Armand: nada espera un momento_

_Cami: que sucede, Armand… no me digas que te da miedo enfrentarte a Terry _

_Sebastián: ñaaaaa… no me lo creo, si te mando a ti preciosa no matara a mi nieto_

_Cami: jajajaja abuelo que dices (Armand lo miro serio)_

_Armand: chistoso abuelo… si Terry me golpea pues merecido lo tengo (alzo los hombros)... lo que pasa es que… bueno, Cami (la tomo de las manos y miro a los ojos) cásate conmigo_

_Cami: ohhhhhh… realmente te afectaron los golpes (tocándole delicadamente la mejilla) ya estamos casados, mostrando su anillo_

_Armand: eso no fue una boda… acaso no te gustaría, un vestido, la iglesia, invitados y todo lo que conlleva eso…_

_Cami lo miraba con ojos, de sorpresa, alegría e ilusión…** sí**… dijo entre llanto y se tiro a sus brazos, él le acariciaba el cabello…_

_Armand: no llores amor, si no hasta el mismo duque me golpea…_

_Sebastián: en hora buena, eso es una gran noticia, una boda después de tanto mal entendido será bueno…_

_Marcus: mmmm disculpen mi osadía (ellos lo miraron) pero que diría el consejo milord… para ellos están casados…_

_Sebastián: cierto… ahhh…mmmm_

_Cami: puedo ser algo sencillo, muy íntimo… no tienen por qué darse cuenta…_

_Armand: enserio pero volveríamos a lo mis… (Ella coloco un dedo en sus labios) _

_Cami: no… porque estarían todos, y sería en una iglesia o con un padre… Lakewood seria el lugar perfecto con las rosas y todo, los niños del hogar, Tom, Annie, si… (Lo miraba suplicante)_

_Armand: como, donde y cuando tú quieras amor (beso sus labios)_

_Sebastián: perfecto bueno ahora pues a pedir tu mano…_

_Cami: un momento Marcus._

_Marcus: a sus órdenes disculpen (se alejo de Armand y el abuelo y le hablo al oído, el joven sonrió asintió y disculpándose con los caballeros se marcho)_

_Armand: que le dijiste…_

_Cami: una orden…_

_Sebastián: una orden?_

_Cami: si… no confían en mí?_

_Armand: no es eso… pero…_

_Cami: el pobre no ha dormido, le di el día, y punto ahora señor baboso, adentro a pedir mi mano (lo tomo de la mano y lo tiro para que comenzara a caminar los caballeros comenzaron a reír…_

_Davis abrió la puerta y sonrío al ver a su señora feliz de nuevo, tuvo que contener una risilla al ver la mejilla morada e hinchada del joven, los encamino hasta el comedor, donde Eleanor y el duque se encontraban esperando el desayuno…_

_Armand y Sebastián: buenos días _

_Eleanor: ohhh que alegría arreglaron sus diferencias verdad…verdad (abrazándolos a ambos) _

_Sebastián: claro si ella es la orna para mi nieto… Richard… te veo muy seguido por aquí_

_Eleanor: viene a ver al niño… no mal intérpretes…_

_Sebastián: disculpa no fue mi intensión incomodarte…_

_Cami: y Richi y Terry _

_Duque: el niño no ha soltado a Terry desde esta madrugada… tiene tiitis,_

_Cami: no está enfermo ( se giro par ir a buscarlo pero en ese instante los dos castaños ingresaban al comedor ) _

_Terry: no solo que se divierte mucho conmigo verdad enano…_

_Richi: mamá… mamá (tirándole los bracitos)_

_Cami: ven mi cielo (tomando al niño en brazos y frotando su nariz con la de él) te extrañe mucho_

_Armand: Terry…_

_Terry: Armand… se miraban fijamente_

_Armand: (le estiro la mano) gracias! (Dijo sinceramente) _

_Terry: que quede claro que es la primera y única vez que lo hago… (Acepto la mano y apretó fuertemente) entendido_

_Armand: por supuesto…_

_Terry: fiuuuuu… lamento no haberte enseñado a golpear luciérnaga…(alzando una ceja)_

_Cami: Terry!_

_Eleanor: que les parece si desayunamos… Davis (pero el hombre ya tenía todo listo para los recién llegados) _

_Terry: Antes (con una sonrisa de malo) Richi porque no le enseñas a Armand el juego del pececito (al niño le brillaron los ojos) _

_Richi: pelesio_

_Cami: juego del pececito… _

_Terry: si es muyyy divertido (sonrió maliciosamente)_

_El niño le estiro los brazos a Armand este lo recibió entre inseguro y alegre, el castañito abrió sus manos y sin mas ploffffsssss las pequeñas manitas golpearon las mejillas del pelinegro y destripaba con toda la fuerza que podían para lograr que el hombre hiciera boca de pescado, Terry soltó la carcajada seguido de Sebastián, mientras que Cami, Eleanor y el duque lo miraban con reproche, Armand no pudo evitar la escurridiza lagrima que se le escapo y con un ojo abierto, y el otro cerrado tratando de ocultar el malestar miraba a Richi que le sonreía y repetía… pelesio… pelesio…_

_Cami: Richi (tomo al niño en brazos)… luego jugamos al pececito ahora desayunemos…_

_Armand: imagine que no te quedarías tan tranquilo (le dijo a Terry, el castaño lleno sus pulmones de aire para conseguir dejar de reír, mientras Sebastián ya se había sentado, el actor se acerco a su cuñado y dándole unas palmaditas a la espalda le recordó)_

_Terry: es mi hermana y la hiciste llorar… y esto ha sido más satisfactorio que golpearte… porque el niño querrá jugar todo el día al pececito y no le harás el feo entendido… (El pelinegro suspiro y asintió) ahora si me disculpan_

_Eleanor: no te quedaras a desayunar hijo_

_Terry: no Robert me espera, tenemos algo de qué hablar?_

_Cami: espera un minuto brolis (viendo a su esposo)_

_Armand: Terry… duque… Eleanor quería pedir formalmente la mano de Cami _

_Eleanor: ohhhhhh maravilloso un boda como debe ser… esplendido tiraremos la casa por la ventana (abrazando a Cami) _

_Cami: no creo que pueda hacerse así madre…_

_Eleanor: porque_

_Duque: (suspiro) el consejo verdad_

_Terry: no entiendo_

_Sebastián explico lo del matrimonio, para el consejo ellos desde hace mucho estaban casado, y de hacer una boda a gran nivel deberían asumir los cargos correspondientes y unirse de lleno a la etiqueta noble, eso entristeció a la actriz pero Cami la animo hablando de Lakewood y una boda al aire libre, eso le encanto por lo que empezaron a organizarla y hacer planes…El duque comento que en dos semanas debería regresar a Londres y Terry corroboro que quizás en esas fechas también iniciaría la gira._

_Armand: pero y Candy_

_Terry: que con ella_

_Cami: está aquí porque decidió_

_Terry: bien por Albert… ahora sigan con los planes ahí me avisan y sin más se fue…_

_Duque: la chica escogió a Albert_

_Armand: no se… dijo que vendría en la tarde…_

_Sebastián: ahhh aun nos hacen falta dos parejas por juntar…_

_Eleanor: pobre de mi hijo…_

_Cami: animo que a lo mejor Candy lo escoge a él y tenemos boda doble…_

_Las mujeres continuaron hablando de la boda mientras desayunaban y Richi jugaba al pececito con el pelinegro ante las carcajadas del viejo Sebastián y del mismo duque… en el parque_

_Albert: y que se supone que le diga al niño cuando pregunte por su madre_

_Kay: no veo porque debas decirle algo cuando crezca pensando que Candy es su madre…_

_Albert: no le voy a mentir al niño…_

_Kay: pues bien entonces (dijo levantándose y mirándolo con rabia dolorosa) dile que su madre biológica fue una desalmada que lo dejo con su padre porque no pudo resistir su llanto, no logro esa dichosa conexión madre e hijo y … ahhh (le dio la espalda) dile que morí y ya está…(sus mejillas se llenaron de lagrimas)_

_Albert: no te distes el tiempo Kay (poniéndose de pie y tomándola de los hombros)_

_Kay: ya… eso está en el pasado Andry… no le pidas a un monstruo como yo que de amor si no sabe como entendido (él la giro para verla de frente)_

_Albert: durante el embarazo le demostrabas mucho amor, yo estuve ahí (levantándole la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos)_

_Kay: y luego casi muero, desperté y el ya estaba y…. no Albert es mejor así… no insistas mas… _

_Anthony: papá…papá aza aza (dijo el niño levantando los bracitos, el rubio lo hizo y cuando estaba frente a la rubia el niño le regalo una amplia sonrisa y extendiéndole la manita le dio un diente de león) ma...ma (dijo el niño y le tiro las brazos a la mujer, que estaba petrificada) _

_Albert: no le hagas el desplante… (Le dijo seriamente el rubio mientras le entregaba al niño)_

_Kay: y…yo... no… (Tomando al niño que se le acurruco en los brazos y escondió su cabecita en el hombro)_

_Albert: voy por el helado ya vengo…_

_Kay: espera no pensaras dejarme sola con el niño (dijo horrorizada la joven)_

_Albert: no piensas secuestrarlo verdad (mirándola burlonamente)_

_Kay: no…si… Albert y si llora?_

_Albert: voy a los cien metros mujer… Anthony no le llores a tu madre… no quiero tener que consolarla_

_Kay: Andry espera no…( pero el hombre le dio la espalda y se despedía con la mano) niño no llores… por favor… no llores_

_Anthony: (levantando su cabecita, mirándola y sonriéndole )no ma...ma_

_Kay: yo no… (Suspiro lo abrazo fuertemente y lloro pidiéndole perdón) _

**_Ahyyyyyyy que conmovedor no te parece compañero…_**

**_Siiiiiii… la niñera abnegada… y que niñera… jajajaja _**

Kay levanto la mirada y trago saliva, ante ella dos tipos de muy mal proceder la miraban a ella y al niño…

**Tranquila señora… no le pasara nada si me entrega al niño **(ella apretó mas a Anthony contra su cuerpo con una mano y con la otra le sostuvo la cabecita mientras sus ojos revisaban el lugar en busca de Jonás)

**_Creo que busca a su escolta compañero…_**

**_Ohhh ese infeliz ya paso a mejor vida o esta pronto hacer jajajaja _**(rieron los malhechores mientras Kay ahogaba un grito y apretando mas al niño y dando algunos pasos atrás)

**Vamos señora… que esta vez no nos perdonaran si no nos llevamos al mocoso con nosotros…**

_Kay: sobre mi cadáver_

**Eso será fácil preciosa aunque es una lástima tanta belleza por proteger al escuincle de tus patrones**

_Kay: no les daré a mi hijo_

**_Ohhh_**_ (la sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios del bandido asusto a la rubia) **con que la madre**_

**_Ahora sí que nos darán más dinero por deshacernos de ella…_**

**_Si… nos ahorro el trabajito de ir a buscarla… pero primero podemos disfrutarla_**

**_Mejor aun…_**_ (Camino hacia ellos, mientras la chica lentamente caminaba hacia atrás apretando al niño y este aferrándose a ella)_

_En el puestito Albert terminaba de comprar los tres helados, pero su instinto decía que algo no andaba bien, y un nerviosismo lo invadió _

_Albert: no ella no se llevaría al niño_

**_Claro que no _**_(dijo Terry detrás de él)_

_Albert: que haces aquí _

_Terry: necesito verla y hablar con ella_

_Albert levanto la ceja pero en lo que iba a preguntar el grito que escucho lejano pero desgarrador de Kayrel llamándolo lo evito, ambos caballeros se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a correr hacia donde estaban la joven y el niño. _

_Al llegar se quedaron fríos ante la imagen un hombre muy robusto detrás de Kay tapándole la boca con una mano y con la otra agarrándola de la cintura para evitar que se moviera, mientras que otro trataba de arrancarle a Anthony de los brazos, ambos corrieron a su lado Albert arranco de un tirón al que quería quitarle a Anthony y lo golpeo fuertemente mientras que Terry trataba de ver la forma de apartar al robusto de Kay que al ver que ellos llegaban saco un puñal y lo tenía a un costado de la cintura de la joven_

_Terry: suéltala_

**_Como crees niño rico… se viene conmigo o la mato_**

_Albert: tu compañero esta inconsciente… estas solo_

**_Ese estúpido no me importa yo me basto solo_**

_Albert: te doy lo que quieras pero suéltalos_

**_No me puedes ofrecer más de lo que me prometieron por matarla_**

_Terry: maldita sea donde esta Jonás_

**_El escolta que ha interferido en varias ocasiones… Muerto…_**

_Albert: pero…quien te paga… dime el nombre_

**_Jajajaja eso a mí me tiene sin importancia, me contactaron para llevar al mocoso y luego me pagarían casi el triple por encontrar a la madre y matarla y grande es el diablo porque los encontré a los dos _**

_Terry: te pagaremos mucho más que el triple por ella _

**_Yo soy hombre de palabra y ya la di con anterioridad… lo siento _**(acerco mas el cuchillo al costado)

El miedo se reflejaba en todos, Albert estaba consciente de que el otro hombre esta inconsciente eran dos contra uno pero estaba el niño y ella, si hacían un movimiento el hombre incrustaría el cuchillo en Kay ella caería y soltaría al niño y el hombre lo tomaría como rehén o no quizás Terry correría por el niño lo miro pero él seguía cada movimiento de la rubia… no el acudiría con Kay si callera herida … ella aferraba al niño a su cuerpo como una pantera cuidando a su cachorro… que hacer volvió a mirar a Terry y este le devolvía la mirada… no era una simple pelea de bar, estaban en juego la vida de seres queridos y el hombre había insinuado que mato al escolta y debía ser cierto porque esto no estaba en los alrededores…

Albert: seamos razonables

**Razonables, el parque esta desierto, desde mi punto puedo ensártale el cuchillo, ella cae le quito al niño y salgo corriendo… ohhh si ustedes son dos, uno quedara a su lado mientras agoniza y muere y el otro me seguirá pero qué posibilidad hay de que me alcance y si lo hace de que yo no mate al escuincle… en todas yo gano…**

Siempre pendientes del otro que estaba inconsciente cerca de ellos, Terry y Albert analizaban toda posible ruta de salida pero nada parecía ser fácil… cerraban los puños y ojos por la frustración de no poder hacer nada hasta que ambos abrieron los ojos asombrados, el hombre tenía los ojos llenos de miedo y había soltado el cuchillo… detrás de este se escucho la voz del escolta

Marcus: digamos que en su razonamiento no conto con el otro escolta que llegaría a tiempo apuntándole con una pistola en la cabeza, de tal forma que si le incrusta el puñal a la dama yo le vuelo los sesos ella cae uno de los caballeros corre en un auxilio, el otro toma al niño, la llevamos al hospital mientras usted es un frio e inerte cadáver… suéltela (presionando el martillo del seguro de la pistola) y no intente nada…

**Y...yo es…**

Marcus: no he dormido adecuadamente y el insomnio me pone de malas… además de que no veo a mi compañero que es mi hermano cumpliendo con sus obligaciones… lo que me recarga el trabajo…

**Su her…**

Terry: dice que está muerto (el escolta levanto una ceja)

**No...No solo le golpeamos duro por la cabeza y lo dejamos bajo un árbol…**

Marcus: suéltela ahora…

El hombre obedeció pasivamente y la soltó, la mujer al sentirse libre cayó de rodillas, Albert y Terry corrieron a su lado

**Estas bien** hablaron al unisón mientras se arrodillaban junto a ella, el niño sollozaba silenciosamente con su rostro escondido en el cuello de Kay, Albert intento tomarlo en brazos pero la rubia aun ejercía una fuerte presión…

Terry: preciosa asfixiaras al niño (lo decía tomándole el rostro para que lo mirara, ella asintió y aflojo el agarre, el rubio tomo en brazos al pequeño y comenzó a tranquilizarlo) todo paso Kay… fuiste muy valiente (ella seguía mirándolo y asintiendo con la cabeza, el castaño la abrazo)

_Marcus miraba a los dos bribones con desdeño mientras les apuntaba con el arma, Albert había tranquilizado al niño y Terry a Kay que salía de su mutismo…_

_Kay: Jonás hay que encontrarlo_

_Terry: tranquila…_

_Kay: nooo… no quiero otra muerte en mis espaldas (grito, giro caminando hasta el escolta tomo el arma de Marcus con manos temblorosas) por favor, búscalo _

_Marcus: gracias (se mantenía firme pero estaba temeroso)_

_Terry: pero preciosa…_

_Marcus se alego al lugar donde le indico el ladrón_

Albert: Kay tú no has matado a nadie…

Pero la chica no dijo nada Albert y Terry miraban con asombro como la rubia sostenía la pistola…su mano temblaba de seguir así se le escapaba un tiro

Kay: quien te contrato (le dijo al hombre mientras desactivaba el seguro)

**Que hace… está loca… quítenle el arma… (Mirando a los hombres)**

Kay: quien lo contrato? (poniendo el dedo en el gatillo)

Albert: Kay / Terry: Preciosa al unisón

Kay: que quien lo contrato?

**No se no se lo juro solo fuimos contactado, cuando tuviéramos al niño deberíamos llegar a esta dirección y preguntar por esa persona** (extendió un papel que tomo el castaño al leerlo miro incrédulo a Albert)

Terry extendió el papel al rubio para que lo leyera este no dijo nada y lo arrugo, Kay miraba de reojo las distintas reacciones, en ese momento apareció Marcus, cargando del hombro a Jonás su camisa estaba llena de sangre, la rubia le dio la pistola a un sorprendido castaño y corrió donde los escoltas, Jonás estaba muy pálido el golpe había logrado una herida en la cabeza que aun sangraba, Marcus se veía preocupado, hábiles manos y rasgando la falda logro curar la herida, no era muy profunda, pero era necesario que el hombre descansara.

Marcus: nos encargamos primeros de ellos y luego lo llevo al hotel…

Kay: tenemos que enfrentarnos a los que contrataron a esos hombres… Jonás puedes soportar un poco más…(él hombre asintió)

Terry: no seas inconsciente con el pobre hombre

Marcus: mi hermano estará bien si la señora así lo dice… además es nuestro deber y nuestro honor está en juego

Albert: que piensas hacer?

Kay: entregar al niño

Los hombres la miraron como a una loca, ella les explico su plan y por un momento fue la testaruda, orgullosa, prepotente y mandona Kayrel de antes… una hora después, la mujer con el niño en brazos llegaba en compañía de dos matones ante la dirección del papel, les abrió una sirvienta con cara de amargada y los paso hasta el estudio donde los hizo esperar, ella tenía al niño en brazos contra su pecho, y este dormía plácidamente con su cabecita en su hombro uno de los hombres la sujetaba por la espalda y el otro estaba enfrente esperando al contratista… La puerta se abrió y dio paso a dos figuras femeninas muy altivas y elegantes… y antes de decir nada el eco de una cachetada resonó en la habitación despertando al pequeño que temblo en brazos de la madre, Sara Legan descargo en ese golpe su odio y dolor

Sara: Asesina!

Elroy: Sara contrólate… conque regresaste… pensé que eras una mujer de palabra…

Kay: lo soy, no he venido por mi propia voluntad

Sara: debieron matarla de una vez

**El niño no dejaba de llorar** (dijo uno de los hombres apretando el puño)

Elroy: Sara que dices solo necesitamos al niño para que William regrese a tomar el puesto como cabeza de los Andry…

Sara: no tía por ella mi Eliza está muerta, ella la mato… ella enveneno a mi niño y eso hizo que discutiera con su adorada hermana… debe morir… tu (señalando a un hombre) quítale al niño y mátala

El hombre hizo intento de quitarle al niño pero este se aferro al cuello de la mujer y empezó a sollozar

Elroy: contrólate Sara o el niño nos tendrá miedo… Kayrel juraste que no volverías por el bien de tus amigos…

Kay: me trajeron

Elroy: pretendes llevarte al niño no lo permitiré…

Kay: el niño es de Albert! Y con él se queda

Sara: ja como saberlo puede ser de cualquiera…

Elroy: no… tiene el porte de un Andry… se criara como tal bajo mi tutela mientras que William atiende los negocios

Kay: en un internado… Albert no lo permitiría

Elroy: no se opondrá, se casara con Nicole y para entonces mientras forman su familia el pequeño será una molestia para el nuevo matrimonio, además tu presencia no afectara, según me he enterado partes a Austria y jamás regresaras…

Kay: y que si no lo hago

Sara: el actor podría tener un accidente o su hermana, no mejor aun la huérfana…

Elroy: te lo advertí aquella vez, el dinero puede destruir fácilmente la reputación de una persona… si no hice uso de ese recursos es porque te marchaste tal cual te lo exige

Kay: amenazo… pero no veo que obtuviera su propósito Albert no regreso a su lado más bien se alejo más…

Elroy: pero no te busco… por lo que demuestra que no te ama…

Kay: yo siempre supe ese detalle señora… pero no veo que tenga que ver en esto…

Sara: no extrañara tu desaparición… nadie lo hará…

Elroy: no creo que sea así, el infante y su nieto tal vez… (Fue interrumpida)

Sara: y la encontraran muerta… llévenla y que parezca que ella lo hizo, lo intento una vez y eso ayuda…

Kay se puso blanca y levanto la barbilla, mientras que la mano de uno de los hombres le apretaba el brazo

Kay: vaya parece que no me perdieron la pista…

Elroy: lamentable tu ingreso al sanatorio

Sara: lamentable que no lograras tu objetivo

Kay: ohhh imagino su tristeza a saber de mi desacierto…

Sara: pero esta vez tendrá éxito dame al niño la mujer comenzó a tirar del rubiecito para que soltara a la rubia mientras el pequeño lloraba llamando a su papito

Anthony: Paito…paito... no...No Paito

* * *

Cotapese: la risa es buena terapia para el alma, salud y mente... ríe siempre preciosa... y gracias la hemos visto dura pero nada hacemos con impacientarnos verdad, las cosas destinadas a pasar, pasaran quieras o no.

**TC GAN: abrazo de oso para ti preciosa... adivina el pavo quedo hecho una delicia... gracias por la receta. Y los ánimos...**

**Elisacampos : gracias preciosa... dime con quién quieres que se queda... pecosa inquieta... eso no puede estar quieta cinco segundos, es como el animalito azul de una película de Disney de extraterrestres de Hawái ahhh no se cómo se llama, pero así de inquieta! sin embargo hay la lleva no le queda mas... me dices si esta dramático el cap.. Besos**

**Noemí Cullen: gracias por tus palabras noe... la terapia pues fue suspendida hasta nuevo aviso, ahora el control lo tiene mi mamá... y donde manda capitán no se asoma marineros jaja... saludos a tu familia y gracias!**

**Sakura93: que dicha que te gusto la reconciliación, gracias por tus palabras de apoyo...**

**Besos pequeñas y recuerden la actitud ante todo! tenemos dos formas de ver la cosas bien o mal, elijan siempre verla bien!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Ya basta Sara** le grito Albert a la mujer mientras entraba por una puerta secreta de la casa después de todo era una de las mansiones Andry, las mujeres lo vieron con asombro e incredibilidad, Albert se acercaba, una indignada Elroy levanto la mano para golpear a Kay por su falta de palabra pero Terry que estaba a su lado agarro el brazo de la mujer en el aire…

Terry: la tocaron una vez… dos no…

Albert miro a su tía con reproche mientras tomaba en brazos a un asustadizo niño que se aferro a él en lo que lo vio…

Sara: traidor…. La defiendes después de que mato a mi niña…

Albert: ella no es la causante de su muerte… fue la misma Eliza…

Elroy: William

Albert: Como pudo tía. Es mi hijo sabe lo que lo ha atemorizado…

Elroy: necesitaba que volvieras y…

Albert: nada (tranquilizando al niño) vamos pequeño papá está aquí… quieres un helado

Anthony: lao (hipando)

Albert: que te parece si tío Terry te lleva por un helado ahhh…

Anthony: lao

Terry: Albert!

Albert: lo soluciono yo Terry… por favor llévate a Anthony, nos vemos en casa de Eleanor…

Terry: como quiera hermano… vamos preciosa… tomando a Kay del brazo

Albert (miro a su tía con expresión de tristeza y a Sara con rabia) aclaremos esto y definamos todo de una vez

Y al cerrarse la puerta tras la salida de los otros solo las mujeres y Albert supieron lo que hay se dijo…

Terry: vamos por un heladote campeón (el niño tenía los ojos rojos pero medio sonrió) vamos por el helado preciosa (dijo el castaño con una seductora sonrisa a la rubia)

Kay: no Terry… realmente me preocupa Jonás y estoy cansada ha sido un día muy duro (tocándose la mejilla)

Terry: preciosa… tenemos que hablar y él niño…

Kay: Albert te lo encargo… se merece su helado (tocando la mejilla del niño que tenía recostada la cabecita el hombro del castaño)

Terry: pero

Kay: hablamos después si… cómprale el helado, llévalo a casa y espera a Albert… yo me quedo en el hotel… ahhh Candy llegara en la tarde escúchala y… (Suspira) suerte…

Terry: Kayrel

Kay: nos veremos antes que me vaya a Austria si... Aun queda tiempo… chao…

Sin más se monto en el auto donde Marcus y Jonás esperaban y partieron, el castaño la miro irse, tomo un coche y se fue a comprar un helado para el niño, luego regreso a casa de su madre donde fue abordado por preguntas, este conto lo sucedido, nadie podía creer hasta donde llego la señora Andry, mientras hablaban Kay trataba de poner cómodo a Jonás en la cama, no quiso ir a un hospital por lo que su hermano fue por un doctor muy a pesar del herido…, el médico llego lo reviso y receto medicamentos, necesitaba mucho reposo y descanso, también le dio a Kay analgésicos y un tranquilizante… luego se marcho…

Kay: gracias por todo Jonás, Marcus, les debo la vida por segunda vez…

Jonás: fue mi hermano el que le ayudo en esta ocasión

Kay: y tú la primera y desde entonces el único que me da su voto de confianza…

Marcus: la primera vez estaba muy molesta…

Kay: lo siento, no estaba en mi sano juicio…estaré en mi habitación… por favor descansen ambos y no se preocupen por mi estaré bien… no hare ninguna locura…

Jonás: confió en usted mi lady (Kay salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la Suite)

Marcus: me preocupaste… como fue…

Jonás: no los oí estaba concentrado en ella y el niño se les veía muy bien juntos…

Marcus: no te hagas más daño, ella es un imposible

Jonás: yo la veo como a nuestra hermana… tendría su edad no…

Marcus: si, fue una desgracia que muriera… pero en fin ella no es nuestra hermana… no te enamores…

Jonás: yo no soy tu… no me enamoro de las damas imposibles

Marcus: no se dé que hablas (sonrojado)

Jonás: te conozco, es una mujer muy hermosa… pero…

Marcus: no es para mí lo reconozco sin embargo, me consuela verle y saber que está bien… ahora duerme… iré por los señores…

Jonás: y a verla…

Marcus: no me tientes hermanito…

Kay llego a la habitación y se encontró con una visita, una mujer muy hermosa que tocaba a la puerta de la Suite, en busca del niño, la rubia le aclaro que este estaba en casa de la madre de Terry la mujer dijo ser la niñera Verónica y que supuso que el niño estaría con ella.

Vero: ohhh cielos debí haberle entendido mal a la señora

Kay: pierda cuidado… gracias por cuidarlo tan bien…

Vero: es un buen niño, no le dará trabajo

Kay: imagino pero seguirá con el padre yo me regreso a Austria…

Vero: ohhh ya veo... Pero parece que eso no la hace feliz…

Kay: no debí de haberlo visto… es muy… lo siento… mejor vaya no sea que la regañen...

Vero: cambio de tema… mmmm… mujer testaruda… sabes me recuerdas a un antiguo jefe…

Kay: me han dicho muchas cosas pero que me parezco a un hombre es la primera vez…

Vero: tienes el porte de un Lancaster… si te pareces al Sr. Alexander Lancaster (Kay hizo una mueca)

Kay: hay quien cree que es mi padre, otros que es mi tío y uno que jura que es un samaritano…

Vero: eres su hija no lo puedo creer la última vez que te vi reías de lo más y mejor en brazos de tu madre…

Kay: (sorprendida) la conoció

Vero: trabaje en esa casa por un tiempo… tiene los ojos de su madre sabe, ella la amaba al punto de que dio su vida protegiéndola

Kay: Alexander los mato

Vero: tonterías fue un accidente… él la amaba

Kay:y no pudo perdonarle la traición (con tristeza)

Vero: nada de traición el orgullo y falta de comunicación… si me permites te cuento lo que se…

Kay: me hablaría de mi madre… yo no la recuerdo

Vero: tienes sus ojos

Kay: en serio… pero usted debió ser una niña…

Vero: soy come años…

Kay: vamos pase…

Se pusieron cómodas y platicaron, Vero le conto que su madre amaba a Alexander pero que al ser extranjera sus padre se negaban a esa relación, pero ellos la seguían a escondidas, Alexander tuvo que viajar y fueron muchos meses, la mujer se encontró embarazada y sin familia, el hermano menor la apreciaba como amigos y le ayudo, hicieron creer que eran un matrimonio, cuando Alexander volvió se sintió traicionado y no quiso ni siquiera saber del tema, no los dejaba hablar y se distancio, el orgullo de la mujer por la poca confianza los separo hasta el día de la fiesta donde ocurrió el accidente, Vero continuo contándole a Kay lo poco que ella sabía…

Entrada la tarde Albert acababa de llegar a la casa de la actriz y se decepciono al no encontrar a Kay con el niño, no quiso decir nada de lo que discutió con las mujeres solo aclaro que no volverían a tener problemas con ellas, se disculpo porque aun tenía pendientes por aclaras con la madre del niño por lo que iría al hotel, Terry insistió en acompañarlo, pero en ese momento Candy llego los presentes se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada…

Candy: podemos hablar los tres en privado (jugaba con las manos y se veía nerviosa)

Los caballeros asintieron y se encerraron en el estudio:

Albert: bien princesa… tú dirás…

Terry: háblate sin rodeos Candy…

Candy: no quiero que mi decisión interfiera en nuestra amistad

Albert: eso no pasara

Terry: más que amigos somos una familia… Candy y aunque sea un poco difícil al principio lo superaremos…

Candy: gracias… antes que nada, los quiero mucho a los dos, y les agradezco mucho su, apoyo, paciencia pero sobre todo su amistad y cariño (lagrimas asomaban en los 3 pares de ojos)

La conversación fue muy sentimental pero sincera y clara, la pecosa expuso sus sentimientos, miedos y pesares los caballeros también se sinceraron y muchas verdades se dijeron, se hablo del amor y cariño de todos, del abandono que ambos en determinado momento le hicieron, también de las mentiras, pero siempre pesaba, el apoyo, los sacrificios, el cariño, sin embargo en el corazón no se mandaba y los tres estaban de acuerdo con eso, mientras ellos abrían sus corazones, afuera… Sebastián, Cami y Eleanor espiaban por la puerta para poder escuchar algo…

Armand: se puede saber que haces (los tres dieron un respingo)

Cami: amor me asustaste…

Sebastián: bajen la voz o nos escucharan

Eleanor: necesitamos saber a quién eligiera Candy

Armand: lo sabrán en su momento, hagan el favor de retirarse de esa puerta

Cami: amor, no tienes curiosidad

Armand: mi luna… eso no importa de ahí saldrá una pareja que se amara y a la cual apoyaremos, al igual que a los otros dos que queden con el corazón roto… ahora abuelo, Marcus ya llego debemos irnos…

Cami: debemos… (Se acerco al joven) no te vas a quedar conmigo aquí en casa…

Eleanor: Armand esta es tu casa y ustedes ya se arreglaron (hablaban mientras caminaban a la sala del té)

Armand: lo sé madame pero…

Cami: Kay! (Arrugando el ceño y mostrando enojo) es por ella

Armand: ayer quedo muy claro que te amo… y no es por ella me preocupa Jonás, es más que mi empleado…

Cami: podemos ir y volver…

Sebastián: si recuerda que no te alquile habitación y Marcus debe descansar al igual que Jonás

Eleanor: no dijeron que Marcus estaba aquí…

Armand: si espera afuera…

Eleanor: con este frio… no puede ser que inhumano Armand… Davis... Davis

Davis: si señora, haga pasar a Marcus y ofrézcale algo caliente…

Armand: él no quiso pasar…

Cami: no cambies el tema… te quedaras en el hotel…

Armand: igual aquí dormiríamos en camas aparte…

Cami: no, estrujados pero en la misma cama (sonrojada)

Eleanor: conversación de pareja Sebastián, mejor pasemos al comedor

(Salieron los dos)

Cami y Armand solucionaban la pequeña diferencia mientras Eleanor, retaba a Marcus por su negativa a acompañarlos a comer en el comedor e insistir en ir a la cocina, Sebastián los miraba y sonreía complacido, media hora después, el joven matrimonio ingresaba al comedor para toparse con un muy apenado Marcus, una muy satisfecha Eleanor y un muy divertido Sebastián, en el estudio ya se había dicho la última palabra y los amigos se daban la mano y abrasaban…

Candy: realmente estoy muy feliz…

**Me alegra mucho… (Abrazándola con ternura)**

**Debemos ir a contárselos a todos….**

Siii anuncio alegre la feliz pareja y salieron del estudio, el galán de la pecosa dejo que su amigo saliera primero para detenerla por la puerta darle vuelta y sorprenderla con un tierno y dulce beso que la ruborizo toda… Al llegar al comedor sorprendieron a todos los presentes y cuando se iban a disponer para dar la noticia, Davis interrumpió ayudando a Jonás que traía una carta en la mano, Armand y Marcus de inmediato se pusieron en pie, el escolta llego donde su hermano.

Marcus: que paso…

Jonás: se fue, no la encuentro

Armand: pero a donde?

Jonás: lo siento señor no sé… fui a su cuarto porque intuí algo y no estaba solo está este sobre

Cami: que mula tozuda

Candy: pero adonde pudo ir a esta hora.

Terry: voy al muelle

Albert: a la estación del tren

Sebastián: a ningún lado… esta niña nos va a matar de un infarto… la nota dice que no me preocupe que se fue a enfrentar a sus demonios del pasado…

Eleanor: que significa eso…

Armand: no creerás que

Sebastián: fue a hablar con Alexander…

Cami: eso la va a poner muy mal…

Armand: pero es algo que tiene que hacer…

Mientras los presentes se miraban preocupados unos hermosos ojos de un rostro varonil miraban por la ventana pensando en Kayrel…

Luego de la cena Sebastián partió al hotel con Candy y los escoltas, muy a disgusto del novio, el anciano no permitió que la pecosa se quedara en la casa, mientras duro la discusión nadie noto que uno de los caballeros salía de la casa, este tomo un auto y condujo hasta llegar a su destino y espero, era ya de madrugada cuando la mujer salió de la casa, se veía tranquila, resignada pero triste…

Kay: que haces aquí (sorprendida)

**Tenemos que hablar**

Kay: es tarde…

**No… es temprano… estas bien… **(Colocándole una chaqueta ya que ella se abrazaba y la madrugada estaba fría)

Kay: estoy muerta… eso dice… no quiere saber nada de mi… discutimos largamente… soy su vergüenza, la deshonra y bastarda (levanto los hombros restándole importancia)

**Me tienes a mí…**

Kay: y Candy?

**Ya eligió y serán felices…**

Kay: Me iré a Austria…

**Me voy contigo… **

Kay: porque eres tan persistente (cubre su rostro con las manos)

**Porque eres tan tozuda… es lo mejor para ambos. Lo correcto…**

Kay: que hay con lo que hice…

**Es el pasado todos tenemos uno bueno y malo… respetaremos la decisión que tomes con tu hijo él nunca sabrá nada de nada… merecemos ser felices… no crees…**

Kay: tu no me quieres… habla tu ego, tu orgullo herido, porque lo eligió a él

**Pues entonces se mi premio de consolación** (le sonrió y la abrazo con ternura) **déjate querer… date la oportunidad… realmente te amo… y me di cuenta hace mucho que tu eres el amor y la mujer de mi vida y no Candy.**

Kay quiso protestar pero los labios de él sobre los de ella no se lo permitieron. La abrazo con tanta fuerza y cariño como temiendo que escapara. Ella cansada de todo se dejo llevar… hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse. Él le acaricio la mejilla con ternura y la llevo al auto… era todo un caballero y la respetaría hasta el último momento…

Ese mismo día en la mañana llegaron al hotel, Kayrel se disculpo con Jonás y el abuelo y felicito a Candy, no quiso tocar el tema de Alexander, Sebastián le propuso reconocerla y que fuera su hija, ella lo pensaría, luego todos fueron a casa de Eleanor, la rubia se disculpo con Armand y Cami y tuvo un rato al niño en brazos, Albert y Terry siempre la observaban se le veía diferente desde que enfrento sus temores pero que haría con el niño… y estaba más testaruda que nunca. Un telegrama llego de carácter urgente para Armand unos negocios y el consejo de Lord exigía su presencia, Terry iniciaría su gira, estaba el viaje a Austria, Candy regresaría a Florida, Albert a Lakewood, y el duque a Londres. La casa Backer se quedaría sola y eso entristeció a la dama, pero extrañamente el duque le solicito a su yerno la estadía permanente de uno de sus escoltas, esto sorprendió a los castaños y el pelinegro, pero aceptaron, Cami sabía que su lugar era al lado de su esposo por lo que con el dolor del alma luego de la boda en Lakewood pues el rubio accedió a la petición partiría con Richi y Armand a Inglaterra donde morarían algún tiempo, Terry extrañaría al niño pero se resignaba, ahora tenía una oportunidad en el amor, sin embargo ante la sorpresa de todos negó el ofrecimiento del duque a firmar el permiso para que se casara, el castaño obstinadamente dijo que lo haría por sus medios cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad que sería pronto, Candy conversaba con Kay sobre lo que haría con Anthony, pero ella aun no sabía y Albert simplemente dejo de pensar y disfruto a su rubia…

Las dos semanas pasaron y en Lakewood se realizo una boda, Kay no viajo a Austria ni Candy a Florida…, luego de la hermosa ceremonia Terry llevo a su amada a un hermoso lugar del jardín que había descubierto y le entre todos sus sentimientos en un papel, para dejarla sola y que a su gusto lo leyera.

"**Eres el amor que salió de mis sueños para volverte una realidad, el que tiene el don de cambiar mi mundo con tan solo una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me hace enamorarme e ilusionarme con un perfecto futuro junto a ti.**

**Quizá sea magia aunque la verdad, no lo sé. Pero sea lo que tengas has logrado que viva pensando en ti cada momento y si no te tengo a mi lado me siento incompleto.**

**Haces que mi vida tenga sentido, que tenga una razón por la cual luchar, eres mi fortaleza cuando siento decaer, por ti lograré muchas cosas, por ti seré el mejor hombre que pueda existir.**

**Te daré todo lo que necesites, te llenaré de amor hasta saciarte por toda la vida, no dudes tengo tanto amor por darte que quizás me quede corto el tiempo que Dios me brinde en la tierra, y todo será tuyo, eres la que Dios eligió para mí y sé que lo hizo bien.**

**Desde que te conocí llenaste mis pensamientos, y fuiste protagonista de mis sueños. Llenaste mis segundos de felicidades y mis días del consuelo de verte.**

**Tienes todo lo que le pedí, por eso viviré agradecido por ponerte en mi camino, sólo quiero estar a la altura de tus requerimientos.**

**Quiero que lo sepas, no te amo en pasado, no te amo en presente, ni te amo en futuro, es un amor sin tiempo, tampoco tiene distancias, es simplemente amor puro, cargado de ilusiones, lleno de promesas que no deben cumplirse porque ya se cumplieron todas al conocerte.**

**Vivirás conmigo un eterno romance, te amaré por siempre más que una promesa es un juramento…!"**

**Te amo**

**Tuyo siempre Terry"**

La rubia no pudo aguantar la emoción giro para buscar a su galán y el estaba ahí de frente con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y un anillo en sus manos

Terry: entonces que dices dulzura te casas conmigo

**Y la gira…**

Terry: te vienes conmigo como mi prometida (la rubia se mordio el labio y asintió con la cabeza)…

En la colina de Pony dos rubios miraban a Anthony jugar con puppe y clin…

**No estás de acuerdo con la decisión verdad** (dijo la mujer sin mirarlo)

Albert: me parece una locura… el niño vivirá en una mentira…

**No quieres que sea su madre**

Albert: tú eres su madre…

**Solo si tú estás de acuerdo y aceptas esa locura de trato…**

Albert: crees que es lo mejor… bonita (tocándole el rostro)

**Si… es lo justo**

Albert: te casaras conmigo…

**A un no… quiero que el niño se acostumbre a mi… nos veíamos muy poco y bueno quiero que él me quiera…**

Albert: ya te quiere pero… bueno iras a visitarnos… te quedaras en el hogar (la chica se muerde el labio)

**Pensé que podríamos vivir juntos… ya lo hemos hecho antes y fue genial…**

Albert: mmmm… eso sería una tentación…

**Lo sé… pero eres un caballero… me aceptas en Lakewood**

Albert: claro… pero no prometo siempre contener al caballero (la besa en los labio)

Dos días después, Armand, Terry, Cami, Richi, el duque, Sebastián, Jonás y la rubia prometida del castaño se embarcaban hacia Europa…

En América un triste Archie aceptaba con resignación la decisión de Kay, Ster y Paty anunciaban su llegada a Lakewood para iniciar los planes de la boda y Annie y Tom anunciaban su compromiso…

Seis meses después en Europa, la villa Grandchester recibía a sus invitados para la celebración de la boda de Terry y su rubia, todos viajaron Albert, Anthony la rubia, Tom, Annie, Susana, Niel y sus mellizos (unos hermosos niños un pelirrojo y un rubio de 5 años que cautivaron a la pareja, Elías y Daniel) y Eleanor con su escolta Marcus que no la dejaba ni a sol ni asombra y le concedía el mínimo capricho a la actriz, lo amaba por eso, y agradeció grandemente a Richard que interviniera por ella solicitando que le dejaran al escolta ya que su corazón había pedido la oportunidad de amar nuevamente y no se había equivocado con él, se casarían dentro de 6 meses cuando el actor regresara de su luna de miel.

Terry: y tu Albert cuando se cansan

Albert: cuando ella acepte

**Pero viven juntos**

Albert: una vez tú y yo lo hicimos

**No es lo mismo… además con ella también **

Terry: Anthony la adora…

**Si y eso me alegra…**

Albert: Bueno que les vaya bien en su luna de miel…

**Así será** (se rieron)

Seis meses después de esa boda en chicago se realizaban tres bodas, una pomposa la de Annie y Tom el señor Steven y la Sra. Britter tiraron la casa por la ventana por la boda de sus hijos, una semana después una intima entre amigos y familiares en New York en uno de los teatros más famosos, era la de Eleanor y Marcus, donde Archie conoció a una hermosa actriz y Jonás a la Dra. Kelly, y tres días después en la colina de Pony los rubios hacían legitima su unión, la rubia había convencido a Albert de retomar la cabeza de los Andry después de que Elroy tuviera un infarto ella lo conocía bien y sabía que en su corazón no podría alberga odio ni rencor hacia su tía el acepto siempre y cuando ella se casara por fin con él… y lo logro ademá el actor anunciaba su próximo extremo como papá, su rubia estaba embarazada…

Y a lo lejos dos hermosas mujeres contemplaban la felicidad de sus hijas…

**Te lo dije Vero, ellas serian felices…**

**Lo sé Ye pero me hubiera gustado que mi nena quedara con (un codazo la interrumpió)**

**Seguirás con lo mismo él era para mi niña estaba escrito **

**Hmm bueno pero yo conocí a mi nieto**

**Golpe bajo…**

**Y mientas caminaban y discutían su silueta se disolvía… **

Fin de flash back


	40. Chapter 40

**_Hola hermosas feliz día del amor y la amistada aunque para serles sincero considero que los 365 días deben estar llenos de amor y amistad por mas mal que pinten las circunstancias. _**

* * *

Ahora recapitulemos, todos están en el hospital porque la familia Grandchester va aumentar con la llegada del primogénito de Terry. Cami anuncio su embarazo, y estadía durante el mismo en América. La Dr. Kelly salió en busca del actor ya que su rubia tuvo complicaciones y no quiso dar más detalles del asunto, llevándose a un muy asustado castaño y dejando a la familia muy angustiada, en eso la rubia esposa de Albert entrego al niño a su esposo y salió dejando a los otros en una amena platica cuando fueron interrumpidos por Nicole (muchas pensaron que era la esposa de Albert, pero no) esta empezó a escupir veneno por lo que Albert y ella salieron a platicar a solas, esta rubia al ser nuevamente rechazada por el rubio lo amenazo con casarse con Lancaster y quitarle al niño, pero Albert tuvo que hacerle ver sus desfalcos y con eso consiguió que la fastidiosa mujer dejara en paz a la familia, en eso apareció su esposita se abrazaron y nuevamente se dirigieron al salón donde los esperaban todos.

Archie: todo bien?

Tom: y la yegua esa…

Annie: TOMMM

**Yegua... le queda bien a la fulana jijijijiji**

Albert: Cariño…. (Reprendió a la rubio pero su rostro estaba sonriente) saben algo?

Duque: no aun no salen…espero no pase nada malo

**Claro que no… todo saldrá bien**

Tom: pero en algo (miro de reojo a su esposa que le hacía caras) la señorita esa tuvo razón, es que las mujeres de esta familia de amigos, son fuerte y traen niños sanos y fuertes…

Cami: tras partos difíciles y mortales…

**Pero siempre sobreviven**

Duque: una familia de amigos…

Cami: si papá, somos una familia de amigos

Armand: porque los amigos son la familia que uno puede escoger…

Albert: pensé que tal vez todos podríamos ir a Lakewood después de la cuarentena…

Cami: siii… sería perfecto

Armand: habrá que esperar que digan mis cuñados

Duque: pero no se quedarían con Eleanor…

Albert: ellos pueden venir, la mansión es muy grande

**Eso sería muy bueno para Eleanor, tendría paz y tranquilidad y Marcus también**

Armand: jajajaja quien diría que el hombre de hierro la pase tan mal…

**Eso te lo recordare dentro de unos meses**

Armand: no yo lo tomare con calma y disfrutare del embarazo…

Annie: lo que pasa es que ya Eleanor es muy mayor no

Cami: claro que no es joven aun… fueron las circunstancias, la gira

Archie: eso es cierto, si Marcus hubiera sabido del embarazo no le hubiera permitido salir de gira…

Albert: así es, la adora

Tom: que divertidos, los niños de Terry tienen un tío un mes mayor que ellos…

Duque: y Luis un sobrino 2 años mayor… realmente me alegro por Eleanor…

Albert: Luis El guerrero famoso, y si que fue famoso mira que nacer en el teatro en medio de la obra

Armand: que esperabas es un Baker… seguro será actor…

Archie: pues nació en el teatro, puede ser que sea productor

Cami: padre cuando volverás a Londres

Duque: en una semana, arreglare todo para estar presente con el nacimiento de mi próximo nieto…

Armand: nieta… será niña

Duque: no será niño

Archie: y los de Terry duque que serán…

Duque: mmmm no lo sé a veces creo que es niña y otros que niño….

Tom: mellizos y ya

Todos ríen pero se detiene al ver llegar a Kelly…

Duque: que ha pasado…

Albert: ella está bien

Cami: y Terry

Archie: fue niña o niño

Armand: que fue la complicación

Kelly: quieren dejarme hablar… gracias…Terry está recuperándose de la impresión, ella está bien al igual que los niño

EHHH …. SIIIII… gritaron todos…

**Los niño Kelly… tuvo gemelos **

Tom: no la pareja como dijo aquí el duque:

Annie: pudieron ser gemelas

Albert: por eso se complico el parto…

Armad: y al saber que eran dos a mi cuñado…

Archie: le dio el patatús

Duque: por favor permitan a la Doctor terminar

Lo sentimos (todos)

Kelly: el parto se complico después de la llegada de la primer pareja… pero…

PRIMER PAREJA! (todos)

Tom: por los cuernos del toro

Cami: al decir primer pareja…

Kelly: cuatrillizos una pareja de niño y una de niñas… mellizos

Albert: definitivamente nos quedamos en New York (sentándose)

**Luego a Lakewood **(poniendo su mano en la frente)

Armand: que sea gen de ella… que sea gen de ella (cruzando los dedos)

Cami: cuatro (tocando su vientre)

Annie: pero su vientre no era tan grande…

Kelly: por eso el problema…

Archie: problema

Kelly: la primer pareja es fuerte y sana, la segunda falta de peso y…. (Baja el rostro y toca las Sien )

**No sobrevivirán… eso es lo que crees… tan pequeños y débiles…**

Kelly: en sus revisiones sabíamos de la existencia de dos corazones fuertes…

Albert: tozuda esa… sabía que eran gemelos y no lo dijo

Kelly: quería que fuera sorpresa, decía que Terry la sobreprotegía mucho creyendo que era uno, que con dos no la dejaría y le diaria a Jonás la vigilara…

Armand: eso debió hacer…

**No hay esperanza Kelly…**

Kelly: tal vez… pero muy poca

Albert: pues yo me aferro a esa poca posibilidad, esos niños vivirán

Duque: claro son Grandchester… tan testarudos como su padre y abuelo…

**Ella sabe de los otros dos bebes…**

Kelly: no creo, estaba muy débil

Annie: pues como dicen esperemos…

Kelly: iré a ver como sigue el sorprendido padre

Kelly se marcho y todos se quedaron aun en shock por la noticia cuatro niños, cuatro retoñitos del amor, Armand estaba pálido y en sus adentros rogaba porque fuera herencia departe de la rubia y no de su cuñado, Cami no podría tener 4 niños sería muy peligroso y complicado, el duque no cavia de la felicidad y ya hacia planes para heredar a sus nietos una pequeña fortuna así el necio de su hijo se negara, Albert abrazaba a su esposa, sabía que la noticia le alegraba pero a la vez la entristecía, Tom y Annie reía. Tom se rasco la cabeza mientras miraba a Richi y Anthony dormir, ellos querían hijos pero todavía querían seguir disfrutado del convivir en pareja solitos, por el momento, Archie pensaba en su hermano y cuñada, mañana a primera hora enviaría un telegramas, (los castaños con antejos se establecieron en Boston donde trabajaban como maestros para niños y personas ciegas, además de contar con el pequeño Patrick su hijo de nueve meses )

Los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos cuando Terry ingreso al salón… Cami al verlo corrió para abrazarlo, gesto que fue correspondido

Cami: broliss estas bien…

Terry: creo que un año sabático no será suficiente….

Albert: vamos hermano nos tienes a todos…

Terry: cuatro… cuatro (enseñaba la mano con 4 dedos) son cuatro… como podían estar en un espacio tan chico… rayos, después de esto no más niños…

Armand: te castraras! AUCHSSS (la rubia lo pellizco)

Annie: los has visto ya….

Terry: no aun no me dejan verlos

Archie: y a ella

Terry: tampoco… hay dos débiles… (Apretó el abrazo de Cami)

**Estarán bien son Grandchester tienen tu sangre y la de ella (el castaño asintió)**

Tom: será mejor llevarte a tu casa…

Terry: no yo me quedo… no me lo perdonara si no estoy aquí… el estreno que

Archie: el estreno es hasta dentro de unos días todo estará bien… hablare con Robert para que te de esos días… no habrá problema tu sabes a la perfección el dialogo…

Terry: gracias Elegante… deberían ir a descansar… no es bueno para los niños, además…

Cami: no te voy a dejar

Terry: separándola, estas embarazada debes descansar si… yo estaré bien, aprecio su apoyo y compañía (mirando a todos) pero los necesitare mañana fuerte….

Albert: tienes razón… vamos, Niel, Susana y los gemelos deben estar preocupados…

Terry: mi madre… ella

Cami: le avisaremos mañana…

Duque: yo me quedare contigo hijo… y no acepto un no por respuesta…

Terry: gracias

Y así todos se marcharon a sus respectivos lugares, Cami y Armand a la casa del actor donde le platicaron a Niel y Susana lo ocurrido, ellos tuvieron la misma reacción de todos una alegría triste pero manteniendo la fe, Niel ya había pagado a arreglar la puerta y Daniel y Elías de siete años quienes habían arreglado el desorden de la casa y ahora dormían plácidamente en el gran sofá cada una a un lado de la rubia y sobre el regazo de la misma, por lo tarde que era ambas familias se acomodaron en la casa del actor, los Legan tomaron el cuarto de huéspedes que era más grande y la cama era matrimonial, ya Niel estaba acostumbrado a compartir a su esposa en la cama con los niños durante las diversas pesadillas y periodo de acomodación que tenían estos, o los días que llegaba de un viaje antes y tarde y se encontraba que los mellizos seguían al pie la orden de cuiden muy bien a su mamá, los Cambridge se acomodaron en el cuarto del servicio doméstico era una pequeña cama individual y a Richi en el cuarto destinado para el bebe donde Terry había instalado una cama para sus sobrinos y que estos no se sintieron desplazados, la cama de la pareja era pequeña pero esto les hizo recordar aquella reconciliación de años atrás y algunas otras donde el pelinegro terminaba siembre en el sofá del estudio y a media noche era incomodado por su esposa quien lo buscaba porque no podía dormir, acurrucándose a su lado, lo que siempre terminaba en un apasionado encuentro. En el cuarto del servicio el pelinegro entra después de ayudar a Niel con uno de los chicos.

Cami: se acomodaron

Armand: si (sentándose en la cama y deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata)

Cami: Richi duerme plácidamente pero me da miedo que despierte y llore desorientado…

Armand: si quieres tráelo yo duermo en el suelo

Cami: cómo crees (sentándose en el regazo de su esposo, este la abraza por la cintura) no te puedo hacer eso (el pega su frente con la de ella)

Armand: crees que sobrevivan los dos pequeños

Cami: no pierdo la esperanza…

Armand: cuatro niños….

Cami: cuatro… ¿estás bien?

Armand: tengo miedo

Cami: ¿de qué? De que tengamos 4 niños

Armand: no de perderte durante el parto (cerró los ojos ella se separo de él y le alzo la barbilla)

Cami: eso no va a pasar (lo abraza por el cuello)

Armand: ella estaba bien aun no puedo olvidar la cara de Terry cuando Kelly le dijo lo de la complicación, y luego cuando salió… Cami (la abraza mas fuerte) no podría soportar si…

Cami: shhhhh (separándose de él y besándolo) veras que tendremos a nuestro niño y nada malo pasara siii, ahora pensemos en nuestros sobrino y lo fuerte que son para sobrevivir

Armand: puede ser niña

Cami: papa dijo que será niño y le creo…

Armand: como quieras (terminado de desabotonar el vestido) ya le tienes nombre

Cami: SIP El venerado (suspirando por las caricias en la espalda que le hacia el hombre)

Armand: Sebastián… (Besando el hombro) el abuelo estará feliz, de que su bisnieto se llame como él

Cami: Sebastián Cambridge Grandchester, infante de Austria (besándolo nuevamente)

La intensidad del beso y las caricias aumentaron, el joven termino de desvestir a su esposa y a él mismo, y continuo besándola dulcemente de pies a cabeza disfrutando una zonas más que otro y excitándose con cada gemido que ella producía, cuando se coloco sobre ella para unirse, se detuvo abruptamente provocando la frustración en ella…

Cami: que pasa…

Armand: y si lo daño

Cami: a quien… de que habla

Armand: del bebe… y si lo estripo… no… no…no… no no podemos (colocándose a un costado de ella)

Cami: no me harás el amor durante 8 meses…(colocándose de lado)

Armand: 8 largos meses… si… es lo mejor

Cami: claro que no… Armand no me puede dejar así, ni hacerme esto

Armand: crees que yo no lo sufro, mirando su muy excitada hombría, pero son 60 k sobre ti, el vientre el niño… NO…

Cami: no pasara nada…

Armand: como lo puedes saber…

Cami: no creo que Terry le hiciera al celibato nueve meses…

Armand: (cerró los ojos) crees que pudo dejarla embarazada después de embarazarla o… (Gimió al sentirse dentro de su esposa y entreabrió los ojos)

Sobre él se encontraba su embarazada esposa montándolo y provocándole un gran placer…

Armand: Ca… Ca…mi…

Cami: creo… que durante estos 8 meses yo tendré el poder

Comenzó a moverse, dándose placer a ambos, y así sin más la pareja tocaron juntos el cielo para después acurrucarse y dormir plácidamente, mientras que en la casa de los rubios, Albert terminaba de arropar al niño en la cuna mientras su esposa contemplaba la luna, el galán llego a la habitación y la encontró perdida en sus pensamientos, sin hacer ruido se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda…

Albert: deja ya de pensar en eso… siii

**En que…**

Albert: en que no puedes quedar embarazada

**Es verdad… lo intentamos y…**

Albert: shhhhh…. Todo está bien (besándole el cuello)

**Y si no lo esta **

Albert : vamos a ver a un doctor

**No quiero… me da miedo… y si me dice que realmente no puedo tener hijos **(agarrando los brazos del hombre que la abrazaban a nivel del pecho)

Albert: tenemos a Anthony

**Anthony es tu hijo **

Albert: nuestro hijo (se separa algo molesto) es nuestro hijo… aceptaste eso cuando te casaste conmigo… no lo olvides

**No lo olvido** (gira el rostro para verlo, y deja salir unas lagrimas) **pero quiero un bebe… **

Albert: (la gira completamente y la vuelve a abrazar) lo sé… yo también pero si no es posible no importa… podremos adoptar…

**No te importaría… **

Albert: te recuerdo que adopte a una pequeña cuando ella tenía 12 años y yo mmmm… no recuerdo era tan joven

**Lo había olvidado… te queda bien lo de padre soltero**… (Lo abrazo más al escuchar el gruñido)

Albert : vamos a dormir… mañana debemos estar temprano en el hospital apoyándolos…

**Siii… traemos a Anthony para que duerma con nosotros…**

Albert : nop

**Pero si despierta hoy ha sufrido mucho… lo olvidamos… y si no puedo ser mamá porque soy una mala madre (**levanta el rostro para ver la cara del rubio y se encuentra con unos ojos azules que la recriminan)

Albert : yo también lo olvide… ya quítate esa idea de la cabeza si… eres la mejor madre… punto… si no tenemos más hijos es porque no nos toca, no porque seamos malos padres de acuerdo…

**Si… señor…**

Albert : bien ahora vamos a dormir… siii…

**Te puse de mal humorrrrr…**

Albert: nooo… todo bien (separándose de ella y girando para ir a la cama)

Ella lo ve unos instantes suspira, y corre a abrazarlo por la espalda… **no te enojes… lo siento… todos estos acontecimientos me han puesto sensible**

Albert: debes tener más fe… puede que ya estés embarazada… y no quiero escuchar un pude que no…. (Silencio) que haces

**Nada…**

Albert: no me parece…

**Bueno trato de incentivar que olvides mis tonterías… imagino que es lo que querías al no permitir que Anthony duerma con nosotros…**

**HMMM**… gimió el rubio ante las caricias, ya que las manos de su esposa habían bajado del pecho donde lo había abrazado a su entrepierna, metiéndose entre su pantalón de pijama, la caricia fue interrumpida cuando el hombre llego a su culminación, luego de unos segundos para recuperarse giro sorprendiendo a su esposa, la tomo entre brazos y llevo hasta la cama, besándola apasionadamente hasta que se olvido de todo, menos de la sensación de los besos de su esposo sobre su piel desnuda, el contacto de sus cuerpo al de ella, sus manos, acariciando sus curvas y la sensación de estar acoplados hasta ver fuegos artificiales…

En el hospital, Terry había tenido una larga conversación con su padre y recordaba las palabras "**nunca olvides que Dios siempre está con nosotros aun cuando las cosas se ven negras, recuerda después de la tormenta viene la calma y al final de la tormenta un arcoíris aparece para llenar nuestras vidas de esperanzas y de paz y tranquilidad *,** esas palabras lo reconfortaban y animaban, estaba junto a su esposa quien se encontraba dormida, la miraba con gran ternura y orgullo, ella se veía tan pequeña y frágil, pero realmente era una mujer fuerte y asombrosa, que le había dado el mejor regalo del mundo amor, comprensión amistada, una familia, no fue difícil aprender a amarla desde que la conocía, la chicha murmuro algo y se quejo…

Terry: shhhhh cariño todo está bien… estoy aquí

**Los niños… dijo en un quejido**

Terry: están bien (ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos zafiro que la miraba con devoción)

**Están bien….**

Terry: si… debiste decirme que eran dos

**Era sorpresa **

Terry: y lo fue

**Pero no fueron dos verdad… yo recuerdo que**

Terry: shhhhh no… son cuatro (la beso delicadamente sobre los labios) descansa

**CUATRO!** (la rubia se sentó sobresaltada y se quejo de dolor)

Terry: mujer que diablos…. (Respiro) amor ten más cuidado acabas de parir

**Cuatro… están bien… Terry que vamos hacer…** (la callo con un beso)

Terry: cuidarlos, amarlos, criarlos juntos y con la ayuda de nuestros amigos que son nuestra familia

**Son cuatro… yo solo tenía dos nombre **

Terry: aja y cuáles eran (ayudándola a recostarse y besándole la frente)

**Eleonor o William bueno y William yo tenía la certeza que serian la parejita **

Terry: El protector y la Plena de compasión. Me gustan esos nombres

**Te pareces a Ye buscando los significados de los nombres**

Terry: es un agradable pasatiempo

**Pero nos faltan 2 nombres más y que son** (Terry la miro ocultando el dolor de que quizás dos de esos pequeños no sobrevivieran)

Terry: parejita también, hemos sido bendecidos con dos niñas y dos niños

**Y como les llamaremos**

Terry: que te parece Irene y David

Y que significan

Terry: la que ama la paz y el que es amado por Dios.

Me gustan

Terry: pues que así sea Eleanor, William, Irene y David Grandchester

* * *

*palabras de la señorita elisacampos

Sakura93: gracias linda, nos alegra que te gustara esa participación angelical

Elisacampos: sabes el problema es que yo si le enseñe a pegar con el puño y pega fuerte la condenada y su novio aun mas jajajaja pero si es mi Stich y sobre la historia si doy nombres mmmm es porque se termina…. Y como las queremos tanto no queremos terminarla aun así que paciencia y sigue haciendo tus conjeturas

Noemí Cullen: siiiiiiiii esa es la intención y la verdad es que aun no sabemos con quien se queda cada quien aquí es una guerra por eso veras, mona quiere que se quede con su favorito, mi Cami la apoya, y el novio de mi hermana también, pecosa quiere que se quede con su favorito, mis primas la apoya y mi madre también y yo pues yo soy feliz porque me quede con Cami…. Así que escribiré lo que ellas dicten… saludos a los tuyo un abrazo fraternal

Cotapese: bella… nos quieres matar verdad pero hoy es el día del amor y la amistada así que retira esos sentimientos de tu corazón… ya aclararemos con quien esta Candy… ya que si lo decimos es el final de la historia y como escribí arriba aun nos falta comentar ciertas cosas… aguanta plissssss aguanta

Besos niñas departe de la Familia Andry Grandchester y que su día haya sido perfecto


	41. Chapter 41

El castaños se acomodo sobre la cama a un lado de su rubia, le paso un brazo por su espalda y la atrajo hacia su lado, ella le coloco una mano sobre su pecho y le miro tiernamente, él con su mano libre le tomo el rostro y le beso profundamente, al separase, los ojos de ambos estaban cristalinos y lagrimas corrían por ambas mejillas

**Porque lloras **(pregunto mientras le secaba las lágrimas con sus dedos)

Terry: porque soy el hombre más feliz del mundo y tú?

**Aunque yo sea tu esposa y no ella **(Hizo puchero)

Terry: que pregunta es esa cariño… te amo… eres la mujer para mi desde que te conocí… ella fue solo una ilusión, tu eres mi luz, mi vida, amiga, madre de mis hijos, compañera, pareja y familia… todo mi mundo gira gracias a ti...

**Entonces me amas a pesar de ocultarte lo de los 2 niños, y ser un monstruo de embarazada... **

Terry: disfrutaste de este embarazo, yo lo hice, eras tan hermosa con tu vientre pronunciado, te sentó de maravilla…

**Gracias **

Terry**: **a ti amor por ayudar a cumplir mi promesa de ser feliz (la beso nuevamente)

**Los has visto… como son… rubios o castaños**

Terry: no aun no los he visto… no te burles pero me desmaye cuando Kelly me informo que eran 4**…**

**Nooo tu el gran actor de Broadway… puedes actuar en un teatro lleno de gente**

Terry: si pero nunca espere escuchar son cuatro…

**Quiero verlos… **

**Sera mañana **(Kelly entrando en ese momento)** hoy no puede ser, ahora tú debes descansar y Terry acompañarme para un papeleo**

Terry: de acuerdo… pero no pienso irme a casa... Me quedare aquí con mi esposa

Kelly: el duque ya me informo de eso…

Terry: bueno amor (se deshizo del abrazo la ayudo a acomodarse y beso su frente) estaré aquí pronto

**Anda registra a Irene, William, David y Eleanor… como tus herederos**…

El castaño asintió positivamente volvió a darle un beso y salió con Kelly, al estar fuera de la habitación, su rostro se puse serio y miro a la doctor, esta solo palmeo su hombro y lo invito a caminar con ella, pasaron junto al duque que los acompaño colocando su mano sobre un hombro de su hijo y apretándolo para transmitirle valor… siguieron en silencio a la doctor que lo llevo hasta un cuarto lleno de cuneros, una enfermera les trajo una recipiente con agua y jabón para que limpiaran bien sus brazos y un cubre bocas, luego la mujer hizo señas a Terry para que entrara lo llevo hasta un rincón donde habían cuatro cunas… el actor iba entre maravillado y aterrado, nunca tuvo una reacción así cuando salía a escena, la castaña suspiro lo miro a los ojos y le confió

**Kelly: estos son los primeros mellizos**

Terry los vio embelesado en una cuna había un motetito rosado y en la otra un motetito azul, la doctora tomo uno en sus brazos y se lo entrego, el actor estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que brazo dar o como alzarlo, lo que hizo reír a la mujer, pero el recordando la presencia de su padre y enfermera respiro y tomo al motete en sus brazos, este quiso protestar pero inmediatamente lo arrullo lo que tranquilizo al infante, con cuidado descubrió un poco la cobijita que tapaba el infantil rostro para descubrir unas mejillas regordetas y rosadas y unos cuantos pelillos cafés, sonrió

Terry: hola princesita, soy tu padre… como estas Eleanor?, mi Ely tienes el nombre de tu abuela y ella te adorara…si quieres abrir tus ojitos eee (la nena hizo un puchero gracioso pero no abrió los ojos a su padre sin embargo aferro su manita al debo masculino y este sonrió alegre y miro orgulloso a su padre quien reía al ver las reacciones de su primogénito)

Kelly: bueno no acapares y empieces hacer preferencias (el castaño devolvió a su hija con sumo cuidado y vio como esta al sentirse alegada de su calor intento llorar y lo hizo al ser colocada en la cuna, este de inmediato coloco una mano sobre el pechito para tranquilizarla lográndolo rápidamente) creo que la consentirás demasiado. Bueno ten (tomo al otro niño en brazos y lo ofreció el actor hizo lo mismo pero más seguro de sí mismo, lo tomo en brazos y descubrió su rostro, igual tenía cerrados los ojos, pero no hizo ademan de llorar al contrario estaba tan tranquilo que trasmitía paz y en su cabecita unos pelitos rubios se asomaban)

Terry: hola caballerito, pareces muy tranquilo, espero que no seas tan testarudo como tu madre, verdad David (el niño hizo una mueca, que el padre imagino como una sonrió) si tu eres David y cuidaras a tus hermanas y hermano… (El castaño se acerco y beso su frente, escucho el quejido de Kelly y devolvió al primogénito) y los otros

La doctora coloco al niño en la cuna e indicó con la cabeza otros dos cuneros, el castaño trago saliva y la siguió, al llegar se encontró con algo similar dos motetitos uno azul y otro rosado, con otras frazadas y una manguera que salía de sus bracitos hasta un contenido, sintió una punzada de dolor

Terry: Porque los tienes separados

Kelly: lineamientos

Terry: no puedes ponerlos juntos

Kelly: están muy débiles Terry… debes ser fuerte…

Terry: podrías hacerme un gran favor (la mujer lo miro a los ojos) colócalos junto a sus hermanos los cuatro juntos, mi corazón me dice Ely y David les darán fuerza… por favor… (La castaña lo miro respiro y asintió)

Kelly tomo un bultito entre sus manos después de haber quitado el suero del delicado bracito y lo entrego a su padre, era tan frágil y blanco que Terry tuvo que rogar por no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, seria castaño como él

Terry: William tú serás mi pequeño Willy, tienes que vencer la adversidad como tus padre y tíos… si, el mundo no es fácil campeón (rosando su nariz con la de él lo coloco en la cuna junto a su hermano) vamos David enséñale a tu hermano lo mucho que lo queremos (luego se volvió para recibir el último de sus genes una nena igual de frágil que el anterior con abundante cabello rubio) tu sí que saldrás adelante, te pareces a tu mamá, vamos Irene, mi tesorito lucha ante la adversidad (la coloco junto a Ely) mis damitas tiene que ser muy unidas desde ahora.

Terry miraba como sus niños se abrazaban entre si tan pequeños y daban de si por salir adelante sonrió sabía que sus hijos sobrevivirían y él y su esposa tendría la familia que se les había negado, después de un rato al salir de esa habitación su padre palmeo su espalda y lo acompaño no lo dejo solo hasta que llego al dormitorio donde estaba la rubia, a la mañana siguiente la rubia despertó deseosa de conocer a sus hijos pero se les informo que sería más tarde. En casa del actor Susana se había levantado temprano y hacia el desayuno para todos, Elías le había ayudado a bajar el era el más apegado a ella y le ayudaba en todo, Daniel seguía dormido junto a Niel le encantaba ver como su esposo se desvivía por ellos, los aceptaba y quería como sus hijos, ella sabía lo que sufría su esposo por la pérdida de su hermana y el distanciamiento de su madre por ello a pesar de las duras palabras de su suegra que en las pocas ocasiones que lo visitaba la toleraba, siempre despreciaba a los niños y a ella le decía palabras hirientes y humillantes, que aunque trataba de ignorar siempre terminaban hiriendo su ya mellada autoestima, en la última visita Sara había atacado a los niños refiriéndose a ellos como impuros y le había exigido que pidiera el divorcio a Niel que se divorciara de él, ya que este solo le cumplía por invalida, que ella era una inútil que ni siquiera era capaz de darle un heredero y que si lo hacía deberían darle el beneficio de la duda con eso de que los hijos de tus hijas tus nietos serán y los de tus hijos solo ellas lo sabrán, había logrado que la ex actriz dudara del cariño que el moreno decía tenerle, pero como enfrentarlo como preguntarles, él se había casado con ella por la trampa que su difunta hermana realizara aquella noche en la fiesta, habían tenido varios encuentros y un breve cortejo él le había comentado su amor por Candy… Candy, siempre en el corazón de aquellos a quien ella llegaba a querer, pero ahora eran amigas, pero aun así siempre se culpaba, si ella no hubiera sido tan egoísta quizás sus vidas no serian lo que son ahora… fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Cami…

Cami: estas bien Susy

Susana: perdón

Cami: te he estado hablando y pareces ida… estas bien (toco su espalda y la rubia quito el rostro que se lleno de lagrimas) que te pasa se supone que somos amigas anda dime te peleaste con Niel (ella negó con la cabeza y miro a Elías, la castaña no perdió ese detalle) Elías querido, puedes ir a ver si Richi despertó (el niño asintió y dejo la cocina)

La castaña ayudo a la rubia a sentarse le tomo las manos entre la suyas y le animo a desahogarse, y esta no perdió tiempo, lloro y le conto todo lo que su suegra le dijo y como estaba ya cansada de la situación, la castaña pregunto sobre la posición de Niel y la rubia negó con la cabeza confiándole que se lo ocultaba para evitarle más problemas, sin embargo se cuestionaba sobre la duración de su matrimonio ya que no soportaba más la situación, pero como bien decía su suegra ella no era la dueña de nada y que Niel estaba cansado de ella y la conserva por las apariencias.

Cami: esta amargada aun no supera la muerte de Eliza

Susana: me duele por los niños…los adoptamos para darles amor y una familia, pero…

Cami: Niel los adora al igual que tu…. El amor no les falta… habla con Niel, Susy tu lo quieres o no…

Susana: si… pero no sé si él siente lo mismo

Niel: Sobre que (el moreno ingresaba en ese momento con un risueño Daniel que al verla corrió a darle un beso y abrazarla) porque has llorado (pregunto el hombre al mirar los ojos rojos de su esposa)

Cami: Dani querido ven vamos a buscar a Richi y Elías y a despertar al tío Armand mientras tus padres hablan.

Daniel: nos van a abandonar por lo que dijo la señora (el moreno abrió los ojos y miro a su esposa con asombro, la castaña se llevo al niño, al salir la rubia se volvió a echar a llorar)

Niel: vamos Susana que sucede, porque dijo eso el niño, y porque estas llorando… desde un tiempo para acá estas más triste.

La rubia bajo la mirada y guardo silencio dejando sus lagrimas correr, Niel sintió un estrujo en el corazón se acerco a ella y la abrazo, suspiro y espero a que ella se tranquilizara, cuando lo hizo sin soltar el abrazo pregunto

Niel: ¿qué sucede?

Susana: crees que mi presencia es un estorbo para ti (el moreno soltó el abrazo y miro con asombro)

Niel: se que no soy el hombre más romántico del mundo, ni el más apuesto y que nuestra relación no se dio por las mejores circunstancias… pero sabes que hemos aprendido a llevarnos y te quiero, nunca fui educado para expresar mis sentimientos… además tenemos dos hijos maravillosos y considero que nuestro matrimonio va bien.

Susana: pero no son tus hijos, y no podre darte uno… y

Niel: Susana de donde sacas eso, la idea de adoptar fue mía y….(guardo silencio al recordar las palabras de su hijo) de que señora hablaba Daniel

Susana: (suspira) tu madre….

Niel: MI MADRE…. Qué pasa con ella que ha dicho…

Susana quito el rostro pero el moreno delicadamente la tomo de la barbilla y giro para que lo mirara, ella conto todo lo sucedido en cada visita, Niel se indigno demasiado y le hizo ver a su esposa que ella no era una invalida, que le admiraba por su entereza y ganas de superarse, le propuso que compraran una casa en Florida y hablaría con su madre, la rubia solo le abrazo.

Susana: no quiero hacer más problemas, con solo que no trate mal a los niños estaré bien.

Niel: no tu eres mi esposa y por lo tal te debe respetar eres una Legan… (Y sorprendiéndola la beso) tratare de ser un poco más atento Susy lo prometo… realmente me importas, eres muy bella y te quiero mucho

Susana: crees que algún día llegues a enamorarte de mí…

Niel: para serte sincero y sincerarme yo… creo que ya lo estoy…

La iba a besar pero en ese momento las risas de los niños inundaron la casa, llegaron a la cocina y después de ser abrazados por sus padres y escuchar lo mucho que los querían e importantes que eran para ellos desayunaron. En casa de los Andry los rubios se encontraban en la cama ambos de medio lado, ella con su espalda pegada al pecho desnudo de él, quien la abrazaba por la cintura, unos pasitos alertaron al rubio que siguió haciéndose el dormido, y sonrió al sentir como se hundía el colchón del lado de sus piernas, y como un liguero peso caía en sus pies, su esposa se removió pero él la acerco más a su cuerpo y escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello susurrándole algo al oído, la rubia sonrió y se volvió para pegar su rostro en el pecho de su marido cuando unas manitas se posaron en sus mejillas y trataban de separarla de su esposo…

Albert: mmmm alguien aprendió a bajarse de la cuna (abrió los ojos y se perdió en los de su hijo que le miraba con puchero)

Anthony: toy gande no una, ama

Albert: lo pensare, pero dime caballerito, que pretendes hacer aquí!

Anthony: memo mami… (y acurrucándose en medio de ellos le dio un besito a su mamá y la abrazo)

Albert: disculpe jovencito pero yo estaba primero (le hizo cosquillas)

**Por favor quieren los dos comportarse y dejar dormir un poquito** (la rubia abrió los ojos y se hizo la enojada)

Anthony: no ya espita, mamos tio tely y bebe

Albert: cierto bueno yo lo baño y tú preparas el desayuno

**La rubio hizo un puchero y beso en la mejilla al niño, se incorporo sentándose en la cama y estirándose…**

Anthony: papi… mami tene tu misa (señalando la camisa de pijama del rubio que la rubia llevaba, esta se puso roja y el rubio soltó una carcajada)

Albert: tu madre sintió mucho frio en la noche y yo se la di…

Tomo al pequeño en brazos y se dirigió al cuarto del baño no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su sonrojada esposa…, esta se levanto hizo el desayuno se arreglo y después de que todos estuvieran listos se dirigieron al hotel donde se encontraron con los Cambridge, Stevens y Legan al llegar buscaron a la Dr. Kelly que les informo de los buenos avances de los mellizos, y de la excelente salud de la madre, ella y los otros dos pequeños serian dados de alta esa misma tarde, se les permitió ingresar al cuarto donde estaba la pareja al llegar se encontraron a Terry consolando a la rubia pues una enfermera malhumorada ya le habían informado a la rubia que quizás dos de los niños no sobrevivían… todos les dieron ánimos, Kelly estaba furiosa con la insensible que le dijo eso a su amiga y paciente, por lo que para tranquilizarla un poco trajo a los otros dos pequeños que alzo al mismo tiempo…

Todos sonrieron menos Richi que en los brazos de su padre cruzo sus manitas y se enojo…

Terry: que pasa campeón

Richi: son muy chicos…

Anthony: son ejitos tan con aluga

**Son bebes mi amor… son así de chiquitos**

Richi: (tomo el rostro de su padre con sus manitas) papi mi manito sea si chiquito y feo

Armand: si mi duquecito será así de pequeño pero crecerá… (El niño arrugo su boca haciendo una trompita de desagrado)

Terry: venga campeones a ver a sus primos (tomo a los niños en brazos) Elías, Daniel acérquense ustedes también (y los llevo hasta donde su esposa los tenía alzados para presentarlos) Eleanor, David estos son 4 de sus primos, Daniel, Elías, Richard y Anthony se llevaran bien con ellos y cuidaran entre sí verdad

Daniel y Elías: Si

Anthony miraba a Richi que aun no estaba del todo feliz con que sus primos fueran tan chiquitos…

Anthony: ichi yo jugo tigo

Richi: ta ben

Albert: hemos hablado Terry que les parece si después de la cuarentena todos partimos a Lakewood hay la casa es grande y todos podremos ayudarles por lo menos los primeros meses con los cuatro niños…

El castaño miro a su esposa, que mira entre triste y alegre a sus dos niños

Susana: todos oramos para que los otros dos se pongan bien

**Gracias… acepto… me encanta Lakewood **

Cami: dime hermano como se llaman mis otros dos sobrinos

Terry: William e Irene…

**Bellos nombre y suenan muy bien…**

Terry: avisaste a mamá luciérnaga

Cami: si Armand mando el telegrama…

**Disculpa cuñada pero acaso Richi dijo que…**

Cami: si estamos esperando un bebe

**Felicidades**

Cami: gracias!

Esa tarde la rubia se negó a dejar el hospital sin sus cuatro hijos, al igual que su marido su corazón le decía que ellos saldrían adelante, también los Andry habían pasado a ver al Dr. Martin quien lamentablemente les informo que la rubia no estaba embarazada, eso los entristeció, pero como siempre al llegar a casa con sus besos y caricias Albert reconforto a su esposa.

A la semana de nacidos los Grandchester sacaron del hospital a sus cuatro hijos, todos sanos y fuerte y se mudaron a la mansión de Eleanor que era más grande, esta llegaría en unos días de San francisco, donde tuvieron que estar la cuarentena, Al llegar tanto ella como su esposo Marcus presumían a su hijo, era un hermoso pelinegro con los ojos de su madre y hermano, antes de terminar la cuarentena los Andry viajaron primero a Lakewood para tener todo a disposición para cuando llegaran sus amigos, las rosas estaban hermosas dándola bienvenida a sus invitados…

Los meses pasaron entre risas, burlas y aprendizaje, casi todos para Armand, quien era sujeto de bromas de su cuñado, al Alzar a alguno de sus sobrinos, cambiar mal el pañal y otro sin fin de cosas que no le salían, también los niños ya fuertes habían mostrados que los 4 tenían el temperamento Grandchester… manejaban un humor que los agotaba, además de que cuando 2 se lograban dormir los otros dos se despertaban y lloraban, el castaño y la rubia no lo hubieran podido lograr sin la ayuda de sus amigo. Elías y Daniel siempre estaban al pendiente de jugar con Richi y Anthony y les encantaba cuando los dejaban montar a caballo con ellos.

Archie, Niel y Susana regresaron a New York a seguir con los negocios pero viajaban los fines de semana… así pasaron los meses y el alumbramiento de la castaña se acercaba, Sebastián y Jonás (termino su relación con Kelly y era la escolta del viejo) habían llegado para estar presentes en la llegada de su primer bisnieto de sangre porque para el viejo infante todos eran sus bisnietos, el duque llegaría después.

6 meses habían pasado y todos se encontraban de picnic en las cercanías de la casa de campo, Ster y Paty habían llegado con Patrick de un año y tres meses, para celebrar el cumpleaños número 3 de Richi y se quedarían para el de Anthony y el anuncio del compromiso de Archie con Karen Kleiss que por fin había caído ante los galanteos del ojimiel.

Richi y Anthony corrían tras Clin, Puppe y sus dos hijos negrito y manchitas, Niel y los gemelos pescaban, Patrick era consentido por su tío, Terry terminaba de dormir a Willy que tenía los ojos del mismo color que su madre, mientas Cami hacia lo mismo con David que tenía los ojos de su padre, Ely en brazos de su abuela hacia burbujitas de saliva imitando a su tío Luis que abrazado a su padre reía de los gestos de la niña e Irene dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre. Albert cocinaba y limpiaba el pescado con ayuda de Tom y Armand, Annie y Susana platican y la rubia esposa del rubio vigilaba los juegos de su hijo y sobrino. Sin embargo algo llamo la atención de la rubia, un bulto flotaba en las aguas del rio, se acerco a ver lo que era, y noto que dentro de él se oía el débil maullido de un gatito, esto la enfureció como era posible que las personas trataran así a los animalitos, se arrollo un poco el vestido y sin importarle nada se metió al rio…

Albert: pero que haces (grito llamando la atención de todos al ver lo que su esposa hacia)

Tom: la corriente está muy fuerte

**Hay algo hay y no voy a permitir que muera** (grito, el agua le llegaba a media cintura, la corriente si era algo fuerte y el saco se atasco entre unas piedras)

Armand: hay que ir a ayudarla

Tom: la corriente es fuerte, lanzare una soga para que se agarre.

Albert: lánzala yo iré a ayudarle… CUIDADO! (grito al verla caer, pero esta se incorporo rápidamente, llegando al saco, pero la corriente se volvió más fuerte)

Anthony: mami… (Lloriqueo pero Annie lo tranquilizo)

Todos estaban al pendiente, Jonás ya se desasía de sus ropas pero Albert al ver que por segunda vez la corriente tambaleo a su mujer se tiro al rio, Tom le enlazo la muñeca este llego dónde ella y la tomo por la cintura, la mujer tenía en sus brazos el saco pero su rostro estaba pálido. Llegaron a la orilla Albert la iba a regañar pero al igual que todos se quedaron mudos al escuchar que aquel sollozo no era de un animal, la rubia se apuro a desamarrar el saco y OHHH sorpresa, dentro no había un gatito, sino una hermosa bebe de apenas horas de nacida aun tenía el cordón umbilical pegado, al salir del Shock la rubia esposa de Terry llego con una de las cobijitas de sus hijas la tomo y dio calor, las mujeres lloraban de pena y los hombres se mostraban furiosos, que ser sin entrañas haría algo así, Albert beso a su esposa y la abrazo, Armand y Jonás les cedieron sus chalecos para que se secaran, pero ambas rubias con sus conocimientos en de medicina sabían que la niña necesitaba urgente atención medica, por lo que en compañía de Albert y Jonás se regresaron a la mansión mientras los demás recogían todo…

En la mansión Candy y Kay atendían a la niña mientras que Albert ya seco y Jonás se fueron a dar parte a la justicia y buscar en los alrededor…

Kay: milagrosamente no muestra ningún problema

Candy: que abominable hecho por Dios, la hubieran dejado en el hogar de Pony

Luego de un rato los demás llegaron a la mansión, la pequeña tenía ropa de una de las hijas del castaño y parecía completamente sana, Anthony corrió hacia su madre y se aferro a sus piernas…

Anthony: gacias… mamita, gacias…

**EEE eso porque mi cielo**

Anthony: por mi manita ya tengo una manita (gritaba el niño ante el asombro de todos)

Al llegar Albert con el Sheriff este informa que llevaría a la niña al hogar de Pony lo que provoco en el pequeño Andry un llanto incontrolable, luego de que la madre explicara el motivo del mismo, el oficial accedió a que por esa noche la niña permaneciera con ellos.

Anthony no se separo de su ahora hermanita, los rubios agradecieron que la mujer de Terry todavía diera de amamantar. Ambos rubios miraban a su hijo velar el sueño de la niña que dormía plácidamente en la cuna.

**El niño insiste que es su hermanita… que vamos hacer**

Albert: mañana debemos llevarla al Hogar de Pony

**Sé que la cuidaran bien pero Anthony no lo soportara **

Albert: es un milagro que la hallas salvado…amor

**Yo pensé que era un gatito… como puede alguien hacer algo tan cruel…** (Luego de un largo silencio) **amor que te pasa… en que piensas…**

Albert: la salvaste por una razón, nada pasa por coincidencia…

**Que quieres decir**…

Albert: cariño que te parece si le damos su hermana a Anthony

**Que dices **(lo miraba sin entender)

Albert: Seamos los padres de esa niña… adoptémosla (la miro a los ojos, estos estaba llenos de lagrimas y de indecisión) no crees que llego a nuestras vidas por algo… además (fue interrumpido)

La rubia lo abrazo y escondió su rostro en el varonil pecho llorando, el trato de calmarla, pensó que no había superado lo de su esterilidad, y no aceptaría, pero…

**Eres el hombre más bueno del mundo Albert… no te merezco**

Albert: no digas eso yo (lo cayo con un beso)

**Si quiero… si quiero que ella sea nuestra hija… crees que podamos**…

Albert: besándola brevemente claro que si… mañana lo arreglaremos todo

Y así se hizo, al día siguiente fueron al hogar de Pony con el oficial y un Anthony que no se separaba de la niña, y les dijeron a las damas su decisión, las mujeres estaban felices y no pusieron ningún pero, por lo que al regresar a la mansión presentaron ante sus amigos al nuevo miembro de la familia la pequeña Pauna…

Esa misma noche Cami entro en labor de parto, Candy y Kay se encargaron de todo, Armand insistió en quedarse a su lado pero casi pierde la mano ya que Cami se la agarraba tan fuerte durante las contracciones que creyó se la rompería.

Terry parecía león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro, seguido por Richi que imitaba cada paso, Albert arrullaba a su hija antes los alegres ojos de Anthony y trataba de calmarlo con algunas palabras, Marcus, Niel y Susana sostenían a los cuatrillizos Eleanor a Lucas, Ster a Patrick, mientras que Paty, Annie y Tom, se ocupaban del agua caliente manta entre otros. El silencio se rompió ante el fuerte llanto de un niño…

Sebastián Cambridge Grandchester había nacido…

Pero la felicidad es efímera, las mentiras no son para siempre y el pasado siempre regresa para ser solucionado o para destruir… y eso lo descubrirían todos…

* * *

Hola bellas, se les extraña, he tenido mucho trabajo y tengo que admitirlo no tengo la capacidad de hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo pero aquí un capitulo mas, algo dramático… pero real, la historia de la bebe en el saco paso hace como dos o tres años en mi país, un hombre que pescaba en uno de los ríos del país vio un saco flotando (como nadie aun lo sabe un milagro) vio que se movía y creyó escullas un animalito, así que su corazón le dicto que ayudara a los animalitos y que llevo la sorpresa del mundo en el saco había una bebe recién nacía, nunca se logro dar por la señora que hizo eso, pero el hombre hizo todo lo posible y su familia logro adoptar a la pequeña

Pecosa, mejorando ya pronto la tendrán de vuelta gracias por preocuparse por ella. Mona sin inspiración ha estado tristona porque el médico no le permite ir a la escuela

Eliza-Grandchester: gracias a ti por permitirme usar tus palabras y sugerir los nombre… es mas propón otros tres más de hombre y mujer porque como dices aun falta cap. más

Sakura93: jajajaja puede ser así, puede ser que no ya veremos con quien esta cada rubia… como te va con el galán… ya se te declaro?

Noemí Cullen: hola cariño… como están todos por allá, espero que bien, sabes yo estoy igual que Armand con una ansia de ver a mi bebe, en estos días si Dios quiere se realiza el primer eco grama, ecografía no sé como se dice pero lo veré… y nos entusiasma y llena de nervios a la vez jeje

Besos niñas de parte de la Familia Andry Grandchester y que su día haya sido perfecto

Cotapese: SIP que dicha que no nos quieras matar espero que sigas pensando igual… 4 niños sanos y fuerte…


	42. Chapter 42

Todos se presentaron a la puerta tras el llanto del recién nacido, Candy, Kay, Paty y Annie salieron de la habitación dando privacidad a los nuevos padres las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, cada rubia se junto con su marido y tranquilizaron a los presentes, especialmente a Terry y Sebastián dándole la noticia del varoncito que se unía a la familia, ellos deseaban entrar para conocerlo, pero las mujeres con conocimientos médicos lo impidieron, Cami necesitaba descansar, hasta mañana se les permitiría verla, claro el pequeño castaño hizo un puchero y sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas él quería conocer a su hermanito por mas chiquito y feo que este fuera, su tía Kay lo tomo entre brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla lo tranquilizo informándole que él era el único que podría entrar a la habitación después de limpiarlo un poco, y el niño regalo su más grande sonrisa, luego de lavarle bien las manos, cara y cambiarle ropas, le abrieron la puerta para que entrara, el pequeño así lo hizo, se encontró con sus padres sentados en la cama, su madre sostenía a su hermanito cerca de su pecho y su padre con una mano abrazaba a la mujer y con la otras acariciaba la cabecita del niño, el niño, observaba silenciosamente hasta que su padre lo llamo, para que llegara a su lado, así lo hizo el pequeño, el hombre con sumo cuidado lo coloco en la cama para que saludara a su hermanito. **No está feo** fueron sus inocentes palabras, lo que causo risa entre los padre. Y así se quedaron largas horas observando al pequeño.

Al día siguiente Terry fue el primero en entrar a conocer a su nuevo sobrino, seguido de su esposa hijos y amigos, era una verdadera hermosura, aunque claro los padres tenían sus preferencias con sus propios hijos, el duque llego esa misma noche, se lamento no haber llegado antes pero se alegro el haber acertado nuevamente en el sexo del bebe.

Pasados unos meses Armand recibió noticias urgentes y esto provocaba la partida de los Cambridge a Austria, causo tristeza en todos pero la castaña sabía que su lugar era al lado de su esposo por lo que con sus hijo, el viejo Sebastián y Jonás partieron rumbo a las obligaciones que aparentemente exigía la nobleza.

Terry y familia se quedaron un poco más, hasta que los niños cumplieron un año, para dejar Lakewood, el castaño regreso al teatro y con una gira en puerta y tras una gran discusión, la familia Grandchester partió unida, ya que el castaño no deseaba separarse de sus hijos, ni dejarle a su esposa la carga de la crianza…

Los rubios por su parte disfrutaban de sus hijos, y mantenían estrecha comunicación con sus amigos, siempre las familias viajaban a casa de alguno para reunirse y compartir un poco, Richi y Anthony eran inseparables, se trataban como hermanos, sin hacerle el feo a los otros niños ambos muy sobre protectores con sus hermanos, Pauna era muy consentida por su hermanito que la defendía a capa y espada con aquel que le hiciera burla, la niña rubia como sus padres no pasaba por adoptada, es mas ni lo sabía ya que todos habían acordado guardar el secreto, sin embargo la pequeña, tenía un ojo de un color y otro de otro por lo que era motivo de burla por los compañeros de escuela o algunos niños nuevos que llegaban al hogar, incluso en una ocasión cuando la Señora Elroy la conociera manifestó preocupación por la maldición que había caído sobre los Andry, ya que eso era cosa del demonio, lo que encolerizo a los rubios que decidieron dejar de visitarla por un tiempo, hasta que la mujer con el orgullo mellado por los años y soledad les pidió perdón por todo y trato de llevarse bien con los pequeños.

Y así pasaron 5 años, los rubios residían en Lakewood donde eran visitados con frecuencia por Tom, Annie y la indomable Anastasia hija de ambos de 4 años que saco la hermosura de su madre pero lo amazona de su padre, no había poder humano que evitara que la niña se involucrara en todas las faenas del campo, ignorando la elegancia de la sociedad a la cual su abuela materna deseaba integrarla, cuando ella se unía con Pauna que ya rondaba sus cinco años eran de tener miedo por sus travesuras, y el pobre Anthony de casi 8 y sus primos Elías y Daniel de 12 eran los que tenían que estar al pendiente que las lindas damitas no se hicieran daño…

Los Grandchester seguían residiendo en New york, en la temporada de teatro, cuando había gira viajaban los 6 como familia, mas el tutor de los niños, Wil y Ely mostraban gran pasión por la literatura, David por sacar de sus casillas a su padre retando su temperamento que era el mismo del progenitor, pero defendiendo a sus hermanos hasta llegar a los puños si era necesario hacerlo, lo que para él siempre era necesario e Irene era la alegría y paz de la casa, en vacaciones o disfrutaban el Lakewood o se iban a Escocia o Londres donde vivían Cami, Armand, Sebastián y Jonás el ultimo seguía siendo la escolta personal de la familia y ante la mofa de su hermano Marcus. El ex escolta manejaba los negocios de su esposa y era el representante legal de los Cambridge en América habían decidido establecerse en Florida, Luis su primogénito deseaba seguir sus pasos como guarda espaldas porque siempre cuidaba a su madre y hermana, una niña tan idéntica a su madre de 3 años Alexia eran los ojos de la familia ya que ambas mujeres casi mueren en el alumbramiento, pero esa vida seria y de negocios no le evitaba molestar a su hermano diciendo que era la niñera de los pequeños Cambridge. Los niños que eran todos unos caballeritos, Richi de 8 años, era tan irónico como su aun papi Terry, además de un gran jinete y todo un galán, el pequeño Sebas de casi 5 años trataba de aprender de él todo lo que podía, lo admiraba muchos, y sus padres le agradaba esa situación, siempre era común verlos sentados en las gradas frente a la puerta en espera de Armand cuando este se atrasaba en la oficina o llegaba de un viaje de negocios, los pequeños al escuchar la puerta corrían a sus encuentro, el pelinegro siempre se ponía de cuclillas los levantaba a ambos para luego besar a su esposa era una hermosa familia.

Sin embargo una tarde todo empezó a cambiar Richi, comenzó a aislarse y enojarse por cualquier cosa, no hablaba con nadie y evitaba a toda costa a Armand, los padres lo dejaron pasar pensando que era por la edad pero ese día después del extraño incidente de su madre y luego de regresar a altas horas de la noche de cabalgar y tras el llamado de atención del pelinegro por preocupar a todos, el niño a gritos dijo algo que petrifico a todo.

Richi: NO TIENE PORQUE DECIRME NADA TU NO ERES MI PADRE!

Armand: pero…(asombrado)que dices… de que…

Richi: te odio… te odio… no quiero estar cerca de ti… ni quiero nada que venga de ti…

Armand no salía de su impresión las palabras del niño le hirieron como dagas al corazón y su esposa que ante el silencio de su cónyuge y su propio asombro por lo del niño quiso intervenir…

Cami: Richard haz el favor de respetar a tu padre…quien te ha dicho…

Richi: cállate ya no me mientas mas… niégame mamá, niégame que este hombre no es mi padre… haber niégamelo para desprec (pero fue interrumpido por la bofetada seca que por primera vez en su vida recibía del pelinegro).

Armand: a tu madre la respetas (dijo con fría actitud) porque toda su vida se ha sacrificado por ti y tienes razón… yo no soy tu padre biológico, pero te amo y he criado como a mi propio hijo así que te guste o no me respetas (el niño se tocaba su mejilla y estaba rojo de cólera)

Richi: no quiero estar aquí… quiero irme

Cami: pero… (La interrumpió colocándole una mano sobre el hombro y mirándola con unos ojos tan tristes pero decididos)

Armand: adonde?

Richi: donde sea pero lejos de ti… te… odio…

Armand: bien entonces, alista tu equipaje iras a América

Cami: Armand no… por favor Richi… (Pero apenas fue sostenida por su esposo cuando esta se desvaneció)

Richi: mamá…

Pero fue ignorado ya que el pelinegro llevaba a la castaña en brazos hasta su cuarto, después de ese extraño incidente la joven había quedado algo nerviosa y este enfrentamiento no le ayudaba a su salud, el niño miraba desaparecer por las escaleras al que hasta esa mañana había llamado papá, para bajar la mirada y apretar los puños, hasta que la voz llorosa de su hermano lo saco de su aislamiento

Sebas: ya no nos quieres…

Richi: Sebas no es que (acercándose a él, pero el niño retrocede)

Sebas: si dices que odias a mi papito, me odias a mí…

Richi: claro que no eres mi hermanito yo (el niño negaba con la cabeza)

Sebas: si no quieres a mi papito no me quieres a mí y yo NO TE QUIERO A TI! (Le grito el pequeño que salió corriendo escaleras arriba)

Richi: Sebas...

**Déjalo mi niño,** dijo el viejo Sebastián ingresando al lugar **está herido, le has dicho cosas muy fuertes a tus padres…**

Richi: me mintieron….

Sebastián: si y eso no está bien, pero acaso mi nieto no te ha demostrado su amor…

Richi: ni siquiera tengo sus apellido (dijo el niño con desprecio logrando que el viejo abriera sus ojos)

Sebastián: no quiero defenderlo pero esa fue decisión entre…

Richi: no me importa… el no es mi padre y punto…

Sebastián: bien entonces ve hacer tu maleta… ya que el que te quiere como un hijo te concederá el capricho de sacarte de su presencia, si tu madre no estuviera delicada imagino que el mismo, se marcharía pero estando como esta, te mandara con Terry o con Albert….

Jonás: será con Albert (bajando las escaleras) el señor Terrence está de gira, iré por el médico y a poner el telegrama de nuestra llegada a Lakewood.

Richi: mi mamá…

Jonás: tiene una crisis de nervios, yo le llevare, partiremos mañana en la tarde

Richi: QUEEEE! (abriendo los ojos) pero…

Jonás: el señor me informo que en lo que su madre se recupere ira a su encuentro junto con su hermano, mientras tanto no podrá hacer el viaje, y como es deseo de su persona partir de inmediato, el señor lo hará así… permiso….

Richi: yo….

Sebastián: ve a tu recamara hijo…. Imagino que tu madre te llamara pronto para despedirte, porque te despedirás de ella o no (el niño solo asintió y se marcho a sus aposentos)

En la habitación de la pareja…

Armand: tranquilízate, por favor

Cami: quien... quien le dijo… Armand, ese no es mi Richi… porque… porque…

Armand: porque las mentiras no duran para siempre…

Cami: pero… amor

Armand: el ambiente de Lakewood le caerá bien y en lo que tú estés mejor iras a su lado…

Cami: y tú?

Armand: me mantendré al margen como es su deseo…

Cami: pero…

Armand: no me mal entiendas… sus palabras me han herido de muerte, pero imponiéndome no lograre nada hasta descubrir que ha pasado…

La castaña, percibió el dolor en las palabras de su esposo, palmoteo la cama del lado cerca de ella y este se acomodo dejándose abrazar como un niño pequeño y permitiendo a su compañera conocer el dolor de haber perdido el cariño de su hijo, ya a altas horas el niño aun seguía rumiando en su cuarto a la espera de ser llamado por su madre, pero le gano Morfeo y fue temprano cuando una de las doncellas fue a despertarlo para alistarlo ya que partirían a América ese mismo día, el pequeño sintió que se deshacían de él, cuando estuvo listo la misma doncella lo llevo a los aposento de de su madre, el niño mantuvo baja la mirada, pensando que aquel hombre se encontraba ahí y él no deseaba encontrarse con el pelinegro.

Cami: el no está aquí, se fue hace rato a la oficina (la castaña acariciaba los cabellos negros de su Sebas que se encontraba acurrucado sollozando sobre su regazo) tu padre está muy dolido con tu decisión (el chico abrió la boca para decir algo pero su madre levanto la mano para impedírselo) quieras o no Richard, Armand es tu padre, espero que tu estancia en Lakewood te haga reconsiderar las cosas… (suspira)no nos deshacemos de ti, me duele mucho que te vayas (entre sollozos) mas por la forma en que te vas… pero te amo hijo (se gira a verlo) te amo mucho y volvería hacer todo igual por conservarte (y le estiro un brazo, el niño camino hasta ella y lo tomo, tratando de ser frio) en lo que mi salud mejore iré contigo a pasar unas vacaciones… si (ella le sonrió, acerco y le dio un beso en la frente)

Richi: te quiero mucho mamá (no contuvo sus lagrimas pero era un caballero noble y como tal se comporto) y a ti también hermano (pero el niño solo se acurruco mas entre el regazo de su madre y no dijo nada)

Cami: anda amor, ve ya… o los dejara el barco, hazle caso a Jonás y por favor… obedece a tus tíos… escríbeme si te apetece, yo lo hare seguido (se soltó a llorar)

El niño quiso consolarla acurrucarse entre sus brazos como su hermano, pero tomando valor giro y salió de la habitación esperaba internamente toparse con Armand pero no fue así, se despidió del bisabuelo y doncellas y monto al auto con la cabeza gacha mientas desde lejos los dos pares de ojos le miraban unos con tristeza y los otros con regocijo.

Al llegar al puerto, se encontró con su abuelo el duque de Grandchester, este lo miro y solicitando a la escolta unos momentos hablo en privado son su nieto.

Duque: lo siento…

Richi: que abuelo…

Duque: yo solicite… no le exigí a Armand no te pusiera sus apellidos ya que serás el próximo duque y para eso quería que llevaras mi apellido…

Richi: no sabe… (El hombre lo interrumpió)

Duque: él se negó vehementemente pero al final logre chantajearlo y no sabes lo que me costó… tu padre…

Richi: no es mi padre

Duque: (ignorando las palabras) él no se deja amedrentar con casi nada, solo cuando su familia o seres muy queridos se ven involucrado, (y con esas palabras y ante el asombro de su nieto, el duque revolvió sus cabellos y se marcho).

Jonás y Richi tomaron el barco hacia América, en cuestión de días llegarían.

Los telegramas enviados sorprendieron a sus receptores, días después de enviados lo que provoco en cada uno diversas reacciones.

En Sn Francisco.

Terry: pero quién diablos le dijo la verdad…

**No se… pobre Cami y Armand, deben estar destrozados.**

Terry: Richi, no es así, por algo actuó así, el adora a Armand, obvio después que a mi…

**No seas sarcástico en estos momentos y con una situación así… Terry, Armand debe pasarla muy mal…**

Terry: algo o alguien esta obligándolo a comportarse así… (La rubia lo abraza por la espalda y ambos miran a sus hijos jugar en el cuarto de la par)

**Creo que es hora de que Anthony también sepa la verdad!**

Terry: si… pero eso habrá que discutirlo con Albert…

En Florida

Eleanor: NO… NO … NO, me niego porque enviar a mi nieto a Lakewood, pudieron mandarlo aquí con nosotros

Marcus: cariño allá quizás Anthony o Albert le saquen la verdad…

Eleanor: de que verdad hablas…

Marcus: de lo que sea o quien sea que le dijo la verdad…

Eleanor: no eso es imposible… la mayoría de los que sabemos y guardamos el secreto estamos en América...

Marcus: cariño, tú lo has dicho la mayoría, pero hay unos que no sabemos donde están,… (Y ante esto cruzo miradas con su esposa quien lo abrazo y beso), el pelinegro sabía claramente que su exjefe pero fiel amigo había aprendido a intuir cosas, a rastrearlas, encontrar siempre el origen de la causa, la consecuencia y solucionarlo de la mejor manera.

En Lakewood

WIIIIIIIIIIIII… YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (Anthony corría y giraba por todo el jardín) Richi vendrá a quedarse con nosotros papá eso es genial, imagino que después vendrán tío Terry y mis primos, y la abuela Eleanor, y todos estaremos en Lakewood

Albert: te emociona mucho verdad

Richi: claro… desde navidad que no lo vemos… puedo ir con el abuelo George a toparlo….

Albert: jaja claro, pero ya considero a George con ustedes dos dándoles guerra.

**Jonás viene con Richi** (dijo la rubia viendo como el viento desfloraba los pétalos de rosa, eso era un mal presagio)

Albert: si… (Se puso serio, acto que no paso desapercibido por los niños)

Anthony: Pau también viene con nosotros verdad papá (pregunto el niño al sentir el ambiente de seriedad entre sus padres ya que de unos días para acá, bueno desde que llegara a visitarlos la tía Elroy la pareja discutía a cada rato)

Pau: siiiiiii… yo quielo il… puedo mamita… (Abrazándose a sus piernas)

**Claro… quizás deberíamos ir todos… que les parece**…

Pau: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. (Soltándose de su madre y corriendo a los brazos de su padre que la levanto e hizo girar)… podemos papito… podemos

Albert: claro… ahora entremos, está empezando a enfriar y no queremos resfriarnos verdad…

NOOOOOOOOOOO! Gritaron los niños y corrieron al interior de la casa…

Albert: vamos… (Le pregunto a su esposa que giraba en ese momento y asentía con la cabeza, al pasar por su lado este le agarro del brazo para detenerla y obligar a que lo viera)

**Que…** (Suspiro mirándolo a los ojos)

Albert: sigues sin creerme…

**Te creo… ya lo has dicho y reiterado mucho… es ella la que te busca, y asecha… pero ese tema lo hablaremos en la habitación… **

Albert: si así es…

**Pero creo que es tiempo de decirles a los niños la verdad…**

Albert: la respuesta a eso es no… (Y soltándola ingreso a la casa, dejando a la rubia con sus recuerdos y miedos)

Luego en la cena una que otra indirecta de la tía a Albert sobre los negocios y su permanencia en Lakewood, y ciertos reportajes en los periódicos del magnate con la Sra. Nicole de Lancaster, provoco un sonido de desagrado departe de la rubia y un gesto de reproche hacia la anciana. Terminada la cena los presentes se retiraron a sus habitaciones, los rubios acostaron a sus hijos y dieron las buenas noches como si nada pasara entre ellos, pero al entrar a la habitación de la pareja.

Albert: bien vas a decirme lo que me dirás…

**Se nos está haciendo costumbre pelear por cualquier cosa… no crees** (dijo irónica la mujer y se sentó frente a su cómoda para deshacerse de su peinado)

Albert: será porque estás muy susceptible cariño…

**No estoy susceptible Albert. **

Albert: entonces irritable (sonrió con malicia)

**WILLIAM por favor…**

Albert: no me digas así….por favor no levantes la voz los niños se preocuparan

**Si tanto te preocupan los niños… por favor digámosle la verdad**

Albert: NO

**Pero porque no**

Albert: mis hijos no sabrán de su procedencia y lo que pasó en el pasado…se queda en el pasado

**Pensé que también eran mis hijos… y deben saberlo… mira lo que pasa con Richi… **

Albert: nadie les dirá nada

**Como lo sabes… lo mismo creíamos con lo de Richi y mira… odia a Armand **(le tiro la carta a la cara con enojo)

Albert: NO… no se les dirá nada y punto… (Salió de la habitación dejando a la rubia desconcertada y llorosa)

Tras unos minutos y en vista de que su esposo nuevamente no se dignaba a llegar a dormir a su lado se dirigió a velar el sueño de los niños, primero entro a la habitación de Pau pero la niña no se encontraba ahí, suspiro y se dirigió a la de Anthony, donde encontró a la pequeña acurrucada en los brazos de su hermano, se acerco para retirarla pero la voz adormilada de su hijo le suplico que no lo hiciera explicándole que la niña había tenido una pesadilla, las cuales habían ido aumentando desde un tiempo para acá…, la rubia acaricio los dorados cabellos de su niña, y luego beso a su niño en la mejilla, pero ante la petición del rubio para que se quedara con ellos la rubio sonrió y acepto, prefería compartir la pequeña cama con sus hijo que con la soledad que le causaba la ausencia de su esposo.

A la mañana siguiente los despertó el sonido del claxon de seguro era George quien llegaba por ellos para ir a recoger a Jonás y Richi, Anthony se hizo tirado de la cama, salió corriendo del cuarto para toparse a su padre ya listo en el pasillo, Pau amaneció con fiebre y ante esto la rubia se negó a que la niña fuera con ellos, Albert le dio la razón y sin más él y Anthony partieron para llegar a tiempo a puerto por sus amigos, la despedida del rubio fue fría para su esposa, pero ella trato de no darle importancia…

En el auto el joven Andry con voz seria le pregunto a su padre si se iban a divorciar como su tío Archie de Karen, esto sorprendió al rubio y al pelinegro. El padre le aclaro a su hijo que no, que a pesar de las discusiones con su esposa la amaba … pero esto no convenció al niño que perdió su mirada atreves del cristal y con todo la resolución de su joven edad le comunico a su padre que si llegaban a divorciarse, él preferir estar en un internado que escoger con quien quedarse, y le miro de frente cara a cara, lo que provoco un extraño escalofrió en el rubio mayor y lo llevo a abrazar a su hijo jurándole que no pasaría por eso, y abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que el chico tuvo que pedir aire porque lo estaba asfixiando, y cuando su padre lo soltó pudo ver en los ojos del hombre lagrimas que desean escapar de ellos por lo que continuo…

Anthony: los quiero a ambos papá por eso no podría elegir con quien estar porque eligiera a quien eligiera el otro estaría triste, últimamente pelean mucho (el hombre mayor abrió los ojos ante esto), ustedes creen que Pau y yo no nos damos cuenta pero si lo hacemos, discuten en su habitación, luego tú te encierras en el estudio y mamá se queda sola en su cuarto, se levanta a ver como estamos, en ocasiones sus ojos tienen lagrimas, yo me hago el dormido y lo veo, en otras solo sale al jardín a contemplar las rosas, además ya no la besas ni abrazas como antes o le haces rabiar para luego regalarle una rosa (el chico suspira) tía Annie dice que cuando dos personas empiezan a discutir o pelearse es porque ya no se quieren y lo mejor es que se separen para no lastimarse.

Albert: Annie dijo eso (con un nudo en la garganta)

Anthony: ella es mi profesora, muchos de los chicos de mi salón cuentan como sus padres golpean a sus madres o las insultan, se que tu no le haces eso a mamá, pero si la haces llorar, y por eso creo que ya no la quieres y dices que lo haces por Pau y por mi… si es así papá deja a mi mamá y busca a esa señora

Albert: que señora (aun estaba en shock por la madurez de su hijo)

Anthony: (suspira y ve a su padre con cara de no soy tan ingenuo o niño como crees) papá cumpliré ocho años se leer… aunque mamá y la tía abuela quieran esconder los periódicos, ya sea en el hogar de Pony, el estudio, casa de tío Tom o tío Jimmy los leo… o bien mis compañeros me lo hacen saber…

Albert miro con temor a su hijo y luego a George quien miraba enfadado por el espejo

Anthony: enserio papá si quieres a esa señora, divórciate de mamá, pero Pau y yo no iremos al colegio Real de San Pablo, no seremos motivo de discusión entre ustedes y no aceptaremos padrastros entendido…

Albert: Anthony, Nicole es solo una socia, que se ha vuelto mayoritaria, es esposa de un gran empresario y… (El niño lo dejo de mirar para ver por la ventana) yo no tengo nada con ella… y no pienso divorciarme de tu madre no sabes como la amo… ustedes y ella son mi familia… mi mundo y no quiero que ninguno sufra por nada….

Anthony: por eso no quieres que nos diga esa verdad papá…

George, freno en seco orillo el carro y con su tranquilidad bajo del mismo para darle más tranquilidad a padre e hijo y evitar golpear al rubio mayor…

Albert: hijo sobre eso… que sabes…

Anthony: solo que ella quiere contarnos algo y tú te niegas y por eso discuten… pero déjalo papá sea lo que sea… no cambiara mi cariño por ustedes eso tenlo por seguro (y lo abrazo apretándolo fuerte para luego soltarlo) ahora es mejor irnos ya o no llegaremos temprano…

Albert: Anthony… (El niño lo mira) cuando regresemos a casa hablaremos lo cuatro sobre la verdad (el niño asintió y se acurruco en los regazos de su padre para dormir un rato)

Después de un tiempo prudente El pelinegro regreso monto en el auto e inicio de nuevo el camino, Albert lo miraba a veces afligido para volver a mirar a su hijo, el fiel ayudante después de un largo silencio solo dijo… **Es idéntico a ti cuando tenías su edad**… lo que provoco en el rubio una sonrisa. No podía contradecir a quien prácticamente lo criara.

* * *

Anahis: gracias preciosa por cada una de tus palabras que nos llenan el alma de felicidad y fortaleza... lo importante es que contamos con tu apoyo y comentario y si ten presente que nuestra familia arrastras sale de los problemas...

Eliza-Grandchester: jajajaja espero que esto no se te haga un shopsuy... gracias por tu ayuda... y todo va mejorado un poco... paso lento pero seguro...

Sakura93: cariño si ruegas es como si te impusieras... mejor deja que el vea lo maravillosa persona que eres, que te conquiste o conquístalo y deja que fluyan las cosas...

TC GAN: jajajaja paciencia amiga... paciencia... esa ha sido mi frase todos estos días...


	43. Chapter 43

saben niñas a cada una que es escritora las felicito, no sé cómo hacen para organizarse y poder realizar esta catarsis mujeres tienen que ser para poder organizarse tan bien y hacer mil cosas a la vez... el porqué subo dos capitulo, logre una beca en la Universidad y por más que trate no logro organizarme, o estoy con los antojos de mi esposa que serán TIAS DE UNA NENA AURORA... o entre las tareas y lecturas, entre el trabajo, el pensar que debía subir las actualizaciones, casi me vuelvo loco... mis hermanas y todo bueno realmente no lo logre... por eso a todas ustedes que siempre lo logran y no voy a decir que no terminan algo alteradas pero lo logran felicidades... por mi parte tiro la toalla y sedo el teclado a PECOSA que ya está por regresar a su vida normal y le tiene algunas sorpresas que si les adelanto bueno deja sin hermanos o hermanas a Aurora... de Mona, esta mejor pero al permanecer en casa conmigo también se alejara un tiempo prolongado de los fic, su enfermedad dio un fuerte avance y pues a ser pacientes...

Sin más y agradeciéndoles que continuaran conmigo la historia de mis hermanas y me aguantaran las aprecio quiero y agradezco de corazón, que sus vidas llegue la felicidad que merecen.

Armand.

* * *

En Lakewood la rubia trataba por todos los medios convencer a su nena de que no se divorciaría de su padre, descubriendo al igual que su esposo la preocupación de los niños, cuando logro que la niña se tranquilizara y descansara, bajo a la cocina por un té y se encontró con la señora, Elroy

Elroy: dime como van las cosas con William

**Bien!**

Elroy: espero que mi presencia no sea motivo de conflictos

**Para nada…**

Elroy: niña te doy las gracias por aceptarme en tu casa después de todo el mal que en el pasado te hiciera…

**Yoo** (la rubia estaba en shock) **Albert la quiere mucho y usted es de la familia… además en esta vida todos nos equivocamos…**

Elroy: un té (mostrándole un espacio vacío a su lado)

**Porque no es mejor que jugar al gato y al ratón no cree…**

Elroy: mi sobrino te ama… creo que es esa la que le busca, su esposo debería ponerle un alto

**He escuchado que el señor Lancaster está muy enfermo** (con tristeza)

Elroy: olvide que lo conocías… Alexander hizo muy mal en

**Tía es mejor dejar el pasado atrás por favor** (la mujer asintió y cambio de tema)

Y así pasaron parte del día hablando al llegar la tarde un auto hizo su arribo, esto extraño a la rubia no podían ser ellos, pero se dirigió a la puerta, Pau bajaba las gradas corriendo gritando que su papito regreso por ella…

Al llegar al encuentro de las visitas se sorprendieron al ver a Susana con sus hijos bajar del auto, Daniel tenía, unas muletas y vendada la cabeza, Elías un cabestrillo en su clavícula y la ex actriz cara de querer correr y echarse a llorar en sus brazos… El chofer ayudo a la mujer a llegar hasta la sala donde lo sentó en el sofá, Elías ayudaba a su hermano y la rubia les seguía aun aturdida, el chofer se despidió y marcho luego de dejar la silla de ruedas y 3 maletas

Susana: lo siento yo no tenía donde ir

**Esta es tu casa… Sí… pero dime que ha pasado** (mirando a los chicos)

Pau: tía estas más gorda

**Pauna Andry eso no se dice**

Pau: mami, pero siempre me dices que hable con la verdad

**Si cariño… pero**

Susana: déjala tiene razón estoy gorda

Elías: es porque nuestro hermanito está ahí (sentándose a su lado)

Daniel: hermanita será niña

**Estas en cinta** (dijo asombrada la mujer y la abrazo)** pero porque no nos habías dicho antes**

Susana: el doctor no dio probabilidad de llegar al trimestre

**Ohhh cuantos meses tienes **

Daniel: cinco

**Y que dice Niel**… (Se hizo un silencio, Daniel cerró los ojos y apretó los puños y Elías abrazo a su madre) **no me digas que…**

Susana: no… estaba muy feliz y preocupado a la vez…

**Estaba?**

Susana: todo iba bien hasta que Sara llego a pasar unos días con nosotros para poder recuperarse de una gripe… (Suspiro) frente a Niel era una amabilidad increíble, pero cuando él no estaba era de lo peor…

**No se lo dijiste a Niel**

Susana: seria por unos días y estaba enferma

**Y…**

Susana: Fueron tres meses

**Tres meses…**

Susana: Se nos hizo insoportable, preferí estar en mi habitación a escucharla decir de cosas, igual los niños, ella se fue haciendo cargo de la casa aludiendo que por mi estado yo no podía… (Suspiro) de un momento a otro la comida era toda aquella que no me agradaba, los muchachos eran humillados y cuando se lo manifesté a Niel dijo que no era para tanto y que de seguro estaba exagerando, me puse a llorar y en ese momento llego Sara diciendo que era una gran actriz, que actuaba muy bien y por eso retenía a Niel.

**Y el que dijo**

Elías: nada…

Susana: me indigne y levante para ir a reposar a mis aposentos los muchachos me siguieron, con el embarazo andar con la prótesis es difícil

Daniel: eso es una pata de palo

Susana: la escuche decirle a Niel que averiguara de quien era el niño antes de darle el apellido Legan… eso me molesto mucho y me volví a reclamarle que yo no le era infiel a Niel... realmente no lo soy… pero la mujer dijo que jamás aceptaría como su nieto a ninguno de mis bastardo, los muchachos intentaron defenderme pero Niel se los impido

**Niel les hizo eso…** (Señalando los vendajes)

Susana: no el solo los hizo callar y pidió me llevaran a mi recamara… los muchachos le respetan y le obedecieron… pude ver la maldad en los ojos de Sara… se regocijaba con la consecuencia de los actos… en la noche Niel llego a la habitación los niños dormían a mi lado, esto lo molesto y despertó para mandarlos a sus aposentos, luego me dijo que lo disculpara que sabía perfectamente que el niño era suyo pero que no quería enfrentar a su madre porque podía recaer… además de que sentía que estaba consintiendo demasiado a los niños y formándolos como hijos de mami, entre mis faldas, también que temía que los niños se encelaran con la llegada de nuestro bebe… imagine que eso se lo dijo Sara

**Sin duda y….**

A la mañana siguiente prometí a los chicos ir por un helado era un antojo, Niel salió temprano, nos alistamos y al bajar pude ver a Sara cerca del barandal y le dijo algo a Elías… él le contesto en el preciso momento que Niel regresaba por unos papeles que olvido…

Daniel: la bruja esa se puso a llorar y decir que nosotros la echamos de casa… pa… Niel (dijo con rencor el que era más apegado a él) dijo algo pero no lo recuerdo…

Elías: todo pasó muy rápido

**Qué?**

Elías: Mamá iba a bajar y en eso grito

Susana: sentí que me resbalaba en algo

Daniel: yo estaba unas gradas más abajo así que subí para evitar que se cayera, pero resbale con sea lo que fuera hubiera en el peldaño… y rodé hacia atrás…

Elías: yo sostuve a mamá con fuerza de la espalda pero cuando me apoye del barandal resbale, había algo ahí y pues nos fuimos para atrás…

Susana: Sara dijo que vio como Elías me empujaba, Niel se puso a dar de gritos y uno de los sirvientes llamo a la cruz roja… nos llevaron a los tres al hospital… el bebe estaba bien gracias a mis niños, Daniel se fracturo una pierna y golpeo la cabeza y Elías se disloco la clavícula…

**Y NIEL** (algo desesperada)

Daniel: nos culpo de todo (apretando los puños, pero Pau se sentó a la par y le abrazo)

**Como pudo…**

Susana: Le dije que se equivocaba que había algo en la grada, pero no me creyó, dijo que los muchachos lo provocaron todo por celos a nuestro bebe y que por eso los repudiaría y enviaría a un hogar…

**Monstruo…**

Elías: mamá se le enfrento y dijo que ni muerta permitirá que hiciera eso, pero él dijo que no podría evitarlo y se marcho.

**Y que paso…**

Susana: nos tuvieron tres días bajo observación, tres días que no se apareció, cuando nos dieron la salida llego el chofer por nosotros, fue cuando le dije que nos trajera aquí, yo no sabía donde más ir

**Tranquila Su… sabes que esta es tu casa…**

Daniel: en lo que me recupere trabajare tía…

Elías: yo también no seremos una carga…

**Nada de eso… ahora lo importante es su recuperación y la salud de su madre y el bebe…** (Ellos asistieron) **Alistare la habitación de abajo para Su y ustedes tendrán dos arriba**

Daniel: preferimos quedarnos con nuestra madre…

**De acuerdo… Chicos… Niel los quiere… seguro fue solo la preocupación. El cambio mucho**

Susana: pero su madre lo volvió a cambiar, dijo con pesar y se puso a llorar…

Una semana paso y ni noticias de sus rubios y ni de Niel… la rubia deseaba informarle a Albert de la estadía de Susana y los muchachos, de la cobardía de Niel y de la enfermedad de Pau que aun sufría de fiebres y no podía determinar que era, pero no sabía exactamente donde estaba, podría escribir a Archie pero él tenía su segunda luna de miel tras reconciliarse con Karen quien esperaba a su primogénito y George bueno el de seguro estaba de niñera de dos niños y dos adultos… esa misma tarde llego un telegrama del rubio informándole que ya Richi y Jonás se encontraban con ellos pero que antes tendría que realizar unos trámites legales para regresar a Lakewood, el mensaje era frio, sin una palabra de amor, la rubia suspiro y decidió escribir uno aun mas frio informándole de la cobardía de Niel y la estadía de sus invitados, lo que ellos no sabían era que el moreno había descubierto que fue su madre quien pusiera manteca derretida en los peldaños para provocar el accidente, que durante la estadía del hospital se presento una crisis en los negocios y tuvo que ausentarse y que a su regreso llevaba una semana como loco buscándolos, por lo que cuando supo donde estaba su esposa y gemelos sin decir más que **lo** **siento tío debo recuperar a mi familia **se marcho hacia Lakewood dejando cargado de trabajo al rubio …

El moreno arribo a la mansión pasadas las 5 de la tarde no tuvo el recibimiento cálido que esperaba y eso lo sabía con anticipación, la rubia le permitió la entrada y lo dejo para que se arreglara con los gemelos primero, luego con su esposa pues sabía que la ex actriz con solo verlo le perdonaría…

El hombre estuvo encerrado en el estudio por más de dos horas hablando y pidiendo perdón a sus hijos… lográndolo cuando de rodillas ante ellos y con lagrimas en los ojos les juro que los amaba y eran su razón de ser… cosa que a los adolecentes le llego y perdonaron al final, luego saliendo los tres del estudio para ir a ver a Susana se la encontró echa un mar de lagrimas frente a la puerta del estudio pues cuando Elroy le dijo que él estaba ahí el enojo se le había pasado y le llego el amor, los 4 se fundieron en un abrazo que llevo a las lagrimas a todos… ya aclarado y después de perdonar y ser perdonados se retiraron a la habitación, esta vez los gemelos tuvieron que ir a una del segundo piso pues eran conscientes que sus padres deseaban la reconciliación.

A la mañana Niel le comento a la rubia la carga de negocios existente por la crisis, el se quedaría el fin de semana y luego partiría… dejando a su familia por su salud física y emocional ya que no tuvo el valor de echar a su madre de casa…

Al iniciar la siguiente semana el sheriff y un oficial de la ciudad llegaron a la mansión con un papel legal…

Sheriff: señora Andry

**Si **

Sheriff: he de solicitarle que deje esta casa

**QUEEEEEE!**

Niel: de que habla la señora es la esposa de mi tío el dueño de la mansión y las propiedades… (Comenzó a llover fuertemente)

Sheriff: lo sé y es a petición del señor William Albert Andry (leyendo la misiva) que desalojemos a la señora de inmediato de sus tierras… (Extendiendo un papel que la rubia tomo)

Elroy: no lo creo

**Es la solicitud de divorcio** (dijo en un hilo de voz) **y leyendo una carta muy muy cruel para ella**

Elroy: niña William no haría eso…

**Si lo haría, aquí lo explica claramente… me pide el divorcio por mi imposibilidad de darle hijos además de solicitar me saquen de su propiedad junto con la niña que no tiene su sangre**… **es su firma o no** (entregándole la carta a una asombrada Elroy, por descubrir que Pauna no era una Andry y un confundido Niel) **esos eran los asuntos legales que lo retenían… cobarde por lo menos me hubiera atacado de frente… **

Niel: no él no…

**No lo defiendas Niel… **(firmando el papel del divorcio)** voy por Pauna enseguida bajo**

Sheriff: lo lamento yo solo cumplo ordenes…

Minutos después la joven se encontraba solamente con la niña en sus brazos, no saco nada de la casa…

Susana: pero como no llevaras nada

**Y que después me tache de ladrona NO! Me las arreglare yo sola**…

Niel: esto es un error te lo juro…

**Es su letra y su firma…**

Sheriff: señora…

**Me puedo ir por mis propios medios, no deseo que me escolten como una delincuente…**

Sheriff: está lloviendo a torrenciales además debemos cerciorarnos de que abandone Lakewood

Esto hirió aun más su corazón… **de acuerdo**

Se subió con su pequeña en brazos, al salir de la propiedad le solicito al hombre llevarla a la clínica ya que su niña tenía algo de fiebre el buen hombre accedió, era tanta la lluvia que caía que no lograron ver el auto de los Andry que pasaban frente a ellos.

Al llegar a la mansión los reproches no se hicieron esperar al rubio, quien leía una y otra vez el famoso papel del divorcio y la infame carta que sabía había destrozado a la mujer… si incluso el contenido le indignaba y dolía a él… Terry y su esposa que habían llegado con él y eran motivo del atraso no podían creerlo, Anthony no comprendía nada y solo pedía que le explicaran, pero nadie sabía cómo hacerlo lo único que sabían era que había llegado un oficial a sacar a la rubia con un documento de puño y letra del magnate.

Albert quiso ir a buscarlas pero el temporal intensifico al grado de impedir a un auto salir, eran fuertes vientos y lluvias que duraron tres terribles días, al cuarto día el clima permitía salir pero el camino era desastroso, Terry y el montaron a caballo y se fueron al pueblo en busca del sheriff para saber donde dejo a las mujeres…

El hombre se sorprendió al verlos y tristemente les conto, que se vararon en medio camino quedando atrapados dentro del carro en la nada, que la pequeña se prendió en fiebre y no hubo forma alguna de bajarla y lamentablemente al tercer día murió en brazos de su destrozada madre, que al parecer perdió la cordura ya que salió del automóvil con el inerte cuerpo en brazos y a pesar de tratar de evitarlo y buscarlas aun no daban con ellas…

El castaño tuvo que sostener a su amigo que se derrumbo por la noticia, incluso el mismo actor hacia uso de sus conocimientos actorales para no desmoronarse porque muy a su pesar él quería a la rubia… Albert se negaba aceptar la noticia y después de tranquilizarse y de manera fría se juro a él mismo encontrarlas… vivas o muertas y localizar al que hubiera falsificado su letra pues ya habían descubierto que del maletín de George habían substraído varios documentos en blanco que contaban con su firma…

El movimiento no se hizo esperar, Tom y Jimmy junto con sus vaqueros peinaban a caballo cada sierra, montaña, valle o colina, Terry uso los medios de comunicación para solicitar ayuda, Armand contrato a los mejores investigadores de Londres para buscar en el viejo continente, Archie indagaba en chicago, Ster en San francisco, Marcus y Jonás se conectaron a todos sus contados pero nada, a la mujer se la trago la tierra.

El rubio ya no sabía que mas hacer, su hijo le recriminaba con su mirada el hecho de que su madre y hermana no estuvieran, habían dejado Lakewood y residían en chicago donde el magnate seguía siendo asediado por Nicole casi seis meses habían pasado desde ese día, Susana dio a luz a Gabriel y Cami había logrado viajar tras el primer trimestre del nuevo embarazo, Armand seguía trabajando arduamente en los negocios, en la nobleza y en la búsqueda de la rubia.

Richi era el más feliz por ver a su mamá, después de que vieron lo que sufría su amigo la extrañaba mucho y estaba decidido a contarle la verdad, Sebas se mostraba serio y enojado a un con su hermano lo que le dolía al castaño.

El día del cumpleaños ante la tristeza del rubio Richi pidió a Jonás lo llevaran al parque quería que su hermano de crianza se despejara un poco ya que el pequeño Andry se negó a ningún tipo de celebración si no estaba su madre…

El escolta acepto tragándose las mofas de Marcus, Archie, Terry y Niel sobre la buena niñera que era… estos le solicitaron llevarse a todos los niños pero el hombre indico que solo le pagan por el castaño y le obedecía a él por lo que si él quería intimidad para su amiguito era solo para él y se libro de llevarse a dos adolecentes y 7 niños chiquitos…

Estando en el parque y mientras observaba y escuchaba todo lo que los dos niños se contaban se sorprendía de la madurez de cada una, un hombre algo maduro se acerco a los pequeños y pregunto

Hombre: Tú eres Anthony Andry

Anthony: (mirando al hombre que tenía un paquete en las manos y a Jonás que ya se había acercado a ellos) Sí

Hombre: hoy es tu cumpleaños cierto

Anthony: si

Hombre: esto te lo envía tu madre

Los caballeros abrieron los ojos y el niño sin interesarse en el paquete se prendió de la pierna del hombre y le suplico entre llanto lo llevara con ella, le dijera dónde estaba…El hombre negaba con la cabeza, Anthony lloraba cada vez con más sentimiento provocando emoción en los presentes, Richi le suplicaba que considerara la opción pues era el cumpleaños de su amigo.

Hombre: no es cosa mía el señor no desea que la señora sufra…

Jonás: pero es su hijo y se ha buscado por meses…

Richi: por favor… si tía no quiere que digamos donde esta no lo haremos pero por favor… llévenos…

Hombre: de hacerlo solo seria a los niños…

Jonás: y usted que dijo ya engañe a la niñera… olvídelo

Las carcajadas del hombre se hicieron sonar por todo el parque, **un hombre de niñero… jajajaja no me la creo amigo… sabes si no tienes estudios podrías ser escolta yo lo entreno como novato será bien aceptado**

Richi iba a aclarar la situación sobre su escolta pero este le negó con la cabeza… a ver quién era la novata niñera de quien…

El hombre al final y viendo que aquel Niñero no sería peligro acepto, entrego el paquete al niño quien lo abrió por exigencia del hombre para encontrase con un perro ovejero de unos cinco meses, luego el hombre amarro a Jonás y estando dentro del auto vendo los ojos de los tres y se los llevo hasta aquella casa donde se encontraba la madre del niño…

Las horas pasaban y en la mansión de chicago el nerviosismo y preocupación invadieron al rubio y castaños, Cami abrazada por su hermano se masajeaba su pronunciado vientre y preguntaba por su niño, Albert pensaba en lo peor, pero al ser las nueve de la noche, Marcus anuncio la llegada de su hermano y de los niños, los adultos se dispusieron a bajar para sermonear al escolta pero la tristeza que traían en el rostro era mayor…

Anthony con su preciado tesoro corrió a brazos de su padre llorando… y contándole como habían encontrado a su madre, Richi hizo lo mismo con su madre… solicitando las disculpas por su conducta, Marcus miraba a Jonás que en silencio negaba con la cabeza.

Terry: entonces está bien donde es y cómo llegamos…

Richi: n..n..o… n..os…pus..ie..ron.. ven..das…en los… o…jos…

Terry: Jonás!

Anthony: no le grites tío, (decía tristemente el crio)… el tuvo que decir que era la niñera para que el hombre nos llevara porque no iba a permitir que nos fuéramos con él si no lo llevaba a él

Richi: se burlo de Jonás y dijo que lo aceptaba como novato para entrenarlo como escolta

Marcus: tu un novato… pero al mirara a su hermano comprendió que este hacia repaso mental de lo escuchado, sentido y olido durante el viaje por lo que lo llevo a la biblioteca y ambos decodificaron la información.

Albert se llevo a Anthony a su habitación para acostarlo y preguntarle sobre la rubia el niño solo le conto que su madre le prometió un regalo mas muy pronto, le pidió perdón por no poder salvar a su hermana y por su silencio y no dijo más se aferro a su Tesoro y se durmió., Terry y Cami en otra habitación intentaban sacar al castaño algo pero este solo informo que su tía dijo que hablara con la verdad que la familia lo apoyaría, luego frustrado busco a Marcus y Jonás para contarles lo ocurrido, estos a su vez informaron que el novato niñero de la familia había dado con la zona donde estaba la señora, el castaño fue hasta donde el rubio se encontraba, Albert estaba con su esposa ambos hablaban y lloraban a la vez, Terry lo entendía muy bien ambos tenían un pasado que los unía, sin querer pero interrumpiendo la charla de su amigo y esposa informo lo comunicado por su padrastro y partieron en busca de la rubia… el camino se hacía largo y comenzó a llover, llegaron a la mansión que parecía lúgubre pero sin temor tocaron, parecía que había un alboroto, el hombre que los abordo en el parque se sorprendió de ver ahí a la niñero pero pronto comprendió las palabras de su patrona "**Jonás un novato… ohhh nooo el te supera por lo que te aseguro que el novato eres tú**"

Hombre: no eres niñero verdad!

Jonás: escolta certificado, graduado y con honores… y creo que más experiencia que tu

Albert: donde esta mi esposa…

Hombre: (suspira y mira con tristeza) arriba pero creo que llega tarde…

Los recién llegados dijeron un **que** con asombro a lo que el hombre indico que siguieran…los encamino hasta una habitación donde rondaba el silencio interrumpido por sollozos, Albert cada vez mas sentía un escalofrió el miedo se apoderaba de él, en eso un hombre mayor salió a su encuentro traía un motete entre sus manos y detrás de él una doncella con las sabanas llenas de sangre…

Anciano: usted… (Le dijo a Albert mirándolo con tristeza e ira)…no se merecía a una joven tan buena

Albert: yo no la engañe la busque...per…

Anciano: lo sé… Nicole Lancaster planeo todo y es la culpable

Terry: como la sabe

Anciano: lo sé…

Albert: quiero ver a mi esposa…

Anciano: es tarde joven Andry… ella ha fallecido…

La palidez invadió a los hombres y Marcus y Jonás tuvieron cada uno que sostener a uno de los caballeros, uno para evitar que se desplomara y al otro para evitar que golpeara al anciano…

Anciano: la ayude lo mas que pude… pero el médico dijo que si continuaba alguno de los dos moriría, ella no quiso interrumpir el embarazo dijo que era su milagro y un regalo del amor que se tenían… creyó en usted señor Albert cuando le informe de lo que descubrí… lo perdono me rogo que lo buscara, pero estaba débil y un encuentro la mataría antes de tiempo como lo hizo el hecho de estar hoy con su pequeño, su corazón no soporto, sufría de una neumonía causada por la noches bajo la lluvia cuando la encontramos con la niña en brazos, logramos curarla pero su corazón se debilito y tras de eso el embarazo…

Albert: quiero verla necesito…

Anciano: no su última voluntad fue que la cremaran y esparcieran sus ceniza y que ni usted ni ninguno de sus amigos la vieran… además de hacerme jurar que le entregaría a Tania, la princesa que esperaban y estirándole los brazos el rubio vio todo negro a su alrededor… negro… negro y todo desapareció.


	44. Chapter 44

quiero agradecer a todas Anahis,Eliza-Grandchester, Sakura93, TC GAN,Noemi Cullen,cotapese,Galaxylam84,  
Roni de Andrew, lyndgrand, Sunshine,Magdy,Abi, Alheli Garces,passcusa, alheli ,hildywhite,Sayuri Moon, Safiro, por leer la historia, gracias y en especial a mis hermanos, Armand y pecosa por ayudarme y lograr que mis locas ideas quedarasn plasmadas en eta loca historia... un besote y abrazo y gracias por su apoyo... las quiero mucho muchísimo... MONA

* * *

Albert intentaba ver entre su la oscuridad, escuchaba al viento susurrar puso especial cuidado a la voz que le decía que aun tenía oportunidad, el conocía esa voz, se obligo a adaptarse para descubrir que entre la oscura noche estaba solo en la biblioteca de Lakewood. Se incorporo y sintió sus ropa empapada, el sueño había sido tan real… no fue un sueño, una pesadilla, tampoco fue como una advertencia de lo que debía evitar.

Salió de la penumbra y se dirigió a su habitación para encontrarla vacía, donde estaba su esposa, respiro y se ubico repaso su sueño, se dirigió a la habitación de Anthony y ahí la encontró abrazada a sus hijos casi cayéndose de la cama, él deseaba acostarse con ello pero la cama era muy chica, la tomo en brazos y llevo a sus aposentos colocándola en la gran cama, luego regreso e hizo lo mismo con los niños, se cambio las ropas mojadas por el sudor, para terminar acostándose con ellos

Abrazando y aferrándose a su esposa… **Albert!** gruño ella entre sueños pero el rubio le dio un beso en la mejilla y la arrullo, los rayos del sol invadieron el cuarto y la exclamación de asombro de los niños despertó a la pareja…

Pau: entonces no se van a separar (dijo la niña entre risas)…

**De que hablas cariño… **(sorprendida de estar en su cama, con sus niños y en brazos de su esposo)

Anthony: creíamos que se divorciarían estaban muy raros y las noticias del periódico…

Albert: deja de leer a escondidas el periódico y no… no nos separaremos, amo a tu madre y los amo a ustedes verdad cariño y le zampo un besote a la rubia…

**Albert… queee** (lo miraba extrañada en eso escucho el claxon del auto de George) …

Albert: debe ser George, Pau cariño como te siente…

Pau: bien (él rubio toco su frente) creo que tienes fiebre que dices amor, colocando la mano de la asombrada rubia en la frente de la niña)

**Eeeeeeee… si, algo **

Albert: Anthony no creo que debamos ir todos por Richi ve tu por él y yo me quedo a cuidar a nuestra reina y princesa…(besando a cada una en la mejilla)…

Anthony: pero….

Albert: si gustas te quedas…

Anthony: le iré a decir al abuelo George que me quedo… vamos Pau (la niña antes de bajar de la cama le dio un besito a sus padre y dijo con gran alegría y ternura)..

Pau: que dicha que no se divolsan porque yo no quelía il al intelnado

**Que dices de qué hablas… Albert quieres soltarme**

Albert: Nop

Acomodándose sobre ella y besándola posesivamente y con gran necesidad en los labios, la rubia al principio puso resistencia pero luego se dejo llevar por la sensación, sensación que no recordaba hacia un mes, al rato y al recordar que George esperaba, Albert se giro sobre la cama con ella en brazos y la beso con ternura.

Albert: de esta noche no pasa…

**Que pasa contigo **(ruborizada)

Albert: Que te extraño amor… que te pido perdón… que te amo y que (suspira) prometo hablaremos con los niños esta tarde

**Que le pico señor Andry **(asombrada)

Albert: el miedo a perderlos (y la beso nuevamente colocándola sutilmente sobre la cama) debo decirle algo a George, espérame aquí tengo algo que contarte, (la rubia asintió y se toco los labios con sus dedos, tenía casi un mes de que su esposo no la besaba así pero para su asombro el hombre regreso se agacho y beso su plano vientre…)

**En definitiva Albert se volvió loco…**

Luego de hablar y dar instrucciones a su mano derecha el rubio se fue con los niños a la recamara donde muy serio se dispuso a hablar sobre la verdad sentándose detrás de su esposa en la cama abrazándola por la cintura y pegando su espalda en su masculino pecho, ambos viendo a los niños…

Albert: hay algo que deben saber sobre su llegada a la familia… (Abrazando con fuerza a su esposa)

Pau: queles decil que soy lecogida (los rubios abrieron los ojos y se miraron con asombro)

Anthony: es adoptada… no los dijo la señora Legan la última vez que fuimos a pasear…

**Que más dijo**

Anthony: que mi madre me abandono al nacer y que de seguro no era hijo de papá…

Albert: hijo eso no es… (El pequeño se abrazo a sus padres interrumpiendo al rubio mayor)

Anthony: mi madre nunca me abandono porque me dejo contigo papá, además no me interesa saber quién es, yo la perdone hace mucho mi única mamá es esta que me abraza, me besa y cuida… si ella me quiere y yo la quiero a ella y no me importa nada más… tu eres mi única mamita

**ANTHONY** (dijo la joven entre lagrimas y lo abrazo)

Anthony: mami ahora me haces tú pastel de moras

Pau: no no el de limón (uniéndose al abrazo)

Albert: mejor yo hago el de chocolate y dejamos a mami descansar

**Iuccccc no quiero chocolate… me apetece más un pudin de fresas**

Albert: bueno lo hare… pero antes niños a bañarse…

Siiiiiiii los niños salieron corriendo al baño

Albert: Pau parece saludable…

**Qué te pasa a ti… **

Y el rubio después de besarle y hacerle el amor con verdadera pasión y necesidad le conto con lujos y detalles su sueño, sin omitir nada, la rubia no le creyó pero esa tarde, la Tía fue a su habitación a platicar con ella, luego llego Susana y los muchachos y contaron lo sucedido, esa noche le confió a su esposo que comenzaba a creerle, lo que hizo reír al rubio y volver hacerle el amor…

George a su vuelta con Richi traía al Dr. Martin increíblemente el rubio le indico que lo buscara para que examinara a su hija y esposa, así lo hizo y confirmo para asombro de todos el embarazo de la rubia y la posible infección de la niña, que con vitaminas y sana alimentación se recupero… también traía a un Niel desesperado que platico con sus hijos y recupero a su familia, Terry llego a las semanas y se sorprendió con la noticia del embarazo, los felicito, esa misma tarde llego el Sheriff con el papel legal, Albert lo recibió y el hombre se sorprendió al descubrir el fraude y de inmediato se marcho para dar parte a los del alto rango…

**Enserio Albert… eres adivino** (le pregunto la esposa del castaño súper extrañada)…

Albert: digamos que últimamente pongo especial atención a mis malos sueños para evitar que se conviertan en pesadillas…

Terry: y que fue eso del mal sueño…

Y el rubio repitió tal cual su pesadilla

Kay quien escucha de la pesadilla y a la vez veía a los niños jugar decidió hablar con su sobrino a quien se le veía afligido…

Kay: hola duquecito

Richi: hola tía… por favor no me digas así

Kay: prefieres que te diga infante

Richi: ese título le corresponde a Sebas por ser el verdadero heredero..

Kay: sabes Armand es como mi hermano y lo conozco tan bien que se que no le importaría darte el titulo a ti… si lo que quieres es ser infante en vez de duque…

Richi: no soy su hijo me da lo mismo… (El niño se levando enfurecido pero la chica le tomo con fuerza del brazo y le hizo sentarse)

Kay: a mí no me haces desplantes Richard, se bien por lo que pasas…

Richi: no… no lo sabes…

Kay: ohhh si lo sé… te molesta saber que el hombre que amas y creías tu padre no lo, es… te molesta que Sebas si sea su hijo y que lo quiera mas a él que a ti… te molesta que no te haya enfrentado al contrario te hayan complacido… te molesta de sobre manera no saber quién es tu padre… ves lo sé porque es lo que yo sentía cuando supe que mi padre no era mi padre pero luego resulto que si… sin embargo me alejo de su vida…

Richi: no eso no es lo que siento… lo odio porque alejo a mi madre de mi verdadero padre solo porque lo odiaba…

Kay: Richi quien te dijo eso… (El niño callo) Richard… o me lo dices a mi o te enfrentas a Jonás, Marcus, Albert y Terry y a ellos sí que se los dirás…

Richi: ese hombre (dijo derrotado)

Kay: que hombre cariño…

Richi: el que dice que es mi padre…

Kay: LUCAS!

Richi: así dijo que se llamaba… y le conto lo sucedido en Londres provocando la ira del castaño que escuchaba detrás del árbol pues al ver la conducta insolente de su sobrino ante la rubia se dirigió a retarlo pero el asombro era mucho ante la cruel verdad, el niño conto como un hombre lo siguió varios días en sus cabalgatas sin ser visto, al quinto día lo abordo diciéndole que era su padre y que su madre y Armand lo habían arrancado de su lado, por no tener posición social, que el pelinegro no lo quería ya que ni su apellido llevaba, el chico decidió ignorarlo porque le dio miedo y no creyó en sus palabras pero medito y rebuscando entre las cosas de su padre si descubrió que no llevaba sus apellidos y esto lo mortifico había dejado de hacer su recorrido frecuente en la cabalgata pero fue abordado una vez mas y el hombre lo amenazo con lastimar a sus allegados si lo seguía ignorando, que él era su verdadero padre y por lo tal debería vivir con él… asustado Richi cabalgo lo mas que pudo y durante unos días lo dejo de hacer por miedo, pero luego llego el incidente del cual ni Terry ni nadie sabía, su madre había quedado atrapada en una de las bodegas y esta se incendio la desesperación que sintió al estar atrapada y pensar que llegaría a morir calcinada la llevo a tener una crisis de nervios que casi la vuelve loca después de haber sido rescatada por Jonás y Frederick el nuevo escolta… por eso al ver que aquel hombre cumplió su promesa el niño volvió a cabalgar para enfrentarlo pero Lucas le ordeno desprestigiar y decirle a Armand todo lo que él no sentía… o esta vez sí que no saldría con vida el pequeño Sebas, la rubia lo abrazaba y lloraba con el niño, Terry apretaba los puños y deseaba tener a Lucas en frente pero primero lo primero sin dejar que lo descubrieran llego donde sus amigos y conto lo sucedido…

Kay confortaba al castaño comentándole que su madre, abuelo y hermano ya venían de camino y que la castaña estaba embarazada… el niño quiso sonreír pero la verdad era que aquella noticia le dolía, Candy llego en ese momento ya sabiendo la verdad…

Candy: Richi deberías escribirle a Armand contándole todo lo que sientes…

Kay: si es una gran idea

Richi: (miro con miedo a Kay y susurro) si él se entera lo matara… (Candy se hizo la que no sabía de que hablaban)

Kay: claro que no, Armand es muy fuerte y más listo además tiene más poder que él (en susurro)

Richi: enserio (en susurro)

Candy: bueno me voy o me toman en cuenta… (Haciéndose la enojada)

Kay: uyyyyyyyyy que carácter ya cásate (ambas rieron)

Candy: sabes Richi esta familia es muy especial…

Richi: ¿cual?

Kay: la Andry, Grandchester, Cambridge, Cornwall, Legan… todos…

Richi: Porque

Candy: sabes que soy huérfana y que los Andry me adoptaron, (el niño abrió los ojos), además Kay también creció sin sus padres, al igual que tu mami, Terry, Albert, Tom, Ster y Archie, Annie, Armand, además, Daniel y Elías… pues…

Richi: son adoptados, al igual que Pauna, Anthony, el me lo conto… tía…

Kay: púes ya vez somos solo una gran familia, por el amor y cariño no por los lazos de sangre…

Candy: por eso no debes estar enojado con tus padres por ocultarte que no eres hijo biológico de Armand el te quiere mucho…

Kay: tanto como para aceptar el titulo de noble…

Richi: enserio…

Candy: si… mira no nos corresponde contártelo pero…

Kay: ya empezó y no podrá detenerse para decírtelo (auchhhhh) Candy eso dolió…

Candy: más respeto entonces y sin más la rubia le conto al niño todo lo ocurrido, desde cómo se encontraron los castaños hasta, el profundo amor que sentía el pelinegro y como ambos sacrificaron de todo por estar juntos..

Richi: enserio mi papá hizo eso…

Kay: cuando dices papá a quien te refieres…

Richi: a mi papá Armand es el único que tendré siempre (y levantándose como cachiflín) si me disculpan voy a escribirle a papá para contarle todo y decirle que sí que lo quiero… y que venga…

Candy: Anda corre

Kay: ¿que harán?

Candy: Jonás tomara un tren a New York donde uno de los amigos de Marcus tiene un aeroplano e ira de inmediato a comunicarle a Armand…

Kay: y que piensas…

Candy: que hay un soplón entre la familia….

Kay: de ser así… y si es Frederick el viene en el barco…

Candy: en el barco que están hay un amigo Kuky, es un gran marinero, Terry va a ir a telegrafiarle para que vigile, Jonás no cree que sea él pero tampoco deja de creer…

Kay: hay Candy cuando pensábamos que todo era felicidad…

Candy: animo… como familia lo resolveremos, recuerda que Dios no da pruebas a aquellos que no la puedan sobre llevar…

Kay: También dicen que Dios aprieta pero no ahorca

Candy: así es…

Kay: bueno esperemos… sabes quiero ir a topar a Cami…

Candy: yo también… creo que iremos todos…

Kay: lo creo… sabes eres una gran madre…

Candy: igual que tú (y ambas caminaron a la casa, llamando a todos los niños para merendar)

Una semana después las familias dejaban Lakewood para ir a Chicago y recibir a Cami y Sebas...

En Londres Armand recibía una carta que le alegraba el alma y perturbaba a la vez, ya días atrás había sido advertido por sus amigos de lo sucedido y ahora saberlo por su propio hijo le hervía la sangre… con ayuda del duque, y otros nobles, convoco al consejo de Lord a un privado para discutir la situación, para ese entonces muchos ya habían descubierto que Richi no era su hijo biológico, pero no les importaba… eso quedaría en secreto junto a muchos otros… lo preocupante era Lucas ya había descubierto las razones por las que se acercaba al niño necesitaba un heredero o perderían el titulo, pasando este a una de los primos cercanos de la familia de la archiduquesa… también habían descubierto que una doncella era la espía librando a Frederick de cualquier sospecha, esto alegraba a Jonás quien era su instructor… Luego de la decisión y el veredicto del consejo, yerno y suegro se dirigieron a la casa Cambridge para brindar y dejar arreglados unos asuntos, antes de que el pelinegro viajara a América.

Duque: entonces partirás mañana

Armand: si, en el aeroplano con Jonás

Duque: parece una gran aventura…

Armand: no lo crea me dan miedo las alturas pero por mi familia

Duque: harás cualquier cosa (interrumpiéndolo) lo sé… lamento lo de los apellidos de Richard pero…

Armand: como dije en el consejo milord, si el niño decide llevar mis apellidos hare los trámites necesarios para que lo haga y no por eso no ostentara al ducado, sin embargo Wil o David, podrían desear serlo y por línea directa…

Duque: tal vez David y por sacarle canas a Terrence… William lleva el arte en sus venas…

Los caballeros empezaron a reír hasta que un estruendo los hizo detenerse y el humo comenzó a invadir el ambiente, Jonás irrumpió con un **FUEGO **e indico la salida.

**Quiero que quede claro que en guerra avisada no mueren soldados, tal vez el final no sea de su agrado pero fue la mejor estrategia que encontré para satisfacer los deseos de todos incluidos los de mis hermanas **


	45. Chapter 45

En América Cami caminaba nerviosa por la habitación acaba de enterarse de todo por su hijo… lo admiraba al igual que Sebastián, el pequeño Sebas y Frederick, el ultimo de inmediato regreso a Londres para ayudar a su mentor y jefe…

Kay: está en buenas manos, todo saldrá bien…

Cami: no lo sé hay algo…

Candy: por tu embarazo no debes preocuparte…

**Damas…**

Candy: hola amor…

**Adonde creen que van?**

Kay: celoso… no te preocupes no corromperemos a tu esposa…

**Lo que tengo miedo es que mi esposa las corrompa a ustedes y después que les dijo a mis amigos**

Candy: Grosero….

**Solo les aviso que pasado mañana partimos a Lakewood…**

Cami: Anthony quiere celebrar su cumpleaños allá

Candy: Susana, Niel, Gabriel, los gemelos, Tom, Annie, Anastasia, Karen, Jimmy y mis madres están allá por lo que él quiere celebrar a lo grande allá….

**Si bueno… y a todo esto señoras a quien le pidieron permiso…**

Kay: no seas majadero… no te queda… además no hay niños que cuidar así que por favor avisa que no nos esperen a cenar..

**QUEEEEE! Tanto duraran…**

Candy: tranquilo el que no nos esperen a cenar no quiere decir que debas dormirte temprano, espérame despierto cariño

**Candy**! (Sonrojado)

Cami: jijiji nunca imagine verte en esta condición

**Tengan cuidado…**

Kay: si

Las amigas se retiraron y llegaron hasta el destino…. Las tres iban dispuestas a enfrentar a cierta mustia que se quería involucrar con un hombre casado…

Nicole: y ustedes que hacen aquí…

**Venimos a pedirte de favor que dejes a mi marido en paz…**

**Como vez Albert no la piensa dejar** (señalando el vientre)

Cami: Además… eres una mujer casada…

Nicole: casi viuda dijo con sorna…

Kay: QUEEE!

Nicole: o querida siento decirte que tu padre está muy enfermo y morirá, convirtiéndome en la única heredera…lo siento por ti…

Kay: Yo no quiero su dinero… no me interesa… pero espero que tu no seas la causante de su enfermedad, porque…

Nicole: Ayy sisisisis… no descansaras hasta hacerme pagar, te digo cariño que no me importa he comprado las acciones de todos los socios minoritarios, solo quedan la parte Grandchester, Cambridge, Andry y Cornwall pero ni aun así llegan a nivelarme, ya me la venderán y seré poderosa y te juro destruiré a sus familia…

Candy: Haz lo que quiera, siempre estaremos unidas por amor, lealtad y cariño con imposición no puedes obligarnos a nada…

Nicole: el dinero queridas lo logra todo…

Cami: Espero no te hundas en tu propia trampa Nicole…

Nicole: Espero no llores la muerte de tu padre, o mejor aun lo que no te dejo…

Las amigas dejaron a la antipática rubia celebrar su breve victoria, de regreso al asunto trataban de tranquilizar a Kay que se encontraba preocupada por la salud de su padre…

Candy: y si lo visitas

Kay: me echara

Cami: tal vez en esta ocasión NO!

Kay: no conocerá a sus nietos, ni ellos a él

Candy: llevémoselos

Kay: para que los humille no…

Cami: Vamos a casa es algo que debes discutir con tu esposo

Candy: te apoyaremos cualquiera que sea la decisión

Al llegar a la mansión la casa estaba en silencio, era mágico un momento así, pero este no duraría, Albert salió con cara de preocupado del estudio, al escuchar a las damas, miro a las mujeres y las invito a pasar

**Amor que pasa** (dijo la rubia algo preocupada)

Dentro, Terry sostenía una exprés urgente del duque, Marcus caminaba como león enjaulado y Archie miraba la copa de coñac de su mano sin tomarla y él viejo Sebastián tenía la mirada perdida hacia el techo los ojos rojos había estado llorando…

Cami: Terry que pasa…

El galán no se giro a verla, su cuñada la agarro por los hombros, mientras la castaña miraba a todos en busca de una respuesta…

**Le paso algo a los niños** (dijo la rubia abrazando a Albert)

Albert: ellos están durmiendo…

Cami: entonces que pasa… abuelo dime (los ojos del viejo se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y se llevo las manos al rostro)

Terry: Luciérnaga debes ser fuerte… por tus hijos… por tu estado…

Cami: que pasa…

Terry: un incendio en Londres (se le apago la voz)

Albert estaba detrás de la castaña por su reacción…

Cami: pero…

Archie: el duque a mandado un exprés (hablaba sin dejar de ver su copa) se salvo de milagro aunque tiene varias quemaduras (cerro los ojo)

Cami: Armand! (pregunto con un hilo de voz)

Marcus: no sabemos… (Su voz era ronca, trataba de esconder su dolor)De Jonás y Armand no sabemos nadas

Kay: Están muertos (pregunto abrazando al viejo Sebastián)

Terry: no se sabe… sus cuerpos aun no aparecen o no han sido identificado (acercándose para abrazar a su asombrada hermana)

Candy: que quieres decir con eso?

Albert: encontraron dos cuerpos calcinados entre los restos, están identificándolos, El duque mando a peinar la zona pero no encontraron otro cuerpo…

Kay: Frederick

Archie: Muerto, protegió al duque con su cuerpo pero no soporto las quemaduras…

Cami: se separo de su hermano con la mirada pérdida y algo aturdida…él no está muerto… mi Armand no lo está… está vivo… lo sé… mí baboso está vivo y cuando venga lo voy a golpear…

Terry: luciérnaga…

Cami: NOOOOOOOOOO!(Grito con vehemencia) no está muerto lo entienden, (retrocedió y se dio la vuelta)… voy a ver a mis niños… buenas noches (y sin más salió)

Candy: está en shock

Kay: voy con ella…

Candy: te acompaño… (Ambas en la puerta) que pasara ahora

Marcus: volare mañana a primera hora a ver qué logro encontrar o descubrir…

Kay: fue Lucas?

Terry: ese maldito!

Archie: lo más probable…

Marcus: llevare al señor Sebastián a sus aposentos

Albert: te ayudo (ambos salieron junto a las rubias)

Al llegar a las escaleras sentados en los peldaños Cami abrazaba a sus hijos y los trataba de consolar con palabra de ánimo.

Richi: fue él… mamá, él lo hizo…

Cami: Tu papá está bien nada le paso, volverá con nosotros ya lo veras

Sebas: verdad que papi volverá… él es muy fuerte

Kay: niños, Cami, no deben estar aquí… vamos hay que ir al cuarto

Richi: NO! Esperare a papá aquí, Jonás lo traerá él es el mejor escolta del mundo…

Marcus: si pero llevara unos días, debemos pensar en su madre y el hermanito o hermanita que van a tener…

Sebas: papi, decía que sería niña…

Albert: y tu abuelo

Cami: que sería niña…

Candy: entonces será niña (riendo y ayudando a levantarse) vamos a descansar damitas…

La rubia ayudo a la castaña y Albert levanto a Sebas, mientras Kay lo intentaba con Richi… pero el castaño se negaba, esta miraba a los otros que suspiraban comprendiendo el dolor del niño…

Terry: sube con ellos preciosa yo lo llevare después (dijo mientras aparecía por las escaleras con el elegante)

Kay: bueno traeré una manta (y subió con el resto)

Terry: debes ser fuerte campeón

Richi: papi Terry… él está bien verdad (por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas)

Terry: eso espero… él es muy astuto y Jonás estaba con él…

Richi: pero habían dos cuerpos quemados y ellos eran dos…

Terry: como sabes…

Richi: estaba escuchado detrás de la puerta, cuando ustedes entraron se encerraron me pareció extraño, por lo que me dio curiosidad

Terry: se supone que te deje durmiendo

Richi: no tenía sueño y vine por un vaso de leche… al verlos los seguí y los escuche, cuando dijiste que papá murió Salí corriendo al cuarto y sin querer desperté a Sebas… y…

Terry: shhhhh (lo abrazaba) está bien… vamos, dormirás con nosotros esta noche…

Richi: no, yo quiero esperarlo aquí…

Terry: campeón no será cómodo, mejor vamos siii… (pero el niño se negaba, al rato Kay bajo con una manta y a preparar un té para dormir)

En la madrugada Terry llevo al pequeño en brazos a la habitación donde Cami veía a la ventana…

Terry: luciérnaga deberías estar durmiendo

Cami: el está vivo… lo sé

Terry: te creo (dijo actuando) ahora descansa o me regañara por no cuidarte

Cami: crees que estoy loca… pero sé que él está bien… Marcus ya se fue, Archie lo acompaño… se supone que mañana partimos a Lakewood… pero yo no quiero…

Terry: él sabe llegar allá, Anthony a esperado mucho por celebrar su cumpleaños y aunque sea duro para nosotros debemos festejarlo, a demás Karen esta por dar a luz, y…

Cami: lo sé, ella también y a mí me falta algo de tiempo pero es peligroso…

Terry: Marcus lo llevara a Lakewood…

Cami: como digas!

El castaño dejo al niño en la cama junto a su hermano y fue a abrazar a su hermana… luego se dirigió a su habitación donde encontró su cama invadida por sus 4 monstruillos y su esposa, sonrió y no se imagino su vida sin ellos se acostó al extremo de la cama y como pudo logro tocar con sus dedos los dedos de su esposa que intuyendo no habría campo para él en la cama dejo extendido el brazo…

La mañana llego, todos se levantaron tarde…los adultos trataban de esconder las caras de preocupación pero Richi y Sebas no, los niños pasaron el días sentados en los peldaños, a veces sus primos se les unían pero el aburrimiento o el hambre los invadía y se iban, el día termino y la batalla de los adultos para que los pequeños Cambridge dejaran las escaleras comenzó, al no lograr nada y sabiendo que imponiendo las cosas no tendrían éxitos, los dejaran y en las madrugada el primero en despertar los llevaría a la habitación, la mañana siguiente, después de una larga platica de la castaña para sus hijos y convenciéndose ella misma, lograron que aceptaran ir a Lakewood, la situación no mejoro, la castaña pasaba en sus aposentos y los niños sentados en las escalera todo el días, hasta que Morfeo los conquistaba y eran llevados a la habitación por algún adulto o los gemelos, a los 15 días y acercándose el cumpleaños de Anthony Karen dio a luz unos gemelos Noemí y Uriel Cornwall, esa misma noche el sentimiento invadió a la castaña y por primera vez sintió que su esperanza y fe la abandonaban se sentó junto a sus hijos para llenarse un poco de la que mantenían los niños, Richi la miro con un brillo especial en los ojos y besando su vientre le dijo…

Richi: hoy vendrá mi papá

Cami: como la sabes?

Richi: cuando nace un bebe es porque cosas buenas van a pasar…

Cami: donde escuchaste eso (sonrió y le acaricio el cabello)

Sebas: la helmana Malía lo dijo…

Cami: está bien les creo, (las horas pasaron… Y el cansancio pudo con ellos)

La castaña estaba media adormilada cuando escucho los pasos, seguro era alguno de los hombres que venían a llevarlos a su habitación, pero sentía una presencia distinta, no era la de su hermano, o la de Albert, menos los gemelos, era de un hombre, se despertó de golpe y obligo a ver en la oscuridad…este sobresalto despertó a Richi que rasco sus ojos y pregunto…

Richi: nos van a llevar a la habitación de nuevo, (pero guardo silencio y se levanto de golpe al ver unas sombras que se acercaban a los escalones) PAPÁ (grito de tal forma que rompió el silencio de la casa y despertó a sus habitantes) PAPÁ… PAPÁ… PAPÁ (corrió efusivo hasta aquella sombra que de cuclillas lo esperaba)

Cami se levanto y miraba esperando que un rayo de claridad dejara ver el rostro del hombre, Sebas se despertó asustado y aferro a las piernas de su madre… Sebastián, Archie, Niel, Ster, Albert y Terry salían de su habitación con las lámparas alumbrando, fue la de Niel la que reflejo la luz en el rostro de los recién llegados, confirmando la llegada del pelinegro y el ex escolta…

Armand! Salió como un lamento pero no se movió del lugar, el hombre con su hijo en brazos y el dolor reflejado en el rostro llego hasta su esposa al pie de la escalera y la abrazo besándola intensamente, Marcus se acerco donde ellos para ayudarle a involucrar al segundo hijo al abrazo…

Terry bajo las escaleras ayudando a Sebastián que se unió a ellos…

Terry: vaya cuñadito tú siempre haciendo tus entradas…

Armand: celos cuñado… tranquilo lo de llamar la tención no es lo mío…

La castaña se separo del hombre y lo miro largamente, tenía un vendaje en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, al igual que en el brazo, pero parecía sano

Cami: estas bien (ayudándolo a caminar hasta el sofá)

Marcus: está vivo aunque…

Cami: Queeeeeeeeee…

Armand: deberé usar un parche… de por vida…

Sebastián: ñaaaaa yo siempre quise un nieto pirata, déjate el cabello largo y listo, estás vivo mi muchacho vivo

Cami: te veras más guapo amor, no me importa…

Candy: Tuviste quemaduras de consideración

Kay: y Jonás (mirando a Marcus quien era abrazado por Eleanor)

Armand: en el brazo y espalda, perdí el ojo cuando el cristal de la ventana exploto… aunque logre cubrirme un pedazo logro incrustarse…

Richi: yo seré tus ojos papá

Armand: sabes estoy muy orgulloso de ti… pero debes a prender a confiar en nosotros para solucionar cualquier problema…

Richi escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su padre lloro y asintió con la cabeza…

Kay: y Jonás volvió a preguntar abrazando a su esposo…

Armand: me salvo la vida… logro sacarme pero se quedo peleando con Lucas, ese loco incendio la casa…

Sebastián: el muchacho… acaso

Marcus: no… no ha muerto, mala hierba nunca muere… (Rio) salto por la ventana para evitar las llamas se quebró ambas piernas al caer y tiene algunas quemaduras…

Albert: pero dijeron que eran dos cuerpos….

Marcus: si, el de Lucas y su esposa

Archie: vaya al final no consiguieron el titulo

Kay: donde esta Jonás

Armand: Kelly no le dio la salida tan pronto

KELLY! (Todos al unisón)

Eleanor: ahora sí que ese par se come la torta…

Todos rieron

El pelinegro estuvo bajo el cuidado de su esposa y sus hijos, además de sus amigos, el cumpleaños de Anthony fue de no olvidarse, entre risas y llantos de niños, dos meses después los Andry recibían a su nuevo miembro una niña, rubia de hermosos ojos azules, Tania la princesa que esperaban y dos meses más tarde y con la llegada del duque, nacía Aurora, la que nacía con el alba, ya que el alba siempre traerá una nueva oportunidad para recomenzar un nuevo día como había pasado en la vida de cada uno de los protagonistas. Que continuaron sus vidas y relaciones llenas de amor y libertad, amando a la vida y no dejando imponer nada, Terry siguió con su vida de actor y William, Eleanor, Alexia, Gabriel y Noemí, parecía que seguían sus pasos, Elías quería ser doctor investigador él creía que una prótesis debía ser algo mejor que una pata de palo, Pauna e Irene se inclinaban por esa profesión, Richi renuncio a su ducado la nobleza no era para él, pero a David parecía que le encantaba, Anastasia le encantaba todo lo relacionado con la granja domar caballos arar la tierra ser vaquera, su hermano Tomas le encantaba la vida en sociedad al igual que su primo Uriel. Luis seguía los pasos de su padre y tío al igual que Sebas querían ser escoltas, Anthony se desvivía por sus rosas y las obras de caridad junto con Patrick… Tania, Aurora y Daniel se inclinaban por los negocios… pero los adultos simplemente dejan que sus sueños se concretaran en lo que por el momento eran juegos…

Cierto día unos años después en New York durante una nueva función donde el castaño era el protagonista un hombre mayor abordo a Kay.

Hombre: señora Kayrel Lancaster

Kay: no soy la señora Lancaster (dijo con enfado, deteniendo sus pasos y el de sus acompañantes) soy…

Hombre: la hija del señor Alexander Lancaster…

Kay: si… pero no…él me…

Hombre: él ha fallecido (la mujer palideció y Archie la sostuvo a tiempo)

Candy: como… cuando

Hombre: estaba muy delicado de salud, hace unos días sus restos ya han sido debidamente sepultados y vengo a darle esto…

Armand: que es (tomando el sobre)

Hombre: la última voluntad del señor su testamento

Kay: (recuperándose de la impresión) debe dárselo a su esposa

Hombre: (sonríe con malicia) a la señora ya se le ha manifestado la última voluntad del señor…

Kay: (tomando el sobre que el pelinegro le daba y abriéndolo, luego de leerlo las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas)… me hace representante legal de sus herederos… solo yo podre llevar acabo esos negocios…

Cami: no eres su heredera…

Kay: no… son mis hijos (apretando el papel)

Archie: eso es bueno porque lloras preciosa

Kay: porque dice que se enorgullece de mi y de la pantera que soy en los negocios, (ríe con dolor) sin embargo que no me deja nada porque lo deshonre por la vida que lleve y que si no acepto ser la tutora de mis hijos, sus negocios pasaran a manos de…

Albert: tranquila, llaman a escena debemos ir a nuestros lugares….

Candy: vamos, luego piensas lo que haces

Cami: esto lo debes conversar con los niños y tu esposo en familia, no en este lugar… (La rubia asintió y los siguió)

Trato de despejarse y disfrutar la función, luego de la celebración y ya en casa lo hablo con su esposo…

Kay: siento que me lo está imponiendo

**Eras muy buena en los negocios** (besando su hombro conforme le quitaba el vestido)

Kay: Pero hace tiempo que no me involucro en ellos…

**Lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida** (dándole vuelta para dejarla de frente y perderse en sus ojos verdes) **te he dicho que te amo** (besando su cuello)

Kay: no estás cansado

**No para esto… **(Quitándole el vestido y mirándola de arriba abajo)** eres hermosa…**

Kay: **eres feliz** (tomando sus rostro con ambas manos y mirándolo fijamente) **realmente no te arrepientes de no estar con ella…**

**Fuiste tú la que me conquisto… si imponerme tu amor… y si soy realmente feliz a tu lado** (levantándola en sus brazos) **me has dado una hermosa familia **(besando amabas palmas)

Kay: a pesar de mi pasado

**Esa Kayrel murió hace tiempo… no eres la misma** (sentándose en la cama con ella en sus regazos)

Kay: si acepto podría volver a serlo. Debo ser fría en los negocios

**Los niños y yo no te lo permitiríamos** (acariciando sus muslos y montes)…

Kay: y si pasara (jadeando)

**Te encierro en casa y que la herencia se la den a quien sea**

Kay: no se si eso es bueno o malo (sentándose a horcas sobre él y correspondiendo a su pasión)

**Bueno para nosotros, malo para los negocios** (dejándose llevar por la hoguera de pasión que los invadió) **eres feliz** (entre gemidos)

Kay: no cambiaria casi nada de lo que hice

**Casi nada** (uniéndose en uno solo)

Kay: sería mejor madre (entrecortadamente)

**Ya eres una gran madre… **

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama disfrutando de su amor… mientras en la casa de Candy las cosas llevaban el mismo rumbo

**Eres feliz** (le decía a su esposa mientras esta le terminaba de abotonar la camisa de la pijama)

Candy: mucho y tú!

**Increíblemente… no lamentas**… (Lo interrumpió el beso apasionado de la pecosa)

Candy: mi vida es perfecta con las decisiones que he tomado, aunque me llevaran tiempo no me arrepiento y tú… prefieres estar con ella y yo estuviera con él

**No **(frunció el ceño)** tu eres el amor y la mujer de mi vida… te amo…amo la familia que hemos construido y amo cada peca de tu cuerpo,** (quitándole el camisón y besando cada peca de su desnudo cuerpo)

Candy: no sé porque me molesto en abrocharte la camisa (ríe y se deja llevar a la cama por el hombre y amor de su vida)

En aquel nido se demuestran cuanto se aman y se necesitan el uno al otro sin necesidad de imponerse nada solo amándose conquistándose cada días con hechos y actos pero sobre todo dejando fluir los sentimientos no solo con palabras…

**Porque el amor debe ser así libre de cualquier imposición, y atizado con conquistas diarias llenas de sentimientos, verdades y algo de pasión.**

**Una mentira siempre caerá por su propio peso, pero si tienes a tu lado una familia no necesariamente de sangre, ya que tú no puedes elegir a tu estirpe pero si a tus amigos y formar con ellos una familia… para apoyarse, quererse y ayudarse tanto en las buenas como en las malas…**

**Y eso mis queridos amigos fue una de las tantas enseñanzas que aprendí de la familia que me brindaron mis padres… eso y que no importa el amor que se profese ese no puede imponerse sino que debe conquistarse y dejar que fluya libre hasta que llegue por propia cuenta a su fin**.

Y con ese monologo el nuevo protagonista de los escenarios fue proclamado como estrella Richard Grandchester Cambridge no tenía porque sentir miedo de las sombra de su tío y abuela ya que él tenía su talento y brillaba con luz propia, y frente a él sus padres, hermanos, primos y tíos todos apoyándolo y acompañándolo.

Al salir del escenario y tras bambalinas el dueño del nuevo teatro le felicitabas… **realmente eras grande Richard**…

**Vamos hermano… para ti siempre seré Richi y espero que algún días salgas y compartas conmigo de esa energía…**

**Olvídalo Richi, me gustas todo esto pero desde bambalinas, hoy hemos recogido una fuerte suma, el hogar de Pony tendrá su sala de juegos**

Richi: oh Anthony como me alegra hermano…

Anthony: jajajaja vamos, que la prensa te espera…

Richi: recuérdalo somos inseparables y si te dejan olvidado en casa con un pastel

Anthony: juntos llegamos a la mesa para devorarlo

Y entre risas y recuerdo ambos salieron a dar la cara a la prensa, el nuevo actor y futura estrella y el empresario que comprara y remodelara un teatro con el único fin de beneficiar a la caridad…

Todo con el apoyo y el amor de sus familias.

* * *

**He aquí mis queridas amigas donde ustedes eligen con que galán se quedo la pecosa con Albert o Terry... pero tengan por bien que con quien fuese este la hizo inmensamente feliz y el otro también lo es y sin más y antes de que quieran matarme...**

**Les deseo éxitos y me despido no sin recordarles que en mi tendrán un amigo con el cual contar o desahogarse si así lo necesitan y agradecerles el apoyo brindado a mi familia, sus palabras de fortaleza y oración, son ustedes las amigas con la que he decidido formar mi familia...**

**Un beso Armand.**


End file.
